


All Or Nothing

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, I'll add tags as they come, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Torture, drug over dose, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John kiss for the first time and have anal sex after Greg leaves for the case. Case with bodies that had gender reassignment surgeries. Sherlock gets shot and is taken to the hospital.

Going to Tesco. Need anything? JW

Rubbing alcohol, gauze, and lemons. SH

Gauze? There is plenty in my kit. JW  
There is plenty in my kit, right? JW  
Sherlock, what did you do to my kit? JW

Irrelevant SH

Just tell me you’re not hurt badly or bleeding profusely. JW

I am not currently in any pain. SH

Well that either means you were or are going to be in pain. So which is it and how bad? JW

It's not painful, John. SH  
Would you just bring me the supplies? SH

I'm on my way back now. JW  
Can you just tell me what you did so I can figure out how to help you? JW

It's not painful, John. SH  
Would you just bring me the supplies? SH

What kind of experiment? JW  
Come open the door. My hands are full. JW

Chemicals. SH

He got up, the open wound on his arm still bleeding a bit. He left his notebook on the counter, filled to the brim with notes about this experiment. He opened the door for John and looked through the bags for his items, grabbing them and immediately going back to his experiment.

"Sherlock your bleeding. Let me disinfect and cover it. Please?" John says with a huff as he puts away the items. John goes and gets his kit.

Sherlock huffed. "No, it's an experiment." He opened the rubbing alcohol and poured it on the gauze. He dabbed at his cut with it, wincing slightly and documenting the results. He then switched the alcohol with a lemon, squeezing a bit of the juice on it.

"What the hell are you doing? What kind of experiment is this? Testing your pain tolerance to different stimulants?" John snaps and takes the used lemon away.

Sherlock groans. "For gods sake, John! It's about chemical reactions, there's nothing to do with my pain tolerance."

John flings his hands into the air. "Well to me Sherlock it looks like you're trying to hurt yourself! And as your doctor I will have to stop you. So if you will be so kind, explain to me how this is chemical reactions and not just you being bored and doing what ever pops into that genius mind of your!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm figuring out the rate of infection with different substances. I know how to deal with this, John. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Nothing serious! For the love of Christ! Sherlock you are trying to infect yourself! This is insane. Please stop this. You have to stop or I'll be forced to tie you down till you get a case that will distract you enough so then you won't do this to yourself." John says becoming more and more frustrated.

Sherlock looked at him, annoyed. "This isn't the first time I've done this, John. I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid nor would I ever! I just don't want you to injure yourself. This isn't healthy. I don't care if you know what you're doing or how many times you've done this. It's not good and you need to stop. Let's do something else. What ever you want. Just not this." John says, knowing that this is probably a bad idea but can't think of any other way to get him to stop.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John's pleading voice. "Anything?" His voice dropping to a dangerously low octave, the corners of his lips tugging lightly into a small smile.

"No blood. Or injuring ourselves. But other then that yes, anything. God help me." John says and massages him temple.

He nodded, pushing away from the counter. "Very well. Patch me up, Doctor." He waited for John to clean and cover his wound before padding off into the sitting room, taking a seat on the couch and waiting for John.

How John could feel terrified and excited in the same moment he didn't know. He walks into the living room and stares at Sherlock on the couch.

Sherlock looked up at him expectantly, gesturing to the empty space next to him. "If you're going to take me away from my experiments, you'd better be a good alternative."

John plops onto the seat. "So genius tell me what is in store for us?" John asks turning toward Sherlock.

Sherlock leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. His eyes flickered down to John's lips before looking back into his eyes. He smirked. "You tell me."

John stops breathing. "I swear to God Sherlock if this is you're idea of a twisted joke or some experiment I will kill you. This means things to me Sherlock. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly and I can assure you this is no experiment, nor is it a joke." He leans in just enough so their lips brush. "This means things to me too, John." He mutters against his lips.

"Well then as long as we're clear on that." John says and cups Sherlock's cheek. John leans forward a fraction of an inch till their lips are pressed softly together. John nibbles Sherlock's pillowy bottom lip.

Sherlock licks his lips before opening them for John, letting his guard down. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of having John this close.

John's hand cards through Sherlock's hair. He slides his tongue against Sherlock's. He moans and holds Sherlock's hip. "Christ." John gasps as he comes up for air.

Sherlock pushes his way to John's neck, latching onto a nice spot there and biting softly. He smirks against his skin as he hears another moan escape John's lips.

John tugs Sherlock's hair and chuckles when he whimpers softly. John moves closer and closer. He's practically in Sherlock's lap. John takes his hand from Sherlock's hip and wraps his arm around his waist.

This pulls out a small noise of pleasure from Sherlock. He moves John so he's straddling Sherlock's hips and moves to kiss him deeply.

John reaches for Sherlock's shirt buttons. "Can I? I need to see more of you." John asks.

Sherlock actually blushes at this before nodding. "Please do." He bites his lip as John removes his shirt, slowly. Almost..lovingly.

John opens Sherlock's shirt bit by bit. So carefully slow because every newly exposed inch of flesh are precious gifts to John.

Sherlock groans as he starts to get impatient. "John." He huffs out, pushing his shirt off of his shoulders.

"Git. Don't you know good things come to those who wait?" John says. He pushes Sherlock back against the couch. John leans in and bites Sherlock's collar bone. He kisses and sucks it till little red marks start to bloom.

Sherlock gasps as his back hits the couch and moans softly when he feels John's teeth graze his collar bone. "John.." He repeats, pleasure coating the word this time.

John claims his mouth again. He grinds his hips down into Sherlock and groans at the friction.

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips up. "God, John." He arches his back with a whimper.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me-" John says but is cut off by the sound of pounding feet on the stairs.

Sherlock groans loudly when he heard the footsteps, tossing his head back onto the couch in annoyance. "God, I swear if that's Graham.."

"If it is Greg he's gonna get an eye full!" John says trying to figure out what to do.

Sherlock grabs him, pulling him down for another kiss. "Good. It'll teach him to not barge into our flat."

"Oh god. I'm going to die." John says and buries his face in Sherlock's neck. He nuzzles and kisses it anyway.

Sherlock arches his back as John kisses his neck. "Maybe he'll just go away.. He knows he should always text me about a case."

"Sherlock!" Greg shouts and the flat door flies open not a second later. "What were you saying about him going away?" John says and pouts.

Sherlock groans, about ready to knock Greg out for interrupting. "For god sake, get out!"

"So this is what you two have been up to. Looks like I win the pool. I've been trying to reach you for an hour! We have a body that wrote it's murders name in their own blood." Greg says. "Greg I will kill you and Sherlock will make it so no one ever solves it." John says and glares at Greg.

Sherlock tips his head back, looking at Greg upside down. "He's right." He sighs and nudges John off of him. "Why do you need me? They've written out the murderer's name for you. You can't be that stupid."

John flops back and lays on the couch. "The only problem is he wrote his own name." Greg says and crosses his arms. "Why the bloody hell would he write his own name?" John asks and watches Sherlock look for something. John leans over and picks up Sherlock's shirt from the floor. "Oi here." John says and tosses it to him.

Sherlock closes his eyes as he searches for an answer. "Are you certain it was his own name?" He catches the shirt as John throws it to him without opening his eyes. He cracks an eye open to look at Lestrade questioningly.

"What? Of course it's his name! He had identification on him!" Greg shouts. "Hey don't shout at him. He's trying to help you. A little appreciation would be fecking nice!" John shouts back.

Sherlock rolls his eyes at John's outburst. "It's fine." He glances to Greg. "This case isn't even a 3. I don't leave the flat for anything less than an 8."

John shakes his head and goes to make tea. Greg keeps trying to convince Sherlock to take the case. "The universe must hate me. Just trying to have a nice night but heaven forbid John Watson have a peaceful night. No never people just get murdered to ruin my night." John grumbles under his breath.

Sherlock ignores Greg and gets up, following John. "People are stupid, I've told you this." He presses his lips against John's neck briefly before pulling away.

"I don't mind what we do as long as it's together. We can go if you want." John says and leans back into Sherlock.

He sighs. "It'll get Gordon out of our hair.. I can finish it up quickly. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Going for another record to get rid of him? What was the last one? 4 minutes and 27 seconds I think. I hope the case isn't to hard because I have hard problems of my own going on right now." John says and goes about making tea.

Sherlock blushes slightly at John's confession of his own..erm..problem. He turns to Greg, who was still standing by the couch. He takes a deep breath before starting. "The murderer obviously knew the victim, but didn't think he deserved the attention he was receiving. The name of the victim didn't fit. He forced the man to write his name out with his last bits of energy as a laugh in the face. He beat him with his own identity." He pauses for a moment to take in Greg's reaction. "Oh, you must be thinking 'But Sherlock, why wouldn't the name fit?' It's because the man had recently undergone a gender reassignment surgery. Perhaps the murderer used to be involved with the victim and didn't approve of the change. That's most likely. The victim had made him go along to get the new identification. If you want to find him before another body shows up, I suggest you go where they received the new name." He looks down at his watch. "3 minutes, 12 seconds.”

“Brilliant. Completely fantastic. There aren’t enough words in the English language to profess how spectacular you are.” John chuckles in awe. “I’ll call if there is anything else.” Greg says and takes down the notes quickly. 

Sherlock nodded and glared at Greg until he left the flat. He shut the door and turned back to John. “Told you it would be quick.”

“Yes you did. Brilliant job as ever.” John says and hands Sherlock a cup of tea.

Sherlock smiles and takes it. “Thank you.” He takes a sip and closes his eyes.

John starts laughing. He laughs so hard that tears come to his eyes and he’s gasping for breath.

Sherlock opens an eye and raises a brow. “Something funny?”

“Everything. We are ridiculous. This is ridiculous. Our lives are ridiculous. And knowing all of that I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I just think it’s the most ridiculous thing that I got so lucky. So lucky to be alive, to meet you, to be here in the moment.” John says and sips his tea.

Sherlock’s smirk fades and he goes silent, processing what John was saying. “I..” He hesitates before setting his tea down and taking a step toward the other man. He brings a hand up to his cheek and leans in to kiss him. “I want you to take me..”

“Oh God, yes.” John moans.

He smirks and pulls him closer. “I’m assuming you’re more equipped to handle a situation like this in your room?”

John chuckles. “You assume correct.” He pulls Sherlock down into a searing kiss.

Sherlock smirks and kisses him back hard. “Mmm.. Then why are we still down here?”

“Good question.” John says and starts pulling Sherlock to the room. Past the living room and awkward kisses on the stairs. John opens the room door and closes it behind them. He pushes Sherlock against the door and starts undoing the few buttons Sherlock redid. John can feel his jumper being pulled on.

Sherlock moans loudly as he’s pushed against the wall. He pulls at John’s jumper, silently begging him to take it off. When his jumper hits the floor, Sherlock starts pushing him towards John’s bed.

John lands on the bed with Sherlock falling on top of him. John laughs and grabs Sherlock’s bum. He squeezes and kneading it. He kisses Sherlock’s jaw and chin.

Sherlock smiles and chuckles softly until John grabs his backside, pulling a moan from him. He bites his lip and pushes back against him.

“Ah ha ha. You dirty genius you.” John groans and arches into him.

Sherlock groans, tired of beating around the bush with this. “Are you going to fuck me, John?”

John growls and flips them over. He pulls down Sherlock’s trousers. He tosses them somewhere in the room. He palms Sherlock’s hard cock.

Sherlock moans and bucks his hips into John’s hand. “Oh god… John..”

“Look at you. Gorgeous. Panting and we've only just begun. What do you need Sherlock? Tell me, love.” John husks and kisses Sherlock’s hip. 

Sherlock’s voice catches in his throat at John’s words and he whimpers. “I.. God, John.. I need you.. Need you inside of me.. Please..”

“Anything… Anything you want.” John says. John strips with military efficiency. He moves the covers and things down the bed out of the way. 

Sherlock moans as he watches John, admiring his skill. “Please, Captain Watson..”

“Jesus Sherlock.” John says and launches himself at Sherlock. John pins Sherlock to the bed. He holds Sherlocks wrists above his head. “Again. Say it again.”

Sherlock whimpers and arches into John. “I want to feel you inside of me.. I want you to.. to fuck me.. Please, sir..”

John groans and presses his forehead into Sherlock’s shoulder. He needs a second to calm down or this will be over far to soon. John takes breath and reaches into the bed side table. He pulls out a tube of lube and a condom.

Sherlock whimpers and moans when John comes back with the lube and a condom. “P-Please, Captain..”

“Shh shh. I’ve got you, love.” John says softly. He brings Sherlock’s legs up kissing them as they rise higher. He coats his fingers with lube, slowly touching and runs Sherlock’s hole. He lets them get used to the sensation. Finally he begins to circle Sherlock’s puckered hole. Gently he presses.

Sherlock whimpers as John teases his body. He gasps softly and stiffens when he finally presses his finger into him. This all was so new to him, but it felt strangely good.

“Breath Sherlock. We’ll go slow. Just relax, baby.” John says and slowly but surely works Sherlock open.

Sherlock takes a deep breath and nods, slowly relaxing at John’s words. “I..I trust you.”

John grins like mad at Sherlock admission. John presses in farther and takes Sherlock’s prick in his other hand. Lazily John strokes Sherlock while opening him. 

Sherlock whimpers, tossing his head back against the bed. “John.. More, please..” He bucks his hips up into him.

“Alright. Breath. Here we are.” John says and adds a second finger. Scissoring Sherlock successively. “Your prostate should be right around here.”

Sherlock’s eyes fly open and he moans loudly as John’s fingers brush against his prostate. “Th-There! Do that again!”

“What right here?” John teases and rubs his prostate again.

Sherlock pushes his hips back against him desperately. “J-John! My.. My prostate.. I.. Ah!”

“That’s it, love. I’ve got you. Are you ready for a third finger?” John asks and wiggles his two fingers that are already inside Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Please, John. I need more.” He whimpers when he moves his fingers.

“Right then. Deep breath in and out.” John coaches. He gets more lube and carefully adds the third finger. He strokes Sherlock a bit firmer now. John curls his fingers just a bit lightly brushing Sherlock’s prostate again and again. 

Sherlock was a mess beneath him. He moans and wriggles as John stretches him and brushes against his prostate. “John! K-Keep this up and I’ll come before you fuck me..”

“How do you want to be? On your back or stomach?” John asks as he slips his fingers out of Sherlock. John rips the condom packet open and rolls it on. He shudders and slicks himself up.

Sherlock whimpers at the feeling of emptiness as John removes his fingers. “I.. I wanna be on my back.. I wanna be able to see you..” He blushes brightly.

“Yes god, yes.” John says and crawls up the bed. He kisses Sherlock hungrily. He lifts Sherlock’s leg over his good shoulder. “So gorgeous. Breath and bare down.” Slowly John enters into Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock moans loudly as John pushes into him, arching his back. “Ohh! John, please!”

“Relax, love. Almost there.” John kisses the creases on his forehead.

He whimpers, turning his face into the bed. “P-Please.. God, I need you..”

When he’s finally sated inside him John groans. “You.. Oh God… Perfect you feel perfect.”

Sherlock wraps his legs around his waist and pushes back against him. “You’re so big..”

John barks a laugh. “Why do you think I took so long to prep you? I wanted to be inside you as soon as possible but I wasn’t going to hurt you. Never. I’ll never hurt you.” John kisses him again. “I’m going to start moving. Tell me what you need or how you need it.” John rocks his hips shallowly.

Sherlock’s eyes roll back into his head with a low moan. “Oohhh..” He pushes back against him roughly. “I want you to be rough..”

John’s eyebrows fly to his hairline. “Well hold on then.” John grips Sherlock’s hips and sets a punishing pace.

Sherlock cries out and arches his back. “Yes!” He squeezes his eyes shut and bucks his hips.

The sounds are intoxicating. The slap of skin and slick flesh. Panting and growls are hypnotic. It’s hot and humid and John could care less if he burns up because this would be the best possible way for him to go. “Sher- Christ Sherlock.” 

Sherlock is reduced to a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. He’s throwing his head to the side with loud moans and pushing back against him. He moans loudly, clenching around John as he comes hard between them. “John!!”

Sherlock’s pulsing around him sends John over the edge. Two more thrusts and he’s pitched forward “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock whimpers and trembles under him, now worn out from his orgasm. “Oh God..”

Eventually John stops shaking and he catches his breath. John nuzzles his neck lazily. He unravels himself from Sherlock. “I’m gonna get us cleaned up. Be back in a tic.” John kisses him before he leaves.

Sherlock whimpers softly as John pulls away from him. His usual confidence and stoic attitude now replaced by bliss and vulnerableness. He covers his face and tries to catch his breath as he waits for John to return.

John picks up a shirt and boxers on his way out of the room. John cleans himself up and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He has a huge grin on his face and he’s wearing Sherlock’s shirt. He shakes his head back up stairs with a flannel. 

When John comes back into the room, Sherlock is wrapped up in the blankets, clutching one of John’s jumpers. His eyes are closed and he looks more relaxed than he has been in a long time.

Sighing contently John smooths a lock of hair from Sherlock’s face. “Budge up, love. Let me crawl in.” 

Sherlock hums softly and lets John get in under the blankets. He turns to face him and smiles when he notices his shirt. “That’s mine.”

“It’s not the same as having wrapped around me but it’ll do in a bind. This is mine.” John touches his jumper. He wipes down Sherlock’s chest and stomach with the flannel. He drops the flannel on the floor and rewraps the blankets around them.

Sherlock smiles and holds the jumper close to his face. “Smells like you..” He looks up and leans in to kiss him.

“Hopefully it’ll smell like you.” He kisses Sherlock sleepily.

“Mmm.. I can make that happen.” He yawns and nuzzles his chest slightly.

“You’d really be a genius then.” John warps him arm around Sherlock pulling him impossibly closer.

Sherlock just hums softly and kisses his jaw softly.

John massages Sherlocks hair. He drifts asleep feeling completely content.

Sherlock follows him in sleep, though only sleeping for about an hour.

John wakes some time later in the middle of the night. 

Sherlock is awake, staring at the ceiling, locked away in thought. His head is held up by his hands.

Resting his head on his Sherlock chest John waits for him to come back to him.

Sherlock stirs a bit when John puts his head on his chest. He glances down at him briefly. “John?”

“Yes, love?” John says looking up at him.

He blushes softly and smiles. “Thank you.”

John kisses his chest feather light. “What for?”

Sherlock feels his chest tighten and he hesitates. “Making me feel wanted.”

John wraps around him tighter. “Always, love. I’ll always want you.”

He bites his lip and nods. “Thank you, John..”

“Any time, Sherlock.”

He rests his head against John’s.

John rubs his face against Sherlock. He smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock blushes and turns his head to kiss him

“Your lips are so soft and fluffy. I love it.” John kisses him again.

He blushes, embarrassed at John’s words as he kisses him back.

John giggles. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Alright. I was going to make the cinnamon sugar toast you like but oh well.” John mumbles and snuggles back into bed.

He perks up a bit. “I.. Suppose I could eat.”

“Oh is that so?” John giggles. 

Sherlock blushes and nods.

“Alright. Do you want to come down or I can bring it up and we can have a lie in?”

“Bring it here.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?” John says and kisses him. John unwinds himself from Sherlock. He rolls out of bed and stretches. Things pop as John arches and he groans. “Look at you making me all domestic.” John chuckles.

Sherlock looks back up at the ceiling. “You don’t need my help to be domestic. Though, you will most likely make me change my own habits.”

John frowns and looks back at him. “Your habits being injuring yourself then yes I will try to distract you from that.”

Sherlock just hums softly, not answering.

John rolls his eyes and thinks thankfully nothing to drastic really changed. John goes down stairs and starts making breakfast. He comes back up carrying a tray with tea and toast. He grabs their phones as well.

Sherlock waits for him to come back, silently thinking about what had happened the night before.

John comes back to find Sherlock still in his thinking pose. “What are you think so hard about?”

Sherlock opens his eyes to look at him. “You.”

“Well that narrows things down considerably. Here have some tea and toast. I’ve got your phone hostage too. What about me were you think of?” John sits on the bed and hands Sherlock a cuppa.

He sits up to eat and smiles softly. “How much I admire you.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting that. I was thing you may be thinking about what a fantastic shag I am or how I can make the best cuppa. But I’ll take your admiration any day.” John smile and sips his tea.

“Those other things are true, as well.” He takes a sip of his tea and hums as proof.

John laughs. Sherlock’s phone on the bed side table starts to vibrate.

Sherlock sighs and sets his cup down as he reaches for his phone. He grumbles when he sees the name on the screen. “Graham..”

John tickles Sherlock’s side as he reaches across him. 

Sherlock gasps and nearly drops his phone as he brings his hands to his sides to block John.

“Be happy he might have an interesting case for you.” John kisses him.

“He hardly ever has anything interes–” He trails off as he reads the text.

“Well what is it? Don’t make me tickle it out of you.” 

“He says he’s got two bodies. They don’t appear to be connected except that they both wrote their names with their own blood.”

“Oh hell. Is that three bodies now?”

“Four. They found two more. He wants us to meet him at the crime scene.”

“So much for a lie in.” John rubs his face.

He looks over to him. “You don’t have to go. I’m sure I can handle this.”

“Like hell I’ll stay in bed when there is a potential serial killer about. I get off on the danger just as much as you, if not more.” John winks at him.

Sherlock blinks at him before smirking. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

It’s John’s turn to blink now. He grabs Sherlock by the back of the neck and kisses him roughly. “I love you too you mad genius.”

Sherlock blushes as he realizes what he said, even brighter when John pulls him in and kisses him. He smiles against his lips and kisses back.

“I love when you blush. It drive me wild. Maybe when you've solved this case I can show how crazy it makes me.” He nibbles Sherlock’s bottom lip.

He closes his eyes, his blush growing. “God, John..”

John kisses him once more. “Come on, love. Murder waits for no man!”

Sherlock groans as he gets up. “You expect me to focus after you say things like that?”

“Yes I do. Just the same as how you expect me to focus when you walk around stark naked like that.” John gestures up and down Sherlock’s naked body. “Put something on before you go down stairs. You’ll give poor Mrs. Hudson a terrible fright should she be puttering about. Plus you can just focus on what I may do to you later.” John smirks cheekily.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and huffs. “It’s not as if I was going to be going to the scene like this. I still have to deal with my mind wandering to your body. You don’t.”

“Oi my mind wanders maybe not as detailed as yours but it does wander.” John sticks his tongue out and pulls on a pain of jeans.

Sherlock stares at John’s arse. “I won’t be able to pay attention for this case. I’ll be thinking about your bloody arse all day..”

John throws his head back and laughs. “Would you prefer if I did’t have such a distracting arse?” John laughs harder.

Sherlock walks over and bites his neck. “Don’t be daft.”

That stops John's laughing quite efficiently. “Come on. If we don’t get a move on we’ll be late. Then you won’t get your prize for solving the case.” John moans as Sherlock nibbles him.

He sucks a mark onto his neck before pulling away to admire his work. “Very well.”

“Go get dressed you git. You take eons to get ready. And want more of those suck marks later.” John says and swats Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock smirks and goes to get dressed. “You’ll be completely marked when I’m done with you.”

“All my dreams are coming true!” John laughs as Sherlock goes.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and snorts out a laugh. “Oh, shut up.”

“Never! Muhahahaha!”

Sherlock scoffed and finished getting dressed.

“Your hair looks thoroughly shagged.”

“What do you expect?”

“I’m not really sure. I like it though.” John runs his fingers through Sherlock’s mane.

Sherlock blushes and leans forward to kiss him. “Come on, we’re late as it is.”

“Oh cheeky. Should I bring the gun?” John kisses him again.

“I doubt we’ll be needing it, but if it would make you feel better.”

“It always makes me feel better to know I have the means to protect us.”

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “Then bring it.” He grabs his coat and heads for the door.

John tucks his gun in and grabs his coat. He meets Sherlock on the curb waiting for a cab. “Forget something?” John says and holds up Sherlocks scarf.

Sherlock smiles as he takes it from him, fastening it around his neck. “Thank you, love.” He gets into the cab as it stops.

John chuckles “Anytime, dear.”

Sherlock pulls him into the cab and tells the driver the address Greg had given him.  
“So tell me what we know about the case so far?” John asks and rest his hand on Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock blushes. “Grant said they have four bodies. The two newest ones were found together. That’s new. Their names were still written by them, this time using the other person’s blood.”

“Together? Is there a connection between them? Friends or lovers or something?”

“He’s not sure, but it’s very likely. Why else would the murderer put them together?”

“Till death do us part.” John says grimly.

Sherlock nodded. “Quite.” He thinks for a moment. “Perhaps the killer has a grudge against relationships of any kind, romantic or platonic.”

“Did all the bodies have gender reassignment surgery? This could be a hate crime.”

He purses his lips. “At least one of the victims in each pair had had surgery, yes.”

“The murder could be some religious nut. Thinking their doing gods work or what ever crack pipe story they have. Can’t people just live their lives? If their not hurting anybody then what’s the harm.” John huffs irritatedly. 

Sherlock frowns at John’s reaction. “Everyone has a reason for doing things, even if it’s completely idiotic. There’s no way to talk sense into him. The only way he’ll stop is if we stop him. You can’t get emotional about this.”

“You’re right as usual. It just pisses me off that people think that others don’t deserve to be who they are or be with who they love. You’re right getting emotional won’t help anything but that doesn't change the fact that that is the way I feel about it.” John runs a hand through his hair and scratches the back of his head.

He frowns and leans against him slightly. “I understand, but you need to be strong for this. I need you to be there for me. Not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. I can’t do this without my doctor.”

“Yes of course, love. I’ll be here for whatever you need.” John kisses his hair.

Sherlock smiles and pulls away as they arrive. He gets out and finds Greg.

John smiles as he catches up to Sherlock who is nearly vibrating with anticipation.

“Show me the bodies.”

Greg leads them under the caution tape to where the bodied are being photographed.

Sherlock looks down at the bodies, remaining quiet. He kneels down to examine them closely.

John watches Sherlock from a few feet away and then turns to Greg. “You look tired Greg.” John says and claps him on the back. “I’m getting to old for this shit.” Greg laughs.

Sherlock stands after a minute and turns to explain his findings, stopping when he sees Greg and John laughing. “It might be more appropriate if you refrained from laughing at a crime scene.”

John winces and schools his expression. “What’ve you got?” Greg prompts.

“They were lovers. These two were, at least. The killer clearly has something against transgender individuals. My bet is that he isn’t as far along in his own transition as these others have been and he’s jealous.”

“The other bodies are at Bart’s if you want a look.” Greg says while scribbling notes. “Do all the transgender victims have the same doctor or do they go to a common clinic? A support group?” John asks.

“It’s most likely the doctor that connects them. There aren’t many doctors willing to do gender reassignment. Start there and you’re sure to find the connection.”

“Anything else?” Greg asks putting away his notebook. 

“Look into recent psychiatric breaks in transgender patients with local doctors. Our man has most likely experienced something recently that pushed him to do this.”

“Will do. Should I phone Bart’s and have them lay out the other bodies for you?” Greg asks. 

“Yes. Have they tested the bodies for any substances?”

“Probably. I haven’t gotten the report yet. Why? Are you hoping to find something specific?” Greg says frowning.

“I have a feeling that the killer had injected them with their biological hormone before he killed them.”

“Jesus.” John groans. “Why’d he do that? Rubbing in their face once more before he killed them?” Greg asks.

“He probably saw it as a way of ‘bringing them back to reality.’”

“Alright. I’ll start making calls. If you find anything about the bodies at Bart’s let me know. The reports should be in when you get there.” Greg says and head back to the police car. 

Sherlock looks to John before heading back to grab a cab.

John has a sinking feeling in his stomach as he follows Sherlock. “I think I need to start coming up with new words to express how brilliant you are.”

Sherlock frowns slightly as they get into the cab. “Why?”

“Because I don’t think the words that already exist can encompass all of your intelligence.” John leaves his hand on the seat and waits to see if Sherlock will hold it.

Sherlock hums softly at John’s compassion, taking his hand.

“Are you alright?” John rubs Sherlock’s hand with him thumb.

Sherlock nods curtly. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, love.” John gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He sighs a bit and leans against John.

“This is a messy case. Hopefully it’ll wrap up soon.” He rests his cheek against Sherlock’s head.

He grunts in agreement and looks up as the cab arrives at Bart’s.

John pays the cabbie and they head inside.

As Greg promised, the bodies are out for them to see and the lab results are on the table.

“Cause of death is massive blood loss right?” John asks as Sherlock looks at the bodies.

“Yes. Accompanied by the fact that their hearts were removed minutes before death.” He looks at the lab results and nods.

“What would be the point of removing the hearts if he was going to kill them anyway? Did they find the hearts?”

“No, they haven’t. He’s keeping them. He’s only taken the hearts out of the transgender victims.”

“Why? Because he feels as if they aren’t worthy of love? He’s being symbolic here I assume.”

“Obviously.” He looks over the bodies for any other clues.

John looks into the empty chest cavities and feels hollow inside. “Sherlock. Sherlock look at this. Theres something in the chest cavity.”

Sherlock frowns and leans in to get a closer look. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure. It looks like plastic. It looks as if it was broken off of something. The body could have fallen onto something but that’s unlikely because this looks embedded.”

Sherlock frowns as he tries to figure out what the item in the victim’s chest was. His brow furrows slightly. “Why was this not seen before?”

“It’s odd. It shouldn't have been missed. Oh god I know what it is! It’s a bit of broken surgery clamp! See the round bit there it’s a finger hold for the surgeon to clamp blood vessels. He cut them open and clamped the blood vessels so they wouldn't bleed out to fast. He slowly cut out their hearts and made them watch. He made them watch as he cut the heart out. Oh Christ. How in the bloody hell did they miss this?”

Sherlock frowns and takes his phone out to take pictures, sending them to Lestrade. “We need to check the doctors, not the patients.”

“How many doctors are there? Not that many, right? What if Lestrade has already tipped them off asking about the patients?”

Sherlock clenched his fists. “Stupid..stupid.. How could I have missed this?” He dials Greg’s number quickly.

“It’s not your fault. The other bodies didn’t show much.”

He perks up when Greg answers. “Don’t speak with the doctors. He’s not a patient. He’s one of the doctors.”

“What? We found the doctor that all the patients had in common. Donovan just got off the phone with him. Were heading to his office now. Where are you?” Greg says while a commotion goes on in the background. 

Sherlock growls into the phone. “Make sure he doesn’t leave. Send me his office address. We’ll meet you there.”

John is already out of the door to the morgue running down the hall when Sherlock catches up to him. “He’s going to panic and run. We need to get there as soon as possible!”

“We don’t know where we’re going, John!” They run out into the street for a cab.

“I know where that clamp was used. There is only one medical office that uses them because of the recalled hinges. Greg texted me the address and confirmed my suspicion.” They get into a cab and John gives the address.

They get there within a matter of minutes and run out of the cab.

“The met isn't going to get here in time there to far away. The office number is 241.” 

Sherlock nods and they run to that room number.

John stops dead about thirty feel from the office. The hair on the back of his neck prickles up. "Sherlock!" He yells whispered.

Sherlock stops next to him, thoroughly confused. "What is it?"

"Something's not right. We're being watched." John pulls out his gun.

Sherlock frowns and glances up, noticing that the office door is cracked open. "John."

"Bloody buggering fuck." John says as he slowly raises his gun.

Sherlock hears something shuffle from behind them and turns back, seeing a man with a gun pointed at John. As he fires, Sherlock jumps in front of John's back to push him out of the way.

John fires off two shots and the man drops like a sack. "SHERLOCK!!"

Sherlock clutches his side as he falls to the ground. "J-John.." He winces at the pain coming from his bullet wound.

"I'm here. I'm right here." John drops to his knees and puts pressure on the wound. He pulls out his phone and calls Greg. "Greg Sherlock's been shot. Send paramedics. The other guy is down I don't know if he's dead." "Shit! We're on the way." Greg says and hangs up. "Sherlock. Sherlock, love. Did the bullet exit?"

Sherlock's vision is going in and out, as is his consciousness. He blinks, trying to focus on John's words. He shakes his head, trying to form a sentence. "I.. I don't.."

"Sherlock stay with me. Please Sherlock stay with me!! Baby please." John's hands start to shake as he presses Sherlock's bullet wound. His hands are covered in blood. "Oh god, Sherlock. I love you. I love you please stay with me."

Sherlock can hardly understand what John is saying at this point, but he hears the word 'love' come from his lips. "John... Love.." He blacks out just as Greg arrives with the paramedics.

"No no no NO! SHERLOCK!!" Greg has to pull John away from Sherlock so the paramedics can help him. John starts to shake as they put Sherlock on a stretcher. The next thing he knows is they're in the back of an ambulance speeding to the hospital. John holds Sherlock hand in his shaking ones. When they get there they rush Sherlock to surgery. "Oh God please. Let him live.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes in the hospital after his surgery. John broke Anderson’s nose for being a twat. Mycroft’s first appearance.

Sherlock drifts in and out of consciousness as he's taken to the hospital. He remembers seeing John sitting by him in the ambulance, holding his hand. He remembers getting to the hospital and being put under as they start the surgery. The next thing he remembers is waking up in a hospital bed.

As Sherlock's eyes flutter open John nearly cries. "Sherlock, love?" John's voice is soft and somewhat broken.

Sherlock winces as he tries to speak, his voice raspy. "J-John..?"

"I'm here. I'm right here. Do you want some water?" John's voice wavers dangerously.

He tries to speak, but his voice fails him. He nods slightly as he tries to sit up with much difficulty.

"Hey hey be careful now. You had surgery take it easy. Little sips now. Little."

Sherlock huffs out his frustration and lays back down, taking small sips as instructed.

John sits the cup back down when Sherlock doesn't drink anymore. "The bullet clipped part of your liver. The doctors say not to worry it'll grow back. You lost a good amount of blood and you almost needed a transfusion. You've been in and out of consciousness for about two days. Lestrade has been around a few times. Oh and I broke Anderson's nose."

Sherlock's brow furrows as he listens to John explain the past few days. "Broke his nose? Why?" He tries to recall anything from before the shot that would call for John to do that to Anderson. Not that he actually needs an excuse to punch the git.

John huffs. "He was being an arse. He came with Lestarde earlier today. He said that you were an idiot getting yourself shot and this probably won't be the last time it happens. So I broke his nose. He's down stairs getting his nose reset. Mind I was a bit of a wreck so he shouldn't have been mouthing off near me. I did apologize but God it felt good."

"I was protecting you. If I hadn't gotten shot, you would have.." He lays his head back and closes his eyes. "I'd have taken a bullet to the brain if it was to save you.."

John feels like the air is sucked from his lungs. "I know, love. I should have known. I should have seen him or heard him. I'm so sorry." John starts to hyperventilate a little and shakes a tiny bit. "If I'd lost you I would have dropped dead. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Sherlock reaches for John's hand weakly. He just holds it and turns his head to look at him. The expression on his face full of love.

John takes Sherlock's hand and kisses it. "I love you so much. So bloody much."

Sherlock smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him. "I love you, too."

"You should rest. You're healing and need plenty of sleep." John rubs Sherlock's hand absentmindedly.

Sherlock hums and closes his eyes. "Alright.."

John watches Sherlock fall asleep and he can finally breath a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, Greg comes back up. "Well, I think Anderson will live."

"What a shame." John says half joking.

"I mean, he deserved it. He doesn't know when to hold his tongue."

"Yea but I still shouldn't have hit him. I was just so scared of losing Sherlock and I took it out on Anderson. How's the case wrapping up?"

"We got the guy. He heard the gun shot and panicked. Tried to escape through the window."

"I should have killed him. Did I really miss both shots? Jesus." John says and rubs his face with the hand that isn't holding Sherlock's.

"You were under stress, John. Plus, we can interrogate him for further bodies."

"Did you go through his patient list to see who is answering the phone and who's not? How many more do you think he got before we got him?"

"My bet is a few more. He had a list with names crossed out."

"Jesus. What a sick fuck. Do you have enough evidence to send him away for a long time?"

"We've got more than enough to put him away for a long time."

"Thank God. I can't believe I didn't see him coming. I'm such a bloody moron."

"John, he did it on purpose. He left the door open to distract you. Hell, he even fooled Sherlock."

"I felt him. I felt that bastard watching us. I just didn't react fast enough. This happened because I wasn't fast enough."

"John, you can't blame yourself for this." Greg frowns.

"I'm supposed to protect him. I have fail the one job that mattered most to me. He saved my life, Greg. Not just today but every day since I met him."

"He's not dead, John. He's still here. He's gonna be okay."

"And I'll be thankful for that everyday for the rest of my life." John laughs. "Do you think Anderson's nose is going to be crooked now?"

Greg chuckles. "I hope so. He deserves it."

John laughs too. "You haven't said much about Sherlock and I."

Greg smiles. "There's not much to say. We were all just waiting for you idiots to realize how much you cared about each other."

John smiles in return. "Who won the pool?"

"I won half of it. Didn't think I'd actually walk in on you two. Donovan won the rest."

"Ha! Good for you then. I'll be expecting a pint out of those winnings."

"Of course, I'll take you and Sherlock out when he's better."

"Sounds perfect. You best be getting on. It's late and you look like you're going to fall asleep on you feet."

"I know.. I'm exhausted. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure. Have a good night."

"I'm guessing you're staying here?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

He nods. "Of course, that's understandable. Take care, John."

"You too, Greg." John waves as Lestrade leaves.

He leaves them alone. Sherlock mutters John's name softly as he sleeps.

John kisses his hand and gazes at him for what seems like an eternity.

Sherlock starts stirring, gripping John's hand tightly. He hums as he opens his eyes. "Mm. You're still here.."

"Of course. How could I leave my hero?" John smirks.

Sherlock blushes. "I'm not a hero. You'd have done the same for me."

John kisses him. "Do you need anything? You're probably starving."

"Mm.. Yeah, I could probably use some food."

"Alright. I'll pop down to the cafeteria and bring something up. Do you need anything else, love?"

"Could you bring me some tea?"

"Yes I think I can manage that." John kisses him once more and then leaves.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes as he waits for him to come back.

"Hello, brother dear."

Sherlock opens his eyes with a grimace. "Mycroft. How nice of you to show up."

"I'm always watching, little brother. Where is your good doctor?"

"He's getting me something to eat." He glares at him.

"How domestic." Mycroft picks up Sherlock's chart and browse through it. "It seems like you can go home tomorrow evening. Tell me Sherlock what possessed you to leap in front of a bullet?"

"It was for John. He would've gotten shot if I hadn't. It would've passed right through his heart."

"How he could get shot in an organ he's already given to you I don't know. Rest well, brother mine. I'll be watching." Mycroft looks at Sherlock for a moment before he sweeps from the room.

Sherlock frowns as he watches his brother leave. John comes back a few moments later and he looks up at him.

"Why is you blood pressure so high?"

"Mycroft just came in."

"Git coming in when I'm not here. I've got you tea and porridge."

John hums and sips his own cuppa. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." He slumps against the bed, pouting.

"At least something's never change. I talked to Lestrade while you were sleeping. They have the murder in custody. There trying to get him to tell them where the other bodies are. He had a list and other names were crossed off."

"How many more bodies is he expecting? Did he say?"

"No he didn't. He thinks there are a few more though."

Sherlock frowns and reaches for his hand.

John intertwines their fingers. "It's alright, love. He's caught and he won't hurt anyone else."

"You could have /died/, John.."

"Well then it's lucky for me I have you to watch my stupid arse. Besides I could feel him there and I didn't react fast enough. If I was just a a bit faster you wouldn't be in this bed right now. I'm sorry, love."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"I can't but I will. For a while at least. It's just, God Sherlock. You got shot and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I got shot so you wouldn't die. If you died.. And I could've done something to stop it.."

John squeezes his hand. "Okay it's okay. We're both here and going to be fine. Just no more getting shot for a while, alright?"

"For a while, yeah. I think I can do that."

"My brilliant genius." John says and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you more." John smiles cheekily.

He blushes and kisses him again. "Mycroft said I could go home soon."

"Well that's promising. We have to be careful though. You had major surgery and it'll take a while to recover. So no jumping roof tops or chasing bad guys. Just relaxing till you're tip top again."

Sherlock groans. "You expect me to just sit around the flat all day?"

"Yes and if you're a good boy then maybe I'll entertain you." John winks and licks his lips.

Sherlock blushes brightly and nods. "I suppose I could try."

"I'm sure you'll try your very best."

"Mm.. Yes, sir." He smirks slightly.

"Oh cheeky." John laughs.

He grins. "Like that?"

"Yes I think I do." John chuckles.

He smirks and kisses his hand. "Good."

A nurse comes in and checks Sherlock's vitals. She makes notes on his chart. "Everything looks nice and stable Mr. Holmes. You should be able to go home tomorrow evening. That is if you have proper medical care once you get there."

Sherlock nods to John. "I've got my doctor."

"Then you shall make a speedy recovery in such capable hands." She puts back the chart and leaves. John stretches his shoulder and groans.

"Are you alright, John?"

"I'm fine, love. Just a bit stiff."

He laughs a bit. "As am I."

"Two peas in a pod." John laughs. John looks down at his jumper. Sherlock's dried blood stains the oatmeal color.

Sherlock frowns when he sees the blood stains. "I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault, love. Besides it is one of my uglier jumpers." John laughs.

He frowns. "I love them.."

"Really? I thought you thought they're silly."

"I like them on you."

"You are such a charmer." John giggles.

"Mm. I try."

John grins and shakes his head.

He leans over to kiss him. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed." John laughs. "Tell me what you'll do when your out."

"Mm. I might let you have me against the wall."

John swallows and blushes. "Is there anything else you are planning on?"

"Perhaps having you sit in your chair and sucking you off."

"Jesus Sherlock." John shifts his hips in his seat.

Sherlock smirks and licks his lips. "Getting all hot and bothered?"

"Git." John is trying to will himself not to blush further.

“And in a hospital, John. Perhaps I should come to the surgery some time and you could take me back to your office.”

“Promises promises. Your pulse is racing.” John smirks at Sherlock’s heart monitor.

“What do you expect? We’re talking about shagging when we get home.”

“Not immediately through, Sherlock. You still need time to heal properly. We’ve got to take it slow for a bit so you don’t get injured further.”

Sherlock groans, frustrated. “You get me all worked up for nothing.”

“Sorry, love. Your heath is one of the most important things to me. I’m not going to let you participate in any activity that might hurt you further until your well again. Doctors orders.” 

Sherlock mutters under his breath. “The doctor better not hold back when I get better..”

“When the patient is healthy again he better hold on to what ever he can grab because the doctor is going to fuck him into next week.” John mumbles back.

Sherlock smirks at him. “We’ll see, Dr. Watson.”

“Mm I suppose we will.” John smirks back.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I expect a full exam from my doctor.”

“Every crack, crease, and crevice will be thoroughly inspected I guarantee, my lovely patient.”

Sherlock blushes and nods. “It would seem that I’m in capable hands.”

John chuckles and rests his cheek on his fist.

"I'm lucky to have you, John.."

John smiles. "I think I'm the lucky one." He squeezes his hand.

He turns to smile at him. "Don't be daft, John."

"I'm completely serious. I'll list how lucky I am to have you if you'd like."

He closes his eyes and hums. "If you'd like."

"Alright. Well let's see. Number one I'm lucky you're brilliant. We'll never have to many dull moments. Number two you make my life dangerous. I love danger, most of the time anyway. Number three you're blindingly gorgeous. Number four... number four you make me feel wanted. There are so many more but it's difficult to put them into words."

Sherlock blushes as he listens to John speak about him. He bites his lip. "You make me feel normal.. Like an actual person, not some machine or freak." His voice is rather quiet.

"You are an actual person. You are the best person I'll ever know. It means the world to me that I can make you feel good about yourself." John kisses his forehead.

He lifts his head to bring their lips together. "Quite.."

John holds his jaw and rubs his cheek with his thumb. He kisses him again soft and sweet.

Sherlock whispers against John's lips. "I want to go home.."

"I know, love..."

He frowns, pulling away slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wish to be here. I would much rather be at home with you and a cup of tea. There's no reason for me to stay here."

"No, Sherlock. You had surgery to repair you liver. You need to be here so they can monitor you if you have internal bleeding. Plus the risk of infection sky rockets if your not ready to leave. Please it's just till tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry but you need to be here."

He sighs. "John, I'm fine. I feel /fine/." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Everything is fine."

"Yes and I'd like to keep everything fine and the best place for that is here!"

Sherlock starts to get annoyed and he turns away from John, laying on his side.

John sighs and rubs his face with both hands. "I'll ask tomorrow morning if they'll release you to my care."

He makes a noncommittal grunt and shrugs his shoulders.

John rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. He yawns.

He frowns at the wall. "I shouldn't be here."

"I will come up there and hold you to that bed so you'll stay till morning."

Sherlock's silent for a moment. "Promise?" His voice is small and soft.

John smiles. He toes off his shoes and climbs in behind him. Careful of of Sherlock's side he wraps an arm around his waist. John kisses his shoulder. "I love you." John whispers.

Sherlock closes his eyes and sighs as he relaxes, leaning back into John's arms. "I love you, too.."

John presses his face into the back of Sherlock's neck. He inhales Sherlock's smell and etched into his memory. Finally, slowly his eyes close and he falls into sleeps embrace.

Sherlock wasn't far behind John in falling asleep. He felt himself relax impossibly further and soon fell asleep in John's protective hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets released from the hospital. They suck each other off when they get home. Mrs. Hudson first appearance.

John wakes the next morning when the nurse comes in to check Sherlock's vitals.

Sherlock's still asleep, now facing John with his head pressed against John's chest.

The nurse holds her finer to her lips to indicate silence. John mouths a thank you. She smiles and writes in Sherlock's chart. She nods at John and leaves. John looks down at Sherlock cuddled to his chest. John smiles full of adoration.

Sherlock puffs out a warm breath onto John's chest, followed by a short hum as he begins to stir from slumber. It takes him a few minutes to wake up, and even then he's not fully there.

John kisses Sherlock's forehead as he starts to wake. He brushes Sherlock's hair from his eyes. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He blushes and mumbles groggily. "Disney, John? Really?"

"Mm maybe you're more of a Prince Charming."

"Mm.. Better." He nuzzles his neck.

John chuckles. "It's morning and you're still here. I guess I did a good job of holding you to the bed."

"Mhh. You were too warm to leave.." He kisses the underside of his jaw.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back. "How are you feeling?"

"I told you, I'm fine, love."

"Okay. Do you want me to go ask if we can leave?"

He smiles and nods. "Please."

John pats his side and slips off the bed. He slips on his shoes. "Time to work my magic." John says and wiggles his fingers.

Sherlock smiles and sits up to watch him. "I trust you."

"I should hope so." John laughs and heads for the door.

Sherlock smiles and starts to take off some of the leads on him.

"Careful of yourself. I'm not sure we can leave yet." John rolls his eyes and leaves for the nurses station.

Sherlock shoots him a look. "It's fine.

John smiles and rolls his eyes. He goes to the nurses station. "Can I get the discharge papers for Sherlock Holmes? He wants to leave." The nurse looks up. "Ah I've have them right here. He asked me to get them ready last night when I checked his vitals. Just have him sign here and he's released. You'll be making sure he follows protocol right, Dr. Watson?" The nurse asks. "Yes I will. Thank you." John takes the papers and goes back to the room. "Here we are. Just sign them up and we can leave. Lestrade brought you some clothes from home. They’re in the bag there.”

Sherlock smiles and sits up, his back popping as he does. He takes the pen from John and signs the discharge papers. “About bloody time..” He gets up to get changed, dropping his hospital gown and pulling on the clothes Lestrade brought him.

“Careful, you’ll pop your stitches. Let me help you.” 

Sherlock grumbles but lets John help him anyway. With John’s help, he’s soon dressed and ready to go. “Can we go now?”

They walk out of the room hand in hand. “You’re wheelchair Mr. Holmes. It’s hospital policy.” The nurse says wheeling the chair. 

Sherlock groans and rolls his eyes. "I am capable of walking." He mutters as he sits in the chair.

John smiles and pats Sherlock's shoulder. "I can wheel him down if you don't mind." John says to the nurse. She thinks for a second. "Not at all Dr. Watson. You two have a nice day. I don't want to be seeing either of you back here to soon." The nurse says and lets go of the handles. John chuckles and starts wheeling them to the lift.

Sherlock pouts slightly as he's wheeled to the lift. "I swear, if Grant or Anderson see me like this.."

"They'll have noting to say because neither of them would jump in front of a bullet for me. Especially Anderson. Besides I'll just break his nose again."

Sherlock blushes slightly and smiles. "I love you, John.."

John grins. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that or saying I love you, too." John kisses the top of his head.

Sherlock blushes and nods. "Nor will I."

"Good because I'll probably say it everyday multiple times." John says as he pushes them into the lift.

Sherlock blushes as the doors close. "I might not always say it, but know I do love you."

"I know and that's all fine, love. I wonder if we'll need to get a cab or if we already have a ride."

“I believe Mycroft has arranged a ride for us.”

“He does come in handy sometimes.” John shrugs.

“When he’s not being a prick.”

John laughs hard. “Truer words have never been spoken.” John says while gasping for air.

Sherlock finds himself chuckling as well before they get outside to see Mycroft standing outside of his car.

“Right as usual. How do you do it?” John pushes the chair to the car.

Sherlock stands and ignores his brother’s extended hand. “It’s not that hard.”

John takes the wheel chair back inside. “Really Sherlock, I’m just offering to help my little brother is that so difficult to understand. ” Mycroft drawls and drops his hand.

“Of course it’s difficult to understand. I don’t understand why you want to help me. You said it yourself that I was an idiot for saving John. I don’t need your help.”

Mycroft huffs. “Think what you want, Sherlock. But know that I will always be there to catch you when you fall.” Mycroft gets into the car as John walks back. “You alright, love?” John asks and rests his hand on the small of Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock frowns a bit but nods. “Fine.” He gets into the car and looks out the window.

John sighs and sits next to Sherlock. The car pulls away and heads toward Baker Street.

Sherlock gets out and walks briskly into the flat.

“Thanks for the ride.” John hops out of the car and goes after Sherlock.

When John reaches the flat, Sherlock is taking off his coat and scarf. He huffs a bit as he settles into his chair.

“Home again home again jiggity jig. How about some tea?”

“Tea would be fantastic.” He pressed the tips of his fingers against his chin, holding his head up.

John takes off his coat and goes about making tea. “What are you thinking about?” John asks as he brings in their mugs.

“Mycroft. /Stupid/.”

“Humm.” John sips his tea.

Sherlock closes his eyes to think, sipping his tea.

John watches Sherlock think. He watches the crease of his brow, the pout of his lips, and the tilt of his head. And John knows that he has found it. He had found the person that makes him whole. The person that gives his life meaning and he will fight for that everyday for the rest of his life. John looks at Sherlock with such love filled eyes.

Sherlock suddenly breaks out of his train of thought and jumps up, going over to John and slumping against him.

John startles when Sherlock jumps up suddenly. "Mm hello, love. Are you alright?" John puts his arm around Sherlock's shoulder.

"'M fine. Just want to be held by my blogger."

"I'll hold my consulting decretive anytime he wants." John rests his cheek on the top of Sherlock's head. His thumb rubs up and down Sherlock's arm slow and calmingly.

He hums softly and closes his eyes. "Thank you, John."

John hums back and kisses his head. John's stomach growls.

Sherlock pouts and tightens his grip on him.

"I'm not getting up don't worry." John chuckles and snuggles him closer.

Sherlock hums softly and kisses his chest.

John giggles and Sherlock's head bounces on his chest. That makes John laugh harder.

Sherlock hits John's stomach lightly.

"Sorry sorry. I was just thinking how cute you look when you melt like this. Then I laughed and you bounced and your curls wiggled and I laughed hard." John smiles and pats his head.

Sherlock hums and kisses his stomach gently before relaxing again. "'M not cute."

"Mm." John hums and massages Sherlock's scalp.

Sherlock smiled and closes his eyes. "Mm.. John.."

John continues to massage is scalp in small circles and little drags. He presses a little harder staging his nails lightly.

He gasps softly and presses against him.

"You like things a bit rough don't you, love." John drags his nails from Sherlock's hair line to the base of his skull.

Sherlock gasps and moans, bucking against him.

John kisses his head and stops massaging it.

Sherlock groans and bucks his hips. “/John/.”

“Mm no, love. I’m sorry.” John pats his head and smooths down his hair.

He kisses his chest again.

John smiles. He holds Sherlock close mesmerized by the sound of his breathing.

Sherlock’s breathing slowed and he hums softly.

“You’re like a cuddly house cat.” John grins.

He mumbles and hides his face, blushing.

"Humm? What was that kitty?" John chuckles.

He blushes brighter and looks up at him.

"What?" John kisses his face repeatedly and makes ridiculous fake kissing lip smacking sounds.

Sherlock lets out a small laugh and pushes himself up.

John tilts his head and raises his eyebrow. "What?"

Sherlock leans forward to kiss him deeply.

John whimpers.

Sherlock presses John against the chair and moans into the kiss.

"Sherlock..." John moans a warning.

He grins a bit and climbs into his lap. "Mmm.. Yes, sir?"

John's hips buck a tiny bit. "Sherlock.." John says again more stable warning sound.

He grinds against him. "Use your words, John."

"It's hard when you're doing that." John laughs hoarsely. "You need to be careful, love. Please."

Sherlock moves to kiss his neck. "I'm fine, John."

John's brain short circuits when Sherlock kisses his neck. John grinds up into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly and grinds down against him. "/John/."

"Mm." John holds his hips and grinds into him again.

Sherlock whimpers. "John.." He bites at his neck.

"Aha." John groans and throws his head back.

He grinds against him roughly and marks his neck.

John starts to pant. His grip on Sherlock's hips tightens and he grinds them rhythmically. "Sherlock.." John moans.

Sherlock moans loudly and breathes against John's neck. "God, yes.."

"Sherlock." John moans and kisses him.

"Please, John.."

"Tell me. Tell me what you want. God, please Sherlock."

"I.. I want you to fuck me.. Please.."

John groans. "I'll fuck you when you get your stitches out. How about I suck you off?"

He groans. "Fine.."

"Don't sound so put out about it." John laughs and kisses his deeply.

He moans and kisses him back hard. "Come on.."

"Yeah yeah." John chuckles and moves them. He moves Sherlock to sit and he kneels in front of him.

Sherlock looks down at him and groans. "Fuck.."

John grins wolfishly. He puts his hands on Sherlock's knees and pushes them up his thighs. He squeezes and kneads his thighs. He looks up at Sherlock through his lashes. He starts undoing his trousers and palming him.

Sherlock gasps and moans, bucking his hips. "God, please, John.. Please.."

John pulls down his trousers. He nuzzles his tented pants. His kisses it and licks it through the pants.

His hips buck up with a moan. "John!"

The front of Sherlock's pants are soaked. John pulls down his pants and tosses them away.

Sherlock whimpers when his erection is freed, hissing when the cold air hits it.

John wraps his hand around Sherlock's prick and strokes it, Sherlock leaks into his hand.

Sherlock bucks his hips into his hand. "Please.. I need your mouth.."

John moans and takes the tip into his mouth. He rolls tongue under Sherlock soft sensitive flesh.

Sherlock moans loudly and grips John's hair, trying to push him further down.

John hums approvingly and takes more. He hollows out his cheek and bobs his head slowly.

He whimpers softly. "Please.. Fuck, please.."

John bobs faster take in gas much as he can. He grips Sherlock's thighs tight.

Sherlock soon cries out as he comes down John's throat, bucking his hips.

John holds him in his mouth till he becomes to sensitive. John rests his forehead on Sherlock thigh and kisses it.

Sherlock whimpers and his hips twitch. "God.. I love you.."

John barks a laugh. "I love you too." John says throat a tad sore. John whimpers as his own erection presses into his trousers.

"You sit. Let me take care of you."

John whimpers and stands up.

Sherlock lets him sit and gets onto his knees.

"Christ..Sherlock.."

Sherlock looks up at him as he leans in to lick him through his pants.

John bites his hand to keep from screaming out because it's so good.

Sherlock moans around him before pulling away to take his trousers off.

John is panting now and hips jerking. It won't take long. Just a little more. "Sherlock." John whimpers.

"Are you going to come in your pants, John?" He chuckled and sucked harder.

"Aha yes Sherlock please." John nearly sobs. John's thighs start to twitch and his stomach muscles tighten.

Sherlock grins and moves a hand up to pinch one of John's nipples.

"Aha Sherlock!" John moans as he's pushed over the edge. John shakes as he comes in his pants. "Oh god oh Sherlock."

Sherlock pulls away to look up at him, smirking. "That was incredibly hot.."

John giggles as he tries to remember how to breath.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his chest.

"You're a fucking genius."

"Mm.. I know. But how does that relate here?"

"I'm not sure but I thought it fit." John giggles.

Sherlock smiles and leans up to kiss him. "You're brilliant as well."

"Coming from you that's pretty fantastic. Thanks, love." John kisses him back.

He smiles. "Would you like to go to bed?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

He nods and stands, helping him up. He leads him to his bedroom and lays on the bed.

John smiles and lays next to him.

Sherlock rolls over to wrap his arms around him.

John kisses his cheek and tangles their legs together.

Sherlock blushes and rests his head on John's chest.

John snuggles in. "'G nite, love."

"Good night, John." He soon fell asleep.

John falls asleep quickly after him.

Sherlock sleeps for a long time.

When John wakes up in the morning surprised to find Sherlock still sleeping wrapped around him. He kisses his forehead and slips out of bed. He takes a shower. He peeks back in on Sherlock while his towel is still wrapped around him.

Sherlock stays asleep while John showers. When he comes back, Sherlock's changed positions, now on his back with his arm thrown over his face.

John chuckles. "Sleepy baby.." He mumbles.

Sherlock mumbles groggily. "Wha.. time is it?"

"8ish."

He groans and turns over, covering his head with the covers.

John gets dressed in old washed blue jeans and a t shirt. John goes back to bed and snuggles around Sherlock.

Sherlock mutters and smiles softly, curling up next to him.

John kisses his forehead and holds him close.

"Love you.."

"Love you more..."

"Mmm.. Not possible."

John chuckles. "I love you loads and loads."

"I can't see myself living without you."

John pulls him really close. He kisses his neck. "Neither can I, love."

Sherlock blushes and moves his head back to give him more room.

"Are you hungry yet? I can make whatever you want."

"Mh. No. Stay here." His grip tightened around John.

"We have to eat, babe."

"Not hungry."

"I'm going to have to call you every cute pet name I can think of until you kick me out of bed so I can feed you up."

"I'll just go to my mind palace."

"Tea and some food please. For me?"

Sherlock sighs. "Tea."

"And two biscuits."

He hesitates. "One biscuit."

"Mmm if you promise to eat a full dinner."

"We'll see."

"Tea and a biscuit now and half a dinner and you have a deal."

Sherlock pouts slightly. "Fine."

"Mm that's my good boy."

He feels a shiver of pleasure run through him at the praise. "Yes, sir."

John hums and kisses his cheek. "Do you want to have it in here or do you want to come out?"

"I'll come out. I can work while I eat."

"Alright. Put some pants on Mrs. Hudson might come up. I heard her puttering about."

He mutters about it not mattering if he wore pants or not. He gets up anyway and started to pull on a pair of his skinny jeans.

When Sherlock gets his jeans up John smacks his bum then he runs to make tea laughing like mad.

Sherlock yelps in surprise when John hit his arse. He glares at the other man as he watches him leave the room.

"I love you!" John laughs as he makes tea.

Sherlock pulls on one of John's T-shirts in retaliation before going down to the kitchen.

John's pouring the tea when Sherlock comes out wearing his t shirt. John hands Sherlock his tea and wraps his arms around his waist. "Nice shirt, hot stuff."

Sherlock blushes when he feels John hold him by his waist. "I.."

"Hum?"

He groans and leans down to kiss him. "Tease."

"Always." John winks and kisses him. He finishes his tea and gets a plate of biscuits.

Sherlock glares at him and sips his tea.

John holds out the biscuits. "Biscuit, dear?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

He sneers and takes a biscuit. He starts to eat it.

"Mm my good boy."

Sherlock's breath hitches as he eats, listening to John. "Y-Yes, sir.. Yours.."

John licks his lips and sips his tea. "Mm what are you working on today?"

He tries to clear his mind. "I.. ah.. Just finishing up an experiment."

"Alright just be careful. You're still healing." John smiles.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, John."

"Mm yes you are." John smirks at him.

Sherlock blushes and stares down into his tea.

"Making you blush like that is my favorite thing to do." John chuckles and bites the biscuit.

"Shove off, John." He blushes brighter and sips at his tea.

"Haha never!"

Sherlock kisses him to shut him up.

John nibbles his lip. "Yoohoo! Boys!" Mrs. Hudson calls as she opens the door.

Sherlock groans and pulls away from John.

"Yes Mrs. H?"

"Oh, I was just checking up on you boys. You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Really? I thought we've been making quite a racket." John tries to bite back a giggle.

"Oh, no, dearie. I haven't heard a thing. I was starting to wonder if you two were even here!"

John has to cough to hide laugh. "It has been quiet. Believe me though Mrs. Hudson it'll pick up soon. Almost to much noise to sleep through." John winks at Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. "Oh yes. The flat will certainly be noisy again."

John is trying to look very serious but it hurts. Mrs. Hudson looks at them oddly for a moment. "I'll just have to stock up on my herbal soothers and maybe get another noise machine.” She hums and John nearly looses it.

Sherlock nods and glances at John. "Might be a good idea, Mrs. Hudson."

"Are you boys expecting a lot of cases? Why will there be so much noise?" Mrs. Hudson asks as she putters about tidying loose papers. "Sherlock has quite a few experiments he wants my assistance on. Isn't that right Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiled a bit. "Yes, that's correct. I'm afraid I've fallen behind on some."

"Oh quite worrisome that. Well you have John to help you now so catching up should be quite easy. What kind of experiments are they, Sherlock? I don't want to have to evacuate the flat again." Mrs. Hudson asks concerned. John has to hold onto the table to keep from falling to the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing too dangerous. No need to worry, Mrs. H. John will make sure everything stays under control. Isn't that right, John?"

John can feel his face redden. "Yes of course. Sherlock does seem to like my control in certain situations. The army taught me many things Mrs. H and control was one of them.." John smirks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes softly and tries to keep a straight face. "I.. Yes, I do rather enjoy the control John has to offer."

Mrs. Hudson finishes the last stack of shuffling papers. "I best be letting you two work." She says and leaves. John opens his mouth to says something when she pops back in. "Oh and Sherlock, dear. You look lovely in John's shirt." She winks at him.

Sherlock blushes brightly, having forgotten that he was wearing John's shirt. He opens his mouth to protest as Mrs. Hudson laughs and leaves them alone.

John can't take it. He just looses it. He laughs so hard he can barely breath. "How does she do it?" He asks between laughing fits.

Sherlock frowns and raises a brow. "Oi, it's your fault for being so bloody obvious about it."

"It is not. She's been on to us since day one!" John smiles.

He leans over to kiss him. "Your little outburst about me liking your control certainly didn't help."

"Oh come on! It was to good to pass up. I'll resist from now on." John kisses him back.

Sherlock smirks and deepens the kiss. "Well, you weren't wrong."

John grins into the kiss. He holds the back of his neck. "I thought you had work to do?" John mumbles.

"Don't care anymore." He bites and tugs at his lip.

"Mm." John holds his hip.

Sherlock groans and tries to grind against him. "I told you that I liked it when you took charge, Captain."

John grins and bits his neck. "You are killing me." John grinds into him.

He grinds against him with a soft moan. "Mmm.."

"You like that?" John spreads Sherlock's legs open more. He stands in the open space and grinds to get better friction.

He gasps and bucks against him. "God..John..More, please. I need you.."

"I love it when you're needy like this. Drives me wild." John grinds into him harder slowly deliberately.

Sherlock groans and clenches his teeth. "John, I swear to god.."

John kisses his jaw. "Hum?"

Sherlock growls. "I will push you down and ride you, despite my stitches."

"Humm I can take you stitches out in three days. That'll be a week. For now rutting like teenagers." He hips at his long neck.

Sherlock groans and throws his head back. "Damn it, John.."

"Christ you have a sexy neck." He sucks his neck and kisses it. "A few more days. You can do it."

He grumbles. "I would've been able to handle it before. But because of you, I can't do without."

John tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Sherlock groans. “You’ve made me crave sex, John. Only from you. I’ve never had any interest in this before.”

John tilts his head back and smiles. “I don’t know whether to say I’m sorry or you’re very welcome.” John stills and slowly leans forward looking Sherlock in the eye. “When you say ‘never’ do you mean never ever? As in you’ve never done any of this before?”

Sherlock drops his gaze. “Never..”

“Oh, love. It’s fine it’s all fine. I just thought someone as gorgeous as you would have picked someone not as frumpy as me for their fist time. You could have models and geniuses. I mean I took your virginity and I didn’t even know. I should have asked but no that’s rude, isn’t it? Usually peoples first go is terrible but then again we’re not usual people. And I love you. I just love you so much and I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.” John rambles ridiculously.

“I didn’t want anyone else other than you. I’ve only ever wanted you. I love you. So much. I’m glad you were my first and I hope you’ll be my only..” He leans in to kiss him softly.

“God, yes. Always and forever.” John melts into tiny soft kisses.

He smiles and kisses him softly over and over again. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John ho out on a copy cat case. They stay at one of Sherlock’s old drug dens looking for the murdered that removes and sells hearts. Sherlock pockets “Liquid pearl”. Sherlock has panic attack and they go home after giving Greg details about the killer. John asks for the drugs and Sherlock gives him a fake vial. Sherlock hides the drugs. John leaves the flat to fill out paperwork for the case so Sherlock doesn’t have to. Sherlock does the “Luquid pearl” and over dosed. John gets sick in one of the bathrooms after Sherlock is revived in the hospital. Greg gets John from the bathroom. He sits with John and Mycroft for a whole before leaving for work. He holds Mycroft’s hand in the car. They go to the Yard so Greg can work and so Mycroft doesn’t have to be alone. Mycroft hides under Greg’s desk and sucks him off as Donovan takes files from Greg. Greg strokes him after she leaves and they go home.

The next three days pass quickly with kisses and other things to make anyone blush. That evening John is finally taking out Sherlock's stitches. As he pulls that last stitch out Sherlock gets a phone call from Lestrade saying there's a case on.

Sherlock groans as the call comes in. "Tell him I'm still recovering." He pouts in his chair. "I want to stay in with you."

John takes off his medical gloves and answers the phone. "Mr. Holmes' assistant. Mr. Holmes isn't in right now. May I take a message?" John jokes.

Greg scoffs into the phone. "I know he's there, John. There's a case."

"He says he's not leavening the flat. It has to be a pretty good one."

"We think it's a copy cat. The same MO from the last guy."

"Ah fucking hell." John rubs his face. He turns to Sherlock. "They think it's a copy cat same MO as the last."

Sherlock groans. "Fine. Let's go. We'll make this quick." He gets up and grabs his coat.

John turns back to the phone as he takes his coat. "I guess we'll meet you at the scene. Text us the address." John says and shrugs on his coat. "Will do. See you two soon." Greg hangs up. John meets Sherlock outside as he hails a cab. "Promise me you'll be careful. You're still healing." John pleads rubbing Sherlock's lower back.

Sherlock sighs and gets into the cab. "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we get this man off of the streets." They take the cab to the address Greg sends them.

John sighs. "Alright, Sherlock. Whatever you say." John shakes his head not knowing what to say.

Sherlock looks out the window. "They have the same MO? The absolute same?"

"Lestrade said it looked like the same yes. He said it seems like a copy cat. But you know it sometimes take a consulting detective to crack the case wide open." John pats his knee.

Sherlock goes quiet for a moment. "John.. What if.. What if we took down the wrong man last time?"

John nods silently contemplating. "Well it's a possibility I guess. But it's not like he's completely innocent. He shot you for Christ sakes. Maybe he had a partner or an admirer. Maybe it's not just him. We'll fix this. Well get who ever needs to be got." John rubs his thigh hopefully soothingly.

Sherlock relaxes slightly, nodding. "Alright.. You're right. If he has the same MO, it shouldn't be too difficult to find him."

"Exactly. Besides copy cats always make the most obvious mistakes, it's that what you say about them?" John smiles softly.

"Everyone makes obvious mistakes. Theirs are just easier to catch, even if you aren't a genius."

John chuckles. The cab pulls up to the scene and John pays the cabbie.

Sherlock pulls him out of the cab and up to Greg. "Where are the bodies?"

"Nice to see you too. Up the stairs to the left." Greg says. They get up the stairs. Anderson is work. He still has tape on his broken nose.

Sherlock smirks slightly when he sees Anderson. He fakes concern. "Oh, what happened to your face?"

John is half way between wanting to laugh and have the floor swallow him whole. "As if you don't know. Your attack dog bit me." Anderson hisses.

Sherlock glares at him. "Oi, be careful what you say. I don't need John to stand up for me this time. I'm alive and well."

"Maybe if you weren't I'd be able to do my job in peace!" Anderson snarls. John's fists are balled so tight his blunt nails are digging into his palms. "Get out Anderson or I will beat the rest of your face in." John growls so dark and so low all the color drains from Anderson's face.

Sherlock glares at Anderson again, smirking at his expression. “Perhaps if you were able to do it correctly the first time, I wouldn’t need to be here to clean up your mess.”

“Fucking machine.” Anderson packs his things and leaves hastily. John grinds his teeth so hard his jaw hurts. “Arsehole.” John turns back to Sherlock and the bodies. 

Sherlock only flinches slightly at Anderson’s insult, having gotten used to hearing it from the man. He approaches John and puts his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. “John.. It’s alright.” He leans down to kiss him softly, hoping to relax him.

John sighs and his shoulders relax. “It’s not. It’s really not. He has no right to call you that. He has no right to say… to say that you shouldn’t have made it! I should have knocked his teeth out. At least then talking would be harder.” John pouts wanting another kiss.

He leaned in to kiss him again. “He’s an idiot, John. Don’t listen to him. It’s easier if you just don’t listen..”

John frowns sadly.”Oh Sherlock. Alright. I’m sorry. The case is whats important not him. What’ve we got?”

Sherlock straightens up and looks down at the victims. “The chest wound is less accurate than the original. The heart was taken out in a haste. This one doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. He’s learning on the go.”

John starts to smile as he listens to Sherlock fire off observations. He watches Sherlock’s eyes flick back and forth collecting points of data on the victims. “The chest flaps are quite jagged.”

“You can see how hesitant he was. This is obviously his first time. He’ll only get cleaner and more clever as he goes if we don’t find him. Where did he find these two?”

“We’re looking into it.” Lestrade says as he steps into the room. “Did they have anything on them? Keys or phones?” John asks.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, falling completely into his investigation mode. “Don’t be daft, John. This may be his first time killing, but he’s done his research.”

John hums. “Well is it a copy cat then. How did he get his information? The media got the story but nothing about the heart removal was released.” Greg says.

“There are other resources than the media, Grant.” He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. “I’ll have my network look into it. I’m sure they can come up with something.”  
Greg turns to John while Sherlock is focused on his phone. “After all this time you’d think he’d get my name right. How are things?” Greg asks. “Same old same old. Trying to get him to rest is like trying to stop a storm cloud.” John sighs. “Good luck, mate.” Greg laughs. “Ta.” John rolls his eyes.

Sherlock heads for the door and snaps his fingers. “Oi, I’ve got something.” He heads down the stairs without another word.

John chases after him and catches up to him. “What is it?”

“They say that they’ve seen a lot of odd things going on lately. People trying to sell odd things. Hearts included.”

“Well that is quite odd.” John muses. “Where are we headed?”

“One of my old frequents.” He hails a cab and gets in. “Come along, John.”

“Yes, dear.” John follows him into the cab.

Sherlock looks at him, confused. “I.. ‘Dear’?”

John shrugs. “What?”

“I didn’t peg you as one for pet names.”

“I guess it depends really. I prefer to call you love. I don’t have to use pet names for you if you don’t like them.”

He blushes and stares down at his hands. “I like it when you do it..” He clears his throat when they arrive and jumps out of the cab.

“More pet names it is then.” John says to himself and pays the cabbie. John catches up to Sherlock.

When John catches up to him, Sherlock is already talking to a few of the addicts he used to know.

John is skeptical if the addicts have any real good information but if Sherlock thinks they do then so should John. 

They direct them to where they’d last seen the man selling the organs.

John follows Sherlock watching carefully for sharp objects or suspicious activity.

Sherlock resists the urge to trade with a few of the addicts and keeps his mind to the case. “When was he here last?”

“Last night. He was in quite a fidgety mood. Up to no good.” One of the addicts say listlessly. 

“Do you know where he was heading? Did he say anything?”

“He paced for an hour. Waiting or something. He umm he….” The addict falls asleep. “Oi mate wake up there.” John snaps his fingers a few times. “Humm? What? He waited and got angrier and angrier. His phone rang and he answered it. He started shouting “What do you mean not tonight?!?! They won’t keep! Fine I’ll just have to get fresh product.” He walked away after he made plans with the buyer to meet here tomorrow night.” The addict sniffles and wipes their nose.

Sherlock looks to John. “We need to stay here tonight. Or at least, I do. I need to be here to catch him tomorrow and I don’t know what time he’ll show up.”

John wants to say that there is no way they are staying in a drug den but he sees the look on Sherlock’s face. The look that makes John fall in step behind him knowing that this is exactly what needs to happen. “Alright, Sherlock. We’ll stay.”

“Don’t worry, I know this place well. You’ll be safe.”

John sighs. “My safety isn’t my most pressing concern right now, Sherlock.”

Sherlock frowns a bit and takes his hand. “It’s my main concern. Always.”

John smiles and squeezes his hand. “Yours is mine too, love. Do we need anything? It’s going to be a long night. You should probably let Lestrade know we have a lead too.”

“You text him. I’ve got to find a place to sleep. They might still have my space open.” Sherlock leaves John to talk to some of the regulars about sleeping there.

John keeps an eye on Sherlock as he texts Greg. He lets Greg know where they are and what is going on. 

Sherlock comes back once he secured a place. “We’ve got it arranged.”

“Alright. I texted Greg and he wants to be kept in the loop.”

“Alright, that’s manageable. I would like to take the first watch. You may sleep.”

“If you’re sure. Just wake me when you’re tired, okay?”

“Of course.” He shows him to where they’ll be sleeping. He leans down to kiss him softly. “Get some sleep.”

“Wake me if there is any trouble. I love you.” John kisses him and settles down into their spot.

Sherlock hums out a small ‘love you too.’ as he sits next to him.

John hooks an arm around Sherlock’s hips and snuggles close. John fall asleep to the sound of coughs and distant traffic.

Sherlock blushes as he feels John’s arm wrap around him and waits for him to fall asleep. He carefully slips himself out of his arms to get up to talk to a few of the addicts. They start asking him why he hasn’t been around lately.

“Where have you been, man? We’ve missed you. We have new product if you want to try.” The addicts say. “Your old standard seven percent solution but it has a bit of a kick. I’ll give you first taste for old times sake.” The addict smiles.

He bites his lip. “How long does it last? I need to be coherent for the case.”

“That’s the beautiful part. It knocks you on your arse at first and fades so slowly that you don’t miss it until it’s all gone. It’ll go perfectly for your after case crash if you know what I mean.” The addict looks at him with unfocused eyes. 

“Fine..”

“Mm that’s a good boy.” The addict reaches into his pocket.

Sherlock waits for him to pull out the stuff. “What’s it called?”

“Liquid Pearl.” The addict hands Sherlock the small vial. “Be careful with this stuff man. It’s not like what you’re used to.”

Sherlock inspects the vial before pocketing it. “Thank you, I will.”

John wakes up cold. He looks around for Sherlock. He sees Sherlock talking to an addict. Sherlock takes something from the addict and slips it into pocket. John frowns and sits up.

Sherlock sits back and continues to talk to the addict, now moving the topic back to the case as he hears John sit up.

“What time is it?” John asks and rubs his face.

Sherlock looks down at his phone. “About 3 am.”

“Humm do you want to sleep?”

“I’m fine, John. You didn’t sleep that long, are you sure you’ve had enough?”

“Yea I’m good. We’ve had a few restful days. You should sleep for a little while at least.”

Sherlock huffs out a small breath before nodding. “Alright.. I suppose I could use a bit of rest. Best to be awake for tomorrow.” He gets up and goes over to where John was sleeping.

John wants to ask what Sherlock has in his pocket. He wants to know but he won’t ask. He has to trust Sherlock. It’s not something to bring up now anyway. John sits near Sherlock.

Sherlock settles down and props his head up as he lays on his side, facing John.

John looks down at him. “Hum?”

He closes his eyes and reaches out for his hand. “I love you.”

“Mm.” John squeezes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

Sherlock smiles slightly and soon fell asleep. He was only sleeping lightly, wanting to be able to wake if John tried to inspect his coat.

John watches him sleep. It feels like a long night and as the sun rises a long day.

Sherlock wakes sometime in the early morning, most likely around 8. He was surprised that he had slept for so long. He turns onto his back as he stretches, gasping as his back pops. God, it had been a while since he had slept on the ground in a place like this.

“Morning sunshine.”

“Good morning.. Sunshine?”

John shrugs. “More pet names. I’m trying to see how many I can think of.”

“Perhaps not ‘sunshine’, yeah? Doesn’t fit me.” He sits up and ruffles his hair. He looks over to the addict he was talking to the night before. “Oi, any news on our man?”

The addict turns over off his garbage pile and hits the ground. “Christ not so loud! You know shit is to loud when the high wears off. Some friends saw him downtown a few hours ago. They said he’s mellowed out some. He’s still running around. They figure he’s trying to find new targets.” The addict reads from his phone.

Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me when you found out where he was?” He grits his teeth at the man. “Do you know where he is now? Or where he’s bloody headed?”

“Do you actually think I give a flying fuck? I just want to know when I’m getting my next high and that’s it. He went into the tube and they lost him.” The addict rolls over. His phone beeps. “Oh lucky you they found him. China Town up at the east end..”

Sherlock grabs a bottle from next to him and hurls it at the man. “People’s lives are in danger, wanker.” He gets up, wrapping his scarf back around his neck and quickly leaving the den, headed toward China Town.

“OH screw you! You’re the same when you high! You don’t give a shit about anyone or anything till the next time that needle pierces your vein!” The addict screams and then grabs both sides of his head. John runs after Sherlock. 

Sherlock grits his teeth and clenches his fists as he walks briskly toward his destination. “Worthless git..”

“Sherlock. Sherlock! Slow down!”

Sherlock only stiffens and quickens his pace, stopping at a busy intersection and cursing quietly.

John catches up and grabs Sherlocks elbow. “Don’t run from me. Please don’t ever run from me.”

Sherlock’s hands open and close repeatedly before he turns to face John. He doesn’t hesitate as he grabs John by the back of the neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“Mph.” John gasps and clutches Sherlock’s shoulders. John lets Sherlock kiss him for a few moments and then pulls back slowly. “Okay okay. Just talk to me.”

Sherlock gasps out his next sentence. “John.. I.. I can’t do this.. This case. I can’t.. The thought that the next couple could have been us. That any of these could have been us.. I.. We shouldn’t have stayed there last night.. You were safe, I wasn’t..” He tries to shut himself up, to stop himself from rambling.

“Sherlock breath just breath. We’re fine I need you to breath for me, baby. Calm down and start over.” John strokes Sherlock’s cheek soothingly. 

He chokes out a small sob. “I can’t do this, John. I /can’t/. Tell Lestrade where to find him. Tell him to get down here now. But I.. I can’t.” He shakes his head, moving his hands to his own hair and gripping it tightly. “I can’t do it.. I can’t do it.. I can’t..” He starts falling into a panic attack, his breath quickening and his heart rate speeding up.

John moves Sherlock to a bench. “Sherlock put your head in your knees and breath. That’s it just lean over and breath. Hold my hand and feel me. I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen to us. I won’t let anything happen. Just breath in and out in and out in and out.” John holds his and and rubs his back. “You don’t have to do anything but breath. We’re done with this case just breath.” John pulls out his phone and calls Lestrade. “Greg it’s John. Get to China Town on the east end. You’ll find the copy cat there.” John say while squeezing Sherlock’s hand. “What is that noise?” Greg asks. “Sherlock is having a panic attack. If you could send a car that would be great.” John gives Greg that address and hangs up. 

Sherlock shakes with every breath, his grip on John’s hand tightening. “J-John, what.. what’s happening? What am I.. am I okay?” He whimpers as another wave of panic flows over him. He slumps against John, still shaking.

John holds him tight. “You’re okay, sweetheart. You’re having a panic attack. I know it’s really scary and you feel like you’re going to die but it'll be over soon I promise. You just need to focus on me. Can you do that? Just focus on me and breath. It’ll be over soon.” John kisses his hair.

Sherlock grips John’s jumper tightly, pulling him closer. “I.. John..” God, his chest was so tight, he felt light headed. “John, make it stop.” He holds onto him like his life depended on it, and in that moment he truly believed it did.

“Oh god I wish I could. Look at me Sherlock. You need to breath. Look at me. William Sherlock Scott Holmes look at me!”

Sherlock’s attention snaps to John as he says his full name, his eyes wide and bloodshot. He tries to focus on his breathing, the logical part of his brain telling him that John was right. That if he just calmed down, he’d be fine. The rest of his brain was still freaking out, though, and didn’t want to listen. He forced his breathing to even out, though it was still a bit shaky.

“There he is. There’s my good boy. Just breath, love. You’re doing fine. It’s almost over.” John kisses his forehead and squeezes his hand.

He’s soon calm enough and he swallows heavily. “I.. Th-Thank you, John..” He sighs heavily and slumps against him. 

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.” John puts his arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and holds him.

Sherlock’s still shaking a bit when the car that Greg had called for arrives. “I love you, John..”

John helps Sherlock into the car and he follows. “I love you too, Sherlock” John squeezes him hand.

He holds his coat against him tightly. He bites his lip and leans against John. “Are we going home..?”

“We can go where ever you want. For now home yes. That is if you want to go there.” John rests his cheek on Sherlocks head.

He nods quickly. “Please..”

“Alright, love.” When they pull up to Baker Street john opens the car door. He helps Sherlock out and they make their way into the flat. “Tea?”

He nods slightly, settling into his chair. His brain still wasn’t quite functioning as it should be.

John makes tea and brings it to Sherlock. He hands Sherlock his tea. “I’m sorry but I need what ever it is you have in your pocket.” John feels like he’s going to be sick.

Sherlock stiffens, his hands clenching around his mug. “I.. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I love you Sherlock and it is because I love you that I know when you lie to me. So please give me it.” John wills his hand not to shake as he holds it out to Sherlock.

Sherlock sets his tea down and pushes a trembling hand into his pocket. “I..” He bites his lip as his fingers curl around the small vile. He closes his eyes and takes a breath before releasing it to grab another vial he had taken from the den. He feels the top to make sure it isn’t the liquid pearl before pulling it out and handing it to John, his hand still shaking.

John breaths a sigh of relief and takes the vile. “Thank you, Sherlock. I know that was very hard for you to do so thank you for being so strong.”

He nods. “I.. I’m sorry, John.. I couldn’t resist.” He curls in on himself in his chair.

John pats his knee. "You want to have a cuddle with me for a little while?"

Sherlock nods and stands slowly. "I.. Let me change first. I feel a mess in these clothes.." He stands and heads to his room, storing the vile in one of his secret spots and undressing. He wraps his sheet around himself before going back out into the sitting room to find John on the couch. He curls himself up next to John, resting his head on his chest.

John cards his fingers into Sherlock's hair. "I love you, Sherlock."

He closes his eyes. "I love you too.."

John smiles and looks at Sherlock. He loves these moments. The quiet seconds between the madness and chaos. He loves the chases and danger as well but these moments are the most precious.

Sherlock relaxes against him and stays like that for about 15 minutes until John's phone rings, Lestrade's number popping up.

John sighs. He answers it. "Look Greg I don't care what it is we're not leaving the flat."

Sherlock looks up at him as Greg explains that they need one of them down there. "Go. I'll be fine. Finish the case, love."

John doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to leave Sherlock especially not right now. But he wants to put his and Sherlock's mind to rest by finishing this case. "Are you sure? I can get Greg to put it off till tomorrow."

"Please.. I need you to finish this." Sherlock's voice was small as he looks up at him.

"Alright. Anything for you, love. I'll be back in a few hours I promise. I'll pick up take away and we can have lay in." John kisses him as he gets up.

Sherlock kisses him back. "Thank you, John.." He clutches his sheet as he sits up. "I think I'll go have a lie down while you're out."

"Good. Get some rest and I'll see you in a little while." John smiles and heads out. As John gets into the cab he looks back at the flat disappearing and a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Sherlock bites his lip and gets up, going into his bedroom and pulling out the vile, along with one of his needles. He knows he shouldn't do this, but Christ he needed it. He hadn't felt this in so long. One time couldn't hurt. He fills the needle with the liquid and closes his eyes as he injects himself, hissing quietly as the high quickly overtook him.

John's work with Greg takes ages. He's so antsy he can hardly sit still. Greg looks at him funny.

Greg frowns. "Oi, you alright? I know this case is hard on you and Sherlock, but it's almost over."

"You know why you get one of those feelings? Like the whole universe is screaming at you to do something to go home but you have no idea why? Ha I don't know, mate. Maybe I'm just paranoid. This whole bloody case has Sherlock messed up pretty bad. He took a vile from the drug den. I got it off him but it scared the life out of me." John runs a hand over his tired face.

Greg frowns. "He thought of using again? Christ, he hasn't gotten that bad in a while." He hesitates. "You know what, I can finish up here. You go check on him. I don't think he should be alone right now. He knows too many people for his own good sometimes."

"Thanks Greg. I'll talk to you soon." John leaves the Yard and grabs a cab. His heart is pounding and he doesn't know why. He get to Baker Street. He runs up the stairs. "Sherlock? Sherlock I'm back."

Sherlock's in his room, staring at the ceiling, stoned out of his mind. He mumbles incoherently when he hears John's voice. He swallows thickly, his head lulling to the side to look at the door.

John doesn't get a response. He makes his way to Sherlock's room. "Sherlock?" He see Sherlock laying in his bed. The vile and needle near his hand. "Oh Sherlock." John gasps. He goes to Sherlock. "Sherlock talk to me. What did you take? You need to tell me, Sherlock." John's medical training kicks in. He checks his pulse. It's weak. He looks at his eye and Sherlock's pupils are blown wide. "Sherlock what did you take?"

Sherlock mumbles his answer. "S'new.. Liq'd Pearl.. Good shit.." He hums softly, a small smile playing on his face. He closes his eyes with a sigh, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Sherlock you need to stay with me. Goddamn it, Sherlock." John takes out his phone and calls Mycroft. The phone picks up. John doesn't even say hello. "He's relapsed. You need to get here now."

Sherlock falls in and out of consciousness, hardly registering that John is yelling.../something/..at him. God knows what. Sherlock tries to focus on John's face, which seemed to be getting further away from him with each passing moment. He frowns a bit, mumbling softly as he passes out.

"Sherlock!" John takes his pulse but he can't find it. He can't feel him breathing either. "Shit shit shit." He drags Sherlock to the floor and starts CPR. "Send an ambulance! He's not breathing!" John screams at Mycroft through the phone. He pumps Sherlock's chest and breaths for him.

Mycroft sends for an ambulance, telling them to hurry. He stays on the line with John. "They're on their way, John. They'll be there soon. Keep him alive."

"What do you think I'm doing?!?" John yells as he pumps Sherlock's chest. The ambulance arrives a few minutes later. "They're here, Mycroft. They've got him. We're on the way to the hospital."

"I will meet you there. What did he take? Did he tell you?" Typing can be heard in the background as Mycroft starts searching through his cameras in the drug den for information about the drug.

"He said it was new. Liquid something... Liquid Pearl!" John holds onto the ambulance as it speeds along the streets. The medics take out the paddles. "Clear!" One says and shocks Sherlock's chest. "I should have known, Mycroft. I knew something was wrong. I should have searched him. Oh god it's all my fault.” John gasps out, trying not to sob.

"You can't blame yourself, John. My brother has always been.. a bit selfish with this." He quickly searches about the substance. "I'm sending you everything I've found on this.. Liquid Pearl. Show it to the doctors as soon as you get there."

"Thank you, Mycroft." The medic shouts "Clear!" and shocks Sherlock again. "We've got a pulse. It's weak but we've got it." The medic gives Sherlock oxygen. They get to the hospital and John shows the doctor the information Mycroft sent him. John is sitting outside Sherlock's room when the familiar tap of an umbrella hitting the floor makes its way to him.

Mycroft clicks his tongue. "I don't understand why he does this to himself." He looks down at John. "I've contacted Gregory, he is on his way now."

"Excuse me. I think I'm going to be sick." John gets up and runs to the nearest loo. He vomits until there is nothing left. He sits on the floor with his head in his knees. He wraps his arms around his shins and he shakes. He shakes so hard it rattles the stall walls. The bathroom door opens. "John, mate. Are you in here?" Greg calls. "On the end." John croaks back hoarsely.

Greg pushes his way into the stall and kneels beside him. "John." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known he'd have another one. You only saw him put one away."

"I'm such an idiot. I should have searched him. I should have made absolutely sure. I shouldn't have left. I knew he was in a bad way. I should have stayed. I should... I should have.." John chokes back a sob. "His heart stopped Greg. I had to pump his chest so hard. I could hear his ribs cracking. Oh fuck. How could I be such an idiot!" John presses the heels of his hands so hard into his eyelids he can't see.

Greg tries to shake some sense into him. "John! You couldn't have known! None of us did. He hadn't been showing signs of relapse. There was no way we could have known.." He pulls him into a hug, holding him tightly. "It's alright, mate. You saved his life. He's going to be fine. He's Sherlock bloody Holmes, he's always fine."

John holds on to Greg tight with shaking fists. "He's Sherlock bloody Holmes. He's the most idiotic genius the world has ever known. But he's my idiotic genius."

"And if he's taught us anything, it's that he always comes back. Always."

"Always." John starts to laugh a little hysterically from the shock wearing off. John finally lets go of Greg. "Thanks, mate. I don't know what I'd do with out you." John claps him on the shoulder.

"I'm always here, you know that. Mycroft called and I dropped everything to get here." He stands and offers his hand. "He's keeping a close eye on him."

John takes his hand and stands up. "I could really use a cuppa before I go back in there. My nerves are fucking fried." John shoves his hands in him pockets to try and stop them from shaking.

Greg smiles reassuringly. "They have a cafe in the lobby. I'll take you down. I could use something as well."

"That sounds like heaven." John follows Greg to the cafe.

Greg keeps him down there until he's calmed down and even pays for their drinks.

By the time they go back to Sherlock's room John actually feels better. They see Mycroft sitting in front of Sherlock's room. "How is he?" John asks feeling some what embarrassed about running from Mycroft earlier.

Mycroft doesn't seem phased by his actions. "Stable. For now. This new drug that he took, they haven't seen anything like it before. Whatever it was, it was stronger than what he's ever taken. I wouldn't be surprised if his usual amount would have been too much."

John sighs. "What was in it? Was there even any of his regular seven percent? Was it even cocaine?" John is tired so tired but he knows he's not going to sleep till Sherlock wakes up. When ever that will be. John sits in the row of chairs leaving one open for Greg in between Mycroft and himself.

"It doesn't seem to have any of the characteristics of cocaine. They're still running tests." Mycroft looked to John as Greg sat down. "You need rest. Both of you."

John sighs and rests his cheek on his fist.

Mycroft rests a hand on Greg's knee absentmindedly.

Greg places his hand on top of Mycroft's. Greg's thumb runs over Mycroft's knuckles. The three of them sit there for a little while. Greg's phone beeps. He sighs and pulls it out reading the text. Greg squeezes Mycroft's hand lightly and then let's it go. "The need me back at the Yard. I'll be in touch, John." John looks over at him. "Thanks, mate. For everything." John says and claps his shoulder. "Not a problem. Are you staying or leaving, Mycroft?" Greg asks as he stands stretching.

Mycroft hesitates before standing. "I will accompany you, Gregory." He held out his hand for John. "I will keep in touch." He leaves with Greg, leading him to the car and sitting next to him. He rests his hand on Greg's.

Greg intertwined their fingers. "He's going to be okay, Mycroft. He'll get through this. He has John. Together those two are pretty unstoppable. So please don't look so worried." Greg offers a small hopefully reassuring smile.

Mycroft forces out a small smile. "I know.. I trust John to take care of him." He sighs and looks down at their hands.

"This case... This case is a real nasty one. We all deserve a holiday after this." Greg sees Mycroft looking at their hands. "Sorry. I've probably made you uncomfortable." Greg loosens his hand.

Mycroft tightens his grip on Greg's hand. "No, I.. I don't mind." He hesitates before leaning against him slightly.

Greg sighs contently and holds his hand tighter. "Alright." Greg leans into him a little as well.

Mycroft closes his eyes and relaxes against him, rubbing Greg's knuckles. "I.. Thank you, Gregory.."

"Always, My. When ever you need me." Greg smiles as Mycroft finally relaxes.

He sighs. "Sometimes I wonder how I functioned without you."

Greg chuckles. "I feel exactly the same. You were perfect, still are. I just mellowed things out a bit."

Mycroft presses his lips to the top of Greg's head.

Greg purrs and kisses his neck.

Mycroft blushed and leans down to kiss him softly.

Greg smiles and hold Mycroft's jaw. He gives Mycroft a few more pecks as they pull up to the Yard.

Mycroft pulls away slightly as the car stops. He gets out and helps Greg out. "Would you mind if I stayed with you? I suppose I shouldn't be alone right now."

"Of course, love. I love spending time with you so this is a bonus. Come along, now. Into my kingdom!" Greg muses.

Mycroft smiles and follows him out. "Git."

"Don't act like you don't love it!" Greg holds open the Yard door for Mycroft.

"You're lucky I care for you." He rolls his eyes and enters the Yard.

"The luckiest man on the planet." Greg smiles as they walk to his office.

Mycroft sits near his desk and sets his umbrella down. “Quite.”

“Humm.” Greg mumbles as he tries to sort out the paperwork on his desk. “None of them can do paperwork in this whole bloody office. I can’t even read this one it’s like child scribbles. A holiday doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” Greg keeps mumbling to himself as he rewrites the reports. 

Mycroft puts a hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to relax, Gregory." He purrs, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Ah, My.." Greg sighs and tilts his head to give Mycroft more room.

He nips at his neck. "How much room is under your desk?"

Greg gasps. "Plenty." Greg can't help but make small hip thrusts into empty air.

Mycroft smirks slightly and drops to his knees in front of him, hiding himself under the desk. "You need to keep focused on your work, Gregory." He rubs his inner thighs with his thumbs, nudging Greg's legs apart.

"Yes, of course, My." Greg whimpers softly and spreads his legs. He picks up his pen and tries to work.

Mycroft presses his face to his crotch and nuzzles it softly. He holds his legs apart and places an open mouth kiss to his growing erection as someone knocks on Lestrade's office door.

"Fucking hell." Greg whimpers. "Come in!" He says and the door opens. Donovan steps into his office hold a stack of paper. "Please tell me that's not more paperwork." Greg grips both sides of his head so he doesn't hold onto Mycroft and give it all away. "It's not more paperwork." Donovan lies and plops the paperwork onto the desk with a bang.

Mycroft smirks and mouths at his cock through his trousers, trying to pull a sound from Greg. He digs his nails into his thighs as he licks up his length.

"Aha!" Greg groans as Mycroft licks him. "Are you alright, sir?" Donovan asks stepping closer. "Just fine, Sally. Nasty headache that's all." Greg says. "I have some medication if you'd like?" She asks. "No no I've just taken something that'll give me all the relief I need." Greg bites back another moan. Trying to focus he looks through the new pile of paper work Donovan bright him. "What the hell is this? Petty theft? That's not my division! What the hell, Donovan?" Greg asks opening his legs wider. "I just bring in what they give me, Greg." She crosses her arms. "Fine fine. Would you mind looking through them though?" He asks and sorts the files. "I'll see what I can do." She sighs.

Mycroft holds back a chuckle as his fingers get to work on Greg's belt. He frees his erection and strokes him teasingly.

"Mmm fuck." Greg hisses. "Are you sure you're okay, Greg?" Donovan asks concerned. "I'm fine. Better then fine. I just need some peace and quiet to get this paperwork done." Greg says trying to make his words not tremble. "Yes, sir. If you need anything just give a shout." Donovan opens the door to look at him once more. Greg gives her a tight smile and a curt nod. She leaves and closes the door behind her. "Oh god you're a bad man." Greg moans.

Mycroft smirks up at him and licks at the head. "Gregory, you really must learn to multitask."

"How about I let you take me over this desk and I try not to scream, is that multitasking enough?" Greg groans and his hips twitch.

"Someone's brave.. What would you do if someone walked in on us? What would they think of their detective inspector taking a cock up his arse? Would you start begging?"

Greg gasps and bites his lip. "If tell them to fuck off until I was finished." Greg giggles. He bucks his hips slightly trying to get some friction. "But no I wouldn't want them to see you. Only I get to see you like that. So hard and desperate just for me."

He hums and relaxes his throat for him. "Use me, Gregory.."

Greg grips his desk with one hand and holds the back of Mycroft's head in the other. He slides into the wet hot hole Mycroft makes with his lips. "Ah fuck, My. I love your mouth."

He hums around him and closes his eyes, relaxing his throat for him. He moans loudly, thankfully being muffed by Greg's cock.

Greg starts to move his hips in shallow thrusts. "Ah so good, My. So good." Greg whimpers.

Mycroft pushes his head down further before swallowing around him, trying to get him off quickly.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck." Greg groans and his thighs tremble. "I'm going to come, Mycroft. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.."

Mycroft grips his legs tightly and bobs his head, moaning around him.

"Mycroft." Greg moans and leans forward as he comes.

Mycroft moans and swallows everything before pulling away, wiping politely at his face as if he had just eaten a biscuit and had his afternoon tea.

"I don't know how you can still be so posh even after you've had a cock in you mouth." Greg says between breaths.

Mycroft smirks and slowly stands, climbing into Greg's lap. "I'm a gentleman."

Greg kisses his jaw and holds him. "Mm good for you, Sir."

Mycroft rocks his hips against him with a low groan. "Mm.. You know what that does to me, Gregory."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir." Greg teases and palms Mycroft through his trousers.

He bucks his hips with a gasp. "Gre- Ah!" He gasps out a small whimper.

"Please, Sir. Let me get you off, Sir. Oh please, Sir." Greg palms him harder.

He whimpers softly and leans forward, pressing his head into Greg's shoulder. "Yes, Detective.. You may.. I give you permission.."

"Thank you, Sir." Greg kisses his forehead. Greg undoes his trousers and slips him hand inside. He stokes him slowly. He uses Mycroft's leaking as lubricant and strokes faster. "Is this good, Sir? Do you like this, Sir?"

Mycroft let out small moans. "Yes, Gregory.. You're doing a very good job." He bucks his hips up, soon spilling over into his hand with a grunt.

"Perfect." Greg kisses his jaw.

Mycroft trembles slightly in his lap, trying to catch his breath.

Greg holds him and rubs his back.

"Positively amazing, Gregory.." He pulls away and smirks slightly. "I suppose that will give me enough material for until you are through with your work."

"Just let me know if it's not." Greg winks cheekily.

"I've seen you in here before. When I'm not here. When it's been a long day and you're tense. You will always give me enough."

"Mm good." Greg kisses him.

"You should come home."

Greg sighs. "I know but the paper work and... And.. Never mind fuck it. Today was rough and I just want to go home."

Mycroft gets off of him and straightens his clothes. "I'll have the car ready."

"Have I told you yet today how sublimely perfect you are?" Greg fixes himself up.

"I don't believe you have. Though the noises you were emitting spoke loudly." He flashes a small smile.

"Oi I'm not the only noisy one." Greg smirks.

"Oh, I know. You make me very vocal."

Greg blushes slightly. "Mm I do love the sound of your voice."

"I suppose I could try to be louder for you, in the privacy of our own home of course."

"Mm I think I'd like that." Greg packs up his things and closes up the office.

As they walk out, Donovan looks over Mycroft and she smirks slightly. "A bit mussed, aren't we?"

"Your knees are looking great Donovan." Greg says over his shoulder.

She glares and frowns, stalking back to her desk.

Greg rolls his eyes. He holds open the door to the Yard and they walk down the steps.

Mycroft takes Greg's hand, leading him to the car. "Don't pay attention to her."

"I won't tolerate people minding our business especially the ones on my team. They over step their bounds far to often. Just a few days ago John broke Anderson's nose." Greg opens the car door.

"I believe Anderson deserved that. But you're never going to stop people from talking, Gregory." He rubs Greg's hand with his thumb.

"I know. You're right." They get into the car and Greg closes the door. He rests his head against Mycroft shoulder.

He rubs his hand and has the driver take them home.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wake in the hospital and John is of course by his side. Greg and Mycroft have sex after Mycroft breaks down after not being able to protect Sherlock better. Greg fucks Mycroft.

John paces. He paces and paces. He can't feel his feet. He can't feel much of anything really. He just wants Sherlock to wake up. John doesn't know what he'll say. He wants to yell and scream but at the same time he wants to fall to his knees and tell Sherlock how much he loves him. He just wants him to wake up.

Sherlock's heart rate on the monitor speeds up as he slips into consciousness. He barely registers John's figure in the room. “John..?

“I’m right here, love. I’m not going any where.”

He groans and turns his head to look at him. “Where am I..?”

“The hospital. Intensive care to be precise. You took something called Liquid Pearl and it stopped your heart. I did CPR on you for about ten minutes and cracked four of your ribs. The ambulance got to Baker Street and they had to shock you twice to get a pulse. It’s been about a day and a half since you’ve been fully conscious.” John sits in the chair by Sherlock’s bed side.

Sherlock’s mouth goes dry and he hesitates as he tries to find the right words. “J-John, I..” He winces as he tries to sit up to apologize, his chest hurting.

“Please don’t get up on my account.” John smiles. “The ribs are going to hurt like hell but they won’t give you any narcotics for obvious reasons.” John sighs. “I know you’re sorry. I’m sorry too. But for right now I could give a good goddamn about who’s sorry. I”m just so relieved you’re still here with me. With that being said all I want is honesty. That’s it. When you’re ready to let me in then I’ll be here. Ready and waiting.” John crosses his legs and rubs his face in his hands.

Sherlock bites his lip and waits a few minutes before speaking. “I.. What do you want to know first..?”

“You can start anywhere you like. If you want though I want to know when you had that panic attack what it meant when you said “The thought that the next couple could have been us. That any of these could have been us.” I want to know why you were so terrified.” John leans forward.

Sherlock frowns and nods. “I.. I know people aren’t the most accepting. I’m just worried that people will talk and someone will hurt you..”

John takes Sherlocks hand, the one that doesn’t have all the IVs hanging out of it. “I love you. All of you. Every bit and piece and thought you are. I love all of it. So fuck what other people think and we can deal with them if we need to.” John kisses the back of his hand lightly.

Sherlock closes his eyes with a frown, a few tears fall. “John.. I can’t let you get hurt..”

“Oh Sherlock. Please, love. It’s going to be fine. It’s all fine. We just have to work through this.” John wipes his face gently.

He turns his face into John’s hand. “I’m sorry..”

“Okay okay.”John stands up and brings Sherlock’s face to his shoulder. He holds him in this awkward type hug.

Sherlock clutches John’s shirt tightly, pulling him closer. “I.. I just.. I can’t lose you. It was too much to think about.”

“You’re never going to lose me, Sherlock. I won’t leave your side until you order me away.” John holds him tighter closer.

“Not even then. Please.” He kisses his shoulder softly.

“Fine then. Just you and me forever. Us till the end of time and space, okay?” John kisses his head and gives him a watery smile.

“Forever. I love you, John.”

“I love you more. Oh god, two days ago I thought I’d never be able to say that to you ever again.” John laughs in relief.

“I’m so sorry, John.. I’m sorry.. I was weak.. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, love. It’s okay.” John holds him.

“I love you.. So much..”

“I love you, too. You daft genius.”

“I’m so sorry about everything.”

“I know. We’ll work on things and it’ll get better.” John smiles.

“I just can’t help myself..”

“That is what I’m here for. To hold you up when you can’t bare it any longer. I’m here to be your strength when you need extra. Use me, Sherlock. Use me and stay strong. I will catch you every time you fall. I will dust you off and we will move on. Together forever.”

“I.. I know.. I’m sorry.. I trust you I just.. Christ, I’m sorry..”

“We’ve both been on our own for a while so it’s going to take some time getting used to relying on each other.” 

He nods and kisses him.

John whimpers and kisses him. John presses his forehead into Sherlocks. Tears start to stream down his face and he can’t stop them. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have been there. I should have stayed. I should have checked you over. Oh god, I’m sorry.”

Sherlock tightens his grip. “No, I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I wasn’t honest with you. I’m sorry..”

“Please promise me. Promise me if it ever gets that bad again you need to come to me to tell me. Make sure I know that you need me. A word or a look or anything. Promise me that you’ll try to let me know, love, please.”

“I will.. God, I promise. I need you..”

“Good, alright, good.” John stands and wipes his face. 

He reaches up for him. “No.. Stay here, please..” He feels himself starting to pass out again.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here. Just rest, love.” John kisses his forehead.

He mumbles softly as he passes out.

John watches as he slips back under. He sighs and takes out his phone to text Mycroft. **He was conscious for a tic. Back under now. Vitals stable. Any news from his lab reports? — JW**

Mycroft scrambles for his phone on the night stand in Greg’s room. He rubs his face as he reads the text. **Lab results found traces of an unknown substance. Gregory and I will look into it more. -MH** He sets his phone down and sits up, covering his face.

Greg rolls over. “What’s the matter?” He grumbles sleepily. He wraps an arm around Mycroft’s waist.

Mycroft sighs. “I can’t figure out what he took. John just texted me. He said Sherlock came to for a bit.”

“That’s good then. It’s working it’s way out of him. Let’s go through what we know. It’s called Liquid Pearl and it’s new. Was the compound organic or synthetic?” Greg sits up and kisses Mycroft’s shoulder.

He closes his eyes. “It was organic. But I’ve never seen it before..”

Greg rests his chin on Mycroft’s shoulder. “It could be a complex blend. It had to be really strong to knock Sherlock on his arse like that. You’re not going to be able to see much of anything if you stay up like this. You’ll become delirious from sleep deprivation. Sleep with me for a little while at least.” Greg tries to pull him back down.

Mycroft huffs and pulls his shoulder away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m supposed to watch over him, Gregory.”

“You’ve done a damn good job of that but he’s a grown man, My. There is only so much you can do.” Greg sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

He sighs and gets up, starting to pace the room. “He needs to be taken care of. If I had been watching closer, I could have protected him.”

“Mycroft.”

“I’m /supposed/ to be protecting him, Gregory.” He bites his lip and quickens his pace.

Greg flings off the covers and stands. “My, you’re one of the only reasons he’s still here. He’s alive because of you. You have gotten him to this point! You protected his life but it is his choice what he does with it!”

Mycroft stops, getting frustrated. “He’s my brother, Gregory! My little brother!”

“I understand that, Mycroft! He’s your brother and you have to protect him BUT YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT IN TWO DAYS! You don’t stand a chance of doing anything for him if you can’t function for yourself!” Greg yells.

“I don’t need sleep to function! I’m /fine/!” He gasps sharply as a wave of pain goes through him to his head, bringing his hands up to his temples.

Greg goes and hold Mycroft up. “Yeah you’re as healthy as a horse with a broken leg.” He sits them on the end of the bed. “I’m sorry I shouted, My. You just run yourself into the ground and it worries me terribly..”

Mycroft shakes in his arms, breaking down. “Christ, I just.. I can’t do this..”

Greg holds him to his chest. He holds him tight and kisses his head. Greg speaks in a small soft voice. “Yes you can. You can because you need to, because I believe in you, because it’s what has to be done. We are going to take the day off tomorrow and you’re going to get some fucking sleep. Then when you’re rested and then you’re going to get right back out there and concur the world. I have the Yard working on all the CCTV footage and when the ID the addict that gave Sherlock that shit we’ll get him. Okay?”

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. Alright.. Thank you, Gregory.. That actually sounds lovely..”

Greg kisses his head. “Love you.” He mumbles into his hair.

Mycroft turns to kiss him. “And I, you.”

Greg kisses him back and smiles. “Sleep?”

Mycroft nods and lays down, still holding his head.

“Do you want something for your head?” Greg asks as he pulls up the covers.

He grumbles and curls up against him. “No.. Just.. Stay here.”

Greg holds him close. “There’s no where else I’d rather be.” He kisses his forehead.

Mycroft sighs and holds onto him. “I.. Gregory, I have a request..”

“What is it, My?”

“I..” He swallows heavily. “Would you consider for the next time that we make love, could I.. Ah. Could I perhaps be on the receiving end?”

Greg blinks for a second. “Yea.. I mean yes, of course. Whatever you want, My.” Greg turns and snuggles closer.

“Are you certain? If that makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to..”

“No no it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s just… new that’s all. But I want to with you. I really do.”

He nods. “Thank you, Gregory.. I love you..”

“I love you, too.” Greg sighs contently.

Mycroft kisses him softly. “I love you.”

“My.” Greg moans quietly. 

Mycroft pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Greg holds Mycroft’s head and kisses him.

Mycroft pulls Greg on top of him.

Greg slots himself between Mycroft’s legs and grinds. “What happened to sleep?” Greg asks as he nibbles Mycroft’s neck.

“We’ll get there. You’re more interesting.” He arches his back and leans back to give him more room.

Greg moves Mycroft’s legs around his waist and grinds down into him. “I’ll just have to tire us out then.”

“Please, Gregory..” He bucks his hips. “God, please!” His voice comes out a bit more needy than he meant it to.

“Tell me what you want, My. All the dirty little details.” Greg says in his deep sex voice as he bites Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft whimpers softly and bucks his hips. “G-Gregory.. I.. I want you to fuck me.. I want to feel you inside of me.. Please..”

Greg growls. “God I love it when you swear.” Greg tugs at Mycroft’s pants trying to get them off.

Mycroft smirks and lifts his hips. “Mm.. I know. Why do you think I do it? Perhaps I’ll let something slip at the Yard.”

Greg shivers all the way down his spine. He gets Mycroft’s pants off and flings them somewhere in the room. He strokes him teasingly.

Mycroft gasps and bucks his hips. “Fuck.. Gr-Greg.. You need to prepare me..”

Greg gropes around in the dark for the nightstand. He finds it and gets out the lube and condom packet. “A little instruction right about now would be grand.”

Mycroft spreads his legs for him. “Just.. Ah.. Lube up your fingers and ease one into me.”

Greg does what he’s told and slowly slides a finger into Mycroft. 

Mycroft gasps and arches his back, squirming slightly at the new sensation. “A-Ah..”

Greg hesitates for a moment but then starts slowly sliding the finger in and out of Mycroft.

Mycroft slowly relaxes and whimpers, pushing back against him.

“How are you doing, My?” Greg asks as he slides his finger in and out.

“A-Add another.. Please.. I need more..” He moans quietly.

Greg lubes another finger and slowly he presses back into him. 

Mycroft whimpers and moans, pushing back against his hand. “Yes..”

Greg tries to find that one spot. The spot that makes him howl when Mycroft hits it. The pad of Greg’s finger brushes right over the bundle of nerves.

Mycroft’s body arches off the bed and he lets out a loud moan as Greg brushes against his prostate. “Ah! Th-That! Fuck, again!”

Greg grins and rubs it again.

Mycroft whimpers. “Another finger.. Please, Gregory..”

Greg does another finger. He strokes him from root to tip firmly.

Mycroft chokes out a strangled moan and speaks after a few minutes. “I’m ready. Please, I need you. Christ, please!”

Greg slicks himself up. “Sure you’re ready?”

He nods, wrapping his legs around Greg’s waist and pulling him closer.

Greg kisses him and holds Mycroft’s hips. He slides into him slowly. Inch by inch. Greg kisses him again.

He nods, wrapping his legs around Greg's waist and pulling him closer.

When Greg is all the way in he groans. "Oh you're perfect. So tight and hot. Ah... perfect."

Mycroft throws a hand over his face and moans quietly. "Christ, Gregory.. I need you to move."

Greg kisses Mycroft's chest and starts to thrust. He picks up speed. Soon all that can be heard is the rhythmic sound of slapping flesh and moans.

Mycroft moans loudly. "H-Harder, Gregory!"

Greg growls. He lifts Mycroft's hips up so he can hit that one spot. Greg pounds into him with everything he's got.

Mycroft cries out Greg's name as he comes hard into his stomach. "Dear lord!"

Greg curls forward as he comes and bites Mycroft's shoulder. "My..my..my.." He whimpers.

Mycroft whimpers from under him. "L-Love.."

"Mm." Greg whimpers back. He kisses the spot where he bite Mycroft's shoulder. Didn't break the skin but it had to hurt.

Mycroft gasps softly as Greg's lips brush over the new welt and tilts his head to the side.

Greg kisses him from his shoulder to his neck to his jaw to him chin and finally he kisses his lips. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

"Christ, I love you too. So much.." He kisses him back lazily.

Greg grins and kisses once more. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. Do you need anything?"

Mycroft hums softly and closes his eyes. "Fetch me the butt plug, will you?"

Greg looks back at him with raised eyebrows. "Sir, yes, Sir. Any one in particular?"

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip. "I.. The navy blue one with the ring on the end.."

"Good choice as alway, Sir." Greg winks at him and walks away to get cleaned up. He picks out the butt plug from the bathroom cabinet and goes back to bed.

Mycroft blushes and spreads his legs. "W-Will you insert it? I wish to keep your semen inside of me.."

Greg grins and bites his lip. "Of course, My." He slides it into him slowly stretching him slightly.

Mycroft whimpers and moans quietly at the stretch. "Oh, Gregory.."

Greg smiles wolfishly. He wiggles the plus teasingly.

Mycroft gasps sharply. "Greg!" He squirms under him.

Greg giggles. "Sorry sorry I couldn't resist. I love seeing you thoroughly fucked like this."

Mycroft throws a hand over his face to cover his blush.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft's hand. "Don't cover up, My. I wanna see your handsome face."

Mycroft blushes and moved his hand away from his face. "S-Sorry, love.."

"Mm there's my handsome man." Greg kisses his pouty lips.

Mycroft blushes and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Greg snuggles up to him.

Mycroft wraps his arms around him.

Greg relaxes and starts to feel drowsy. "Sleep..?"

"Sleep."

"Mm." Greg sighs a curls closer. "Night, My."

"Good night, Greg." He yawns and soon falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a seizure. Greg and Mycroft go on a drugs bust. They have sex in the car after. Greg proposes to Mycroft accidentally when he carries him home from the hospital.

John wakes up stiff and his shoulder hurts.

Sherlock is still asleep.

John gets up and stretches. He watches Sherlock for a moment. He sighs and goes into the privet bathroom. He takes a shower and puts on fresh clothes.

Sherlock is only starting to wake when he comes back.

John goes to the end of the bed and picks up Sherlock's chart. "Morning, love." John flips through the chart reading the results of the overnight tests.

He groans slightly. "Time?"

John looks at his watch. "9:30am. How are you feeling?"

"Dead."

John gives him a look that screams 'not amused in the least'.

Sherlock just groans and lays back. "Oh you know what I meant."

"Humm." John goes back to reading the chart. He reads the blood panel. Still trace amounts of the drug. Origin is organic but it's laced with a compound mixture of things that aren't known. John shakes his head and sighs in frustration. "Tea?"

“Coffee. Black.” He mumbles with his eyes closed.

“Coming right up, your majesty. Anything else?” John puts back and file.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “No need to be rude.”

“Sorry, love. My shoulder is acting up. I’m just tired and I shouldn’t take it out on you. I’m sorry.” John frowns and rubs his shoulder.

Sherlock frowns. “I’m sorry.. I’d offer you pain killers, but..obviously..”

John smiles wirily. “It’s alright. So just a black coffee? Are you hungry?” John rubs his ankle.

"Just coffee is fine." He hesitates. "Thank you, John."

"Alright. I'll be back in a tic. Don't go anywhere." John jokes and leaves the room. Once John is down the hall he texts Mycroft. **He's awake and requesting coffee. Labs are back. Still can't ID the drug. Only trace amounts left in his system. How are you holding up? -- JW**

Mycroft is still asleep and Greg grabs his phone to text John back. **Mycroft is asleep, and I’d like to keep it like that. Is there anything I can do? -GL**

**No we’re just playing the waiting game. Wait how did you get Mycroft to sleep in? You know what never mind, mate. Have fun. And thanks for keeping him functioning.—JW** John reaches the cafeteria and gets Sherlock and himself some coffee. He picks up a news paper as well. 

Greg chuckles and settles back down next to Mycroft.

Mycroft mumbles and snuggles closer to Greg. 

John passes a nurse on the way back to Sherlock’s room. “Oh umm. Can I get the chemical compound breakdown for Sherlock Holmes for his blood tests?”

She nods. “I’ll try to get that done as soon as possible, Dr. Watson.”

“Thank you.” John smiles and goes to Sherlock’s room. “I got coffee. They didn’t have to columbian brand you like but it has caffeine so hopefully it’ll do.”

Sherlock nods and sits up as much as he can, wincing. “Thank you..”

John helps him sit up and adjusts the back of the hospital bed. “There you go, love.” He hands him his coffee. John sits back in his chair and opens the newspaper.

He takes a sip and sighs happily.

John smiles at him. He turns the page of the newspaper and skims picking up bits of gossip and fake news stories. 

“Anything interesting?”

“Not really. All fake stories and lies.” John skims down the page and steps dead. The story is about a new drug that’s just hit the streets. John reads the story once, twice, three times before he’s completely sure. The drug that Sherlock took is the same drug as in the story. 

“Seems like you found something of interest..?” He tries to get up.

“No moving. It ah… It seems like your case isn’t an isolated one.” John hands him the news paper. John gets up and dials Greg. He has to call him even if he’s taking a day.

Sherlock looks at the paper and frowns.   
Greg groans and answers after a few rings. His voice is gruff. “What?”

“There are other cases. Sherlock isn’t the only one. Three people are dead already. It’s in the paper. No one can find out what the hell it is or what’s going on. The drug is out there and it’s killing people.”John says stepping out of Sherlock’s room.

“Christ, I’ll get on that. Keep an eye on Sherlock.”

“Will do. Be careful, Greg. This looks bigger then what we’ve seen so far.”

Greg hangs up and rolls out of bed. “Christ..” He rubs his face with a sigh.

Mycroft rolls over and grumbles still sleeping.  
John goes back into Sherlock’s room. 

Sherlock frowns, noticing something is wrong. “John? What is it?” He starts to feel a bit light headed. “Jo-hn..”

“Sherlock.. Sherlock!” John rushes to his side. “Sherlock talk to me. What are you feeling, Sherlock?”

Sherlock blinks slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “I..I ah..” His head lulls to the side

“Fuck fuck fuck. We need some help in here!” John yells and pushes the nurse button. Doctors and nurses come flooding in and John gets pushed back. Sherlock’s machines start blinking and beeping. 

Sherlock starts seizing slightly as his monitor goes crazy.

“I need some benzodiazepines stat!” One of the doctors shouts as he holds Sherlock’s legs. The nurse injects the syringe into Sherlock’s IV. A minute or two go by and Sherlock’s seizing slows and then he’s calm. John realizes he’s hyperventilating slightly. One of the nurses pats his arm.

Sherlock’s monitor is still beeping quickly. The doctors continue to work on him, pushing John out of the way.

“Sir it’s best if you step out for a moment.” The nurse pushes him to the door. “Wait but he’s..” John protests. “Please sir they need room to work!” She shoves him out of the room and down the hall a bit. John doesn’t know what to do. John calls Mycroft. “He’s seizing.”

Mycroft sounds like he's rushing. "I'm on my way. Is there any way it could have gotten into his system again?"

"No I don't think so. I've been with him pretty much the whole time. I took a shower while he slept this morning. Then I went to get him coffee about half hour ago. That's it. I stepped out to tell Greg about the newspaper article and when I came back he started having a seizure." John runs a hand over his face.

"Does it recycle itself back into the body? Have they checked?" Mycroft rushes through the entrance of the hospital and finds John. Greg sprints in after him.

"I don't know. It's new and I don't know. They're in there stabilizing him and running tests. There are other addicts drop dead from this shit." John says as Mycroft reaches him.

Mycroft sighs and pushed past him to go into Sherlock's room. He ignores the doctors and nurses trying to keep him out, eventually having to pull the government card.

John and Greg wait in the hall as Mycroft talks to the doctors. "Sir the labs you wanted." A nurse hands John the labs. "Oh yes thank you." He looks them over. Greg sighs. "Mycroft is going to snap someone's neck." John says as he reads the reports. "He didn't talk to me the whole way over here. He's probably mad at me for making him take care of himself.” Greg sighs. John flips through the pages. "What the fuck? Sherlock sodium levels are so low. Of course! Hyponatremia. Low Blood Sodium can cause seizures! They need to bring his sodium levels up now." John goes in and explains to Mycroft what needs to happen.

Mycroft is to the point where he's nearly yelling at one of the doctors to take care of Sherlock when John comes in to tell him about the lab results. His features relax when he hears that it's just sodium and he looks back at the doctor. "Get his sodium levels up, you git!"

The doctor scans the report and starts giving Sherlock sodium. "Some drugs can cause a drop in sodium. This is probably the cause of death in those other addicts. They had seizures and people just thought they over dosed." John says reading the rest of the labs.

Sherlock's levels start to even out and his pulse soon returns to normal. Mycroft grumbles insults under his breath as he stalks out of the room, irritated.

John sits back in his chair with his head in his hands and the labs in his lap. Greg follows Mycroft down the hall. "My."

"Not now, Greg." Mycroft clenches his fists and grits his teeth.

"Please, My." Greg touches his shoulder.

"I said not now!" He pushes the doors open and goes outside, leaning against the wall once out.

Greg sighs and follows him. He leans against the wall and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He holds one in his lips and offers Mycroft one.

Mycroft doesn't hesitate to take one, putting it between his lips and leaning forward for Greg to light it.

Greg lights Mycroft’s and then his own. Greg takes a drag and sighs at the sweet relief of nicotine.

Mycroft follows suit, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. "Christ.."

"Mm." Greg blows out another puff and watches it disappear.

Mycroft sighs and slides down the wall to sit on the ground, suddenly not caring about his appearance or clothing. He takes a long drag and holds it for a second before blowing it out in a large puff.

"Thank god for John Watson." Greg takes another drag. He watches the cars go by and the ambulances come and go.

Mycroft sighs and nods, taking another drag. "He's a saint. An absolute fucking /saint/." He rubs his face with a groan. If he was cursing outside of the bedroom, he must've been extremely stressed out by everything.

Greg nods. He's blowing out a puff as his phone rings. "What've you got, Donovan?" Greg says smashing the butt of the cigarette with his shoe. "We've got the guy that gave Sherlock the drugs. Wanted to know if you were free to bust him." Donovan says. "On my way." Greg says and hangs up. "I'm going to go get that son of a bitch that gave Sherlock the drug."

Mycroft scowls and stands, putting out his cigarette. "I'm coming with you." His voice is very stern and serious. "I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"You wouldn't be you if you took no for an answer." Greg smiles.

Mycroft lets out a small smile. "Come along, Gregory. We have work to do."

"Right behind you, sir." Greg nods and follows dutifully.

Mycroft leads the way to the car and they go to the Yard.

When they get to the Yard Greg talks to his team and they find that the addict is back at the drug den. They get the drug division involved and soon a plan comes together. "Here put this on." Greg hands Mycroft a bullet proof vest.

Mycroft hesitates. "Must I?" He sighs and puts it on under his suit jacket before following him into the drug den. He scans the area and observes everyone. He notices one addict that was acting a bit more nervous than the rest and he decided that it was the one they were looking for. He scowls and storms over to him, picking him up by his shirt collar and shoving him against the wall.

Greg follows him to the addict. "That's him." Greg holds out a picture.

Mycroft glares at the trembling man in his hands. "Where did you get the 'Liquid Pearl'?"

"I don't sell man!" The addict says. "We don't care about that now where did you get it!" Greg snaps. "The distributor! She.. She just gave a couple us junkies samples to hand out to close friends! She didn't charge or anything! She just told us not to take it. Give it out and start hyping it up as the best thing on the streets." The addicts says terrified. "Name and address." Greg growls. The addict gives the address. "That's right around the corner!" Greg says and radios the drug division.

Mycroft practically /growls/ as he shoves the addict to the ground. He stares at him as he gives the order to one of Greg's men to take him into custody. "I will deal with him later."

They lead the addict away as well as some others in the drug den. Greg gets confirmation that the distributor's place of operation has been vacated but drugs are still there. "You want to go see how this stuff is made?" Greg asks clipping his radio back to his vest.

"If there's a chance we can figure out how to help Sherlock, then yes." He's already walking towards the exit.

Greg nods and follows after him. They get to the broken down house where the drugs were being made. In the kitchen vials upon vials are placed in careful rows. Cliff, head of the drug division inspectors comes over to talk to them. "It looks like the main part of the drug is actually horse tranquilizer. Knock out the user and then the second part of the drug kicks in. The second part seems to be made from extracts from these two leaves. Alone they give off a harmless high but together they cause chemical imbalances in the body like low sodium for instance."

"We need to get this information to the hospital."

Greg leads them out of the house and to the car back to the hospital.

Mycroft shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his leg bouncing. He was worrying his bottom lip as he looks out the window.

Greg rest his hand on top of Mycroft's. "You alright?"

Mycroft jumps slightly at the contact, stiffening visibly.

Greg moves his hand away from Mycroft's. "Sorry, My."

Mycroft frowns slightly, reaching for Greg's hand. "N-No.. I'm sorry.."

Greg holds his hand. "You have literally nothing to apologize for, My."

"I may have overreacted at the den.."

"Maybe but it's completely understandable. I probably would have knocked him out if I were in your shoes." Greg chuckles a little.

Mycroft sighs. "Christ, I wanted to.. I wanted to kill him."

"I know you did. I could see it. And as incredibly hot as that was I wouldn't have let you kill him."

Mycroft smirks and leans against him. "You get off on danger.."

"I get off on saving people. The danger is just a bonus. I get off on you too." Greg laughs and kisses Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft nuzzles his jaw and kisses at his neck. "I think you proved enough that you get off on me after last time.."

"Mm good." Greg tilts his neck. "Wait did you ever take out the butt plug from last night? We were in such a rush to get to the hospital earlier."

Mycroft smirks and nips at his neck. "No, I didn't."

"Christ." Greg moans. "Now I'm even more amazed you didn't kill him from raw sexual frustration."

"It's been brushing against my prostate all day."

Greg whimpers. "My.."

He shifts in his seat, letting out a small moan.

Greg pulls him onto his lap. Greg holds Mycroft's arse in his hands.

Mycroft gasps softly and his hips twitch. "G-Gregory.. Not in the car.."

"Mm that's the beautiful thing about these big government cars. Blacked out windows and sound proof partition. So, My, what do you want? We don't have to do anything." Greg looks at him.

Mycroft groans and grinds against him. "I want to ride you. I.. I want you to fuck me and fill me and then plug me up again.." He blushes and hides his face in Greg's neck.

Greg holds his hips down and grinds up into him. "Perfect." Greg undoes Mycroft's belt.

Mycroft whimpers and grinds down against him roughly. "Gregory.. Please.. I want to feel you.."

Greg gets their trousers and pants off. He strokes Mycroft a few times. Slowly he starts to pull on the plug.

Mycroft chokes out a moan and arches his back. "O-Oh!"

Greg slides out the plug and inserts two fingers. "Look how ready you are."

Mycroft growls. "Just do it already."

Greg smirks and brings Mycroft down until his in as far as possible. Greg kisses him. "Christ. Move." Greg bucks his hips.

Mycroft moans loudly and starts to ride him hard, grinding against his hips on each thrust.

Greg thrusts into Mycroft as he comes down. "Fuck, My. Ah yesss."

Mycroft leans down to bite at Greg's neck to muffle his moans. "God, yes. /Harder/."

Greg holds his hips so tight she sure there'll be bruises. Greg pounds into him again and again.

Mycroft's moans grow in volume and frequency until he comes hard between them.

Greg comes as Mycroft's hole flutters around him. He whimpers so garbled version of Mycroft's name.

Mycroft's whimpers come out choked and he collapses against him.

"So fucking perfect." Greg says as he gasps for air. Greg holds him as the last of the tremors leave them.

"C-Christ, you're amazing.." He whimpers softly and kisses his jaw.

Greg gives him little soft kisses repeatedly. "Not nearly half as amazing as you are."

"I think I understand why you enjoy that so much."

"Prey tell?"

"You feel so amazing and just.. huge.. You fill me up.."

Greg smiles. "Good. I like it when you make me a little sore. It reminds me of what we've done." Greg tries to hide his blush.

Mycroft blushes and grins. "I'm going to feel this.."

"I like how it's the most connected we could possibly be. Just like we're almost one person." Greg slips the plug back into him.

Mycroft whimpers as the plug is slipped back in.

They clean themselves up best they can as the car pulls up to the hospital.

Mycroft looks thoroughly fucked as they walk into Sherlock’s room. He tries to compose himself as he tells the doctors.

Greg stands by John as Mycroft talks to the doctors. “You two look like you worked some things out.”John tries a chuckle but it sounds hollow. Greg rolls his eyes. “We got the guy who gave him the drug. It’s a horse tranquilizer and two different types of leaves.” Greg says and watches Mycroft. “Good. Good job the both of you.” John says genuinely happy. “Mycroft called you a saint.” Greg says and smiles. “No shit?” John asks amazed. “Gods honest truth.” Greg laughs. “He must have been a real wreck.” John sighs and Greg nods.

Mycroft looks down at Sherlock with a slight frown. “Idiot..” He sighs and turns away, going back to Greg and John.

“What do we do now?” John asks. 

“Now we leave him in the hands of the hospitals.” Mycroft says with hesitations.

“Hmm.” John sighs. Greg crosses his arms and they watch Sherlock for a few minutes. 

Mycroft leans against the door frame, starting to doze off.

Greg says bye to John. “Come on you. Time for bed.” Greg says and rubs Mycroft’s shoulder.

Mycroft pushes himself off of the door and leans against Greg, humming his agreement.

Greg wraps an arm around his waist and they head toward the exit.

Mycroft struggles to stay awake as they walk to the car.

“Hey, My. Come on almost there.” Greg holds him tighter.

They get into the car and Mycroft slumps against him, his eyelids heavy.

Greg holds him in the car and kisses his head. 

Mycroft ends up falling asleep in the car.

The car ride is slow and Greg smiles as Mycroft little puffs of breath hit his neck. The car pulls into the park. “My, love. We’re home.” Greg kisses his face.

Mycroft mumbles as he wakes, his face scrunching. “Mm..”

“Hello, love. We have to get out of the car now or I’ll have to carry you.”

Mycroft mumbles a small “carry me..” and leans against him.

“Really? Oh alright.” Greg gets out of the car and pulls Mycroft to him. He picks him up and shuffles to the door. “Carrying my groom over the threshold.” Greg mumbles and smiles as he opens the door.

Mycroft hums softly. “Mm.. ‘Groom’? Trying to say something, Gregory?”

Greg laughs nervously. “Oh look who's awake now.”

Mycroft nuzzles into his chest, mumbling softly. “If you’re proposing, yes.”

Greg grins. “I was planning something a bit classier but I suppose this will do. I love you.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft chuckles softly and tilts his head up to kiss him. “I’ll let you try again, yeah?”

“Yeah. How about when you’re not half asleep?” Greg lays Mycroft on the bed.

He pulls the blankets over him and hums softly. "Maybe if you take me out first. Make a show of it. Something special."

"Making demands for you're own proposal now? Bossy little thing aren't you, Sir. I assure you it'll be something to remember." Greg tucks him in. "That is if I can think of something first." He mumbles to himself as he gets ready for bed.

Mycroft smiles lazily. "Just making sure. Pity if I would have to do it. Emotions are not my strong suit."

"You are perfect for me, My." Greg says as he slips into bed behind him.

Mycroft blushes and move closer to Greg. "I don't see why, but I appreciate your affection, and it is indeed returned."

"Then that's all that really matters." Greg kisses the back of his neck.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I love you, Gregory.." He hums softly. "I suppose I should inform my brother and his little John that they should be expecting a happy announcement soon."

"Humm if you want, love. Perhaps I should do it the old fashion way and get permission from you brother for your hand in marriage."

"I'm sure Sherlock would love that." Mycroft scoffs softly. "Do what you wish. I do not require his approval for my own happiness."

Greg chuckles. "Good point. You may not require it but it would make you feel better that's all I'm saying. Besides if he says no I'll just steal you away in the middle of the night." Greg teases.

Mycroft smiles and stifles a yawn. "Promise?"

"Promise.." Greg yawns too.

Mycroft hums softly as he drifts off to sleep.

Greg falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes John go home to sleep. Greg gets Sherlock’s blessing to marry Mycroft. Greg and Mycroft have sex in the hospital to celebrate. Mycroft surprises Greg when they get home.

John tries to sleep. He really tries but every time a machine beeps or makes a noise his eyes snap open. He remembers to blink when his eyes start to burn. 

The doctors had given Sherlock a medicine to counteract the effects of the tranquilizer, hoping to finally get it out before dealing with whatever else was left.

John decides to look at the reports. He reads over Sherlock’s health screens and blood panels since they gave him sodium. The levels are back into normal range so that’s brilliant. He reads the preliminary reports on the drugs bust. He researches leafs that are like the ones in the Liquid Pearl. John’s eyes flick from his laptop screen to Sherlock and his monitors every few seconds. A nurse comes in to record Sherlock’s vitals.

The nurse nods to John, telling him that Sherlock should be alright from now on. As she leaves, Sherlock starts to wake, turning his head towards John slightly. “J-Jo..hn..” His voice is weak and raspy.

“Mm I’m here, love. Right here.” John says and strokes Sherlock’s hand.

“Did y–” He cuts himself off with a few harsh coughs. He groaned and let his head fall back against the bed, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth. “Christ..”

“Arms up, Sherlock. It’ll extend your ribcage and make it easier to breath but careful of your broken ribs.”John says and stands up from his chair. 

Sherlock struggles to breath as he raises his arms above his head, one of his IVs getting stuck on the edge of the bed. He winces and gasps as it disconnects.

"Slow even breaths now, love."

Sherlock closes his eyes as he tries to relax and slow his breathing. The torn out IV forgotten and laying on the floor. He soon gets his breathing in check and slowly lowers his arms, grimacing at the pain in his chest.

"We'll get someone to fix the IV. It needed changing anyway. You had a seizure because of low sodium levels. How are you feeling?" John asks as he helps Sherlock lower his arms.

"Horrid.. Weak.." He hesitates, closing his eyes. "Broken.."

John frowns and brushes the hair from Sherlock's face.

Sherlock frowns and closes his eyes.

John sighs and pulls his chair closer to Sherlock's bed. "Greg and Mycroft carried out a drugs bust earlier today and found the place where the drug was made."

"They got him?"

"No the producer ran off before they got there but they did collect the remaining vials."

"Did they get the fucking addict, John?"

"Oh yeah they got him. Sorry." John yawns.

Sherlock frowns. "John, you need to sleep."

John frowns and shakes his head. "I'm fine. Just need a cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." John manages a weak smile.

"No. Go home and sleep. Please." He frowns and looks up at him. "For me?"

John hesitates. "I'll sleep in the chair. I just... I really don't want to leave you."

Sherlock sits up as much as he can, trying to show John that he's serious. "Please.. You need to get some rest. In an actual bed. I'll still be here."

Thinking about sleeping in an actual bed makes John almost whimper. "You promise you'll be okay?"

Sherlock offers a small smile. "Promise." He lays back down. "Now please, kiss me and then go home."

John smiles softly and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you more." John kisses him once more. He gets is things together.

Sherlock smiles as he watches him leave. He relaxes and closes his eyes, glad that John was going to get his much needed rest.

John tells the nurse what Sherlock needs his IV replaced and to call him if anything happens. John hails a cab and starts home. He texts Mycroft. **Sherlock's awake. He's making me go home and sleep. I'll be back at the hospital in a few hours. --JW**

The nurse goes in to replace the IV. Back at Greg's flat, Mycroft's phone buzzes on the bedside table, pulling a small grumble from Mycroft as he wakes. He grabs his phone, squinting at the screen. **Fanta sticks. --MH** He attempts to write 'fantastic' before tossing his phone onto the ground.

John flops into bed as soon as he gets home and finally sleeps.  
Greg feels Mycroft move so he wraps around him tighter and grumbles.

Mycroft mutters as he settles back down. "Sherl's wake.."

"Goo fer hime." Greg mumbles as he presses his face into Mycroft's chest.

His grip on the other man tightens. "Mm.. Check up on 'im..."

"We'll go see him in the morning." Greg kisses his collarbone and smushed his face back down.

Mycroft mutters something that sounds like an okay before pressing against him. "Yuh gonna tell him?"

"Who am I telling what?" Greg asks trying to think in his sleepy haze.

"Mm. Sherly.. 'Bout your proposal.."

"Mm I could or I can wait till he's out of the hospital. I don't want to give him a heart attack. What do you think would be best?"

"He'll freak out either way.." He frowns slightly.

"I can feel you frowning. Don't frown. It'll be fine. It won't be bad. He knows we're together so it won't be so shocking that this is the next step. Or we could elope." Greg nuzzles his neck.

Mycroft didn't hesitate, suddenly alarmingly awake. "No. I want to marry you. I want there to be a wedding, a service. I want to do this properly."

"Hey hey it's alright. We're going to get married I promise. Whatever you want. Service and reception and all the trimmings if you wish. It's going to be all good. I'll tell him tomorrow, okay?" Greg wraps his legs around him and snuggles in closer.

Mycroft suddenly felt very weak. Not physically, but emotionally. Mentally. He bites his lip and nods, holding onto him tightly. "I love you.. So bloody much, Greg. I.. You deserve someone who can show you compassion and everything you need. I don't think that's me, but I'm going to try my hardest.. I can't lose you."

"Oh, My. I told you that you're perfect for me. You're exactly what I need. Always. I'll always need you and want you. I know you'll try your best but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere because right by your side is where I want to spend the rest of my days. I love you so much. So so much that it hurts when I'm away from you. So much that you're constantly on my mind. So don't think for a second, an instant that you are anything other then what I need." Greg kisses him as passionately as he can manage.

Mycroft feels himself break at Greg's words, his walls crumbling around his heart. He grips his shoulders tightly, his breath becoming ragged and shallow as he starts to silently sob. His body shakes with each exhale.

"Shh shh shh. I've got you, My. Always." Greg holds him and kisses his head. He rubs his back and rocks him gently.

Mycroft shakes in his arms. "G-Greg.." He whimpers softly and grips him tighter. "I.. I love you.. So much.."

"I know, love. I love you, too. With everything I've got I love you, too." Greg holds him placing soft kisses on his forehead.

“Hate this.. So emotional..” He sniffles, hating being so emotional. 

"Sorry, My. That's what happens when you love some one. You get really attached."

"I'm not used to this.. To being so..open..with my emotions. It is a lot to process.." He leans forward to kiss him softly.

"I understand. We've got all the time in the world." Greg kisses him back.

Mycroft nods and kisses him again. "Thank you for understanding.."

Greg smiles and holds him tight.

Mycroft soon falls back asleep, content and safe in his lover's arms.

John wakes up and for the first time in days he feels refreshed. He takes a shower, shaves, and actually eats a meal that's not from a take away box.

Mycroft texts John when he wakes. **How is Sherlock? --MH**

**Good. He's making a show of eating breakfast. Some of the nurses look wiry but that's to be expected. Are you coming to see him finally conscious? --JW**

**I'll bring Gregory around. He has a few questions for him. --MH**

**Don't we all have questions for him. If you could bring him his phone that would be great. --JW**

**Will do. Thank you, John. --MH**

**Not a problem. --JW** John looks up from his phone and watches Sherlock poke at his egg. "Don't play with your food Sherlock. I'll have to force feed you if this keeps up."

"I'm not hungry, John." Sherlock pouts.

"You need to eat, Sherlock. They'll cut you open and insert a tube into your stomach. Is that what you want?" John looks at the eggs and they're not really that good looking. "How about I pop down to the cafeteria and make you that cinnamon toast you like? Would you eat that for me?"

Sherlock perks up a bit at that and nods, pushing away his eggs.

John rolls his eyes and smiles. "I'll get some fresh tea too. Do you fancy anything else?" John asks as he heads to the door.

"Some fruit, yeah?"

"Sure I'll see what they've got." John smiles and leaves.

Sherlock closes his eyes as he relaxes and waits for John to return.

John goes down stairs to get Sherlock's toast when he see Greg and Mycroft coming in. "Morning." John says with wave. "Good morning." Greg nods.

Mycroft nods. "Good morning, John. I trust you've been well."

"Mm this morning was actually almost normal so it's getting better. You seem to be doing better also." John smiles.

"Ah, yes. It would seem I just needed a good night's rest." He glances over at Greg. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes completely. We can't do good if we're dead on our feet." Greg chuckles. "That's for sure. I've got to get Sherlock some toast but I'll be up in a few minutes. Do either of you want some tea?" John asks and points to the cafeteria.

Mycroft smiles softly at John. "Tea would be lovely." He puts a hand on Greg's arm, squeezing lightly. "I'm going to go check on Sherl. Join me when you wish." He turns and leaves, making his way to Sherlock's room.

"I think that is the biggest happiest grin you've worn in a long time. Come on you make your Holmes tea and I'll make mine his." John says to Greg and leads the way to the cafeteria.

Greg chuckles and shakes his head, following John. "How did we get into this with both of them? If you would've told me when you first got here that we'd both have our own Holmes, I'd have called you insane."

"Ha it's true and maybe we are a bit mad. You know the weirdest part is I can't imagine it any other way. Like this is it. This is what we're supposed to do. I know that's probably crazy sounding but that's how it seems to me." John makes Sherlock's tea and toast.

Greg makes Mycroft's tea the way he likes it. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I.. I'm going to propose to him."

John looks at him surprised for a moment then smiles. "Good for you, mate. I'll have to get together a stag do then." John wiggles his eyebrows.

Greg blushes slightly. "I'm fucking terrified."

"Hey the stag do won't be that bad!" John jokes. "Seriously though don't be. You love him and he loves you that much is obvious to someone as unobserving as me. Sure the thought is scary at first but it's going to turn out great. You'll see. You're going to be so happy it's going to be completely indecent. Have you thought of how you're going to pop the question yet?" John asks and sprinkles cinnamon on Sherlock's toast.

Greg sighs. "What if it turns out like my last marriage?" He bites his lip. "I.. I may have accidentally let it slip while I carried a half conscious Mycroft into my flat. But he wants something special.. Something big.."

"No don't even think that way. It's not going to turn out like your last marriage for many reasons. Firstly Mycroft is nothing like your ex. Secondly he's not the cheating type. Thirdly you know that he doesn't do anything unless he is completely over one hundred percent sure it's what he wants and he wants you. You proposed while he was half asleep and he heard you? Isn't that the way. Haha! Humm something big. Hang a huge banner from Big Ben! Or take him out to his favorite restaurant and do one of those flash mob things. They seem to be popular. Just what ever you do make it yours. It'll be special because it comes from you." John says as they make their way to the lifts.

Greg nods as he listens to him. He chews on his lip as he thinks. "Maybe I'll do something at the Yard.. I could get everyone to help out. I could try my hand at poetry.. He seems to like it."

"See you've got a couple of good ideas. If you need help or whatever just let me know. Wait then who's telling Sherlock?" John asks as they get off at Sherlock's floor.

"I am. Mycroft wants me to."

"Oh I see. Well that's nerve-racking. Any clue on what you're gonna say to him?"

"Fuck no."

"Well just stick to the facts. You love Mycroft, Mycroft loves you, and you two are going to get married. Sherlock appreciates facts and truths. You can give him the toast as a peace offering." John holds up the toast.

Greg nods and takes the toast, going into Sherlock's room. "Ah.. Sherlock?"

Greg closes the door. Mycroft has seemingly disappeared. "I've got your toast here."

Sherlock glances up and frowns. "Where's John?"

Greg sits the toast on the tray table. "He's around. I uh.. I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

Greg swallows. "I love your brother and for some reason he loves me so I proposed. We're going to get married." Greg did what John said and stuck to the facts.

Sherlock purses his lips as he contemplates what Greg says. "Fine."

Greg looks at him. "Really?"

"Do what you want."

Greg sighs wirily. "Great. Thanks, Sherlock." Greg heads for the door frowning subtly.

Sherlock hesitates. "Don't hurt him."

Greg stops and smiles. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. I.. You make him happy."

"I try. I really do. He makes me happy as well."

Sherlock nodded and looked down at his toast. "Good. I believe you will be good for each other."

Greg looks at him and blinks. "Oh wow. I.. Thank you, Sherlock. That really means a lot coming from you." Greg smiles. "Eat your toast it's getting cold and your wasting away." Greg chuckles.

Sherlock offers a small smile and starts eating. "Send John in, yeah?"

"Sure." Greg leaves. He finds John and Mycroft talking. "Sherlock wants you." Greg says to John. "Alright. I'll talk to you two later. Congratulations." John says and goes back into Sherlock's room.

Mycroft looks to Greg. "Well?"

"Yea it uh.. It went pretty well actually. At first it was a little rough but in the end he actually said "I believe you will be good for each other." That's brilliant I think." Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and pulls Greg closer by his shirt, kissing him deeply. "I love you. Christ, so much."

Greg moans and kisses him back. He holds his hips. "I love you too." Greg mumbles against his lips.

Mycroft whimpers softly and bites at his lip. "I want to take you.. Here in the hospital."

"Mm thank god. You probably already spied out a place when you snuck away, didn't you?" Greg says trying not to whimper.

Mycroft smirks and pulls away, leading him to an empty spare room. He shuts the door and pushes him against it. "You're mine.." He leans in to bite his neck.

Greg gasps as his back hit the door. "Always." Greg moans and tilts his head giving Mycroft more room.

Mycroft sucks a large spot onto Greg's neck, making sure it will be seen later. "I'm going to bend you over the desk."

"Yes please, Sir." Greg whimpers.

Mycroft moves them away from the door and pushes Greg over the desk. "You are to only refer to me as 'Sir', understood? I shall call you whatever I please. If it gets to be too much, use your safe word--pineapple. Do not hesitate to use it if you're feeling unsafe or uncomfortable. Any warning or plea for me to stop other than the safe word will go unnoticed."

"Understood, Sir. Please, Sir!" Greg tries to rut back against Mycroft.

Mycroft pulls away from him suddenly. "Enough. Undress yourself." He looks down at him expectantly, somehow managing to remain calm and collected.

Greg whimpers at the loss of friction. He strips the way Mycroft likes. Timely but slowly reveling his favorite areas. He strips until he's standing stark naked in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft licks his lips as he watches his favourite man strip in front of him. He reaches into his pocket and tosses a small tube to Greg. "You know what to do. Slowly. Tease yourself. I want to hear you beg. Watch you squirm. I want you to tell me how much you want my cock in your arse. Think you can manage that?" He waits a beat before answering for Greg. "Of course you can. Because you're my good little slut."

Greg stifles a moan and he tease himself. He starts making breathy little whimpers. "Please, Sir. I n-n-need you. I need your cock, Sir!" Greg's hips twitch and make bucking motions.

Mycroft smirks and starts to undress himself. "Mm.. So eager.. You just can't wait to have me fill you up.."

"Please...please...please, Sir." Greg whimpers as he watches Mycroft undress.

Mycroft smirks and walks toward him. He pushes him over the table, pressing his erection against Greg's arse.

"Yesss. Please, Sir!" Greg tries to grind back against him.

Mycroft grabs his hips. "Are you ready for me? You didn't stretch yourself very much.. Though, you do enjoy the pain, don't you whore?"

Greg's thighs tremble. "Mm I want to feel you, Sir. I want to feel it for days, Sir." Greg whimpers.

"Spread your legs, then. Open up for me." Mycroft waits for Greg to do as instructed before he pushes into him with a low groan.

Greg spreads his legs as far as they can go. Mycroft starts to sink into him. It burns but it's feels so good. "Yes yes."

Mycroft doesn't hesitate to start thrusting, gripping his hips tightly. He leans down to bite his neck as he starts to fuck him roughly.

Greg groans as Mycroft bites his neck. "Fuck oh fuck me. Yesss, Sir."

"You take it so well, Gregory.. So beautifully. You were /made/ to be a cockslut."

"Yours, Sir. Only yours, Sir." Greg moans as Mycroft pounds into him.

"Glad to hear that I'm the only one you need. Your arse is perfect. Absolutely perfect. It's always so tight for me, no matter how many times I've entered you."

Greg grips the desk. He's panting and whimpering little moans. "Yess."

Mycroft moans loudly and adjusts his angle, aiming for Greg's prostate. "Come for me, Gregory.. I want to hear you.."

Greg's hips jerk a little every time Mycroft hits his prostate. "Oh Ahhh please, Sir. Oh fuck I'm going to come oh fuck. Yess yess, SIR!" Greg nearly shouts as he comes.

Mycroft cries out loudly and comes hard into him as Greg spasms around him.

Greg feels Mycroft come inside him and he moans. "My." Greg breaths.

Mycroft leans down and marks his neck as he rides out his orgasm. "Gr-Gregory.."

"Mm love you." Greg whimpers as his abdomen still twitches.

"L-Love you too.. So much.." He kisses him softly as he pulls out.

Greg groans as he feels empty. "Perfect. You are perfect." Greg sighs against the desk.

Mycroft turns Greg's head to kiss him. "You're amazing, Inspector.. Bloody fucking amazing."

Greg kisses him back and blushes slightly

"Christ, Gregory. Even after that, you still blush like a bloody school girl."

"I can't help it. You say those things to me and mmm." Greg hides his face in the desk blushing harder.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him again. "I believe we should return home."

"Mm yes." They clean themselves up and dress. Greg opens the door. "After you."

Mycroft smiles and exits the room to find John outside. "John."

Greg nearly swallows his tongue. "What's the matter?"

Mycroft smirks slightly at Greg's reaction. "Is Sherlock alright?"

"Oh yea he's fine just sending me to deliver a message. He says, and I have no part in this so don't shoot the messenger. He says "If you go off to have sex in a hospital don't look so conspicuous about it and try to keep be quiet there are people trying to heal." So yea." John says turning beet red.

Mycroft smirks and leans against the wall. "Perhaps Sherlock should be worried about his own sex life, yeah?"

"Oi if you two want to have this sibling rivalry thing or whatever don't do it using me. I've delivered the message I'll be on my way." John says. Greg just stands there speechless at the whole exchange.

Mycroft smirks as he watches John leave. He looks to Greg.

Greg snorts which turns into a full on laughing fit. "I can't believe how ridiculous things are sometimes. This should probably be more embarrassing but it's just the funniest thing."

Mycroft grins and takes his arm in his. "Let's go home, yeah? I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Greg asks as they walk arm in arm. "Only you could make that sound exciting and terrifying at they same time." Greg smiles.

Mycroft smirks. "You're going to love it. I've no doubt."

"If it's from you then I'll probably love it no matter what it is."

"Mm. Think you will be ready for another round when we get home?"

Greg tilts his head. He looks at Mycroft trying to figure out what he has planned. "I'm pretty much always ready for you." Greg smirks and opens the hospital door.

"Mm.. Good boy." Mycroft smirks and leads him to the car. Once the door closes, Mycroft puts a hand on Greg's leg, rubbing towards his crotch.

Greg opens is his legs wider and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft grins and leans over to kiss his jaw as his fingers tease over Greg's crotch. "Mm.. Always so willing to do anything for me.. I don't even have to say anything."

"Mm." Greg smiles and closes his eyes.

Mycroft pushes his hands up Greg's shirt, moving his fingers over his nipples.

Greg moans and bites his lip. "My."

Mycroft smirks and pinches one of Greg's nipples. "Yes, Gregory?"

"Ah mm mm." Greg gasps.

Mycroft moves to the other nipple and bites at the underside of his jaw. "Something you need to tell me?"

"M-more.. Something... Anything.." Greg moans and shifts around in his seat.

Mycroft pulls away as they arrive at the flat. "Mm.. There's more waiting in the flat."

"Mm promises promises." Greg kisses him.

Mycroft grins and pulls him inside and up to his room. "I've taken the liberty to.. purchase.. a few things."

"Mm have you now? Should I close my eyes for a proper surprise?" Greg smirks.

"No need." Mycroft opens the door to reveal a bed full of various toys. There were also a pair of hand cuffs and Greg's police uniform.

Greg's smile grows wider the more he looks. "Oh yes what a fantastic surprise." Greg kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "I.. I would like for you to fuck me while you're in uniform. Bit of a kink of mine.."

"Mm I've always wanted to fuck you while in uniform." Greg nips his jaw.

Mycroft closes his eyes with a moan. "Christ, Detective Inspector.."

"Mm how about I cuff you to the bed and have my way with you? Strip you down. Lick every inch of exposed flesh." Greg pulls at his earlobe with his teeth.

Mycroft whimpers and tilted his head back. "A-Ah.. Gregory.. Please.." He hesitates, deciding to commit to the role fully. "Please, sir.."

Greg growls and pushes Mycroft down on the bed. He takes off his jacket and shirt. He lays the clothes on the chair. He picks up the shiny new hand cuffs and twirls then in his hand with practiced ease. "If it gets to be too much, use your safe word--umbrella. Do not hesitate to use it if you're feeling unsafe or uncomfortable. Any warning or plea for me to stop other than the safe word will go unnoticed. Understand?" Greg asks and runs his finger tips from Mycroft's hip to his collar bone.

Mycroft moans at Greg using his own words against him. "Y-Yes, sir.. I.. P-Put on the uniform, please." He whimpers and leans up to look at him.

Greg smirks and starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He lets it fall from his shoulders and pool on the floor. He undoes his trousers and steps out of them. He didn't bother putting back on his underwear earlier.

Mycroft whimpers and moans as he watches Greg. "Please.." He grits his teeth. "Hurry the fuck up.."

Greg chuckles and puts on the uniform. Greg takes the hand cuffs. "Arms up." Greg commands.

Mycroft blushes and obeys, lifting up his arms.

"Good boy." Greg cuffs him to the head board. He checks the cuffs making sure they're not to tight. Greg kisses the palms of Mycroft's hands, down his arm, slowly to his chest. He circled feather light spirals with his finger tips barely touching Mycroft's stomach. "Gorgeous."

Mycroft whimpers and arches his back, pulling at the cuffs. "God, Gregory.."

"Mm not quite." Greg smirks. Greg leaves open mouth kisses on his neck. He bites, sucks, and licks at Mycroft's neck. He wants him to come undone to become a puddle of want.

Mycroft whimpers and bucks his hips. "G-Greg! Please!! I need you!"

Greg takes off Mycroft's trousers and pants and puts them with his other clothes. He rubs his leg from his ankle to his upper thigh. "So perfect." Greg strokes Mycroft's cock lightly in hand.

Mycroft cries out and arches his back as Greg's fingers brush over his cock. "Oh, God, please.."

"Humm." Greg slicks up his fingers. He teases Mycroft's hole. Greg kisses Mycroft's prick as he slides in a finger.

Mycroft whimpers and pushes back against his finger. "Sir!" He cries out and bucks his hips up into his mouth.

Greg licks up his length. Mycroft slowly loosens and Greg pushes in two fingers. He sucks gently at the head of Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft whines and wriggles under him. "G-God, Gregory.. I need your cock in me.. Please.. I need you to fill me."

Greg makes sure Mycroft is open enough so he won't get hurt. He pushes down his trousers to his knees. He kisses Mycroft while he lines himself up and then Greg sinks into him in on slow move.

Mycroft gasps and wraps his legs around him. "Greg!" He clenches around him with a low moan.

Greg kisses his neck and starts to move. "How do you want it humm? You want slow and dirty?" Greg rolls his hips maddeningly slow. "Or hard and fast?" Greg snaps his hips.

Mycroft pulls at the cuffs, clenching his fists. "God, please!" He pushes back against him. "I want you to fuck me both ways.. I.. Surprise me. It's up to you, sir." He bites his lip and closes his eyes.

Greg smiles. He rolls his hips slow. Over and over again like waves crashing the shore. He sucks Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft's eyes rolls back into his head and he relaxes, opening himself up for Greg. "Take me, sir.."

Greg groans and thrusts faster. The headboard hits the wall repeatedly.

Mycroft gasps at the sudden change in pace and his toes curl. He lets out small, needy whimpers of Greg's name.

"My." Greg growls as he pounds into him.

"Greg.. G-Greg.. Oh god, yes.. You feel so.. Christ.. You feel amazing." He lifts his hips, trying to angle himself so Greg will hit his prostate.

Greg lifts Mycroft's hips and hits his prostate. "How's that?" Greg smirks.

Mycroft lets out a strangled cry, his face twisting in pleasure. "Fuck! Gregory!"

"Come, My. Come for me!" Greg bites his shoulder and snaps his hips.

Mycroft practically screamed Greg's name as he came hard onto his stomach.

Greg thrust once twice more and he's spilling inside Mycroft. "My!" Greg howls and arches as he comes.

Mycroft's body is twitching almost violently as he comes down from his orgasm. "I-I.. Gre.. Fu.. God..."

"Mm." Is all Greg can say as his muscles spasm. He reaches up and unlocks the hand cuffs. He rubs Mycroft's wrists tenderly as he try's to catch his breath.

Mycroft goes boneless against the bed, his eyelids drooping as he looks up at him. "L-Lov..."

"Love you too, My." Greg whispers and kisses his forehead. Greg pulls out and goes to get something to clean them up.

Mycroft blushes brightly as he feels Greg's come slipping out of him. He whimpers softly and covers his face.

Greg comes back with a damp cloth. "Spread your legs a bit for me, love. I could clean you up or do you want to use one of the new toys?" Greg asks and rubs his thigh. He looking at the toys flung across the bed and some fallen to the floor.

Mycroft whimpers as he spreads his legs. "I.. U-Use one of the toys, sir.. Please.." He blushes just thinking about it.

Greg smiles and looks over the new toys. He sees a few different floured lubes, plugs, an assortment of other inserting looking things, and a collar. He doesn't know why the collar makes him so excited. "Humm how about this one?" Greg asks and picks up the bright yells ridged butt plug.

Mycroft whimpers when he sees what Greg is holding up and lets his head fall back against the bed, nodding eagerly. "P-Please.."

Greg takes the plug and gently inserts it. He wipes off Mycroft's thighs, stomach, chest, and crotch. "Mm perfect, My."

Mycroft moans softly as Greg pushes the plug in. "G-Gregory.. I.. The collar? Please.."

Greg gets the collar teetering off the edge of the bed. "And which one of us would this lovely thing be for?"

Mycroft blushes. "I.. I bought it for you but.. I'm interested in trying it.."

"Mm alright." Greg unclasps the collar and slips it around Mycroft's neck. He kisses him and refastens it. He runs his fingers over Mycroft's neck over the suck marks, pale skin, and collar. "You are just perfect." Greg kisses his softly.

Mycroft closes his eyes in pleasure and moans softly. "Thank you, Sir.." He tries to push himself into a sitting position and moans when the plug moved inside of him.

Greg smirks and helps him sit up. "Feeling thoroughly fucked yet?" Greg chuckles. "Show me what you bought? I want you to describe what you want to do with them."

"Not nearly enough." He smirks and points to a vibrating plug. "I'd make you wear that all day at the Yard. I'd have the remote so I could turn it on randomly."

Greg whimpers and swallows dryly. "Yes. Tell me more, My."

"I'd make sure you're in a meeting before I turned it on. Lowest setting first. I'd randomly turn it up."

Greg's hole twitches in anticipation. "You're a sexual mastermind. What about that one?" Greg points to the next toy.

"Mm... That one is for a machine. I can use the machine to fuck you. Or you can use it on me."

Greg blinks and nods slowly. "Okay. Interesting." Greg says growing accustom to the idea.

"Anything else, love?"

"Mm..no I think I can guess what the others are for." Greg grins. "What do you want now? Food or nap? I don't think we've eaten yet today. Well except tea."

"Food sounds lovely."

"Mm you want me to cook or order take away?"

"Let's just get take away.. I'm too tired."

Greg kisses Mycroft's head. "What do you fancy eating? Indian or French or what?"

"Chinese okay? I'm a bit famished."

"Mm perfect. I'll go order the usual." Greg kisses him and slips on his robe. He goes to the kitchen to find the take away menu and orders.

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you, love."

Greg smiles. He sneezes. "Sorry." Greg laughs and sniffles.

Mycroft smiles. "Don't tell me you're getting sick."

"Mm no I'm not. I don't get sick." Greg laughs.

"Liar." He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm your not helping your odds of not getting sick of I'm sick." Greg mumbles while kissing him back.

Mycroft chuckles. "Too bad."

"Mm." Greg smiles.

Mycroft deepens the kiss, pulling Greg closer. "Mm. If you get sick, I am more than capable of nursing you back to health."

"You are very adept at making me feel good yes." Greg says against his lips.

Mycroft chuckles softly and puts his hands against his chest. "Mhmm.."

Greg holds him around the waist. He picks Mycroft up and spins them around giggling like mad.

Mycroft shrieks slightly as Greg picks him up, surprising himself. He blushes and hides his face in Greg's shoulder as he spins him.

Greg stops spinning then still giggling. His kisses the side of Mycroft's face and neck. "Love you."

Mycroft blushes brighter and smiles widely. "Love you too. So much."

Greg kisses him. "Mm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter seven. Greg and Mycroft get take out and fool around on the couch. Greg gets a cold. John entertains Sherlock.

John marches back to Sherlock's room still red in the face from delivering Sherlock's message. "Git making me a messenger to comment on his brothers sex life. Greg did look like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole though so at least I'm not the only one." John grumbles while smirking.

Sherlock smirks back at him. "Mycroft should know better. Lestrade's turned him into a fool."

"Oi be happy for them. He's your brother and he's happy. So at least try to be happy. Besides he's marrying Lestrade and not some psychopath." John sits in his chair.

"Sociopath." Sherlock corrects and rolls his eyes. "I am happy for him. At least he has someone to distract him from time to time."

"You just like that he won't be breathing down you neck every five minutes." John chuckles.

"Is that not what I said?" Sherlock smiles and leans back.

John smiles and shakes his head. "You are on a completely different level than me, Sherlock. "How was the toast?" John laughs.

"Mm. It was good. Perfect. As always."

"Good good." John smiles.

Sherlock closes his eyes with a hum. "When will I be released?"

"I'm not sure. We can't just muscle our way out this time. A few days at least I would think." John sighs because he knows Sherlock isn't going to like it.

Sherlock groans and clenches his fists. "God damn it.. I'm /fine/."

"Umm no you're not. You still healing from getting shot. Not to mention the drug that stopped your heart and gave you a seizure. So no you're not fine."

"I'm fine, now! It's not that big of a deal!"

"That's nice that you get to see it as no big deal. Because to me it's the biggest fucking deal! I had to pump your heart for you Sherlock! You had to be shocked back to life! So don't you dare tell me that it's no big fucking deal!"

Sherlock frowns and goes silent, staring down at his hands.

He wants to yell more. He wants to scream until Sherlock understands how scared he was and still is. But he knows that probably won't help. John sighs. "So please just wait until they release you with a clean bill of health. Alright?"

Sherlock hesitated before nodding.

"Thank you, love."

He bites his lip and nods.

John goes back to reading the paper and finishing his almost cold tea.

Sherlock remains silent, falling deep into thought about John.

John reads bits of the paper, then looks at Sherlock still thinking, then his monitors, then back to the paper. It's oddly domestic really.

Sherlock closes his eyes and his monitor slowly down dramatically.

John looks at the monitors. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock stays silent, falling further into his mind palace. His heart rate drops further and his breathing shallows.

"What in the hell is he thinking about?" John grumbles and watches the monitors closely. A nurse comes in. "We got a notification at the desk saying his blood pressure dropped. What's he doing?" She's asks looking at him. "Mind palace. He does this when he goes into really really deep thought. He'll come out of it eventually. We just have to watch and make sure it's not more serious." John says watching Sherlock and the monitors. "Oh I see. Well if he needs help just yell or the button." She smiles and leaves.

Sherlock suddenly wakes up, his blood pressure rising instantly. His eyes fly open and he takes a deep breath.

"There he is. You alright?"

Sherlock was shaking. "I.. Y-Yeah.."

John gets up and holds him. "Alright. Alright. I've got you, love." John says soothingly.

Sherlock whimpers softly. "J-John.. I.. You.."

John rubs his shoulder. "Okay okay take a second and breathe. Figure out what you want to say."

Sherlock takes a shuddering deep breath and shakes his head. "I.. I'm sorry.. You deserve better.."

John sighs. "No, love. You don't have to apologize for anything. I want you. I love you. Where is this even coming from?" John asks still holding him.

"I've put you through too much. I'm a danger to myself and to you." Sherlock shuts his eyes tightly.

"Sherlock, love. You aren't doing anything. People go through things in life good and bad. I want to be here with you that is why I'm here. If I thought for a single second that this was ever to much or to hard to handle I would have never moved in with you. And I think we've covered that we both like danger to unhealthy levels. If we didn't have it we'd probably go insane. I want you. I need you. I'm not going anywhere." John kisses Sherlock's temple.

Sherlock nodded, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I.. A-Alright.. Thank you, John..."

"Anything for you, love."

Sherlock was still shaking a bit, this whole experience making his walls crumble a bit.

John holds him as his shaking gets better. He runs a hand up and down Sherlock's arm trying to sooth him. "Bit better now, love?"

Sherlock hesitates before nodded. "Y-Yes, thank you.."

"Mm good. It's what I'm here for." John kisses his head.

Sherlock closes his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." John lets him go slowly.

Sherlock calms down and lays back.

John sits back in his chair with his cheek resting on his fist. He watches Sherlock lay in his hospital bed.

Sherlock starts to drift off to sleep.

John relaxes as Sherlock sleeps.  
Greg gets the door for the take away. "Food is here. You want to eat in bed or at the table?" Greg calls to Mycroft.

"Mm.. Let's eat on the couch, yeah? We can watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Greg sets up their food by the couch. "What are we going to watch?"

"A horror movie."

"Chinese and horror movies. I'm truly blessed. What kind? Slasher, mind fuck, sci fi?"

"Demonic possession. Something good."

"Mmm yes excellent MUHAHAHAHA." Greg rubs his hands menacingly.

Mycroft laughs and shoves him lightly. "Oh shush. Come on, I'm going to go pick out a movie."

Greg laughs and plops onto the couch. he watches him bend to pick a movie and he whistles, laughing and picks up his food container.

Mycroft blushes and throws the dvd case at him after he puts the movie in. He goes back to the couch and sits next to him.

Greg catches the dvd case and sits it on the table. He hands Mycroft his food. "Love you." Greg smirks cheekily.

Mycroft kisses him back and leans against him. "I love you too, git."

"Mm I had my suspicions." Greg laughs.

Mycroft starts eating as the movie starts.

Greg tries to eat but he has a hard time getting the chop sticks to work. He resorts to stabbing pieces of food.

Mycroft laughs softly and helps him with the chopsticks.

"Thanks." Greg can finally eat properly.

Mycroft smiles. "Adorable." He jumps slightly when there was a jump scare in the movie.

"Right back at you." Greg smiles cause he jumped too.

Mycroft whimpers slightly and huddles closer to him.

Greg puts down his empty container and wraps his arm around Mycroft's shoulders. He snuggles closer.

Mycroft grips Greg's shirt tightly. "Greg!"

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. "I'm right here." Greg jumps at another fake scare and laughs.

Mycroft shrieks at another scare and hides his face in Greg's chest, curling up next to him.

Greg rubs his back. "The scene is almost over."

Mycroft looks back when the scene is over.

"You're so cute, My." He kisses his head.

"Shut up, Gregory." He blushes and kisses his chest.

"Mm never." Greg chuckles.

Mycroft kisses him softly. "My strong Detective Inspector.."

Greg chuckles and kisses him back. "Why do you watch scary movies if they scare you so?" Greg asks as screams of terror come from the movie.

Mycroft blushes and hides his face again as he gets scared. "Because I like being close to you. You make me feel safe."

Greg smiles and blushes a bit. "You're going to kill me one of these days with how adorable you are, My." He snuggles Mycroft.

Mycroft looks up at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "You'd be the first to think of me as adorable."

"Mm well everyone else are pretty much goldfish. Very blind goldfish." Greg smirks.

Mycroft blushes. "Or perhaps you're just mentally unstable."

"Ah yes probably. A mentally unstable man and his adorable love. Sounds like a sitcom." Greg giggles.

"A mentally unstable man and his socially inept lover." Mycroft chuckles softly as he corrects him.

"A mentally unstable man and his sometimes socially inept lover who has a great arse. Murder, mystery, romance, and a whole lot of amazing sex. I'd watch it." Greg laughs.

Mycroft blushes and scoots closer to him, gasping softly as the plug moves inside of him. He hums as he settles back down and nuzzles against him, his collar rubbing against Greg's shoulder.

"Mm." He kisses Mycroft's head. Greg holds him with an arm around Mycroft's shoulders. Greg absentmindedly traces squiggles on Mycroft's arm.

Mycroft blushes and shivers under Greg's touch. "I love you, Gregory.." He rocks his hips slowly.

"I love you too, My." Greg leans so Mycroft can have a bit of friction rubbing against him.

Mycroft whimpers softly as the plug moves against his prostate. "O-Oh.."

Greg shifts so Mycroft can rut against his leg. He tilts his leg so when Mycroft rocks his hips the butt plug will move when it touches his leg.

Mycroft whimpers and moans sharply as the plug bumps against Greg's leg, pushing itself further into him. "Christ!" He lets his head drop to Greg's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"To much?" Greg asks and raises an eyebrow.

"N-No.. Good.. More.." He closes his eyes and bucks his hips.

Greg pulls Mycroft's hips closer and arches his leg. "Already leaking from a bit of rocking? Think you can come from rocking against me like a horny teenager?" Greg smirks.

Mycroft gasps and moans loudly, nodding frantically at Greg's words. "I-I.. Yes, Sir!" He grips the back of the couch tightly and grinds against his leg.

Greg rubs his leg up against Mycroft. "Gorgeous. So perfect."

Mycroft arches his back and his moans grow louder. "Greg.. Sir.. I.. I'm c-close.. Please!" His thrusts become more desperate.

Greg holds his hips and rocks with him. "Do it, My. Come, you can do it." Greg kisses his jaw.

Mycroft's body goes rigid as he comes hard, crying out Greg's name loudly. His hips buck wildly and he bites at Greg's neck.

Greg holds him as he twitches. He rubs his back. "Mm extraordinary."

Mycroft whimpers softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Greg kisses his cheek.

Mycroft trembles slightly, his hips still twitching.

Greg kisses his neck and shoulder. "Mm what did I do to deserve a perfect adorable man like you."

"I.. Y-You're amazing.. Christ.."

Greg smiles.

Mycroft whimpers and leans up to kiss him. "Sherlock doesn't have shit on us.."

Greg barks out laughing. "Really you're thinking about your brother after you just come all over my leg?" Greg throws his head back laughs harder.

Mycroft moves down to lick at the mess he made on Greg's leg, blushing brightly. "No, he just.. He pisses me off sometimes.."

Greg whimpers as Mycroft licks his leg. "You know the only way to get back at him is if we are the happiest most adorable perfect couple the planet has ever seen. He'll be nauseous just thinking about us." Greg smirks.

Mycroft licks his lips as he pulls away from Greg's leg. "Mm. I thought we already were?"

"We are and that is why it works so well."

"Mm." He nuzzles his jaw. "I suppose I could be more affectionate during our next hospital visit."

"You are mastermind I tell you. Mastermind." Greg chuckles and nibbles his jaw.

Mycroft smiles fondly. "Mm. Thank you, Gregory. Though, I'd be nowhere without you."

"Mm I suppose it's true. I am a good muse for you to direct you genius to." Greg smiles back.

"You keep me busy, that's for sure."

"Oh you love it." Greg winks.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him. He looks back to the TV, noticing the credits rolling. He blushes and looks at Greg. "We missed the movie.."

"What a shame. At least we found a way to distract you from the scary bits." Greg muses.

Mycroft blushes and nods. "Not sure he could take it.."

"Mm." Greg nods.

Mycroft brings his hand up to touch the collar, blushing softly.

Greg snuggles him. "It's nice. Why'd you pick a collar to add to our collection of toys?"

Mycroft blushes brighter. "I like the domination aspect of it. But, I also like that you can just use it as a symbol of ownership. I'm yours."

Greg smiles. "Mm I like it." He kisses him softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you too, My." Greg smiles contently.

"What did Sherlock say?"

"What did he say when I told him we're getting married?"

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"Well I told him "I love your brother and for some reason he loves me so we're going to get married." And he said "Fine." And I said "Really?" Then he said "Do what you want." I was I bit disheartened by that and I said "Great. Thanks, Sherlock." But then he goes "Don't hurt him." And I said "I wouldn't dream of it." Then he says "Good. I.. You make him happy." And I said "I try. I really do. He makes me happy as well." And finally he said "Good. I believe you will be good for each other." That about what I can remember. It was a very surreal conversation." Greg says thinking he sounds silly having a one way conversation with himself.

Mycroft smiles and laughs softly. "I knew he cared. Somehow."

"Of course he does. You're his older brother so he cares. He's not a very good lier when it comes to people he cares deeply for." Greg smiles.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "I know."

"Mm." Greg chuckles. He sneezed violently again.

Mycroft frowns and pulls away. "Gregory.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, My. Just a sneeze. Allergies or something. I'm not getting sick. I don't get sick." Greg says trying to will himself to not get sick.

He pulls away slightly. "Greg, I want you to go see John."

"Ah alright. I'll see him in the morning or something." Greg says still trying to brush it off.

Mycroft frowns and reaches for his phone. "No. Now."

Greg flops back onto the couch with a huff. "I'm fine, My. It's just s sneeze. And maybe a little headache. I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Greg." He dials John's number and waits.

Greg sighs.  
"Hello?" John answers his phone.

"John, it would be greatly appreciated if you would come over to Greg's flat and check him out."

"Oh okay. Sure. What's the matter with him? He did look kinda tired I guess." John asks.

"He's showing symptoms of getting sick. Violently so. I'm worried about him."

"I'm fine!" Greg says but sneezes again. "Oh I even heard that over the phone. I'll be over in a bit. I presume you've sent a ride?" John asks.

"The moment I heard his first sneeze." Mycroft glances at Greg with a frown.

Greg rolls his eyes.  
"Alright. See you both soon." John says and hangs up. John turns to Sherlock. "I have to go see Greg. Mycroft thinks he's sick and that sneeze sounds like he is."

Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes. "It's probably just a cold."

"Mm probably. It'll make Mycroft feel better if I have a look though." John gets up.

"Fine. Come back soon, yeah?"

"Yeah. Kiss before I go?"

Sherlock shifts to kiss him.

John kisses him. "Try not to torment the staff to much." John mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock snickers. "No promises."

"Mm I'll take it. See you in a bit, love." John heads for the door.

"Goodbye, John." He closes his eyes and relaxes as he leaves.

John gets into the car and heads to Mycroft and Greg's flat.  
"You better put some clothes on before John gets here." Greg says from the couch. He's in his pants and robe.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "I have enough sense. I'm not my little brother." He gets up to get dressed.

Greg laughs but winces because it hurts his headache. Maybe he is sick after all.

Mycroft frowns deeply when he comes back, moving to sit close to him again and feels his forehead. "Gregory.."

"Yea alright maybe I am getting sick." Greg sighs.

"You should have told me sooner.."

"Mm you know I love to deny obvious things sometimes."

"Mm.. I know. You denied me for so long."

Greg leans against him. "I'm also an idiot sometimes. How stupid was I to deny the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Mycroft blushes brightly. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm really not." Greg smiles.

Mycroft leans up to kiss him as John enters the flat.

"Seems like the patient is being care for nicely." John chuckles.  
"I don't get sick." Greg sighs.  
"How about you let me be the judge of that?" John says.

Mycroft pulls away to let John examine Greg.

John listens to Greg's lungs and his heart beat. John takes his pulse. He look in Greg's nose and throat. He feels Greg's neck. "Well it looks like a head cold to me." John says and Greg sighs.

Mycroft frowns. "I told you you were getting sick."

Greg sighs. "Yea you did."  
"So rest, soup, and decongestants for you, mate." John says to Greg.

Mycroft nods. "I'll make sure."

"Good. I'm counting on you." John smiles. He packs up his things.  
Greg sneezes again and it hurts his head. "Ow." He grumbles.  
"And something for that headache too." John says.

"Thank you, John." Mycroft rubs Greg's back slightly.

Greg leans into Mycroft's touch.  
"Not a problem. Rest up, Greg. Keep an eye on him, Mycroft. Now back to my patient." John says as he heads for the door.

Mycroft helps Greg up. "Let's get you to bed, love."

"Mm bed sound nice." Greg yawns.

"I'll get you something for your head as well."

"You are perfect." Greg sniffles.

Mycroft smiles as he places him on the bed.

Greg sighs and relaxes.

Mycroft brings back a few pills and a glass of water.

"Mm my savior."

"It's just aspirin."

"Either way." Greg takes the aspirin.

Mycroft smiles and lays next to him.

Greg snuggles closer and rests his head on Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft smiles and holds him. "I love you."

Greg kisses his chest. "Love you too, My."

Mycroft kisses his neck.

Greg giggles and then sneezes. "Sorry."

"Try to sleep, yeah?"

"Mm okay, My." Greg snuggles in and soon he's asleep.

Mycroft smiles and lays with him.

John texts Sherlock to see if he needs anything. **On the way back. Need me to pick anything up?--JW**

**They won't let me have anything. --SH**

**Something for entertainment then? Deck of cards?--JW**

**/Anything./ --SH**

John gets a deck of cards from the gift shop in the hospital. He gets a sketch book and art things too. He heads up to Sherlock's room. "How are you doing, love?"

"Bored. So fucking bored." He groans and leans his head back.

"Thought so. I've got something's that might help take the edge off." John lays out the cards, drawing things, and the giant impossible book of puzzles.

Sherlock looks up and smiles. "Thank god. You are my savior, John."

John chuckles. "What do you want first?"

"Cards. We can play something."

"Alright. How about war? We haven't played that in a while." John shuffles the cards.

"Sure. I don't quite remember how to play."

"Well I'll deal the cards where you get half the deck and so do I. The we put down one card at a time and who ever has the high value card takes them both. If each of us puts down a card of the same value we go to war. We say "I declare war." And put down three cards facing down and one facing up. The persons who's card that faces is up and of the higher value gets all the cards that were in the war. We play till one person has all the cards and they win." John explains as he deals the cards.

Sherlock nods. "Alright. Fine, we can try this." He looks at his cards and waits for instruction.

"Okay now shuffle the cards in your hand and the face them down so you can't see the value of the cards. It's like a small surprise to see if you or your opponent will get the cards. Then you take the card at the top of the pile turn it over and put it on the table face up" John takes and card flips it face up and sits it on the table. "Alright I have a five. You put one down now and we'll see who gets the cards."

Sherlock does as he's told, rolling his eyes a bit. "This is pointless, I know what's going to happen."

"You can't possibly know. It's all random. Put down a card." John laughs.

He puts down a card while saying what it will be.

"Okay... Well that was just dumb luck! One more! Do it again and we'll see if this game is a bust."

"Four of clubs." He flips over said card.

John's jaw drops. "Well it seems like this is a bust. How do you even do that?" John laughs.

"You count the cards, John. It's not that hard."

"Alright alright, genius. What do you want to do now then?" John smiles.

"Entertain me."

"Mm and how do you suppose I'd do that? Tell stories?" John raises an eyebrow.

"Mm. No, come here." He reaches for him.

John sits on the edge of Sherlock's bed. "Mm how's this?"

Sherlock glares and pulls him down to lay with him.

John nuzzles him. "I love you."

Sherlock smiles and awkwardly holds him. "I love you too."

John shifts a bit so it's not such an awkward position. John holds him lightly careful of all the leads and wires coming of Sherlock.

Sherlock closes his eyes and relaxes, his pulse slowing. "Christ, I love you."

John chuckles and kisses his hair.

Sherlock blushes and slows his breathing after yawning. "Mm.."

"Good night, love."

"G'night, Jawn..."

John smiles and feels Sherlock grow heavy against him as he falls asleep. John decides to stay up on the bed till Sherlock's deeper in sleep. He's just going to shut his eyes for a second......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John keeps Sherlock entertained in the hospital. Greg and Mycroft talk about the future. Harry calls John and her first mention. Sherlock gets discharged. Mycroft takes care of a sick Greg.

When John wakes, there's a nurse checking on Sherlock, smiling knowingly.

John blushes and smiles shyly back. He and Sherlock are tangled a much as possible.

The nurse smiles and winks at him as she leaves.

John chuckles softly still blushing. He snuggles back in with Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbles softly as he starts to wake.

John smiles as Sherlock starts to wake. Sherlock's long limbs are tangled and warped around John.

Sherlock's grip on John tightens and he smiles.

"Mornin, love."

"Mm.. Morning.."

John kisses his forehead.

Sherlock smiles and hums before untangling himself.

John lets him go and gets up once he's untangled. He stretches and his body makes popping noises.

"What day is it?"

"I'm not totally sure. You've been in here for five or six days maybe"

He groans. "Bloody hell."

"On the bright side you'll probably only be stuck here for two more days or maybe less. I can go have a chat with the nurse and find out if you want."

"Yes. Please."

"Mm." John goes out and over to the nurses station. "Morning. Do you think I could get an estimate of how much longer Sherlock Holmes will be here? He's getting antsy." John asks the nurse.

"He's been doing well, though we've said that before. If he is fine tonight, he can go tomorrow morning."

"Really? That's fantastic. Umm can I take a look at his latest blood panel too?"

"Of course, Doctor Watson."

"Thank you." John reads the report. "His sodium levels have been nice and stable. Everything is looking good." John smiles and gives her back the report. He goes back to Sherlock. "Good news. If everything stay good and stable through the night you'll be released tomorrow morning."

Sherlock groans happily. "Thank god."

"Mm." John smiles and looks at Sherlock's chart at the end of his bed.

"So.. I'm okay?"

John nods slowly. He lets out a relieved laugh. "It looks that way yes. There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage to your health thus far. You're okay."

Sherlock smiles softly.

John smiles and puts the chart back.

Sherlock sits up. "Can you hand me the sketch book?"

John hands him the sketch book. "There are all different types of pens and pencils. Various colors too. I wasn't sure which kind so I thought variety would be the best bet." John shows him the different packets of drawing utensils.

Sherlock smiles. "Thank you, John." He starts drawing.

John sits in his chair and opens the paper. Shuffling pages his finds nothing interesting. He puts down the news paper and looks at his phone. He has some missed calls and texts from Harry. He sighs and decided to text her later. He texts Mycroft. **How's Greg?--JW**

**Sleeping. His fever's gone down a bit. How's Sherlock? --MH**

**Good. Sherlock's bored but keeping occupied. They say if he's stable through the night he'll be released tomorrow morning.--JW**

**Thank god. Keep him out of trouble, will you? --MH**

**I'll try but it seems like trouble comes for him too.--JW**

**Trust me, I know. I grew up with him, remember? --MH**

**Haha yeah. How are you holding up?--JW**

**I will be alright. Thank you for watching over him, John. --MH**

**There's nowhere I'd rather be.--JW**

**The appreciation is still there. --MH**

**I know. Thank you for making the hospital let me stay with him. If they'd have made me leave I'd have lost my mind.--JW**

**I wouldn't have let that happen. --MH**

**Yeah I don't even really know.--JW**

**Right.. Well, take care of Sherlock. Greg's waking up. --MH**

**Will do. Take care of Greg.--JW**  
"My." Greg grumbles.

Mycroft smiles and sets his phone down. "Hey, Gregory.."

"Mm what're you doing?" Greg reaches for a tissue.

"Just taking care of you."

Greg sneezes and blows his nose into the tissue. "Thank you. I feel terrible and I sound ridiculous. All this sniffling and dripping. Ick I'm grossing myself out with my own grossness. How can you stand me?"

Mycroft hands him another tissue. "Because I love you."

"If that's not a miracle then I don't know what is." Greg uses the tissue. "I love you, too."

Mycroft smiles and leans against him. "Do you need anything, love?"

"No I'm alright." Greg huddles against him.

"Are you sure? You're not hungry?"

"Umm yea actually. Soup would be nice."

Mycroft smiles and gets up, going to the kitchen.

"Thank you, My." Greg sits up and sneezes again.

"Stay there, love."

"Yeah good idea." Greg sits back in bed.

Mycroft smiles and makes him soup.

Greg sighs and breaths through his mouth cause his nose is stuffed up.

Mycroft comes back with soup and more medicine.

"Mm salvation." Greg whimpers happily.

"Here, love."

"Thank you, My."

"Of course, Gregory." He sits next to him.

Greg sips his soup. "Ah that's nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mm." Greg makes little happy noises.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it really hits the spot." Greg smiles.

Mycroft smirks slightly. "Mm.. Good."

Greg takes the medication when he's done with the soup.

"Mm.. I know you're sick, Gregory.. But, would you be willing to talk me through getting myself off?"

"Mm I'll try, My. I don't exactly sound sexy at the moment." Greg giggles.

"I just need to hear you.. You're always sexy.."

"Glad to hear it. Lean on me a bit more, My."

Mycroft leans against him and spreads his legs, pushing his hand against his crotch.

"Rub yourself through your pants. Mm that's it."

Mycroft whimpers softly and presses his palm against his erection.

"Bit more pressure, My."

Mycroft gasps as he increases the pressure. "Christ, Greg.."

"Mm perfect. Hand inside your pants now. Slowly stroke yourself."

Mycroft closes his eyes and pushes his hand into his pants. "T-Tell me what you'd do to me.."

"Mm I'd touch you. Slowly. You'd whimper and writhe."

"D-Detail, love."

"I'd stroke your gorgeous cock. Kissing your neck as I stroke down your length. When I'd get to the tip I'd thumb over your leaking slit."

Mycroft gasps and copies Greg's instructions. "Oh god.." He pushes his trousers and pants down. He groans and reaches down to press against his hole.

"Rock you hips. Feel every muscle move. Feel how much your body wants to relax wants to release."

Mycroft whimpers and rocks his hips, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Greg!"

"That perfect, My. Look how gorgeous you are. Panting and needy. You can feel it can't you? Building inside. You want to come. You want to come so badly."

Mycroft gasps and pushes against his fingers. "Yes! God, yes, please! Sir, please, let me come.."

"Do it, love. Come all over."

Mycroft cries out and bucks his hips roughly as he comes hard into his hand.

"Perfect, My." Greg rubs his back as he shakes.

Mycroft whimpers softly as his body shakes. "C-Christ.."

"You are more and more perfect every minute." Greg continues to rub his back.

Mycroft breathes heavily. "I love you so much.. I.. I want to take your name.."

Greg's hand stills and he blinks. "Really?"

Mycroft moves his back against Greg's hand, urging him to move it again. "Y-Yes.. Please, Gregory.."

Greg starts rubbing his back again. "Of course, love. Whatever you want. I love you. I love you. I love you." Greg kisses Mycroft's head.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes. "Christ, I love you so much.. Have you thought about where you want the service?"

"Mm not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to officially propose." Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiles and leans back against him. "Mm. Alright."

Greg smiles and snuggles him.

"Mm.. Sleep.." He closes his eyes and yawns.

"Yeah that sounds good." Greg yawns and holds him.

Mycroft yawns and closes his eyes. He relaxes against him.

Greg closed his eyes and soon he's drifted asleep.  
John looks up at Sherlock still sketching away. "What are you drawing, love?"

Sherlock glances up briefly. "You."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're all that I can see when I close my eyes."

John closes his mouth after his jaw drops slightly. "That's incredibly sweet, love."

Sherlock blushes softly and hums a response as he continues drawing.

John smiles and watches him draw.

Sherlock pulls away to look at it when he's finished.

John raises an eyebrow as Sherlock scrutinizes his drawing. "Mm what is it?"

Sherlock turns it so John can see it. It's a detailed drawing of John's profile.

"Oh... wow, Sherlock. It's fantastic. Is this how you see me? In such brilliant detail?"

"You're too brilliant to see you as anything else."

John smiles. "You're the brilliant one, love. It's a beautiful drawing. I love you."

"Thank you, John. I love you too."

"Mm." John smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, Sherlock. So much." John kisses his forehead.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm." John gives him another little kiss. John's phone starts ringing. "Harry. I don't want to talk to her." He groans.

"Answer it, John. She's worried."

John sighs and answers the phone. "Hello, Harry." John says. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SODDING PRICK! I've been calling you for days!" Harry yells and he flinches away from the phone. "Busy Harry. I've been busy." John says calmly. "Busy doing what? Running about with that mad detective of yours?" Harry snaps. John looks at Sherlock wirily. John holds his hand over the phone and talks to Sherlock. "I can't even talk to her when she's like this." John sighs.

Sherlock takes the phone from John and speaks calmly. "Harry, while in sure you were worried about John, he has been taking care of me while I have been hospitalized. I took a bullet for your brother. It would be lovely if you could avoid yelling at him for not having time for you."

"What the hell is the matter with you getting him in situations where he's BEING SHOT AT? My god don't you care for him one fucking bit?" Harry yells.

Sherlock scoffs. "I am always here for him, of course I care for him. I show him more love and affection than you do, considering how often you try to communicate with him."

"Piss off, arsehole. Give my brother back the fucking phone!" Harry sneers.

"Perhaps lay off the bottle next time you try to call him, yeah?" Sherlock doesn't wait for a response as he hangs up the phone.

John sighs. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have answered."

"No, it's fine, John. She just needs to learn how to properly take care of someone."

"It's not fine, Sherlock. It's really not. God I try so hard to treat her the best I can." John sighs and shakes his head. "She needs to learn how to take care of herself. Forget it. It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter right now."

Sherlock holds his arms open. "Come here."

John goes over and buries his face in Sherlock's shoulder. "I love you." John says muffled into Sherlock.

Sherlock holds him. "I love you too."

John smiles and holds him back.

"Almost out of here."

"Mm just tonight then home in the morning if everything stays stable."

"Good."

"Yes. Very good." John smiles.

"I love you."

"Mm I love you." John nuzzles his neck. "Do you need anything?"

"No, you're here. That's enough."

"Aw, love."

Sherlock smiles. "You've made me all domestic."

"You've found out my master plan! To domesticate you. I can't pull the wool over your eyes, love."

Sherlock laughs and lays back.

John chuckles and shifts in his chair.

"I love you."

John looks at him. "I love you too, Sherlock." John thinks that Sherlock has said he loves him quite a few times in the last while.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes.

John watches Sherlock relax. He watches the monitors out of habit now.

Sherlock sighs softly and smiles.

"Mm?" John smiles.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Good, love. You deserve to be happy."

"As do you."

John nods. "I am. You make me happy."

"Good.."

John smiles and yawns.

"Go to sleep, John."

"Mm." John rests his cheek on his fist.

"Come sleep here."

John gets up and climbs into Sherlock's bed. He lays down next to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and wraps his arms around him.

John sighs contently. He huddles into him and holds him.

Sherlock soon falls asleep.

John falls asleep soon after Sherlock.

Sherlock wakes a few hours later.

John feels Sherlock move so he holds on a bit tighter. "Stay." John mumbles.

Sherlock chuckles. "I can't go anywhere."

"Mm." John sighs and smushes his face into Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock smiles and holds him.

John kisses his chest. "To early."

"Mm.. Go back to sleep.."

"Genius." John mumbles already falling back asleep.

Sherlock smiles and lays awake for a while.

John wakes up hours later to stiff shoulder pain. "Agh." He groans.

Sherlock glances over at him. "Are you alright?”

"Mm fine. My shoulder is stiff." John sits up and rolls his shoulder and sighs when it loosens.

"Mm.. Want me to help?"

"Please."

He smiles and moves to start massaging his shoulder.

"Ah it's good." John whimpers.

Sherlock smiles and continues, working the kinks out of John's back.

"Oh yes right there, love." John groans.

Sherlock hums and presses a bit harder. "Mm.. Good.."

"Oh please that's perfect. I swear you hands are magic." John sighs.

Sherlock smirks and leans down to kiss his back. "I love you.."

"I love you. Oh god, I love you so much." John whimpers softly.

Sherlock smirks and drags his teeth gently over his shoulder.

"Mm... Sherlock." John stifles a moan.

"You need to relax.." He bites and sucks a mark onto his shoulder.

"If I relax anymore I'll be a puddle of John goo on the floor." He sighs.

He moves to bite his neck and smiles. "Mm."

John tries to think but it's so hard when Sherlock bites his neck like that. "We're still in the hospital, Sherlock."

Sherlock licks over the mark. "Very observant, John."

John shivers when Sherlock licks him. "Not decent to do this in a hospital."

"Mm.. They won't come in." Sherlock moves his hands to John's chest, brushing his nipples.

John arches slightly. "You can't possibly know if they'll come in or not."

"I may have said something to the nurses so they wouldn't disturb us." He pinches his nipple slightly.

John moans. "Mmm.. Oh god. What did you say?" John arches into him.

"I told them we needed privacy for stress relief." Sherlock chuckles quietly against his neck and pulls him closer.

John lets himself be pulled in. He tilts his head slightly. "Sherlock.. You can't just say things like that." John whimpers just a tiny bit.

"Why? It worked." He bites harder against his neck.

John groans and leans into Sherlock more. "I don't know. You just can't... People just don't say things like that. Oh god I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Mm. Then stop talking." Sherlock pushes a hand down into John's pants.

John bites his lip. His hips twitch.

Sherlock smirks and strokes him. "Mm.."

"Sher... Sherlock." John moans softly.

Sherlock leans down to kiss his neck.

John whimpers and tilts his head giving Sherlock more room.

Sherlock bites down with a moan. "Let me hear you."

John moans deep and long his whole chest rattles. "Oh god."

Sherlock bites harder and strokes teasingly.

John groans and tries to rock his hips into Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smirks and pulls his hand away. "Mm.. Nope.."

John whimpers nearly sobs. "Please please. I need you."

Sherlock hums and kisses him, wrapping his hand around him again. "Fuck my fist."

John moans and starts rocking his hips. He picks up speed the needier he becomes.

Sherlock bites his shoulder, marking him. "You're mine.."

"Yes yes yours always." John gasps.

He pushes against him, rocking his hips.

"Yes... Yes." John pushes back against him giving him more friction.

Sherlock moans and thrusts against him. "F-Fuck."

"Yes oh Christ. Please please." John babbles.

Sherlock speeds up his thrusts and his hand.

"I'm gonna... Oh fuck oh fuck."

"Come on, John. Come for me. Make a mess of yourself."

John comes as Sherlock's words send him over the edge. "Oh fuck Sherlock."

He pulls his hand out to lick it clean. "You've made such a mess, Doctor Watson. But I believe that your patient needs assistance."

John kisses him. "What are doctors for if not to assist their patients with any need and may rise."

Sherlock groans and bucks against him.

"Tell me patient what can I do to make you feel better?"

Sherlock groans and closes his eyes. "Wrap your lovely lips around my cock."

"Yes." John moans. He moves and frees Sherlock's erection. He strokes it teasingly once or twice.

Sherlock moans and bucks his hips. "Christ."

John smirks and licks his lips.

"P-Please, John.. Please.." He bucks his hips again.

"Anything you want, love." John lowers himself and lick a long strip on the underside of Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock moans and arches his back. "O-Oh..."

John smiles and leaves little open mouth kisses around the head.

Sherlock bucks his hips, gripping his head.

"It's fine, Sherlock. Hold my head. Pull my hair as hard as you want." John sucks lightly at the tip.

Sherlock whimpers and pulls roughly at his hair.

John groans and takes more into his mouth.

Sherlock bucks his hips up roughly. "John!"

John grips Sherlock's hips. John takes more deeper.

Sherlock groans and pulls his hair. "J-John.. I'm close."

John just hums around him and hollows his cheek. Bobbing his head. He moans.

Sherlock holds his head down as he comes hard into his mouth

John swallows every drop moaning hungrily.

"F-Fuck.."

John sighs happily and pulls off slowly licking him clean.

He whimpers and breathes heavily.

John kisses Sherlock's thigh and hip. "You taste... addicting."

Sherlock blushes. "Let me taste.."

John smirks and kisses him. He holds the back of Sherlock's neck and takes his mouth.

Sherlock moans as he tastes himself.

"Mm." John kisses him. He kisses Sherlock's neck sucks and nipping softly.

Sherlock whimpers and leans back.

John smirks and finally takes a proper lung full of air.

"Mm.. That might hold me over until we go home."

"When did you become so insatiable?" John giggles.

"Your fault."

"Mm is that so?" John smiles.

He smiles and nods. "Indeed."

"In that case I take full responsibility." He winks.

He kisses him happily.

He laughs and kisses Sherlock back.

"Love you."

"Mm love you, too."

His monitor slows down as he relaxes.

John looks at the monitor. "I've gotten quite used to that monitor. It's oddly comforting." John tilts his head.

Sherlock hums softly, finding himself falling asleep.

John curls up next to him. "Rest. We'll be able to leave in a few hours."

Sherlock nods and holds him close. "Mm..John.."

John kisses his forehead. "Mm."

Sherlock soon falls asleep.

John rests his head on Sherlock's chest and listens to his heart beat. He smiles because it is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Sherlock sleeps for hours.

The nurse comes in with the discharge papers while Sherlock sleeps. "I'll leave them for when he's ready." She says to John and leaves the forms on the table. He smiles as she leaves.

Sherlock wakes as John shifts to look at the papers.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you. The discharge papers just came in." John looks through them.

Sherlock smiles. "Let's go home."

John smiles. He helps Sherlock get dressed because his broken ribs hurt like hell.

Sherlock winces as he gets dressed.

"Careful, love. Let me." John helps him slip his arms into the sleeves.

Sherlock whimpers and lets John help.

John buttons up his shirt and straightens it. "Just hold your cost over your shoulders. We'll be getting into the car anyway."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and tries to put his coat on. "I'm fi- ah!" He yelps at the pain.

John holds him up. "No please don't listen to me. It's not like I'm a doctor or anything." John puts Sherlock's coat over his shoulders and wraps it round him. "I'll give you something to take the edge off when we get home."

Sherlock mutters in annoyance and follows him out of the hospital.

A black car pulls up in perfect time as the exit the doors. John opens the car door and helps Sherlock inside.

Sherlock groans softly as he settles inside, clutching his sides.

John closes the door frowning and gets in the other side. "You alright, love?"

"Everything hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll be home soon." John pats his knee.

Sherlock sighs and leans against him.

"It's alright, darling. Just a few more minutes then we'll be home. Maybe a hot bath will help you feel better." John kisses his head.

"Mm please. A bath would be fantastic."

John smiles slightly. "Anything you want love."

Sherlock smiles and kisses him softly.

"Mm." John sighs contently. The car pulls up to Baker Street and stops in front of 221B. John gets out and opens Sherlock's door. "Home sweet home."

Sherlock gets out of the car, using John for support. "Thank god."

John helps him out and into 221B. Slowly they make their way upstairs. "Careful, love. Slow." They make it up and John takes Sherlock's coat and hangs it next to his.

Sherlock eases into his chair and relaxes.

John smiles. "How about a cuppa?"

"That would be lovely."

John goes and makes tea. He brings it out and hands Sherlock his mug. John sits in his chair across from Sherlock.

Sherlock sighs happily as he takes a sip.

John smiles and sips his own tea, looking around the flat. Things have been moved and then put back in place. Mycroft probably had the flat search. "How's the tea?" John asks turning his full attention back into Sherlock.

Sherlock has his eyes closed. "Lovely."

"Good." John smiles.

Sherlock hums softly and takes another sip.

"Do you want to rest for a bit then I'll draw you a bath?"

He nods. "Yes, that sounds better."

"Alright." John takes another sip of tea and goes to see what state the bath is in. He turns on the hot tap and the water fills the bath slowly.

Sherlock takes a small nap.

The bath fills slowly. "I really need to work on the water pressure here." John sighs. When the bath is finally ready John feels the nice warm water. He goes back out to Sherlock. "Sherlock, love. The bath is ready."

Sherlock slowly wakes and gets up, carefully going to the bath.

"Let me." John helps Sherlock unbutton his shirt. "Even if I got to undress you every day for eternity I don't think it would be enough." John says quietly more to himself.

Sherlock blushes. "Why?"

John blushes slightly. "Because.. because I love you and being with you and seeing you and touching every day is just so mind blowing that I couldn't imagine not being able to do it. Because eternity doesn't seem like a long enough time to be with you. I'll always crave more time with you."

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning over to kiss him. "I love you so much and I will always be here for you. Always."

"Mm always sounds pretty good to me." John smiles.

Sherlock hesitates. "W-Would you bathe with me?"

John nods. "Of course, love. Anything you want." He smiles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back as he sinks into the tub.

John takes off his clothes. "How do you want me to sit so your ribs will be most comfortable? I could sit behind you and you could recline back onto me."

"Yeah, sit behind me."

John slips in behind him and leans back against the bath.

Sherlock leans back against him.

"Mm." John kisses his neck.

Sherlock blushes and leans back.

John sighs happily and relaxes.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes.

John holds Sherlock to him gently careful of his ribs.

The water soon turns cold.

John sighs. "Do you want to get out or do you want to let the cold water out and put some warm back in and I'll wash your hair?"

"The second one." He smiles.

"Mm I thought so." He smiles and fills the tub back up with warm water. "Wet your hair love and I'll wash it."

He does as he's told.

John takes some shampoo and lathers Sherlock's hair. He massages his scalp lightly trailing his fingernails. Small little circular motions.

Sherlock sighs and relaxes. "Yesss..."

"Mm." John smiles and continues massaging him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." John kisses his shoulder and carefully rinses his hair. He takes the soap and washes Sherlock's chest with his foamy hands. He rubs over his collar bone, down his chest, over his nipple.

Sherlock gasps and moans softly. "F-Fuck.. John.."

John washes down further. His stomach and thighs lathered. He roams back up and over Sherlock's other nipple.

He whimpers and arches his back. "John!"

John chuckles softly. "Sorry, love."

He whines and leans against him. "You're going to make me aroused.."

"Mm alright I'll stop." John nuzzles his neck.

"N-No!"

John kisses his neck. He goes pack to playing with his nipples. He pinches then teasingly rubbing them. He nibbles Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock moans loudly and bucks his hips.

"So gorgeous." John tugs Sherlock's ear with his teeth.

Sherlock gasps and leans back against him. "Christ, John.."

"Mm." John runs his hands carefully over Sherlock's chest. He massages the tops of his thighs.

"Ahh.. Yes.. More.."

"More of what, love?" John says in his deep aroused voice.

Sherlock squirms and leans back against him. "Stroke me.. Please.."

John strokes his thigh teasingly. "Like this?" He smirks.

Sherlock grunts in frustration. "John!"

"Mm no? How about this then?" John gives Sherlock's cock a nice firm stroke.

Sherlock cries out. "Fuck! Yes!"

John kisses and nips Sherlock's jaw. He strokes him again nice even firm strokes. John reaches down and cups Sherlock's bollocks and rolls them in his palm.

Sherlock moans and leans back against him. "J-John.. Please, I'm close."

"Come for me, love." John growls. He bites his neck and pumps him in his hand.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into his hand.

John strokes him through it. "Gorgeous. So gorgeous."

Sherlock whimpers and slumps against him.

"Mm." John kisses the bite marks he made on Sherlock's neck.

"J-John.."

"Mm?"

Sherlock bites his lip. "I love you.."

"I love you, Sherlock. So much."

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes.

John sighs contently. "We're starting to prune." He observes.

Sherlock groans. "Fine.."

They get out of the bath and John wraps a towel around his waist. He takes another towel and starts to dry Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

Once John is sure Sherlock hair is no longer dripping he takes the towel and starts to dry the rest of Sherlock. He fastens the towel around Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock smiles. "Mm.. Thank you, love."

John gives him a little kiss. "How about we take a nap and I'll make something to eat later?"

"Mm.. Okay."

"Okay." John smiles and follows Sherlock.

Sherlock lays on the bed with a heavy sigh.

John sends a quick text to Mycroft. **Home. Everything is going good. How's Greg feeling?--JW** John gets into bed with Sherlock.

**He's doing well. Sleeping a lot. How's Sherlock? I trust you've found your flat clean. --MH**

**Sleep will help him get better. Sherlock's doing fine. The broken ribs are hurting him but he seems alright other than that. Yes the flat is clean and cleared of any contraband I assume?--JW**

**Of course. I've taken every possible measure to make sure of it. --MH**

**Good. Thank you, Mycroft.--JW**

**Of course, John. --MH**

John lays down and sighs.

Sherlock looks up. "Everything okay?"

"Mm oh yea everything's fine, love." John snuggles next to him.

Sherlock smiles. "Mm.. Okay.."

John kisses his forehead and yawns.

"Love you, too." John mumbles sleepily.  
Greg sits up and he feels like shit. The room is dark and he's alone. He gets up and makes his way to the living room. Hopefully he can get some medication. He sneezes.

Mycroft looks up from his book when he hears Greg sneeze. He frowns and gets up. "You alright, love?"

"Mm yea. I need something to help my head."

"Alright. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Okay, My." Greg goes and takes some medicine. Greg goes and sits on the couch near Mycroft.

Mycroft moves to lay his head in Greg's lap.

"Mm." Greg smiles and cards his fingers into Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes, setting his book on his chest.

"What were you reading?" Greg frowns because his voice still sounds funny.

He hums softly. "The King's Men."

Greg chuckles. "Tell me what's it about."

Mycroft smiles. "Mm.. I don't think I could. It's an erotic novel."

Greg tosses his head back and laughs croakily.

Mycroft chuckles and opens his eyes to look at him. "What?"

"Mm nothing I just thought it was funny." Greg chuckles.

Mycroft pulls him down to kiss him.

Greg moans and kisses him back.

Mycroft moves to sit in his lap and deepens the kiss.

Greg holds him on his lap. He whimpers softly as Mycroft kisses him.

Mycroft grinds down against him slightly.

"My.." Greg moans hips trying to buck.

Mycroft whimpers and rocks his hips against him.

"N-Need more." Greg moans and grinds up against Mycroft.

Mycroft leans down to kiss him hard as he spreads his legs.

Greg whimpers. "Yesss." Greg rocks his hips.

Mycroft smirks and bites his lip.

"What?" Greg moans and grinds into him again.

He whimpers and arches his back. "Christ.."

Greg groans. He tugs at Mycroft's trousers trying to get them open.

Mycroft lifts his hips to help.

Greg opens them and slips his hand inside. He kisses Mycroft as he strokes him.

Mycroft bucks his hips with a gasp. "Please!"

Greg strokes him and rubs the pad of his thumb over Mycroft's leaking head.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips.

"That's it, My. Give it to me." Greg sucks and kisses his neck.

He grinds down against him with a gasp. "Greg.." He bucks his hips into his hand and soon spills over.

"Mm perfect, My." Greg holds him.

Mycroft whimpers and shakes in his arms. "Fuck, Greg.."

Greg rubs his back and kisses his jaw. Greg's own erection starting to ache.

Mycroft lifts himself off of Greg's lap and lowers himself to the floor. He nudges his erection with his cheek.

Greg gasps. "My..." He whines.

Mycroft presses open mouthed kisses to his crotch.

"Oh god." Greg's head falls forward.

Mycroft sucks at him through his trousers.

"Oh please please." Greg whimpers and begs.

Mycroft pulls away and opens Greg's trousers.

Greg bucks his hips.

Mycroft licks up his length.

Greg groans and bites his fist.

Mycroft teases around the head with his tongue.

"My!" He gasps.

Greg feels his muscles tighten. "I'm close." He whimpers.

He pulls away and moves down to suck at his balls, teasing him.

"Oh f-fuck." He grinds his hips into nothing.

He moans around his balls and sucks lightly.

"Oh fuck, My. Please oh fuck." Greg is a whimpering pleading mess. He bucks his hips.

He moves to suck at the base of his cock.

"My, please." Greg says desperately widening his legs more.

He takes him into his mouth.

"Yesss." Greg hisses in relief. He stops himself from thrusting into Mycroft's mouth.

"Fuck my mouth."

Greg moans and rocks into Mycroft's mouth. His thrusts become more and more erratic.

He moans around him.

"I'm going to c-come." Greg whimpers and then he's coming.

Mycroft moans and swallows around him.

"My..." He moans and shakes.

"I love you."

"I love you, My. So much. You're so perfect." Greg still shakes a bit.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him again.

Greg kisses him back and grins.

"You're so cute."

Greg blushes and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder. "Am not." He mumbles.

"Liar."

"Mm." Greg nuzzles his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, My." Greg smiles.

"Sleep now?"

"Yeah sleep is a good idea." Greg gets up and yawns.

Mycroft lifts himself up and leans forward against him.

Greg smiles and kisses his head. "Come on you. Off to bed we go." They go back into the bed room and Greg lays down.

Mycroft lays on his stomach next to him.

Greg looks at him and smiles.

Mycroft mumbles into the bed.

Greg huddles closer. "Mm? What did you say?"

He turns his head. "Are you going to properly propose?"

"Yes of course, My. Why wouldn't I?"

He frowns a bit. "You haven't yet and I was afraid you were having second thoughts.."

"God no I'm not having second thoughts. Wanting to marry you is probably the best thing I ever thought of. No never, love. I love you. I want you for as long as you'll have me. I just haven't yet because things have been hectic and I don't want to propose to you sounding like a dying fish." Greg holds him.

Mycroft nods and huddles close to him, going quiet.

"Mycroft Holmes my love, I know you wanted something big and memorable and I promise I'll do it but, for right now right here in the quiet of our own little space, would you make me the happiest man to ever live and agree to marry me?" Greg whispers softly.

Mycroft blushes brightly and lets out a small sob as he nods, holding him tightly. "Yes. God, yes. Of course, Gregory."

Greg tears up and holds him fiercely. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispers repeatedly.

Mycroft whimpers softly and hides his face. "I know. Christ, I love you too."

Greg smiles and kisses his head. He makes little happy content noises.

"This is enough for me.."

Greg giggles. "Mm maybe once more when I don't sound like a dying creature. I didn't even get on one knee. You know how I love to be on my knees for you. I do have some other ideas.. "

Mycroft blushes and hides his face. "Gregory Lestrade, you will be the death of me."

Greg laughs. "Never, babe."

"Christ, I'll never get used to the pet names.."

Greg laughs harder and kisses him.

Mycroft blushes and curls up next to him.

Greg yawns and sighs contently. He nuzzles him. "I love you, My. Forever."

Mycroft closes his eyes. "I love you too. Always."

Greg falls asleep smiling softly.

Mycroft soon falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John relax at home. Mycroft and Greg start wedding planning. Mycroft tells his and Sherlock’s older brother Sherrinford about him planning to marry Greg. First mention of sherrinford.

John wakes to his stomach growling and he groans.

Sherlock is still in a deep sleep.

John ignores his stomach in favor of sleeping next to Sherlock a while longer.

Sherlock soon starts to wake up.

John smiles as he hears Sherlock waking up.

"Hello, love." He kisses his shoulder.

He smiles. "Mm.. Hello."

John stomach growls again and he sighs. He sits up and stretches. "What would you like to eat, gorgeous?"

"Mm.. Don't care."

John leans down and nuzzles ha neck. "No ideas what so ever? Mm take away or you want me to make something?"

"Make me something. I like your cooking."

John smiles and kisses his hair. "Alright. I'll go see what we've got to cook up."

Sherlock smiles and kisses him.

"Mm." John kisses him back and gets up. He puts on one of Sherlock's robes.

"That's a bit too big for you."

John laughs and pulls up the sleeves. "I can't go out there naked. What if Mrs. H comes up? I'll blind the poor woman." He ties the robe closed.

"You obviously don't know her past."

"I know a bit, love. I'm not sure if could handle more." John heads for the door. "You sure you don't fancy anything specific?"

"Mm.. Perhaps that toast you make."

John smiles. "Coming right up." He goes out into the kitchen and turns on the kettle. He goes about making toast and tea.

Sherlock relaxes in bed as he waits for John.

John comes back into the bedroom carrying a tray with a stack of toast and cups of tea. "Success." He sits on the bed with the tray.

Sherlock smiles and sits up. "Thank you, love."

"Mm." John smiles and bites a piece of toast.

Sherlock starts eating.

John sips his tea and eats. "Where did we get this tray? It doesn't look like something Mrs. H would have. Oh god is this the tea tray from that mafia a few months ago?"

"Considering that is the only time we acquired a tea tray, yes."

"How did you even get it out of there?" John laughs.

"They were a bit preoccupied."

"Mm yes it is preoccupying to have a whole crime ring taken out in a matter of 15 minutes was it?"

"A bit, yeah." He smiles.

"Amazing." John smiles and finishes his last bite of toast.

Sherlock takes a sip of his tea.

John sighs. Sherlock won't seem to bring it up but John wants to know. Needs to know. "You know we still haven't talked about what your panic attack was about." He says trying to sound casual not wanting to spook Sherlock.

Sherlock stiffens. "I-I.. Right.."

"The thing is Sherlock you never have to tell me. That's your decision and I I'll respect that completely. But you wanted to tell me. You seemed desperate to tell me. I want to understand that's all. I want to know how to help you and be there for you when you need me." John says keeping his voice soft.

"I.. I hate thinking that you could get hurt.. That one of the couples could have been us."

"We're not exactly the average couple, love."

"I know. But I can't let you get hurt. You can't. If you ever got hurt, it would fucking break me."

"We have always done dangerous things, love. I have hardly ever got seriously hurt. In the hospital after you had been shot I was a fucking wreck. Greg had to pull me up from the bathroom floor in the hospital. This isn't about the every day though, Sherlock. It's about that case."

"This case is too much. You don't understand."

"I'm asking to help me understand, Sherlock. God I hate being in the dark like this. If you ever want me to understand how you feel about this then you have to tell me. I'll wait until you feel comfortable enough to help me understand." John gets up and takes the empty tray and dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Sherlock groans and fists his hair tightly, trashing against the bed. "Christ!"

John sighs and starts washing the dishes.

Sherlock lays against the bed and attempts to figure out how to tell John what he feels. He decides to text Mycroft. **You know I wouldn't ask unless I was absolutely desperate, but I require your assistance. --SH**

John finishes the last cup and sits it to dry. He can hear Sherlock tapping away on his phone. John sits at the table and runs a hand through his hair.

**What do you mean, brother dear? --MH**

John sighs and makes himself another cup of tea.

Mycroft tells Sherlock to just face John as he would anyone else. Just tell him the truth. Sherlock sighs and gets up, going to the kitchen.

John looks up at Sherlock from his mug of tea. He frowns. "Are you alright, love?"

Sherlock frowns and ignores the pain in his ribs and looks at him. "I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. This case has shown me just how much and it scares me. I'm not used to this--feeling things like this. I'm used to being the machine that doesn't feel. You changed that. You changed everything."

John blinks and nods not wanting to break Sherlock's momentum if he has more to say.

Sherlock takes a deep breath and continues. "You mean everything to me. The man almost killed you. I could have lost you forever.."

John bites his lip trying to keep himself from tearing up. "Sherlock.."

Sherlock shakes his head. "I need you to know that this is very difficult for me."

John nods. "I know, love."

Sherlock goes to press his head against John's shoulder.

John brings his arms up careful of Sherlock's ribs and holds his back. John kisses his head and rubs his back slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and grips his robe. "I love you.."

John holds him tighter. "I know, love. I love you, too. So much."

Sherlock lets out a small sob and nods.

John kisses his head.

"I love you."

John smiles. "I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him.

John holds his waist and kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles and just holds him.

John holds him and sighs happily. "Sherlock, love. You know you're naked, right?"

Sherlock huddles closer to him. "I don't care."

John nuzzles his neck. "Yeah I didn't think you would." He chuckles softly.

Sherlock presses his face into John's shoulder.

John rests his cheek on Sherlock's head. He rubs Sherlock's back lazily.

"Come back to bed."

"Mm alright." John smiles.

Sherlock leads him back to his room.

John follows Sherlock tugging him along.

Sherlock lays on the couch.

"Why do you need a couch in your room?" John chuckles and sits on the edge near Sherlock's hip.

"Mm.. Because."

"Mm.. Because. Extraordinary answer, love." John smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm." He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He pulls away to lean against him.

He holds him loosely.

"I love you."

John kisses his head. "I love you, too."

He leans against him.

John rubs his back. "How are your ribs?"

"They still hurt.." He frowns a bit. "Sore.."

"Sorry, love. They're going to hurt for a week or two at least. You want me to get you a little something to take the edge off? The pain medication from the IV at the hospital has probably well worn off."

He nods. "Please."

John gets up and brings him the medication and a glass of water. "These won't make you feel all better but they'll take the edge off so you are more comfortable." John hands him the pills and water.

Sherlock takes the medicine and sighs.

"You should start to feel a bit better within the hour." John sits back on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Mm welcome."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

John massages Sherlock's calf as his legs are laying over John's lap.

Sherlock sighs happily and relaxes.

John smiles and continue massaging his legs.

"Mm.. Beautiful.."

"Mm yes you are."

Sherlock blushes. "I meant you."

"So did I." John smirks.

He blushes and covers his face.

John chuckles. "Sorry, love." He rubs his leg.

 

Sherlock hums and leans against.

"Look at you nice and relaxed." John smiles and rubs his feet.

Sherlock hums. "Domestic."

"Mm that was my master plan after all." He smiles.

"Mm.. Of course.."

"Mm.." John smiles.

"Love you.."

"I love you, too, love."

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

John kisses him back and nibbles his bottom lip.

He whimpers softly and deepens the kiss.

John holds his jaw and kisses him.

"J-John.. I want you to fuck me.."

John groans. "I can't, love. Your ribs are in bad shape. I won't make them worse."

"Please.." He whimpers.

"I can't, love. I'm sorry. You need to heal properly. We can do something that won't move your chest cavity."

He pouts. "Jooohhhn..."

"No, Sherlock. I will not mess up you're healing process. However, I can fuck you with my fingers and suck you off. You won't have to move your ribs to much do you think?"

He moans and nods. "Please!"

John smirks. "Get on the bed. There's more room there."

Sherlock hurries to the bed and lays on his back.

John follows him. He kisses Sherlock till he's breathless.

Sherlock moans and whimpers, arching against him.

John sucks his neck and nibbles his collar bone.

Sherlock gasps. "John!"

John smirks and gets the lube from the bed side table. He kisses Sherlock again.

"John... Please.. Fuck me."

John squirts some lube on his finger. "Spread your legs, love."

He whimpers and spreads his legs wide.

John gently circles Sherlock's hole. When he's relaxed John presses in slowly.

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips.

"Easy, love." John moves his finger slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back against him. "John, please."

John moves his finger. "Ready for a second one?"

"Y-Yes!" He gasps and moans.

John slowly slips two fingers into him. He starts stroking his cock.

Sherlock whimpers. "Please.. I need your mouth.."

John nuzzles and pleases open mouth kisses on his cock. Steadily he works his fingers in Sherlock.

Sherlocks eyes flutter shut and he lets out small, needy moans, begging for more.

He takes the head into his mouth softly sucking and licking it.

He gasps and bucks his hips up before rocking back against his fingers.

John takes more in to his mouth and at the same time brushes against his prostate with his fingers.

Sherlock very nearly shrieks when John stimulates his prostate. "Ah! John!" He can feel himself getting closer to release and he whines, rocking his hips.

He moans around him. John hollows his cheek and takes more. He bobs his head. John fingers start to cramp but he ignores it because he can feel Sherlock getting lose. He brushes his prostate again.

Sherlock lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard into John's mouth. He bucks his hips and shakes as he comes down from his high.

John whimpers and swallows repeatedly. John lets Sherlock go with a wet pop. John slowly takes his fingers out. He kisses Sherlock's hip trying to catch his breath.

Sherlock whimpers and covers his face as he tries to regain composure, his body twitching making that rather difficult.

"So gorgeous."

He whimpers and hides his face.

John kisses up his body and nuzzles his neck. His own prick twitching.

"Do you need help?"

"Mm..please." He whimpers.

He smirks and pulls him up. "Grind against me."

John grinds against him. He presses his face into his shoulder. "Sherlock." He whimpers.

He bites his lip and bucks up. "John.."

John pants as he ruts against him. "F-fuck." He rocks his hips faster.

"Are you going to come from rutting like a teenager?"

"Mm please please." He whimpers.

He bucks his hips roughly.

John cries out as he spills between them. "Mm..Sherlock.." He whimpers and shakes.

Sherlock hums and holds him. "Beautiful.."

He whimpers and hides his face in Sherlock's neck. "Oh god your ribs. Fuck are you alright?"

He winces slightly. "I'll be fine."

"Christ. I'm sorry, love. I'm such an idiot." John moves so he's not pressing Sherlock's ribs.

"N-No.. It's fine."

"Sorry." John kisses his neck.

He blushes and smiles.

John cuddles up next to him.

Sherlock holds him.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

John hums happily.

Sherlock yawns.

John gets up to get a flannel to wipe them off.

Sherlock curls up after.

John gets back in bed and burrows next to him.

Sherlock smiles. "Mm. Love you."

"Mm love you, too." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and slowly falls asleep.

John sighs happily and sleeps.  
Greg smiles and watches Mycroft.

Mycroft mumbles softly.

Greg bites his lip. "So cute." He whispers.

Mycroft curls up before tensing in his sleep, letting out a small moan.

Greg frowns slightly. He nuzzles him softly.

Mycroft arches his back as he lets out another moan, this one sounding a bit like Greg's name.

Greg rubs his back and kisses his hair. "I'm right here, My." He says softly.

Mycroft presses his erection against Greg's side.

Greg chuckles and rubs against him lightly.

Mycroft lets out a quiet whimper and bucks his hips.

Greg kisses his forehead.

Mycroft moans and presses his face in his chest.

Greg holds him and moves so Mycroft can rut against him. "My.."

Mycroft is still asleep as he seeks more friction.

Greg gives him the friction he wants.

Mycroft whimpers and soon comes hard against his side.

Greg kisses his head and rubs his back softly.

Mycroft whimpers as he wakes, his body shaking.

"Mm.." Greg nuzzles him.

"I.. G-Greg.."

"Mm? What, My?"

"I.. W-What happened?"

"You rutted against me and came in your sleep."

He blushes and hides his face.

"Why are you hiding? You don't have to hide." Greg nuzzles him.

"It's embarrassing.."

"Mm I thought it was hot. Whimpering needy just perfect."

He blushes and whimpers.

Greg smiles and snuggles him.

"Love you.."

He kisses his head. "Love you, too."

He blushes and hides his face.

"Mm you are perfect, dazzling, fantastic, insatiable, and all mine." Greg nuzzles him softly.

Mycroft blushes. "Yours. All yours."

"Mm and I am all yours."

"Yes, sir."

Greg chuckles. "Good."

Mycroft smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back. He sighs happily and snuggles him.

Mycroft closes his eyes and smiles.

"I love it when you smile. It takes my breath away ever time." Greg mumbles against his skin.

Mycroft blushes and smiles again.

"Mm perfection." Greg grins.

Mycroft blushes and kisses him to shut him up.

"Mm." He whimpers happily into the kiss.

"Christ, I love you. So much. I can't believe you want to marry me.."

"You want to know the truth? I've wanted to marry you since our horrible first date. I was so late and all I could think was 'My god how could I cock up the one good thing that has ever happened to me'. But you were there. You waited outside the closed restaurant for me and that's when I knew that it was only you for me."

Mycroft goes silent for a moment, his smile growing. He soon grins and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. "I love that my name will be Mycroft Lestrade.." He mumbles into his neck.

"Mm sexiest name I've ever heard." Greg holds him against his chest.

Mycroft blushes and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles and grins. "When were you thinking we should get married?" Greg kisses him back.

He blushes. "I've wanted to marry you since Sherlock introduced us. My mind was made up the moment you showed interest in me."

"Mm who knew you are such a romantic...love at first sight and all." He smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft blushes brightly. "I had always had an interest in you. Sherlock spoke of you quite a bit."

"He probably told you how boring and idiotic I am and all the paperwork I made him do." Greg laughs.

"He spoke highly of you."

"Mm that's nice of him. I really must thank him one of these days. If it weren't for him you would have never saved me form myself."

Mycroft frowns. "What do you mean I saved you?"

He thinks for a few minutes. "Before you it was like everything was gray. It was so terrible and boring. But the thing is I didn't know that. I had thought that that was as good as it gets. Then you came along and it was like I was seeing the world for the first time. It was in vivid color and everything mattered. You showed me that I deserved to be happy."

Mycroft blushes and presses their heads together. "You deserve everything. Everything and so much more." He frowns a bit. "I'm sorry you didn't see that before.."

"Mm I see it now and I have you. I have everything."

He blushes and kisses him.

Greg kisses him back and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He mumbles and nuzzles his neck. "Mm I forgot to call in sick to work." Greg sighs.

"It's fine. I'll make some calls later."

"Thank you, My."

"Of course."

"Mm." He relaxes into Mycroft as he falls asleep.

He holds Greg securely.

Greg cuddles into him as they sleep.

Mycroft rolls over in bed to kiss Greg, finding his spot empty. He frowns and gets up, going into the kitchen to look for him.

Greg makes makes breakfast in the kitchen. He smiles when he senses Mycroft behind him. "Morning, My."

Mycroft smiles and kisses him. "Feeling better?"

"Much better. Brand new." He smiles. "Hungry?" Greg holds up a plate.

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. "Starving."

Greg makes them up plates and sits them at the table. "Breakfast is served." He announces and makes a flourishing hand gesture to the food. He laughs at his own silliness.

Mycroft sits down to eat, laughing quietly. "Git."

"Mm you love it." He winks and starts eating.

"I do. You're lucky."

"The luckiest man to ever find someone so perfectly suited to him." Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and pulls him closer for a kiss.

He kisses him back and smiles. "What's going on today?"

"Wedding planning."

"Mm yes that does seem like something that should be planned out." He smirks. "What do we have to do?"

"I've made a few appointments. We must also send invitations and arrange groomsmen."

"Alright good. What kind of appointments?" He continues eating.

"Catering, decorations."

"Mm lots of decision making today." He smiles excitedly.

"Mm.. I believe you still need to ask me."

"Of course. I can be terribly indecisive sometimes. I could barely decide if I wanted scrambled or over easy eggs." He smiles and pokes his over easy egg with his fork.

He smiles and kisses him. "It's okay."

"Mm." He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"Isn't that the most wondrous thing I've ever heard. I love you, too."

Mycroft smiles. "Finish eating so we can go."

He smiles and soon finishes eating.

Mycroft smiles and goes to get dressed.

Greg cleans up the dishes. He dries his hands and goes to their room to get his shoes.

Mycroft is getting dressed.

"Do you want coffee or tea to take with us?" Greg asks while putting on his shoes. He tries not to stare to openly at Mycroft's arse in those trousers but it just looks so good.

"Coffee would be lovely." Mycroft looks back to find Greg staring. He smirks and kisses him.

"Mm coffee." Greg mumbles and kisses him back.

"I'll make it."

"Mm thank you, love."

Mycroft smiles and goes to make coffee.

Greg finishes putting on his shoes and goes back to the kitchen. Greg stands behind Mycroft and wraps his arms around him. He kisses the back of his neck.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "Mm.. Hello, Gregory."

"Hello, Mycroft." He smiles.

"Coffee is about ready."

"Mm smells wonderfully caffeinating."

He smiles and leans against him.

Greg nuzzles him affectionately.

Mycroft smiles and pulls away to pour the coffee.

Greg leans against the counter and smiles as he watches Mycroft finish making the coffee. "What is first on today's agenda?"

"Suits." Mycroft hands him his mug.

"Mm." Greg nods and sips his coffee. "Ah perfect." He smiles.

"Of course, love."

He smiles and takes another sip. "Are we ready to go?" Greg pats his pockets to make sure he has his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Yeah, let's go." He leads him out.

Greg follows and locks the door.

They go to the car that Mycroft had called.

"Who are we inviting and who will be groomsmen?"

"I hope that John and Sherlock would be."

"So do I. John will and if Sherlock has any complaints John will convince him if necessary."

He smiles. "Good."

"Mm." He smiles. Greg's phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He takes it out and look at it. He frowns and shoves it back down into his pocket.

Mycroft frowns and presses against him. "Who was that?"

He sighs. "My mother."

He frowns. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"Because I don't feel like being told I'm going to hell at the moment. I just... I just don't need that." Greg says quietly.

Mycroft frowns deeply and turns to look at him. "What do you mean? You've always told me your parents were supportive."

"They support the parts of me that they like. The entirety of who I am isn't so welcomed."

Mycroft hesitates. "Fuck them."

Greg laughs and smiles. "Yeah fuck them." He kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses him back deeply. "You deserve to be yourself."

He smiles. "Thank you, My, for letting me be me and loving me for it." Greg kisses him again.

Mycroft kisses him back happily. "Of course, love."

"Mm." He smiles and leans against him.

"I love you, Gregory." He kisses him softly.

"I love you, My." He kisses him back with little soft sweet kisses.

He pulls away slightly. "Let's get you a suit."

"Lead the way, love." He smiles.

He leads him into the tailor.

Greg follows. In the shop he look around at the fabrics and other things.

Mycroft talks with the tailor about getting fitted for suits.

Greg walks about the shop admiring the fine suits. He walks back over and stands next to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. "I believe I'll go first. It shouldn't take long, they've already got my measurements."

"Alright. See you in a bit. Have fun." He smiles back.

He goes back to get fitted.

Greg sits and waits for Mycroft. He pulls out his phone and reads some emails that have been piling up.

Mycroft comes out a few minutes later in a nice fit suit.

Greg looks up and smiles. "Mm very nice."

Mycroft smiles and turns for Greg. "Is it alright?"

"It's wonderful. You are stunning."

"Your turn."

Greg gets up. He goes to be measured and fitted.

Mycroft sits to wait.

Greg gets measured. The measuring process is very extensive and seems like it takes an age. He's fitted with a suit. Greg goes to show Mycroft. "What do you think?" He asks self-consciously.

Mycroft gasps when he sees him. "O-Oh my god.. You look amazing, Gregory.."

He giggles nervously. "Really?" He tilts his head. "Because I'm a terrible judge of theses things so you have to tell me honestly." He bites his lip.

"You look bloody amazing. Christ, my handsome husband.." He mumbles the last part to himself.

Greg blushes fiercely. "Well then I think that's quite good." He smiles.

Mycroft smiles and goes to kiss him.

"Mm." Greg whimpers softly into the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back and smiles.

"Do you like it?"

"Mm yes it's very nice. It makes me feel fancy." He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

Mycroft smirks and leans in to whisper in his ear. "I can't wait to take it off you."

He shivers and whimpers softly. "I can't wait till you take them off me, Sir." He bites his lip.

Mycroft pulls him closer. "Go to the car."

"Mm." He whimpers and does what he's told.

Mycroft pays and goes to the car.

Greg sits quietly as he watches Mycroft get in the car.

Mycroft tells the driver to go home.

Greg leans against him smiling softly.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his leg slightly.

He opens his legs a bit wider.

He smirks and strokes the inside of his thigh.

Greg bites his lip to keep from moaning.

He lets his fingers brush over his crotch.

"Ah." He gasps and arches into the touch.

"Quiet."

Greg closes his mouth tight.

Mycroft squeezes his bulge lightly.

Greg's mouth falls open but he doesn't make a sound. He opens his legs more and tries to gain some friction.

He rubs him until he feels him getting hard before pulling his hand away.

"Mm." Greg whines.

"If you stay like this until we get home, you'll get a reward."

"Yes, Sir." He says almost desperately.

"Good boy."

He whimpers softly and nods.

They get out and Mycroft takes them inside.

Greg follows excitedly.

Mycroft grabs him by his shirt collar and drags him to the bedroom.

He moans desperately.

"Quiet!" He pushes him onto the bed.

Greg lands on the bed and doesn't make a sound.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me. I want you inside me. Please, Sir." He squirms slightly on the bed.

"Beg." He looks down at him expectantly.

"Please please. I need it. I need your cock. Fuck me please, Sir." Greg begs.

"Strip."

He gets up and starts to strip. He takes off his suit jacket and unbuttons his shirt.

Mycroft strokes himself through his trousers as he watches.

Greg's hands shake as he unhooks his belt. He keeps getting distracted by Mycroft stroking himself.

Mycroft growls. "Hurry up, slut."

Greg moans and hurriedly takes off his trousers and shoes. He slips off his pants to so he stands the naked and flushed.

Mycroft smirks and moves his eyes over him. "Mm.."

"Please, Sir." He pants.

"Hands and knees on the bed."

He scrambled onto the bed and does as he's told.

Mycroft walks to the end of the bed and slaps Greg's arse lightly.

Greg lets out a little moan.

"You're going to be quiet until I say otherwise." He hits him again.

Greg nods and doesn't make a sound.

Mycroft rubs the red mark and leans down to kiss his arse.

He stops himself from whimpering and concentrates on trying to breathe evenly. He sways his hips seductively.

He spreads his cheeks and leans in to tease his hole.

Greg takes a sharp breath.

He smirks. "Do you want this?”

Greg nods vigorously.

Mycroft leans in to lick at his hole.

His hand flies to cover his mouth so he doesn't make a sound.

He pushes his finger in beside his tongue.

Greg bites his hand and tries to relax.

He slowly works him open.

He presses his face into the bed and tries to breathe evenly. He presses his hips back against Mycroft.

"Tell me how it feels." He thrusts his finger.

"Ah good! Maddeningly good. Oh fuck." He groans.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold me down and fuck me. Please. Oh god please fuck me, Sir." He rocks his hips.

"Mm. Gladly." He pulls away. "Stretch yourself."

He does as he's told making breathy little noises.

"Talk. How does it feel?"

"Mm hot. Tight and wet. It feels so good." He whimpers.

"That's how you feel wrapped around my cock."

"Mm fuck yes." He moans and stretches himself.

"I can't wait to be inside of you. Feel you pulsing around me."

"Ah please please." He gasps.

"Another finger. Now."

He does as he's told moaning at the stretch.

"Christ, you're so beautiful." Mycroft strokes himself and sits on the edge of the bed.

"My.." He whimpers and snaps his hips.

"Enough. You're done."

"Please, Sir." He whimpers.

He takes the lube and lubes himself up.

Greg is a writhing mess. "Yes. Fuck me. Please, Sir."

"I love that you're so vocal." He presses his tip against him.

"I need you." He moans and presses back.

He presses into him.

"Oh yessss."

He bucks his hips roughly. "How do you want it?"

"Rough. I want to feel it. I want to feel where you've claimed me for days." Greg moans and rubs back into him.

Mycroft growls and starts thrusting roughly, dragging his nails down his back.

Greg cries out and moans happily.

Mycroft angles his hips and thrusts harder.

"Oh fuck. F-fuck me." He cries out and arches. His cock is leaking generously but he wants to come just from Mycroft inside him.

Mycroft leans down to bite him and fucks him harder, aiming for his prostate. He moans loudly. "Fucking take it, whore. Who do you belong to?"

Greg yelps and whines. "You. I belong to you. Only you. I'm your fucking whore." Greg whimpers with so much pleasure.

"Damn right. You're my fucking slut. Just a cum whore." He rams into his prostate.

"Oh god yes! I want it. I want it so badly all the time." He moans half way crazed by lust.

"You don't know what to do without my cock, do you?" He groans and bites his neck hard.

"I don't know what I'd do. I need it. I need you." He whimpers and arches again.

"Can you come just from me inside of you, Gregory?"

"Yes I want to. I want to. Tell me to come. Please tell me to come. Please, My.." He's close he just needs permission.

"Don't you dare come yet, Greg. You can only come after me. Otherwise you'll get punished. Understand? Do you understand me, whore?"

He whimpers with pleasure. "Yes I understand, Sir."

Mycroft thrusts harder, now pounding into him. He moans loudly and soon comes hard into him, gripping at his hips roughly.

Greg moans as he feels Mycroft fill him. "Please tell me I can come. Please!" He whimpers.

"Come for me, you slut!" He groans and bites at his back.

"My!" He cries out as his orgasm rips through him. He shakes and can't bare to stay up any longer. He collapses into the bed with Mycroft landing on top of him. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." He gasps as tries to catch his breath.

Mycroft gasps for breath and kisses his back softly. "Was that okay? Was it too hard?"

"It was perfect. You're perfect. So perfect."

"Christ, I love you, Gregory. So much. My beautiful husband."

He blushes and whimpers. "I love you. I love you so much, My. You are defiantly the better looking husband. Just look at your perfect face not to mention your fucking fantastic cock." Greg smirks and wiggles his hips.

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips. "Fuck, Gregory.. You're so amazing.. I love you so much and I'm so happy that you want to marry me."

"I'm over the fucking moon because you said yes." He smiles.

"Had I not been half asleep when you first asked me, I would have been in tears."

"You were when I more properly asked so it still counts."

Mycroft blushes and leans down to hide his face. "I just.. Love you so much."

Greg smiles. "The feeling is so mutual, love." He says softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his neck. "I'm glad."

He tilts his head giving him more room. "I love you."

He smiles and continues to kiss his neck. "I love you too."

Greg smiles and sighs contently.

"I love you. So much.."

"I love you, too. Come here and kiss me."

He moves up to kiss him.

"Mm." He holds his head gently and deepens the kiss getting lost in it.

Mycroft hums softly and opens his mouth.

He slides his tongue across his bottom lip and inside against his tongue.

He whimpers softly. "Ah.. Gregory.."

"Mm?" He kisses his jaw.

He moans softly. "Christ.."

"Mm." He kisses him and rocks his hips slowly.

Mycroft gasps softly, still sensitive. "O-Oh God.."

He nuzzles him and rolls his hips lazily.

He whimpers and ruts against him.

Greg kisses him and rocks against him.

He whimpers and ruts against him.

"Want another go? Soft and slow this time. Wrapped around each other." Greg kisses him softly.

"Mm.. Yes.. I want you to take me this time.. Please.."

"Yes... Anything you want." He kisses him.

He moans softly and kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you so much, My." He has Mycroft lay on his back. He takes the lube and starts stretching Mycroft open.

Mycroft whimpers quietly, spreading his legs. "P-Please.."

Greg kisses him as he slowly prepares him. Finally he's ready for a third finger.

Mycroft lets out small whimpers and mewls, arching his back and pushing against him. "Gregory.."

"Ready, love?" He removes his fingers and slicks himself up.

"God yes.. Please.. I need you."

Greg kisses him softly as he slides into Mycroft's body. "Oh, My." He groans.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, pulling Greg closer. "T-Tell me how much you love me.."

"I love you. I love you so much. I think about you constantly. I ache for you even if you're right beside me. I need you every minutes of the day. I love you so much, My." He holds him and rolls his hips so slowly.

Mycroft lets out a small sob and pushes back against him. "G-God yes.. I love you.. So much.. I.. I need you.. All of the time."

Greg kisses him and rocks his hips. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispers over and over into Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft gasps and moans. "Christ, please.. Please come in me.. I need it.. Need you.." He rocks his hips back against him.

Greg thrusts a handful more times and then he's spilling into Mycroft.

Mycroft gasps as he feels Greg filling him. He moans as he comes between them.

Greg kisses his neck and jaw. "So perfect."

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him softly. "L-Love you.."

He kisses him back gently. "I love you, too, My."

He whimpers softly and huddles close to him.

Greg holds him close and rubs his back.

"D-Don't pull out, yeah?" He kisses his chest softly.

"Alright, My." He says softly and strokes his hair.

He kisses his neck softly and smiles. "Love you."

Greg kisses him and smiles. "Love you, too."

"Sleep.."

"Mm yes."

Mycroft falls asleep quickly.

Greg smiles and follows Mycroft to sleep.  
John sits in his chair reading a medical journal.

Sherlock comes out of his room with a bandage around his ribs.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but I'll be alright." He sits in his chair and puts his feet up on John's legs.

"Mm good." John smiles and pats his foot.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes.

John goes back to reading the medical journal and looking over at Sherlock every few minutes.

Sherlock's relaxing and his breathing evens out.

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He opens an eye.

John chuckles slightly. "Your breathing catches just so when ever I say it. It's like you're surprised each time." He smiles.

"I am a bit surprised that you still do."

John frowns and tilts his head the way he does when he doesn't understand something.

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I'm surprised you love me at all."

"Of course I love you. You may be a git sometimes but secretly I find it endearing."

Sherlock smiles slightly. "Good. I'm glad. You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." John smiles back.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course." He rubs his foot.

He smiles and relaxes.

John grins and rubs his foot while reading. Mrs. Hudson's foot steps can be heard coming up the stairs. "Yoohoo boys." She calls. "Yes Mrs. Hudson." John says and she comes in the flat. "You two are so sweet and domestic." She says and shuffles things around the flat. John chuckles.

Sherlock actually blushes and groans. "Mrs. Hudson, please."

"Oh hush, Sherlock. Let me marvel at how happy my boys are." She tuts. John smiles.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and pulls his feet away from John, curling up in his chair.

"How are you Mrs. Hudson?" John asks and closes his book. "Oh fine. I've come up to tell you both that I'm going to be visiting my sister this weekend. You know how she gets so lonely in the country."

"How will we ever get along without you?" Sherlock sounds sarcastic but he hopes she knows he does care.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't be gone long. I know how you strop about if you don't have me around." She smiles motherly at him. John smiles at the exchange.

Sherlock's smile can be heard in his voice. "What would I do without you?"

She smiles and putters around the flat. She leaves the flat saying she'll bring them biscuits before she leaves in the morning. "There is no one else like her." John smiles.

Sherlock smiles. "I know."

John sits his book down. "Tea?"

"Mm yes." He looks at him and watches as he gets up.

John turns on the kettle and gets their mugs.

Sherlock pushes himself out of his chair and follows him to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around John's waist.

John smiles and kisses him over his shoulder.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. "Mm.. Love you."

John turns and leans back against the counter. "I love you, too." He kisses him again.

He smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer.

John holds the back of Sherlock's head kissing him softly.

Sherlock whimpers softly and tries to deepen the kiss.

John opens his mouth slightly invitingly.

Sherlock moans and slides his tongue into his mouth.

John's fingers card through his hair and groans as Sherlock's tongue glides against his own.

Sherlock pulls him closer with a tight gasp.

John leans against the counter and opens his legs more so Sherlock can stand in between them closer to him.

Sherlock moans loudly and ruts against him.

John squeezes Sherlock's arse in one hand and tugs his hair with the other. He kisses and bites Sherlock's neck.

"Christ, please, John.." He whimpers.

"What do you want, love?" He kisses his jaw.

"You."

John smiles and kisses him. "Yes."

Sherlock bites his lip.

John moans and starts pulling them toward Sherlock's room.

Sherlock moans and falls into the bed.

He kisses him. He kisses down his neck, his chest, over the bandages, his stomach, finally stopping at Sherlock's pajama waist band. John takes the waist band in his teeth and pulls it down Sherlock's thighs.

"God.. John, please!" He bucks his hip and whines.

John buries his nose in the crease where Sherlock's thigh meets his hip. He smells like musk, arousal, and Sherlock. "You are intoxicating." He says as his kisses Sherlock's inner thigh.

Sherlock whimpers and arches his back. "John? God, please.. John please!"

John reaches for the lube and kisses Sherlock. He slicks his fingers and slowly he massages Sherlock open.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly.

John strokes him as he slides in a third and final finger.

"John I need you."

John rolls on a condom and lubes himself. "Slow because you're still healing." He kisses him and lines himself up between Sherlock's legs.

He growls and pushes back against him.

John sinks into him with a satisfying groan. "Fuck." He bites Sherlock's neck and growls.

Sherlock moans loudly and starts fucking himself against John.

John grips Sherlock's hips and thrusts into him. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Sherlock gasps and writhes under him, moaning.

"I want to be in side you constantly. When you're brilliant I want to have you up against the nearest wall, when you're being an arse I want you on your knees sucking me off with that naughty mouth, and when you sulk I want to fuck you until you can even remember your own name." John growls and bites his ear.

"God, yes John! Please! Take me, I'm yours to use how you please. Fuck me in the Yard! Please!"

He moans loudly. He holds Sherlock's hips as he thrusts into him so he hits his prostate. "So needy. I love it."

Sherlock cries out and arches his back. "Jo-hn!" He whimpers and chokes out a sob. "Please.. Use me.. I'm your slut.."

"Mm my beautiful cock slut. Mine all fucking mine." John bites his neck and snaps his hips rubbing over Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard between them. "Fuck yes! John!"

Sherlock's orgasm sends John over the edge. "Sherlock.." He moans.

Sherlock keeps pushing himself back against John, continuing to fuck himself roughly. "John.. John.. Fuck, John.."

John whimpers. "Sher-Sherlock.."

Sherlock choked out a small moan. "Please.. Don't stop.."

John holds him and rocks into him. "Sherlock." He moans.

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back against him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." John whispers as he kisses him.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back desperately. "Love you so much. So much.."

John kisses him softly as he rolls his hips slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and ruts against his stomach.

John snakes a hand in between them and strokes Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and gasps. "Christ, talk to me."

"You're gorgeous and brilliant. You feel fantastic wrapped around my cock. Your prick is so hot and heavy in my hand it's makes me salivate. I want you to come all over my hand." John kisses his neck.

Sherlock cries out and his hips jerk as he comes again, spilling over into John's hand. "John!!"

John shakes as Sherlock's body pulls another orgasm from him.

Sherlock chokes out a sob and whimpers.

John kisses him softly. "So gorgeous."

Sherlock whimpers, going limp. "J-John.."

John holds him close. "I've got you, love." He whispers and nuzzles him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you,too.."

Sherlock whimpers softly.

John kisses his forehead.

"We need to fuck at the Yard.."

"Mm yes... We should make a list." John chuckles.

"Please God yes.."

"Mm alright.. The yard is first on the list. Any others? Mm maybe my office at the clinic." He smirks.

"Christ, yes. In a car that Mycroft sends for us."

"Yes. God yes. More tell me more."

"In an alley during a case."

"Mm." John smirks.

"I want to suck you off under your desk at the surgery."

"I want to fuck you over my desk at the surgery."

He whimpers. "Yes.. God yes.. I want you to gag me while you do it.."

"Mm gag you?"

"God yes.. You know I'm vocal during sex. You wouldn't want others to hear us at the surgery, would you?"

"Mm god no. Only I get to hear you." John growls softly.

He whimpers. "Only you.. God, only you ever.. John.. Take me.."

John smirks and ruts against him.

Sherlock moans. "I want you to fuck me until I can't come anymore."

"Yes." John growls.

"Make me scream, John.."

John smirks and captures his mouth. He kisses him taking what he wants from him.

He whimpers and submits to John, letting him own him. "Do what you wish."

"I only wish to make you as happy as possible."

"You make me so happy.. I'm yours.. All yours.. I love you. Christ, I love you."

"I love you. So much." John rolls over bringing Sherlock to lay on top of him. He kisses him and nuzzles his neck.

Sherlock kisses him deeply and rocks against him.

John moans and ruts against him.

Sherlock whimpers and bites his lip.

John runs his hands down over Sherlock's shoulders and down his back. He takes Sherlock's arse in his hands and kneads it. He grinds up into him and kisses him.

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back against John's hands. "Stretch me..."

John slides his hand down and feels him. "Still so slick from earlier." John purrs and pushes a finger into him

Sherlock shudders. "I.. I want you to f-fist me.."

John moans. "My whole fist inside you?" He ruts against him.

He whimpers and pushes back against him. "God yes.. Please.. Fill me."

John rolls them over again so Sherlock is on his back. "Anything you want.." John kisses him and stretches him more.

He gasps and moans. "Oh John.."

John works him open slowly making sure he's relaxed and ready for more. John stretches him with three fingers.

Sherlock gasps at the stretch. "John, please!"

"Ready for four?"

"Yes! Fucking more, please!"

John stretches him further adding more lube. He slides them in and out working him open. "So gorgeous. Oh fuck." John groans.

Sherlock moans desperately, squirming slightly. "John..."

"You have to tell me if it's to much. If I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

He nods frantically. "Please.. I promise. Please!"

"Good boy." John continues to stretch him.

Sherlock pushes back against him.

"So good, love. You're doing so good. I'm so pleased with you." John kisses him.

"Oh god, please John.. Please please please!!"

"Yes yes alright. Relax and bare down, love." John slowly eases his fist into him.

Sherlock gasps sharply. "Oh fuck!"

John stops moving. "Breathe, Sherlock. Relax. I need you to relax, love."

Sherlock nods and forces himself to relax. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Very good, love." John slowly starts moving once again.

Sherlock whimpers and moans at the pain and pleasure.

"Talk to me, Sherlock. Tell me what you feel." John orders softly.

Sherlock whimpers. "F-Full.. So fucking full.. Christ, John.. You make me feel so good.. Never felt like this before.. M-Move your hand.. Please."

John starts moving his hand slowly feeling Sherlock's muscles constrict and relax around his fist.

Sherlock is soon whimpering and moaning under him, pushing back against his fist.

John moves his hand in a rocking rhythm. He flexes his fist slightly.

Sherlock cries out when John moves his hand. "Oh Christ, John.. Fuck me.. Please.."

John moves his fist faster rubbing against Sherlock's prostate every few goes.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard, but dry. He whimpers and his whole body tightens.

John holds him and slowly removes his fist.

Sherlock whimpers and shudders.

"I've got you. So gorgeous."

He whimpers and hides his face.

"Are you alright, love? Did I hurt you?" John rubs his back.

"N-No.. Amazing.. Christ, so amazing.."

"Good." John kisses him softly. He palms his aching cock with his slick hand that was inside Sherlock.

Sherlock smirks against his lips. "Perhaps I'll send you a text one day while you're in surgery and show you how aroused I am. I could tell you all of the things I would do if you were here."

"Tell me, please." John whimpers and strokes himself.

"I'd send you a few texts at first before sending you pictures to prove my point. I'd tell you how much I want your cock in me. How much I need it."

John fucks his fist faster. "Oh god please." He moans

"I love it when you make me go onto my knees and fuck my face until my throat is sore. I love how rough you are with me, Captain Watson."

John gasps and comes all over his fist. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Sherlock."

Sherlock brings John's hand up to lick it clean, staring at him as he does.

John whimpers and stares back at Sherlock and gasps trying to catch his breath. "Christ.."

Sherlock closes his eyes and sucks his fingers into his mouth.

"Sherlock.." He moans.

He pulls back and looks at him innocently. "Yes, sir?"

"I want to taste myself on you." John licks his own lips and looks at Sherlock's.

Sherlock smirks and leans forward to kiss him.

John slides his tongue along Sherlock's and moans. "I get drunk off your kiss." He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him harder. "Good.."

"I love you. I love you so fucking much." John nibbles Sherlock's lip.

Sherlock smiles and opens his mouth. "I love you too. You're my everything."

John smiles and kisses him. "You are my entire world."

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you."

"Mm I love you, too." John nuzzles him back and sighs happily.

"Christ, you made me come three times, John.."

"Mm and that's just our record so far." John chuckles.

Sherlock shudders and blushes. "Can we really make a list?"

"Of course, love. We can do pretty much whatever you want." John snuggles into him.

Sherlock blushes and thinks about mentioning a certain kink to John but decides to hold off.

John gets up and wipes himself off. He comes back and cleans Sherlock up.

Sherlock's blushes and smiles as he looks at John.

John smiles and gets back into bed with him. "Mm we forgot all about the tea." John laughs.

"Mm.. I don't care."

"I didn't think you would." John giggles and huddles closer.

Sherlock kisses him softly and held him.

John sighs contently and nuzzles his neck.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." He kisses his jaw. John's eye lids start to feel heavy and he relaxes more into Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and holds him. "Sleep, love."

"Just for a bit.." He mumbles and drifts off.

Sherlock smiles and holds him close as he falls asleep.

Greg reaches out for Mycroft but finds his side of the bed empty. He makes an irritated noise and rolls over onto Mycroft's side. It's still warm. Greg hears Mycroft talking on the phone and he sounds mad.

Mycroft shouts into the phone and paces the sitting room.

Greg gets up and walks into the sitting room quietly. He leans against the wall and watches Mycroft pace.

Mycroft runs a hand through his hair, not noticing Greg. "No! I don't care, I'm doing this."

Greg frowns. Standing up from the wall he crosses his arms.

Mycroft starts pacing again. "I don't need your bloody acceptance for this!"

"My."

Mycroft stiffens and turns to face Greg, his face red.

Greg opens his arms and holds them out waiting to wrap around Mycroft. His face is soft and loving even if a bit sad.

He frowns and huddles into him.

Greg wraps him in his arms and kisses his head.

Mycroft frowns and throws his phone down.

Greg holds him tighter. "I'm sorry, My."

He shakes his head and holds him tighter.

Greg rubs his back and nuzzles him softly.

Mycroft pushes himself off of Greg and goes to retrieve his phone.

Greg lets him go and watches him get his phone.

He hold it to his ear and his face falls when he hears the voice on the other line. "Christ, can't you just stop? You're being childish!"

Greg rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'Who is it?' He mouths silently at Mycroft.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and mouths back. 'Sherrinford.' He groans and barks into the phone. "I don't care if you're my brother."

Greg swallows dryly.

"No, Sherrinford, this is my decision."

Greg sits on the couch and watches Mycroft.

Mycroft eventually hangs up on his brother with a groan.

"So I take it that went well?" Greg muses and tries to smile.

Mycroft shoots Greg a glare and goes to sit on the couch.

Greg sighs and sinks further into the couch.

Mycroft holds his head in his hands, gripping his hair.

"So how bad was it? Like forgot to charge your phone bad or World War 3 bad?"

"Didn't ask him for his approval before I agreed to marry you."

"Mm so pretty bad." Greg nods subtly.

"The world is ending bad."

"Mm at least I got to propose first before it ends." He sighs.

"I don't need his approval. He left a long time ago."

Greg remembers what Mycroft said about his parents. "Fuck them.”

 

Mycroft looks up, a bit surprised. "I..."

Greg laughs softly. "It's your advise, love."

He blushes and nods, slumping against him. "I don't listen to myself often.."

"Mm and that is exactly why you keep me around so I can parrot your excellent advice back at you." Greg wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses his head.

"Mm. Of course. The only reason." He moves up to kiss him.

"Mm." He smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft deepens the kiss, pulling him closer.

Greg whimpers and moves closer.

Mycroft bites his lip and pulls him into his lap.

Greg moans softly and straddles him.

Mycroft grabs his hips and bucks up into him. "Christ.."

"Mm." Greg sucks his neck. He grinds into him.

Mycroft whimpers softly. "Mine.."

"Always.. Yours always.."

"Can I make you come just from grinding and my voice?"

"Please please.." Greg whines and grinds against him.

"Christ, you look so beautiful like this.. Grinding against me.. Desperate on the couch.. My cute little whore.."

"Yes yours.. Your whore.. Please.." He whimpers grinding more.

Mycroft thrusts. "You're so fucking sexy.. I am going to take you away after the wedding.. A whole week.. Our own sex holiday.."

"Yesss please, My.." He whimpers desperately and trembles slightly.

"I'll fuck your every night. We can take my jet and I can fuck you there."

"My.. Yes please.. Close.." Greg whimpers and ruts faster.

"I'll make you gag on my cock the minute after you say yes at the wedding. I'll pull you away right after I kiss you to make it official and take you right then."

"Oh god, My." He whines and comes hard.

Mycroft groans and moves to bite his neck. "Suck me off.."

Greg slides to the floor. He palms him through his trousers and pulls them down. Greg mouthes at him through his pants.

Mycroft groans and arches his back. "G-Gregory.."

He smirks and pulls down his pants. Greg licks up his length and kisses the head.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Oh yes.."

He swirls his tongue around the tip and sucks lightly.

He whimpers and grips Greg's hair tightly. "Can I.. Ah.. Can I fuck your face?"

"Yes. Fucking use me." Greg says huskily.

Mycroft groans loudly and grips his hair, pulling his head closer. He starts thrusting roughly.

Greg moans around him.

Mycroft pulls his hair tightly and holds him still while he fucks his face

Greg gags as Mycroft hits his throat. He moans loudly wanting more.

Mycroft gasps. "Fucking slut.. You just want my cock.. All the time.." He grunts and pulls him closer.

He whimpers and whines. Saliva rolls down his chin.

"Moan for me. Show me how much you want my come."

Greg moans as loud as he can. He wants it. He wants it so bad.

Mycroft bucks his hips roughly as he comes hard down his throat.

Greg swallows around him repeatedly.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers.

Greg lets him go and kisses his hip. He lays on the floor on his back. He's breathing hard and his arm covers his eyes.

"Christ, I love you."

"Love... You.." Greg says hoarsely breathing hard.

"Come here."

Greg peels himself off the floor and gets on the couch next to Mycroft.

Mycroft holds him close.

Greg nuzzles him. "I love you so much, My. I want you to be happy."

Mycroft frowns a bit and pulls him closer, kissing his head. "I love you too, Gregory. You make me so happy. The happiest I've ever been. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Greg smiles and kisses him. "Mm what a fantastic life we'll have together."

"Mm.. Yes. You'll solve crimes and I'll keep the house clean."

"You're not the kept man type. Sorry, love. More like I'll fill out paperwork and you'll keep this country from collapsing on it's self." Greg laughs and winks at him.

"I guess I can do that." He smirks and kisses him.

"Mm yes you can." He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, My."

"Let me take you to bed."

"Yes take me to bed, My." He smiles.

He smiles and carries him to bed.

Greg blushes and laughs as he's carried to bed. "Mm what a strong husband I have." He kisses his neck.

Mycroft smiles and sets him down. "Fiancé." He corrects.

"Mm semantics. Only a matter of time." He smirks.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, pulling him closer. "Mm.. Soon there will be no more of Mycroft Holmes."

"Mm such a shame but Mycroft Lestrade just rolls off the tongue. Sounds like the name of a sex God really." Greg moves closer still.

He chuckles. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Hopefully everywhere is directly under you." He smiles.

He smirks and moves to hover over him. "Oh look, it worked."

"Hmm it could only be the workings of a sex god. Truly mysterious mm mm mm." Greg chuckles.

He laughs and kisses him.

Greg pulls him down on top of him and kisses back.

Mycroft groans and bites his lip.

He gasps softly and arches into him.

He grins and grinds against him. "Christ.. You're always ready for another round."

"Well you are just so damn arousing." He smirks.

He kisses him hard.

Greg groans. "Mm and you know just what I like too."

"Of course." He moves to bite his neck.

He squirms and mewls. "Oh god."

He bucks his hips and bites harder.

"Yes!" He cries out and arches.

"Always so vocal for me.." He ruts against him.

"Mm, My." He whimpers and grinds against him.

"Tell me what you want, Gregory.."

"You. All of you.. Please, My."

"Mm.. Do you want me to take you?"

"Yess.. Need you... Inside me." He whimpers and writhes.

"Mm.. I'll give it to you.. Don't worry, love. I've got you." He pulls away slightly to grab the lube.

"Please, My.." He moans.

"Shh.. I've got you." He starts stretching him.

He gasps and throws his head back, spreading his legs wider.

Mycroft leans down to kiss his chest as he thrusts his finger.

Greg mewls and blushes.

"Christ, you're so cute.." He adds a second finger.

He blushes harder and hides his face under his arm.

"So beautiful..." He kisses his face softly.

"Mm." He kisses him back biting his lip as he pulls away.

He smirks down at him and adds a third finger.

He groans and pushes back against his fingers.

"So fucking sexy.. And all mine.. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Desperate. Moaning. Begging for more." He spreads his fingers.

"Yours.. Only yours. Anything you want.. Use me.." He gasps and moans.

He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up before pushing into him with a low groan. "Oh Greg.."

He sighs happily and wraps his legs around him.

"You always feel so good, love.. So good.." He slowly starts thrusting.

"My.." He moans scratching his back slightly.

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips roughly.

"Yes.." He growls and arches.

Mycroft moans loudly and bites his neck, leaving marks.

He tilts his head and drags his nails along Mycroft's back.

Mycroft gasps and arches his back. "O-Oh yes.."

Greg wraps his legs tighter around him. He presses his nails harder dragging them down his back.

Mycroft gasps and cries out as he comes hard into him. "Greg!"

Greg arches and shakes and he comes between them. "My.." He gasps.

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him softly.

Greg holds him and kisses him back.

"Greg.. I love you.. My amazing fiancé.."

"Mm I love you so much. You're a fucking fantastic fiancé." He whimpers.

Mycroft bites his lip and kisses him softly, blushing. "We need to set a date.. I want to marry you as soon as bloody possible."

"Yes soon good. How about yesterday?" He smiles

"Yesterday sounds lovely." He smiles and kisses him softly.

"Perfect." He smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm.. We'll have the best ceremony.."

"It'll be the best because I'm marrying you.."

"And I, you.."

"Mm.." He kisses him softly. "Tell me your vision.. How do you picture our wedding day?" He nuzzles him.

"Mm.. I want our friends to be there. Your friends. Family. You'll look stunning in your tux. Absolutely stunning."

"I'll be to busy staring at you and trying not to burst into happy tears, and failing, to even notice how I look. It'll be perfect."

"Quite alright. I'll be in the same emotional state as you, if not worse."

"Mm okay then." He smiles.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you, too, My. Always and forever." He nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly. "Mm.. Always."

"Mm sounds perfect."

"Mhmm.."

He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles, hiding his face in Greg's shoulder.

"You have an adorable nose. You're so adorable. I just find all of you adorable." He giggles and kisses his head making ridiculous kissing noises.

Mycroft laughs and tries to push Greg's face away. "Gregory!"

"MUHAHAHAHA!" He laughs.

He slaps his chest lightly. "Shut up, you git."

"Oh woe is me! I've been mortally wounded." He fakes death. "If only I had a handsome prince to save me with a kiss!" He peeks open one eye.

Mycroft grins and rolls his eyes. "Oh, look. A humble stable boy. He is the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. I must try to bring him back with true love's kiss." He smiles and leans down to kiss him.

"How fortunate I am saved! Mm and by the most gorgeous of princes too." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Mm.. Tell me your name, peasant."

"Whatever you want call me, Sir." He smirks.

He smirks and presses against him. "Mm.. Am I to make you my sex slave then?"

"If it would please you, Sir. You did save my life so I owe you nothing less than all of me. I would gladly go down on my knees for you anytime, Sir." He wiggles slightly against him.

He smirks. "Anytime?"

He raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Anytime gladly." He bites his lip.

"Now then." He smirks.

"Mm.. As you wish, Sir."

He moves to lay on his back.

Greg kisses his neck, nibbles his collar bone, laves his tongue over his nipple on his journey down.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, arching his back. "O-Oh yes.. Mm.. Not bad.."

"Thank you, Sir." He relishes in the complement. He continues kissing and nipping his way down.

He whines and bucks his hips.

"Mm impatient, Sir." He smirks and kisses his hip.

"I saved your fucking life."

"Mm and you did such a lovely job." He strokes his cock.

He gasps and moans softly. "Oh fuck yes.."

He places open mouth up the shaft to the head. "Such a fucking gorgeous cock. It's an honor to suck you off, Sir." He circled the tip with his tongue.

He grabs his head and bucks up into his mouth. "Christ, you have a glorious mouth."

He swirls his tongue around the tip and sucks him down with one swift move.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks up.

Greg groans. He hollows his cheek and draws him in further. He cups Mycroft's bollocks and rolls them in his palm.

Mycroft whimpers. "Greg.. I'm close.."

"Mm how do you want to come? Down my throat? On my face?"

"On your face. Your beautiful face. I want to make you look wrecked."

"Then fucking wreck me with your mark." He strokes him.

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips and comes hard onto his face.

Greg mewls. He licks the come that drips onto his lip. "Beautiful."

Mycroft blushes and leans down to kiss him. "Lovely."

"Mm." He kisses him softly. "Love you."

He makes a small noise when he tastes himself. "Love you too.. So much:.."

Greg takes his finger and wipes it along his cheek. He licks the come off his finger and hums.

Mycroft whimpers as he watches him.

Greg makes a show of sucking down is and groans as he pulls it from his mouth. “Mm delicious..” 

“Fucking hell, Gregory..”

He smiles and laughs.

He kisses him softly. “I love you.”

He kisses him back. “I love you, too.” 

“Mm.. Sleep..”

“Wonderful..” He huddled up next to him. 

Mycroft holds him close and soon falls asleep.

Greg hums and drifts to sleep.  
John sits upright in bed panting. He’s sweating and he feels like he can’t breathe. “Nightmare.” He mumbles once he orients himself.

Sherlock sits up, alert and holds him tightly. “John. It’s okay.”

John flinches when Sherlock holds him but quickly relaxes into him. He shakes slightly. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” He whimpers. 

“Shh.. I love you.. It’s okay.”

John hides his face in Sherlock’s neck. He tries to control his breathing with little success.”I.. I didn’t.. hurt you.. did I?”

“No, I’m fine..” He winces slightly as he adjusts.

“You sure.. I didn’t?”

He bites his lip. “It’s fine.”

“No.. It’s not fine. Where did I hurt you and how?” John asks feeling so incredibly guilty.

“John, I’m fine. Are you alright?”

“Fine.. I’m fine” He mumbles and rubs his face. He’s finally breathing normally and isn’t shaking as bad.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sherlock frowns, hating seeing John like this.

He frowns and shakes his head. “No. Thank you though, love.” John turns his face away from Sherlock because he doesn’t want Sherlock to see him cry. He rubs his face harshly and his shoulder trembling slightly. He doesn’t want Sherlock to see him like this. So broken and fucked up. 

Sherlock frowns and shifts to look at him. “John.. Let me help you..” He kisses his face softly, his hand coming up to wipe away John’s tears. “I’m here for you, yeah? Always..”

John presses his forehead to Sherlock’s. “I’m sorry. I just.. I just hate this. You.. Oh god you are gorgeous and amazing and I’m not. You deserve so much more than this sorry excuse for a broken human being. I’m sorry..”

Sherlock grits his teeth. “John. You are more than anything I ever thought I could possibly deserve. You are my everything and I love you. I.. I love you.”

John grips onto him with shaky fists. “I love you.. I love you so much.”

Sherlock frowns a bit and pulls him closer. “I want to be with you forever.”

John nods yes. “That doesn’t seem nearly long enough.” He tries a half hearted attempt at humor.

“Marry me, John.” Sherlock blurts out.

John’s breath catches in his throat. “What? Oh god, Sherlock. Say it again.”

Sherlock’s voice is smaller than before. “Do me the honor of marrying me, John Watson.”

“Yes. Oh god a hundred million trillion times yes. In every universe and reincarnation yes.”

Sherlock bites his lip and smiles, pulling him closer. "Thank you.."

John holds on to him still shaking a bit. "Anything for you, love." He smiles softly. 

Sherlock holds him tightly. "I love you. So much. John.."

"I love you, Sherlock. More than anything." He relaxes into Sherlock's hold. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses his head softly. 

John eventually stops shaking. "Thank you...for helping me calm down." 

"Of course.. I'm always here for you, you know that."

"I know. It's just.." He bites his lip. "It's just worse coming out of it and then not being able to place yourself or remember where you are for a few horrible seconds. You help me to..remember that I'm here with you. That we're safe." He says quietly. 

Sherlock frowns slightly and nods, pulling him into a hug. "I understand.. Sometimes I forget that this isn't a dream.. That you truly love and care for me."

John nuzzles his neck. "We'll just have to keep reminding one another that were here to stay forever."

Sherlock blushes and nods. "Always."

He smiles. "Always." 

Sherlock blushes brighter. "I.. J-John.. Will you.. Make love to me?"

"Of course, love." He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back desperately. 

John tips them back slowly till he hovers over him. He kisses him. "I love you." 

Sherlock whimpers slightly. "I love you too, John."

John undresses them. He kisses every visible inch of Sherlock's body. He kisses and nibbles, worshiping his body. 

He whimpers and gasps. "John.. Yes.."

He kisses Sherlock passionately with all he has until he can't breathe. 

Sherlock is soon a moaning mess under him, begging John for more.

"Let me make love to you. Please let me fuck you." John kisses his neck. 

"God.. Yes, John.. Please! I need to feel you.. Christ, please!"

John starts preparing him. "So gorgeous for me." He moans as he starts to stretch Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps and whimpers as John begins to stretch him. "Oh god, John.."

John smiles softly and kisses his neck. He opens him slowly adding fingers and lube. "You're so beautiful. So beautiful." 

Sherlock bites his lip and rocks back against him. "O-Oh yes.."

John rubs fingers over Sherlock's prostate. 

Sherlock yelps and bucks his hips. "John! Again!"

"Mm how about I milk your prostate and then fuck you making you come again? Would you like that?" John rubs his prostate again. 

Sherlock gasps and chokes out a sob, nodding frantically. "Yes! God, yes! Please!"

John kisses him hard and then he relentlessly massages Sherlock's prostate. 

Sherlock cries out against his lips and pushes back against his fingers before coming hard onto his stomach. 

"Good boy.." John kisses his forehead. 

He whimpers softly. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

John hums and holds him till he's ready to be fucked. "So gorgeous." He nuzzles his neck. 

His body is shaking and he pulls John down to kiss him hard. "F-Fuck me now.. While I'm still sensitive. 

He kisses him back. John rolls a condom on and lubes himself up. He aligns his body with Sherlock's. "Ready?" 

He bites his lip and pushes himself back until John enters him. He gasps and slumps against the bed, moaning at the sensation. 

John groans and curls forward. He lifts Sherlock's hips and pushes in further rubbing right against Sherlock's sensitive prostate. 

Sherlock cries out and pushes back against him. "Oh god, John.. More.. Please, start moving!"

John does as Sherlock asks and moves. He rocks into him slowly picking up speed. "You feel so good around my cock. So fucking good." John growls. 

Sherlock whimpers and presses his face into the bed. "Tell me more.. I want to see how many times you can make me come.."

John smirks. "God you're so tight. You arse is begging for me to shot my load into you." He snaps his hips.

"John, yes, use me.. Please, I'm yours." He whimpers and ruts against the mattress until he comes again. 

John stops himself from coming, but just barely. He wants to drag this out for himself. He wants to be desperate. John kisses Sherlock's back back and shoulders. "Incredible." He mumbles. 

He whimpers softly. "P-Please.. Again.."

John rolls his hips. He takes Sherlock's cock in his hand and lazily strokes him. 

Sherlock throws his head back and his body twitches from over stimulation. "Fuck, John.. I'm so sensitive.."

John slowly his movements and kisses him softly biting his lip. 

Sherlock gasps quietly into his mouth as John gives him time to relax a bit. 

John nuzzles and kisses his neck. 

He mewls softly and moves his head to give John more room. 

"I love you so much." He bites his neck softly. He sucks it marking him. 

He whines softly. "Love you too.. So much that it hurts.."

John whimpers and kisses him deeply. "I feel it, too. The ache that hallows my chest. The empty feeling that's only filled when I'm with you." 

Sherlock kisses him back desperately. "You make me whole. You make me feel complete. I love you. I can't live without you."

"You'll never have to live without me. I promise. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I love you so much." He holds him and kisses him. 

He kisses him back deeply. "I.. I'm ready, John.. Please.."

John rolls his hips and moans. He kisses Sherlock as he rocks into him. 

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back against him. "Yessss.."

"Oh Christ." John groans and hold his hips. 

Sherlock whimpers and whines as he rocks back against him. "Move!"

John growls and snaps his hip roughly. 

Sherlock moans loudly, arching his back. "John!!"

John sets a punishing pace. "Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you hard? To use you as the cock slut you are for me?" He bites his neck. 

Sherlock cries out and claws at John's back. "Y-Yes, Captain!"

John smirks and pounds into him. 

Sherlock feels tears start to fall and he bucks his hips. "John!" He moans loudly as he comes for a third time, this time it's a bit painful.

John stills and holds himself off from coming once again. "Fuck, Sherlock. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" 

"Nnh.. P-Perfect.. So good.. You're amazing.. J-Just give me a second.."

John waits for him to come back to himself while he rubs Sherlock's side. 

Sherlock nods a few minutes later. "I.. I'm okay.."

John shakes his head. "I hurt you. That is not okay."

Sherlock looks up at him, his eyes a bit cloudy from the pleasure. "N-No.. You didn't. It felt amazing. It was just really intense. It was my third orgasm."

"Mm." He bites his lip. He looks at him and sighs after a minute. "As long as you're alright." 

He nods and takes his hand, bringing it up to kiss it softly. "L-Let me get you off?"

"Mm just talk to me and I'll do the rest." He kisses his forehead. John palms himself. 

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes, his voice comes out almost innocent. "You always take such good care of me, sir.. You let me have your cock whenever I'm good and you get me off so many times.. I hope I'm doing a good job for you, sir. I just want to make you happy."

John mewls. "You do such a good job for me. I'm so happy." He strokes his hard prick. 

Sherlock blushes. "Thank you, sir. That's what I wanted.. I'm here for your pleasure.. You always feel so good when you're in my arse.. Make me feel so full.." He whimpers and squirms slightly as he feels John's come running down his leg. 

John moans and arches as he comes. "Ah! Sh-Sherlock!" He whimpers. 

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes against the bed, completely spent. "C'mere.."

John throws an arm out and burrows closer to him. "Love you." He mumbles into Sherlock's skin. 

A shiver runs through his body. "Love you too, so much.."

John kisses his neck and pulls the covers around them more. 

Sherlock curls up next to him and kisses his chest. 

John hums happily and holds him. "Sleep, love." 

He nods and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

John smiles and watches Sherlock as the sun rises around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sherrinford situation starts to heat up. Another proposal.

Greg sits at his desk and fixes messy paperwork. **Does no one know how to fill out paperwork correctly?--GL** Greg texts Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles at his phone. **Trouble at the office? --MH**

**Trouble is that I'm not with you. Who calls in the Detective Inspector on his day off to fix paperwork? It's not my job I'm not an instructor grading papers. :-/ How are you, My?--GL** 

**Would you like me to come in, Gregory? My day has been rather... uneventful without your presence. --MH**

**That sounds wonderful, My, but no. I'll just power through all this and I'll come home to you without all this weighing on my mind. Just a few hours and I'll be free and clear. By the way, I can't wait until you can change your signature to ML.--GL** Greg smiles. 

Mycroft blushes brightly. **I cannot wait either. I would change it now, but I'd rather wait until it is official. I suppose I could stop by 221B and check up on Sherlock. I do wonder if John has gone completely insane thus far. --MH**

Greg laughs. **Wait until it's official. It has more meaning that way. Good visit them. John probably needs a change of pace for a bit.--GL** 

**Get some work done, love. I'll talk to you later, after work. --MH**

**Alright. Love you.--GL** Greg continues his work and gets up to get coffee. He sighs when he see the sign on the machine, out of order. Greg decides to pop out and grab a cup of coffee. He's walking down the street when he notices a black car following him. He frowns because he knows it's not Mycroft that's having him followed. They had agreed on tracking but no open following. Besides Mycroft's people wouldn't be so obvious about following him. Greg calls Mycroft. "Hello, My." 

Mycroft's frown can be heard over the phone. "Greg? You can't possibly be done with your work. Why are you calling? Is something the matter?"

"Mm well you could say that. I've gone out to grab a cup of coffee because the machine at the Yard is broken. So I'm walking down the street and low and behold I'm being followed by a black car. I know it's not your doing because you wouldn't be so obvious about having me followed and we agreed on no following me. So who the fuck is tailing me?" Greg asks calmly as he walk down the street normally trying to to draw attention to himself. 

"Where are you right now? I don't know who would be following you." He frowns and grabs his coat, heading for the door of the flat. "I'm coming to get you."

"I'm half way to the coffee shop near the Yard." The car pulls up next to Greg and the back window rolls down. He recognizes the man in the back seat from Mycroft's family photos when he was young. "It's your brother." Greg says to Mycroft. 

Mycroft hesitates. "Sherlock? Why would he be..?"

"Not Sherlock. Try again." 

He stalls. "Sh-Sherrinford..?" He bites his lip. "Greg, do not get into that car."

"I'm not going to get into the car. I'm just going to walk calmly to the coffee shop while he looks at me from his car that is still following me." Greg says pretending he's not being looked at or followed. 

"Please be careful, Greg. He's.. There's a reason we don't speak of him. Do you still need me to come down?"

"No it's fine. I'm at the coffee shop now. I'll get a cab and meet you at Sherlock's. You can explain to me what's going on when I get there and Sherlock should know what's up too in case shit hits the fan." 

Mycroft sighs and nods. "Alright. I'll see you then, love. Avoid communicating with him if at all possible." He hangs up and leaves for 221B.

Greg sighs and orders coffee for all four of them. He gets a cab and heads to 221B. 

Sherrinford's car follows from a short distance, stopping about a block away from 221B.   
When Greg arrives, Mycroft had already informed Sherlock of the situation. He jumps up to answer the door when Greg knock, pulling him into a hug when he sees him. 

"Mm hello to you too. I've brought coffee." He smiles weakly. 

Mycroft stiffens and pulls away when Sherlock clears his throat. "Right. Sorry.." He looks down at him with a hidden worried expression. 

Greg smiles at Mycroft reassuringly. They go up the stairs together. 

Once in the flat, Mycroft leads Greg to the couch, setting the coffee on the table. His posture is composed and stiff, as if he were in the presence of an official. He worries his lip as Sherlock and John take their seats. 

"So what is going on exactly?" John asks. "That's what I'd like to know." Greg sighs. 

Mycroft and Sherlock exchange glances before Sherlock spoke. "It would appear that our brother isn't too happy with the happy announcement from you two, Detective. He can be rather.. unconventional. More so than I."

"How anyone could be more unconventional than you is mind blowing." Greg runs a hand through his hair. "Does he pose a threat? And if so what kind?" John asks falling back on his army ways of sizing up the enemy. 

"He's gone to drastic lengths in the past to get what he wants. He will try to manipulate you and others close to you. Why he's chosen now of all times to interfere is beyond me."

"Well to me it sounds like the stalking he did today was a scare tactic. He wanted to make his presence known and felt. The real problem is what he's going to do next." John sighs. "I think I need something stronger then coffee." Greg grumbles. "There's beer behind the container of spleens in the fridge." John offers but Greg shakes his head no. 

Mycroft sighs. "I'll keep an eye on him from now on. I'm sure I still have somebody in with him." Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Obviously 'keeping an eye on him' isn't going to be enough. We need to do something if you want Graham to remain safe."

"Greg is going to be your brother in law, Sherlock. The least you could do is try to get his name right. We can't do anything rash of we don't know for sure what he wants yet. We don't know what he wants yet, do we?" John looks pointedly at Mycroft. 

Mycroft hesitates and shoots a pleading look at Sherlock. 

"Oh for the love of Christ!" Greg and John shout at the same time. "What is it? Just get it out." John says. 

Sherlock nods. "Would you like to tell them, brother dear, or shall I?" He nods at Mycroft's silence and continues. "Sherrinford has always been rather.. jealous of the two of us. He's eccentric and strives for greatness in the wrong way. He's currently the leader of one of the largest cult in Europe. He also isn't too fond of our 'choice' in sexual orientation. It would be my understanding that he would like to separate the two of you."

"Haha oh my god. Fuck it I think I'll have a spleen beer." Greg gets up and goes to the kitchen. John turns to Sherlock. "What does all this mean for us then?" John asks quietly. 

Sherlock hesitates and frowns. "He will most likely come after us next if we don't find a way to stop him now." Mycroft gets up to follow Greg, his concern growing. 

"Well then we'd better think of something." John sighs.   
Greg leans back against the counter with an unopened beer in his hand. 

Mycroft frowns and hesitates. "I.. Greg.."

Greg looks at him and smiles. "Come hell or high water we're getting married. Besides what's a wedding without some family drama." Greg laughs dryly. 

Mycroft smiles weakly and laughs sadly before letting a few tears fall, his laugher turning into silent sobs. 

"Oh, My." Greg pulls him closer holding him. 

Mycroft grips Greg's shirt tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder. "Christ, I'm so sorry, Gregory.. I'm sorry about all of this.. I.. You've been through so much.. Because of me.."

Greg holds him tighter. "I love you. Do you know what that means to me? It means that I'd do anything for you. Absolutely anything. I am here to stay till the end of time. This will not break us. I'll make fucking sure of that. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this like all the other shit we've dealt with." 

He takes a deep breath and nods. "Th-Thank you, love." He pulls away after a few minutes and looks at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I love you.. I don't care what Ford has to say. He's not going to stop this."

He kisses him back. "Good. Then that's all that really matters." He smiles. 

Mycroft nods and presses their foreheads together. 

Greg rubs his back soothingly. 

Mycroft sighs and lets himself just enjoy the feeling of being in the arms of the man he loved. The man he would do anything for. 

John sighs and rubs his shoulder. 

Mycroft stiffens a bit and pulls back. "I.."

John puts his hand up. "Just be happy." He smiles and continues on to Sherlock's room to get him his laptop. 

Mycroft blushes as he watches John leave. He turns back to face Greg. "Can we just go home, love? Please?"

"Yes let's go home." He smiles. 

Mycroft nods and they soon leave the flat. They walk hand in hand to the car Mycroft had for them. 

Greg leans against him in the car. 

Mycroft glances out the window, scanning for Sherrinford's car. 

"Back left two lanes over." Greg intertwines their fingers. 

Mycroft frowns and tightens his hold on Greg's hand. 

"It's alright, My. He's not going to do anything. Like John said he's just trying to scare us." Greg pats their hands with his free hand. 

"I don't know if I believe that..."

"Mm neither do I." Greg sighs. 

"I'm going to protect you."

"I know you will, My. I'll protect you, too." Greg nuzzles him. 

Mycroft smiles. "I know.." He leans in to kiss him. 

Greg kisses him and smiles softly. 

"Love you."

"Love you, too, My." 

He sighs and leans against him. 

Greg kisses his head. "Chin up, love. We continue on as normal but a bit more cautious." 

He nods and holds his hand. "I know."

Greg kisses his hand. 

Mycroft smiles and leans against him. 

He kisses Mycroft's head as the car pulls up to their flat. 

Mycroft checks their surroundings as he gets out. "Come on."

Greg follows him and watches for anything suspicious. 

Mycroft pulls him into the flat and locks the door. 

"We've made it." Greg says dryly. He does a sweep of the flat. 

"We'll be okay.. He couldn't have done anything to the flat."

"Alright.." Greg nods. 

Mycroft frowns and kisses him. "I love you.."

Greg pulls him into a hug and kisses him. "I love you, too.." 

He holds him tightly. "We're going to get through this."

"I know." He smiles and holds him. 

Suddenly, there's a knock at their door. Mycroft stiffens in Greg's arms. 

Greg flinches at the knock. "Five minutes... Can't we just get five minutes of peace?" Greg grumbles. 

Mycroft drops his voice. "Don't answer it. He'll go away.."

Greg nods. He tenses up at another sharp knock. "He'll go away.." He repeats quietly trying to sound reassuring. 

Mycroft takes a cautious step toward the door, glancing at Greg. 

"Don't open it." Greg pleads and steps closer with him. 

He shakes his head. "I'm not.. I'm just going to check.." He moves to look through the peep hole, drawing back quickly when he sees Sherrinford. 

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Two grown men trapped in their own home." Greg sighs and pulls Mycroft back to him. 

"We can't do anything, Gregory.."

"I know but if this keeps up well have to do something.." 

"You don't understand.. He can do whatever he wants.."

Greg bites his lip. "We are not going to live harassed like this.."

"You don't know him, Greg. He will do anything to get what he wants. He's killed before."

Greg swallows dryly. "Then I'll do whatever it takes. I want us to live happily together more than everything he's ever wanted." 

Mycroft frowns and grips him tightly as another knock sounds. 

"Oh for fucks sake. Im going to call the police. What am I saying, I'm the police! A detective inspector. This is harassment." Greg glares at the door. 

Mycroft bites his lip to muffle his whimper. "Greg.."

Greg holds him closer. "Alright. It's alright. There is only so long he can stand there. If he doesn't leave I'll call the Yard." Greg sighs. 

He nods stiffly. "I.. Yes.. Okay.." 

"Okay.. Coffee and waiting.. What fun.." Greg sighs and goes to make coffee. 

Mycroft continuously checks the door while Greg makes coffee. 

"My, unfortunately that door does not hold the answers. Come here and have coffee. If any one comes in that isn't supposed to be here I'll shoot them." Greg holds up a mug for Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns and hesitates before going to take the mug. "I know.. I just.." He sigh.

Greg rubs his arm and give him the mug. 

Mycroft's hands shake slightly as he takes a sip. He sighs and forces himself to relax. 

Greg takes a sip and inhales the aroma of the coffee. He sits down his coffee and holds out his hand. "Dance with me?" 

Mycroft blushes. "I.. Gregory.. There isn't any music.."

He smiles and pulls him close. "Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you." Greg coos softly and sways with Mycroft in his arms. "Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you." 

Mycroft blushes brightly and presses against him, smiling as he listens to Greg sing. 

Greg holds him. "Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be." He turns them slowly. "Take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you." 

Mycroft smiles, laughing softly as they dance. "I love you.. So much.. You have a beautiful voice.." He starts to relax in his arms, forgetting about the current problem. 

Greg smiles back at him. "Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too," He dips Mycroft. "For I can't help falling in love with you." He finishes softly and kisses Mycroft as he brings him back up. 

Mycroft blushes brightly and smiles into the kiss. "You're amazing.."

"Mm I have to keep up with you some how." He laughs softly and kisses him again. 

He smiles brightly and kisses him back. "Absolutely brilliant.."

"Thank you, love." Greg blushes slightly. 

They stay like that for a few more moments. 

Greg holds him close and nuzzles his neck. 

"I love you.. I've got you and I'm never letting go.."

He takes a shaky breath and nods. "Good because I am quite invested in you." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. Greg listens but doesn't hear anymore knocking. 

He smiles. "Think he's gone..?"

"One way to find out." Greg leads them to the door. He looks through the peep hole and smiles. "Take a look." 

Mycroft hesitates before looking, smiling widely. "Thank god.."

He holds Mycroft around the waist and spins them around. 

He smiles and laughs. "Greg!"

Greg laughs and puts him down. He kisses him excitedly. 

He grins and kisses him back deeply. 

Greg moans holding him close. 

Mycroft gasps and kisses him harder, desperation overcoming him. 

"My.." Greg whimpers and grips him desperately. 

He whimpers and fumbles to take his shirt off. 

Greg helps him get their shirts off all while making little breathy moans. 

Mycroft moves his hands over Greg's chest. 

He arches into Mycroft's hands. 

He teases his fingers over his nipples. 

"My!" He cries out. 

He grins and moves to bite his neck, pinching at his nipples. 

He whimpers and presses closer to him. He tips his head back so Mycroft can get at him. 

He bites down hard and pushes him back to the chair. 

Greg yelps and sinks into the chair when it bumps the back of his knees. 

Mycroft smirks and straddles him. 

Greg grinds up into him seeking friction. 

Mycroft gasps and rocks his hips. "Greg.."

"N-Need you." He whimpers. Greg holds Mycroft's hip and grinds into him needy. 

Mycroft moans and kisses him hard. "Can you make a mess of your trousers?"

He moans into the kiss and bucks his hips. "Yes, Sir. I can make a mess of my trousers for you." Greg mewls and nods. 

"Mm.. Such a good boy.." He rocks his hips against him. "Can you make me come like that?"

He throws his head back and moans as Mycroft rocks his hip. "I.. I'll try to make you come. I want to make you come." Greg nods vigorously. 

Mycroft leans down to bite his neck. "Mm.. Good boy.."

Greg cries out and ruts against him hypnotically. 

Mycroft moans and bites harder, pressing his hips down. 

Greg whimpers ecstatically. He grinds and bucks his hips. 

He moves to kiss him hard. "Tell me how you feel.."

"Hot.. Hard.. Needy.." He moans against his lips and grinds his tented trousers right over Mycroft's. 

Mycroft gasps and presses against him. "You're always so ready for me.. So excited.."

"Need you.. Constantly.." He moans grinding harder and faster. 

"You're such a slut for me.. My own personal whore.. And you love it."

"Just for you.. I love it.. I love you.." He whimpers. 

He grunts and grinds against him. "Go on, Gregory.. Come in your pants likes bloody teenager.. Make a mess of yourself."

Greg comes hard and with a shout. "My.." He whimpers as he twitches from the aftermath. 

"Make me come." He rocks against him, knowing that Greg would be sensitive. 

Greg mewls and throws his head back baring his throat. He palms the front of Mycroft's trousers

"You make the most beautiful noises.." He leans down to bite his neck and bucks into his hand. 

Greg groans and strokes him over his trousers. He opens the flies and gets his hand around Mycroft's hard leaking cock. 

Mycroft moans loudly and his cock twitches in Greg's hand. "Oh god yes.. More.."

Greg kisses his neck and strokes his cock with nice long firm pulls. "I love the way your cock feels in my hand. So hard and wet. You leak so much it makes me hard just thinking about it." 

He whimpers and presses his head into Greg's shoulder. "Yes.." He bucks his hips into his fist. "God.. Don't stop.."

"Mm.. Do you know how hard it is to work when all I can think about is how badly I want your cock in my mouth? I can't get anything done some days. All I can think about is how much I want you to fuck my mouth. To fuck my arse. To use me." Greg strokes faster and firmer. 

Mycroft grips Greg tightly and bucks his hips roughly as he comes hard. "G-Greg!!" 

Greg kisses his forehead. He lets go of Mycroft's cock and he licks his hand clean while making little happy indulgent noises. 

Mycroft groans and leans forward to lick at his own come. 

Greg moans and licks the come from Mycroft's lips. He kisses him deep and hard. 

Mycroft slides their tongues together, moaning at the taste of himself and Greg.

He whimpers. "Christ.. How can you be so fucking sexy all the time? Doesn't it get tiring?" Greg kisses him more. 

Mycroft presses their hips together, gasping at the over stimulation. "Never with you.. You make me want to be everything for you."

He groans as Mycroft presses their hips together. "You are everything to me and more. So much more." 

He whimpers and kisses him again. "I love you.."

He moans softly into the kiss. "I love you, too, My. So much." He whispers against his lips. 

He presses their foreheads together. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.."

Greg kisses him for every 'I love you' and holds him. "I love you. Always. Not matter what. There's just you for me." 

Mycroft smiles happily. "My fiancé.. My handsome, amazing, brilliant and brave fiancé.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "My wonderful, gorgeous, mastermind, and perfect fiancé. Christ, how did I get so lucky?" 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly. "I'm the lucky one.."

Greg kisses him back and grins. 

"Let's go to bed, yeah? It's been a long day.."

"Yes.." Greg gets up and carries Mycroft to bed. Kissing his neck as he walks. 

Mycroft blushes as Greg picks him up. 

He smiles and nuzzles him as he walks into their room. 

He blushes. "I always forget how strong you are.."

Greg chuckles. "I'll always try to be strong enough to hold you up." He says meaning it physically and emotionally. 

Mycroft smiles fondly. "I know, love."

"Mm good." He sits Mycroft on the end of the bed. He gets undressed the rest of the way and puts on pajama bottoms. 

Mycroft does the same before laying down. 

Greg slips into bed with him and huddles close. 

Mycroft curls up next to him.

He wraps an arm around him. "I love you, My." He mumbles into Mycroft's skin. 

He blushes at the feeling of Greg's lips. "I love you too, Gregory."

"Mm." He sighs happily. Slowly, finally he falls asleep. 

Mycroft smiles and lays awake for a bit, thinking about their situation.

Greg sleeps for a while. "My.." He mumbles and holds Mycroft tighter still sleeping. 

"Stay... Please.." He whimpers. 

He frowns as he listens to him, staying quiet. He brushes back a bit of Greg's hair. 

"Don't leave..me..." Greg sounds desperate. 

Mycroft frowns and kisses his head softly. "I'm not going anywhere, love.. I'll always be here for you.."

Greg relaxes. "My.." He mumbles sleepily. 

"I'm here, love. I'm always here."

Greg pulls him closer. 

He frowns and holds him close and tightly. 

"Love you.." He kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles. "Love you too."

He nuzzles him. "You need to sleep." 

He frowns a bit. "I'm alright. Go back to sleep, love."

Greg sighs and drifts off in Mycroft's arms. 

Mycroft holds him close as Greg sleeps. 

Greg sleeps soundly for the rest of the night. 

Mycroft doesn't get much sleep, if any.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Greg asks groggily as he wakes up. 

"I'm fine, love."

"Mike." Greg sighs. 

He flinches when Greg calls him 'Mike'. Gregory, I'm fine." 

"Mm.. Just don't push yourself to hard.. We'll stay in today. Just relax and cuddle."

He frowns. "We need to do something about Ford."

Greg sighs and rolls onto his back. "Alright. What should we do?" 

"I need to figure out who I have in contact with him."

Greg nods. "I can get orders of protection put in place for us, Sherlock, and John. If he comes around again he'll have to be arrested for violating them. It may slow him down a bit and it'll be on record." 

Mycroft nods. "I don't know how much it will help, but thank you."

Greg nods and gets up. "Are you hungry? I'll make whatever you want." Greg asks and stretches. 

He shakes his head. "I'm alright.." 

Greg frowns. "How about coffee or tea? Just a little something." He pleads. 

He stiffens. "I'm fine, Greg."

Greg holds his hand up in surrender. "Alright, My." He says softly and goes to take a shower. 

Mycroft sighs and gets up, going to the sitting room and looking out the window. He glares down at the car he sees. "For the love of God.."

Greg looks out from the bathroom. "What's the matter?" 

He grits his teeth and attempts to sound normal. "Nothing, love. Take your shower."

Greg frowns but doesn't want to fight with him. Greg closes the door and turns on the shower. 

Mycroft waits until he hears the water running before grabbing his coat and leaving the flat quietly. He no longer cares about his plans to stay hidden to Sherrinford, all he wants now is to be left alone. 

Greg takes his shower. He walks out to their room and gets dressed. "My?" Greg calls. No answer. "My?" He calls more urgently. Still no answer. He goes out to the sitting room and it's empty. "Fucking hell, Mycroft!" Greg shouts at the empty flat. 

By the time Greg realizes he's gone, Mycroft is already approaching Sherrinford's car. 

Greg goes to the window where he last saw Mycroft standing. He looks out the window and sees Mycroft at Sherrinford's car. "What the fuck?" 

Mycroft grits his teeth and knocks on the car window when he gets to the car. 

The window rolls down. "Decided you've had enough of cat and mouse, Mycroft?" Sherrinford's cold voice muses. 

Mycroft composes himself, but his glare stands. "It would be wise if you left us alone, Sherrinford."

"Oh very good, Mycroft, but puffing out your chest won't do you much to persuade me to go away. Why would I leave you alone? I'm trying to help you.." Sherrinford grins like the Cheshire Cat. 

Mycroft scowls at him. "I can and will have you put away. And how on earth are you trying to help me?"

"I'm trying to help you by show you that this isn't a good life for you! You aren't happy like this. You can't honestly be happy with that man." Sherrinford says 'man' as if he's going to be sick. "It isn't right. You should be married already to a pretty girl who dotes on you and gives you sons. Don't you want that? To be happily married to someone who actually cares about you?" 

Mycroft grips the edge of the car door. "I'm happy with Greg. I'm going to marry him. I love him and he loves me. I don't want a wife, I want a husband. And I'm getting one."

"Mm we'll see about who gets what they want. You can try to put me away, Mycroft. I'll always manage to slip through your fingers. Oh and tell Sherlock I can't wait to see him. I'll be in touch." Sherrinford grins evilly as his car pulls away. 

Mycroft scowls and glares at his car as it pulls away. When he's sure it's out of site, he drops to his knees. 

Greg runs from the flat out to Mycroft. Greg shakes violently as he grips onto Mycroft. "I swear to god if you ever do anything so fucking stupid again I will strangle you with my bare hands. Then I'll kill myself because I couldn't live without you." Greg says through gritted teeth. 

Mycroft shakes as Greg speaks. "I.. I'm sorry.. I couldn't handle it anymore.. He's not going to control my life anymore."

Greg pulls him into a tight hug. "He's not going to control you anymore. We'll figure this out." Greg promises while still shaking hard. 

Mycroft turns to bury his face in Greg's chest, clutching his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. Christ, I'm so sorry.."

Greg kisses his head. "It's alright now. I've got you. It's alright." He says softly and blinks away tears that threaten to spill over. 

He bites his lip. "I just.. He's practically controlled my life since childhood.."

"Then we'll have to get that control back to you where it belongs." 

He nods, starting to slip into a more submissive state. His voice gets quieter. "Y-Yes, sir.."

Greg rubs his back. "Let's get back inside." 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, Sir.."

"Come on, love." Greg picks him up and carries him to the flat because Mycroft's legs have given out. 

Mycroft whimpers and clings to him. "'M sorry, sir.."

"It's alright, love. I've got you." Greg says softly and brings them into the flat. He sits Mycroft on the couch and goes to lock the door. 

Mycroft curls in on himself, drawing his knees up to his chin. 

Greg locks the door and goes back to Mycroft. He sits on the couch and holds open his arms inviting for a cuddle. 

He bites his lip and hesitates before crawling into his arms. He rests his head on his chest. "I love you, sir.."

Greg holds him close. "I love you, too, My." He kisses his head. 

He nods and clutches onto his shirt. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, sir.."

"You didn't disappoint me, love. I was just scared for you. No more going off by yourself and doing things like that. I know you want control over your life back but doing rash things will not help you achieve that goal. You need to tell me what the plans are and what going on because I can't read your mind. I need to know so I can keep you safe. So I can keep us safe. Alright?" He rubs his back. 

He lowers his gaze and nods. "Y-Yes, sir.. I'm sorry for alarming you.. I.. I deserve punishment.." He bites his lip. 

"Mm you think you deserve to be punished?" Greg raises an eyebrow. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir.."

He thinks for a moment and sinks into his more dominating persona. "I am feeling relieved that I have you back but you did scare me. Since I'm so relieved to have you I'll be generous and let you pick how you'd like to be punished." 

Mycroft blushes. "I.. Y-You should spank me, Sir.. W-With a vibrator in me, but you don't let me come.. I don't deserve release.."

Greg thinks for a moment then nods. "Go to the bedroom and get undressed. Sit on the bed and wait for me." 

He nods and follows his instructions. 

Greg gets up a few minutes later. He sees Mycroft siting on the bed naked. "Good boy.." Greg goes to the drawer with the vibrators and opens it. He picks the white one with four different settings. 

Mycroft's eyes are trained on the ground and he blushes at Greg's praise. "Thank you, Sir.."

Greg hums approvingly. He sits the vibrator and the lube on the bed. "Look at me." 

He stiffens, staying still. His body shook in anticipation for his punishment. 

"Look at me, Mycroft." Greg commands again with a heavier tone. 

He whimpers softly and raises his head to look at him. 

"Good boy. You are going to be punished for scaring me unnecessarily today. You consent to be punished, correct?" 

He bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.. I deserve it."

"If you need to stop at any point you will tell me your safe word. What is your safe word?" 

"Umbrella, Sir."

"Good boy. Get on your hands and knees while staying on the bed. Put your fantastic arse in the air for me." 

He bites his lip and does as he's told, pressing his face into the mattress and raising his arse. 

"Very good, love." He picks up the lube and lubes his fingers. "I'm going to prepare you for the vibrator now." 

He bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Greg starts stretching him slowly. Soon he has Mycroft stretched to three fingers. 

Mycroft whimpers and doesn't ask before speaking as he pushes back against him. "Oh, Sir.."

Greg chuckles. "What a needy whore you are. Practically gaging for me to punish you." Greg bites his arse cheek hard. 

Mycroft cries out and whimpers. "Y-Yes, Sir! Your whore! I.. I deserve to be punished!"

Greg pulls his fingers out and sits on the bed. "Lay across me with your body on the bed but your legs in between mine." 

Mycroft blushes and nods. "Yes, Sir.." He positions himself accordingly. 

He takes the vibrator and teases Mycroft's hole. "Tell me how badly you want this.." 

He whimpers and tries to push back against the vibrator. "P-Please, Sir.. I need it so bad.. I want to be used by you.. I'm here for your pleasure.. I.. I'm a useless whore.."

"My whore.." He growls and tortuously slow he pushes in the vibrator. 

He gasps and lifts his arse. "S-Sir.."

Once the vibrator is in as far as it can Greg turns it on the lowest setting. 

He whimpers. "Oh god.." He bucks his hips. 

Greg turns it up another notch to make Mycroft writhe. 

Mycroft gasps and arches his back. "S-Sir!" He whines. "I.. Sir, if I may suggest.. Th-The spankings.."

"Mm yes.. I get distracted when you look so delicious like this." He rubs Mycroft's arse cheek with the palm of his hand. "I want you to count out loud each smack. I think we'll do six. You can be as loud as you'd like. Don't hold back on me." 

He bites back a whimper and nods. "Yes, Sir. As you wish, Sir." 

Greg lifts his hand and it lands with a satisfying slap. 

Mycroft cries out at the first smack. "O-One! Thank you, Sir!" 

Greg slaps his other arse cheek. 

He lurches forward. "Two, thank you, Sir!"

Greg smacks his arse again. 

Mycroft cries out against, louder this time. "Three! Thank you, Sir!"

Greg stops and caresses the reddening flesh. "Good boy. You're doing so well, love. Half way done." Greg turns up the vibrator again. 

"Th-Thank you, Sir. I-Ah!!" He moans loudly as Greg turns up the vibrator. 

Greg rains down another smack. "You are not allowed to come until I give you permission." Greg reminds him. 

He whimpers. "Yes, Sir!" He cries out at the next slap. "F-Four! Thank you, Sir!"

"Good boy.." He slaps his arse again. 

He whimpers as he feels his cock starting to leak, his mind starts to go fuzzy after the fifth smack. "F-Four, Sir?"

Greg turns down the vibrator to a lower setting. "That was five, love. Are you done or do you want the last one? If you take the last one I'll let you come." 

Mycroft squirms and nods frantically "G-Give me the last one... Please, Sir."

"Good boy." Greg spanks him one last time. 

Mycroft whimpers with the last slap. "Six. Thank you, Sir."

Greg rubs his hot red abused skin. "You did so well for me, love. I'm so proud of you." He pulls Mycroft up onto the bed and lays him on his back. Greg turns up the vibrator and strokes Mycroft's leaking cock. "You did very good taking all your punishment. As a reward you get to come." He strokes him as the vibrator vibrates inside him. 

Mycroft comes hard after only a few strokes with a strangled cry. "Sir!!" His body shakes violently as his body tries to recover from both the punishment and his orgasm. 

Greg turns off the vibrator and gently pulls it out of Mycroft. Greg gets up to get a flannel and some lotion for Mycroft's sore cheeks. He comes back and wipes him down. "Roll over, love." 

He whimpers and mumbles incoherently as he rolls over. He feels himself start to drift into sub space. 

Greg applies the soother. He lays down next to Mycroft. He brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead. 

He whimpers softly and tries to relax. 

Greg rubs his back. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He whispers over and over again. 

Mycroft nods and kisses his chest with each 'I love you'. 

Greg nuzzles him and kisses him. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you, too." 

He stiffens when he remembers what Sherrinford had said. "He's going after Sherlock next.."

"We'll stop him long before then. We won't let him do anything to Sherlock or John." 

Mycroft texts Sherlock. **Sherrinford's on his way. --MH**

John sees Sherlock stiffen and pale. "Are you alright?" 

"Sherrinford is coming."

"Oh Christ." John runs a hand through his hair. 

"Indeed.."

John sighs. "At least Mrs. Hudson isn't here." He says trying to look on the brighter side. 

"She doesn't deserve this trouble.."

John nods. "We don't deserve it either but here we are once again. Trouble has found us." He offers a small smile. 

"Trouble always finds me.."

"Mm it's a good thing you have me then so I can keep it at arms length.." 

"My brave soldier.."

"Mm.." John kisses his forehead. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." 

He hears a car shut outside. 

"We aren't letting him in. Are we?" 

"No. He'll go away."

"Alright. So what do we do now? Any ideas on how to stop him?" 

"Let him be right now."

John nods. "Tea?" 

"Tea sounds lovely."

John goes and makes tea. He puts some honey in Sherlock's tea for when he's stressed out. He comes back with the mugs. 

Sherlock smells the honey and smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, love." He smiles. 

He takes a sip and sighs. 

John sits in his chair across from Sherlock. "Mm.. I guess my grandmother was right." He chuckles. 

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger she would always say, "Johnny, tea doesn't make the bad things go away but it does makes them easier to swallow." I never really understood what she meant till now." He smiles. 

He smiles. "She was very wise."

"Mm she was. She used to fill my grandfathers liquor bottles with water after he would drink so the next time he wouldn't get so drunk. He noticed of course but he never said anything." John sips his tea. 

"She sounds like a very caring woman."

He nods. The first knock hits the door downstairs. He sighs. 

Sherlock stiffens. "Ignore it."

"Alright." He takes another sip. 

A second knock rings out. 

"How long do you think it'll keep up?" 

He shakes his head. "No idea."

John nods and the third knock sounds. 

Sherlock stiffens slightly, gripping his mug. 

John reaches out and pats Sherlock's knee. "He'll leave eventually."

"I'm not sure he will."

"Then I'll make him leave.." John sighs. 

"What would you do?"

"Ask him nicely to leave." John says sarcastically. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "That'll go over well."

"Mm and if he still doesn't then I'll use any means necessary."

Sherlock frowns a bit. "I can't have you getting hurt."

"I promise not to put myself intentionally in harms way if you do the same." 

He hesitates. "Not intentionally."

"Not intentionally. Just try to exercises some self preservation." He smiles softly. 

Sherlock nods. "For you, John, I will."

"Mm that's all I can hope for then." He smiles then sighs at another knock. "I hope he get bruised knuckles from all the knocking." John grumbles. 

The knocks build in force and Sherlock becomes more on edge. 

John gets up and stands behind Sherlock. He rubs Sherlock's shoulders. "He'll leave soon. There is only so long he can stand out there without drawing to much attention." 

As John says that, they hear what sounds like keys unlocking the downstairs door. They hear Mrs. Hudson's voice, accompanied by a gruff voice. "J-John.."

"Stay here.. Don't fucking move." John growls and walks out to the stairs closing the door behind him. John sees Mrs. Hudson come in with Sherrinford. "Mrs. Hudson please go into your flat." John says calmly as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. 

She gives him an odd look. "Oh, honey, there's a man here to see you. I suppose it's about a case? You haven't had one in quite some time! It'll be nice for you and Sherlock to get out."

"I know exactly who he is Mrs. H. Please go into your flat. I'll come and see you soon." John says without taking his eyes off Sherrinford. 

She huffs a bit as she goes to her room. Sherrinford just stares back at John, smirking slightly. 

"Get out." John says flatly. 

"Is that any way to treat a guest, John?" He looks him over. "So you're the man who's somehow tricked my brother. You're following a dangerous path, Watson."

"Get out." John repeats. 

Sherrinford tsks softly. "Now, John, I thought you'd want to speak."

"There is nothing to say. Get out now." John commands. 

"Mh. Perhaps you will let me have a word with my dear brother." He begins to step up the stairs. 

"Not a chance in hell." John blocks him. 

Sherrinford blinks and tries to push past him. 

John pushes him back. "I will throw you down these stairs without batting an eye." 

Sherrinford glares at him. "Very well. I suppose I will just have to return."

John glares back silently unflinching. 

He nods and backs down off of the stairs. "Ta-Ta, John."

John sighs as the door closes. He locks the door and goes back up to Sherlock. 

Sherlock is standing in the door frame when John turns around. He frowns slightly, looking almost childish. 

John sighs. "Are you alright?" 

Sherlock bites his lip and drops his gaze. 

"Did he see you?"

He hesitates before shrugging. It appears that Sherrinford has the same effect on both Mycroft and Sherlock. 

John sighs. "Come here, love." He opens his arms. 

He shakes his head slightly, staying in the doorframe. 

John runs a hand threw his hair. "Say something. Anything." John pleads. 

He bites his lip and tries to speak. "I.." His voice breaks and he stares at the ground. 

John looks at him. He steps closer slowly. He caresses Sherlock's cheek. 

Sherlock flinches slightly but forces himself to relax. "J-Jo.."

"It's alright, love. I'm right here."

He whimpers softly and nods.

John steps closer and holds him loosely. 

Sherlock shakes in his arms. 

"Okay. I've got you. It's okay." John holds him tighter. 

"I.. I just.." He cuts himself off, gripping John tightly. 

John rubs his arms. He kisses his head. 

He whimpers softly. 

John holds him.

"We thought he was gone, John.. We thought it was over.."

"We'll figure it out. We'll end it once and for all.."

He whimpers softly and nods, pulling John closer. 

John holds him tight. "I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." 

He nods frantically. "Please, John.."

"I won't let him touch you. Not a single fucking hair on your beautiful head." 

"I.. I love you, John.."

"I love you, Sherlock.. Always."

He nods, feeling tears fall. "Always.."

John kisses his head. "I love you. I love you so much." 

Sherlock nods and kisses him softly. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

He gasps softly. "T-Take me to bed, John.."

John nods. "Whatever you want, love." 

He lets John lead him to their bedroom. 

John kisses him softly needy. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him desperately. 

He moans and holds the nape of Sherlock's neck. He kisses him hungrily. 

Sherlock moans and gasps softly. "John.. Love you.."

"Mm.. Love you.. Need you." He growls and sucks his neck. 

He whimpers and moans, baring his neck. "Yes.. Please, John.."

He bites his neck and tugs his hair. John grinds against him. 

Sherlock moans loudly as John pulls on his hair. "John!"

"Mm you like that don't you?" 

He moans and nods frantically. "Y-Yes!"

"Good because I love twisting my fingers in your hair.." He bites his neck and pulls his hair again. 

Sherlock moans loudly and thrashes a bit, making John pull harder. "God, yes!"

John growls and and palms Sherlock through his trousers. "Mm so excited already. Gorgeous." 

"Always excited for you.." He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Always, John."

"That's what I like to hear.. How do you want me, Sherlock? Tell me what you want.." He rubs him. 

"I..-" His moans cut him off and he arches into John's touch. "I want you to fuck me.. Slow but hard.. Please.."

"Yesss." John tugs his hair then let's him go. "Strip for me.." 

Sherlock whimpers as John pulls his hair before he releases him. He nods and quickly tears his clothes off. 

"Good boy.. So gorgeous.." John walks around him trailing feather light touches with his finger tips. 

Sherlock whimpers and shivers under his touch. "Th-Thank you, Captain.."

John smirks. "Bend over with your hands on the end of the bed. Spread your legs." He picks up the bottle on lubricant. 

"Y-Yes, Captain Watson.." He bites his lip and positions himself. 

John bites his lip to keep from moaning at what a gorgeous aight Sherlock presents. He spreads lube on his fingers and traces Sherlock's hole. 

Sherlock gasps and tries to push back against his fingers. "Please.." He begs. 

John decides to indulge him. He slowly presses a slick finger into Sherlock. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes! John!"

John chuckles and kisses Sherlock's tail bone. He stretches Sherlock open till he's ready. 

As John stretches him, Sherlock is reduced to a moaning mess. "Please.. I'm ready. I need you, Sir, please!" He pushes back against his hand. 

"Get on the bed. On your back or stomach which ever you want." John strips and rolls on a condom. 

Sherlock stops him for a minute. "N-No condom.. I.. I want you to fill me and plug me up afterward.."

John groans. "For now I will wear a condom. When we're married and you're mine I'll fill you have ever often you like. Mm think of it as my wedding present to you." 

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips against the bed. "John.. We need to get married right now.. Immediately.."

"I know, love. We have other pressing matters to attend to as well though. So for right now I will fuck you with a condom or I don't fuck you at all." John strokes Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock whimpers and bucks his hips. "O-Okay.. I'm sorry, sir.. P-Please fuck me.."

"That's my good boy." John puts on the condom. "How do you want me to take you? Do you want to be on your back or your hands and knees?" John strokes his own prick teasing Sherlock into watching him do it. 

Sherlock whimpers as he watches John stroke himself. He gets distracted for a moment. 

"Pay attention, Sherlock." John snaps with no real heat behind it. "On you hands and knees or your back? Which will you choose?" 

He blushes and bites his lip. "M-My back.."

"Mm good.. I love you watch your gorgeous face as you come." John crawls up the bed predatorily. 

He whimpers as he watches him. "S-Slow and hard, John. No matter what I say."

"Mm slow and hard. You'll go absolutely mad with it." John smirks. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.. Pound into me but go maddeningly slow.. Fuck my brains out.."

"Then lay back and enjoy the ride.." He growls and sinks into Sherlock with a deep throaty groan. 

Sherlock cries out and arches off the bed. "Fuck! John!"

John holds still for a few seconds give Sherlock time to adjust. Then he snaps his hips roughly and goes completely still. 

Sherlock moans loudly as John thrusts in, whimpering and whining when he stops. "John, please!"

 

John doesn't move for a few more seconds then all of the sudden the thrusts into Sherlock hard. 

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes! God more!!"

John smirks but doesn't move a muscle.

Sherlock tries to push back against John. "Please!!"

John holds Sherlock's hips still so he can't fuck himself on John's cock. John leans forward and bites Sherlock's neck at the same time he thrusts into him. 

Sherlock breathes in sharply and moans. "Joh-Ah!"

John thrusts into him and waits varying the amounts of time between each thrust. John is still and hasn't moved in ages because Sherlock is so close to the edge. 

Sherlock starts begging for release. "John, please. I need to come so badly! I can't take it anymore. Please, fuck me roughly. Make me forget my own bloody name!"

John pounds into him. He feels Sherlock tighten around him. Just as Sherlock is about to come John pulls his hair hard. 

Sherlock's mind goes blank and all he can think about is how fucking amazing John feels inside of him. He cries out John's name as he comes hard between them as his hair is tugged. 

Sherlock's body squeezes around his cock and he comes dizzyingly hard. 

Sherlock moans desperately as John comes as goes limp against the bed. 

John pulls out of him and collapses on the bed next to him. "Holy.. Fuck." He gasps. 

"J-John.. Fuck.."

"You..good?" He asks as his muscles twitch violently. 

"A-Amazing.."

John laughs breathlessly. "Fa-fantastic." 

"Love you.. Amazing.. Christ.."

"Love you.. I'll kiss you.. As soon as.. I can feel my skin.." He laughs. 

Sherlock laughs breathlessly. 

John descends into a fit on giggles. He leans over and kisses Sherlock. "I love you so fucking much." 

Sherlock kisses him back breathlessly. "Love you too. You're so amazing."

"You're so breathtaking." 

"You're perfect.."

John hums disbelievingly and kisses him again. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. 

John smiles and gets up. He staggers a bit and makes his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Sherlock gets up to follow him, limping slightly. He hums and wraps his arms around his waist. 

John kisses him over his shoulder. "Take a shower with me.." 

Sherlock blushes and nods, kissing him back. "Sir, yes, Sir."

John chuckles and turns on the water. He steps in and hisses and the hot spray his his skin and relaxes his muscles. 

Sherlock steps in behind him and mewls at the hot water as he relaxes. 

John takes the body wash and lathers his hands. He turns to Sherlock and massages his shoulders. 

Sherlock blushes and mewls again, closing his eyes. 

John gets lost in washing and massaging him. He rubs up and down Sherlock's arms and chest. "So gorgeous.." He says in awe. 

Sherlock blushes, getting the urge to cover himself. "John.." 

"Mm? What, love?" John mumbles refocusing. 

He blushes and shifts back against the wall, just out of John's reach. 

John frowns softly. "Are you alright?" 

"I.. I'm not gorgeous.." He says quietly. 

John frowns more. "Yes you are. To me you are the most exquisite person I've ever laid eyes on." 

Sherlock frowns a bit and crosses his arms over his chest to hide his body. 

John tilts his head. "Sherlock, love.. You are gorgeous and brilliant and one of a kind. Every day I am astounded that you are in love with little frumpy me." 

Sherlock frowns and looks up, his eyes full of desperation. "You're not frumpy, John. You're perfect. In every way."

"Exactly! I see myself as frumpy but you don't! That's the whole point! You are perfect to me. The most perfect. You can see yourself anyway possible but I want you to know that I've always seen you as gorgeous and brilliant and perfect and I always will." John tries to explain.

He blushes brightly and nods hesitantly. "I.. I think I understand.. We don't think we deserve the love we get.."

John smiles. "You are so brilliant."

Sherlock pushes himself off of the wall and into John's arms. "I love you.."

"I love you, too." John holds him and kisses his shoulder.

He clenches his jaw and holds him close. "Don't ever leave me.."

"Never. Never ever ever. Don't go taking off on me then, yeah?" John holds him tighter.

Sherlock chokes out a small sob and shakes his head. "Never. Never, never, never. I can't live without you."

John's lip trembles. "I never really lived till I met you. I can't.. I won't live without you. You are everything to me. The sun, the moon, and all the stars combined and more. So much more." His voice shakes some.

Sherlock whimpers softly and kisses his shoulder. "I don't care if everything goes 'round the sun. My world revolves around you."

John giggles. "Oh god just when I think you couldn't possible get anymore adorable you go and blow me away again." He kisses him softly trying to communicate all the indescribable feelings flowing through him.

He smiles widely and kisses him back passionately.

He smiles and moans into the kiss.

Sherlock pulls him closer, whining softly.

"I love you.." John says softly breathlessly.

"I love you too, so much.."

John smiles. "Let me wash your hair then we'll get out, yeah?"

He nods and relaxes.

John lathers Sherlock's hair and massages his scalp. He loves the way Sherlock's hair feels so soft and silky between his fingers.

Sherlock makes small, happy noises.

John smiles and keeps massaging his head.

"Love you, John.."

"Love you, Sherlock." He finishes his hair. "You can rinse off now."

He leans his head back under the spray.

John gasps at how gorgeous Sherlock is with his head thrown back and rivulets of water racing down his porcelain skin.

Sherlock sighs softly and rinses out his hair.

John gets out and towels off wrapping it around his waist. He takes Sherlock's hand leading him out of the shower. He dries him slowly, gently, lovingly.

He makes soft mewling noises.

John smiles and dries Sherlock's hair. He wipes away stray droplets. "Gorgeous." He whispers.

He bites his lip and smiles. "Thank you.."

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

John whimpers and pulls him closer.

Sherlock pushes the towel off and cups his face.

"Mm..Sherlock."

"John.." He gasps desperately.

John nips at Sherlock's jaw and kisses his neck.

He whimpers and arches his back.

John drags blunt nails over Sherlock's thighs, backside, and up his back.

Sherlock whimpers and presses against him. "John.."

John presses kisses into Sherlock's hot flushed skin.

Sherlock whimpers and makes needy noises. "Please, John.."

"Let's me take you to bed, Sherlock. Please.."

"Yes. John.. Yes.."

He kisses him and leads them to bed.

Sherlock lays back on the bed with a whimper.

John trails kisses up his chest, neck, and finally kisses that gorgeous mouth.

He whimpers and moans loudly into the kiss. "God. Yes John.."

He kisses him and wraps a hand around both of their aching cocks. He groans and strokes them together.

Sherlock whimpers and bucks his hips into John's hand. "O-Ohh.." He bites his lip and pulls John down to kiss him hard.

John moans into the kiss. He uses their pre come as lube and strokes them easier. He kisses Sherlock deeply and hungrily.

Sherlock is soon fucking up into John's hand, pressing their hips together. "Yes.. God yes, I'm close.. You feel so good.. So amazing.. Please, John.. I love you.." He rambles, his mind starting to go blank.

John strokes faster. "Come for me, love." John gasps already feeling the first wave of bliss crash over him.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into John's hand. "Yes! John!" He continues to rock his hips as the pleasure overflows his senses.

John whimpers and bucks his hips. "Christ.. Sherlock.."

He continues to grind their cocks together, whimpering softly.

John's muscles twitch. "Fuck, Sherlock." He groans.

Sherlock gasps desperately. "J-John.."

John presses his forehead into Sherlock's shoulder and tries to remember how to breathe. His hips continue rocking of the own accord.

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking more. "Please John.. C-Come.. Please.. I need it.. I need you.."

He cries out and tenses while he comes.

Sherlock moans and watches at it splatters onto John's chest. He leans down to lick it up. "Mm.."

John whimpers and moans.

"You taste amazing."

He giggles breathlessly.

"Christ.. I love you.."

John burrows his face into Sherlock's neck and kisses it. "Love you, too." He mutters into his skin.

"I'd be lost without my blogger.."

"I wouldn't have a clue without my consulting detective..."

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles. "I have to go talk to Mrs. Hudson." He sighs.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Shall I come?"

"If you want. You might have to keep her from skinning me alive. I was quite rude to her earlier." John sighs.

"Your attitude is understandable. I will come with you."

"Alright." He smiles and gets up. He fixes himself up and gets dressed to look somewhat presentable.

Sherlock does the same and they go upstairs to her room.

John knocks on her door. "Mrs. Hudson we need to talk." John says. She opens the door. "Oh look who has time to talk to little old me." She says with no heat behind it.

Sherlock frowns. "Mrs. Hudson, John had his reasons.."

She frowns then sighs. "I know. John is a good boy and that man was... scary.." She says in a small voice. "Come in for a cuppa and tell me all about it.." She leaves the door open.

Sherlock hesitates and takes John's hand before going in.

John squeezes his hand and follows. Mrs. Hudson watches them from the corner of her eye while she makes tea. She smiles when she's see their hands interlocked. "Have a seat at the table it's almost ready."

Sherlock sits nervously.

"No reason to look like you've swallowed a lemon, Sherlock." She tuts and pours him tea. John sighs. "Mrs. Hudson.. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. The first thing you need to know is that if you ever see that man again you need to avoid him at all costs. Don't talk to him, don't go anywhere with him, and don't let him back in the flat." John says.

She frowns. "I had a strange feeling about him. Who is he?"

John looks to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns a bit. "He's my brother."

"Oh dear." She gasps. John squeezes Sherlock's hand.

"He's a dangerous man.."

"Mm I could see that.. The way John was so cold to him. I've never seen John like that before.. Plus I've had my own experiences with dangerous men.. It becomes second nature to tell if someone's the right sort or not.." She sighs and sits at the table.

Sherlock shrinks into himself and goes quiet.

She pats Sherlock's cheek. "It's fine, dear. I'll spread the word to my friends up as down the street. Those old bags of bones live for this kind of drama." She smiles "They'll be on alert before he even gets on the street.. Nobody gets the jump on my boys if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank you, mrs. H."

She pats his cheek. "Let me get you boys some biscuits." She smiles and gets the tin. John smiles at Sherlock. "Are you alright, love?" He asks and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock nods silently, scooting close to John.

John kisses his head.

"L-Love you.."

"Love you, too." He smiles. Mrs. H makes a sniffling sound. "Ohh my boys so happy." She wipes her eyes with a tissue.

Sherlock blushes and hides his face.

She smiles and sits down the tin of biscuits. John chuckles softly.

Sherlock perks up a bit.

Mrs. Hudson laughs and offers Sherlock the tin of biscuits. John smiles.

Sherlock blushes and takes some.

John sips his tea and watches Mrs. H fuss over Sherlock.

Sherlock stays silent.

"Mm how was your sister, Mrs. Hudson?" John asks. "Oh she's fine..." Mrs. Hudson starts rambling on about her sister and other things filling the silence.

Sherlock stays silent and eats his his biscuits.

John steals a biscuit from Sherlock and winks at him while Mrs. H continues talking. "... And that's probably the best marital advise I ever revived.." Mrs. Hudson nods at herself. John looks at her because he wasn't paying close attention.

Sherlock smiles and shoots a look at him.

John rolls his eyes at Sherlock. "What was that last bit, Mrs. Hudson?" John asks. "Mm oh the best marital advise I ever revived? It was that no matter what happens in a marriage, good or bad, your partner is trying their best to make you happy.." She smiles.

Sherlock blushes and leans against John. "Mrs. Hudson.. I.. Ah.." He gets a bit flustered. "I proposed to John.."

"Ohhh Sherlock!!" She cries happy tears. "Congratulations, darlings.. I so happy for you!" She dabs her eyes.

"I suppose I haven't appropriately done it.”

"I'm still going to say yes every time." John smiles.

He blushes. "Good."

"Ohh you two are so sweet.." Mrs. Hudson coos. John blushes.

Sherlock smiles and leans over to kiss him.

John kisses him back. "Aw young love." Mrs. Hudson sighs and clasps her hands over her heart. John blushes brighter.

Sherlock chuckles.

Mrs. Hudson yawns. "We leave you be, Mrs. H. You've had a long day of traveling." John says and stands. "Thank you, dear." She smiles and hugs him. She holds open her arms for Sherlock.

Sherlock hesitates before hugging her.

She pats his back softly and let's him go. "Goodnight, boys." She smiles. "Goodnight, Mrs. H." John says and heads for the door. "I'm very proud of you, Sherlock." She says when John is out of earshot. She smiles at him and pats his hand.

Sherlock tries to keep a calm exterior but fails and only nods. "Thank you."

She smiles. "Goodnight, dear.."

"Good night." He goes down to his room.

John waits for him in the doorway of their flat. He tilts his head and smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly and goes to his arms.

John rubs his back. "Hello, love."

"John.." He smiles softly.

John smiles. "Mm how about I make us some dinner and we have a cuddle on the couch?"

"Mm.. Yes please."

John leads him into the kitchen. "What do you want?" He asks as he looks in the fridge.

"Don't care.." He hesitates. "Left over Chinese.."

"Alright." He smiles and heats up the left overs.

Sherlock hums and kisses his neck.

John smiles and laughs.

"Love you."

"Mm love you, too." He purrs.

He smiles and kisses his neck.

He leans back against him and smiles.

"Love you."

"I love you, too." John sighs happily and pulls away to plate the food.

He smiles and pulls away.

"You want to sit on the couch or at the table?"

"Couch."

John smiles and carries their plates out.

Sherlock sits next to him, curling his legs under himself.

John kisses his cheek and hands him his plate.

He smiles and takes it. "Thank you, love.."

"Mm any time, love." He smiles and eats.

He smiles and starts eating.

"Mm is Mrs. Hudson the first person we told that we're getting married?"

Sherlock blushes. "I.. Y-Yes.. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's all fine, love. Mycroft is going to be jealous though." He laughs and smiles.

"Mm.. He'll think I'm trying to steal the spot light.."

"He'll think what he wants. He always does anyway." John shrugs.

"Mm.. And I'll be thinking about how bloody fantastic you look in a tux.."

"Oh god.. You in a tux.. I may faint."

"You seemed fine the last time you saw me in a tuxedo." He speaks with more heat than he truly intended.

John nearly swallows his fork.

Sherlock is just glaring down at his food.

"I almost dropped dead then.." He says quietly.

He grips his fork tightly. "You were marrying someone else.."

"How incredibly stupid that was.."

He frowns and goes quiet. "I.. I'm never going to be your first.."

John bites the inside of his cheek so hard he doesn't stop till he tastes blood. "You are my first in so many ways you don't even realize... You are the first person I ever loved with every facet of my being.. The only person.. You are the first person I ever lost, truly lost.. That time when you weren't here neither was I. I watched everything go by and did nothing because I was so numb inside.. Getting married then, Christ, what a joke that was. How could I think for a second that I would ever be happy with anyone but you? I was so numb I didn't care anymore. It all turned out to be a lie, another one.." John says quietly glaring at his plate. Finally he turns to Sherlock. "Do you see what I'm trying to say, Sherlock? There is no me without you.."

Sherlock looks up at him in disbelief. He doesn't know what to say, he's actually speechless. "I.." He bites his lip and just looks at John, trying to understand why.. Why would this amazing man choose him of all people? He was nothing but a machine. John was relying on a freak. Hurt passes over his face briefly before adoration takes its place. "J-John.." His voice cracks and breaks a bit.

"Do you get it now? If there is ever a choice I have to make between you and anything else I'll always choose you. Even if you aren't an option I'll always choose you." John gives him a small watery eyed smile

Sherlock whimpers softly and pushes himself toward John, holding him tightly. "John.. I have always chosen you. Always."

"And that is my one miracle." He kisses his head and holds him.

He bites his lip and holds him close. "I.. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sherlock." He says into his hair.

Sherlock nods and closes his eyes, wanting to remember this feeling forever. John loves him. He truly does.

John holds him close and kisses his head.

Sherlock sighs softly. "I love you.. So much.."

John smiles. "I love you, too.. More than words could ever express.."

He bites his lip and nods.

John kisses his head and rubs his back. "Feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah a bit.."

"I love you and if anything is ever bothering you I want you to tell me. Even if you think it's silly or stupid. If it is making you feel any less then fantastic I want to know. If something is bothering you then it is not silly or stupid to me because it has upset you."

He nods and holds onto him. "Thank you, John.. I love you."

John nods. "I love you, too."

Sherlock kisses him softly.

"Mm.." He whimpers and kisses him back.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kiss.

John moans and kisses him harder.

Sherlock whines softly and bites at his lip.

John tangles his fingers in Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock gasps and rocks against him. "John.."

"Insatiable.." He moans and nibbles his jaw.

He whimpers. "Your fault.."

"Mm..then I'll just have to fulfill your needs as often as possible.." He drags his nails along his scalp and kisses his neck.

He moans loudly and arches his back. "Yes.. Please, John.."

John smirks. He kisses him and bites his lip when he pulls away sure that Sherlock is breathless when he's done.

Sherlock looks at him with lust filled eyes, his hair is sticking up from where John's hands had been and his lips are bright red. "J-John.."

"Mm.. Yes, gorgeous?" John's gaze is filled with so much heat it would burn through a lesser man.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure." He growls.

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

John inches closer and closer till he's hovering over Sherlock on the couch. He's barely touching him.

"P-Please.."

John kisses him. He kisses him hard and long. He puts every feeling of love, desire, and complete contentment into the kiss.

Sherlock feels everything and be moans loudly, begging John for more.

John stands and pulls Sherlock up with him. He drags them into the bedroom and shuts the door. He pushes Sherlock's back against the door. He kisses his neck and chest and he takes off Sherlock's shirt.

"Fuck, yes John!" He whimpers and bucks his hips. "A-Against the door.. Please!"

"Mm you really are a genius.." John bites his neck and removes the rest of their clothes.

He pulls him close again when they're naked. "John.."

John kisses his neck. "You want me to fuck you against the door? Is that what you want?" John bites his neck.

Sherlock whimpers and throws his head back against the door. "God, yes! Yes, Sir.. Captain Watson.. Please!"

John smirks. He gets the lube and condom. "Turn and face the door. Palms flat on the door." He purrs.

Sherlock moans breathily and nods, turning and pressing himself against the door.

He smiles. "So good.. What a good boy I have.."

He whimpers and presents his ass. "P-Please, Sir.. I.. I need you.."

"Mm.." John kisses his neck and all the way down his spine. He nibbles his tail bone. "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous."

Sherlock whines and spreads his legs as far as he can without falling. "P-Please!"

John massages his hole with the pad of a lubed finger.

Sherlock gasps and trembles against the door. "Yes.. More.."

He pushes the finger into him. He stretches him open. Slowly he works two finger in nearly ready for a third. "Let me hear you.."

He moans loudly and rocks back against him. "Please!!!"

John adds another finger and rubs over his prostate.

Sherlock cries out and ruts against the door.

John groans and stretches him.

"John.. Please!"

"Yes.." He mewls. He rolls the condom on and removes his fingers. "Turn around with with your back to the door."

He whines at the emptiness and turns onto his back.

John kisses him and strokes his cock. "Wrap your legs around my waist so that none of you touches the floor."

He whimpers and lifts himself up, wrapping his legs around John's waist.

John holds him up and presses him back against the door. He kisses him and positions his cock under him. "Ready?"

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips. "Please, Sir!"

John rolls his hips and sinks into him with a moan.

Sherlock gasps and pushes back against him. "Christ!"

John rocks his hips up into him. "You feel so good.." He moans.

"Fuck me.. Please, Sir!"

John growls and thrusts into him. Each thrust makes the door rattle. John hold Sherlock's arse cheeks in his hands and pulls him impossibly closer. He snaps his hips giving Sherlock all he's got.

Sherlock cries out with each thrust, tightening his legs around John's waist. "John! God yes!" He pushes against him as much as he can and screams as he comes hard.

Sherlock is so tight around him John's orgasm takes him by surprise. He yells some version of Sherlock's name. He gasps and presses his face into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock whimpers and he can feel his legs starting to give out. "J-John.."

John slowly sinks to the ground onto his knees. He keeps Sherlock in his lap. "Just a-another.. Minutes.."

Sherlock whimpers and presses against John, trying to catch his breath.

John kneels and waits for his senses to come back to him. He strokes Sherlock's thighs.

Sherlock whimpers and presses a kiss to his neck. "I love you.."

"I love you, too." He smiles and mumbles against Sherlock's skin. He picks up his head and gives him soft kisses.

Sherlock kisses him back weakly.

Somehow John manages to stand up and he carries Sherlock to bed. He gets them cleaned and gets into bed with Sherlock.

Sherlock is asleep almost immediately.

John spoons him and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and suggestions so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg deals with a difficult case.

Greg's alarm clock goes off and he considers shooting it. He's wrapped perfectly around Mycroft. "Getting up would be a sin.." He groans.

Mycroft mumbles softly and presses himself closer to Greg, still asleep.

Greg turns off the alarm and kisses his forehead. He slips out of bed trying not to wake him. He smiles down at him and takes a picture of sleepy Mycroft wrapped in the blankets like a burrito. He goes about his morning routine and gets dressed.

Mycroft remains asleep as Greg gets ready. He curls up in his blankets and rolls over to where Greg had been, his face contorting slightly as he doesn't feel Greg's presence.

Greg is putting on his coat as he sees Mycroft move from the corner of his eye.

Mycroft mumbled softly as he wakes, his eyes landing on Greg and a frown forming on his face. "Gregory..?"

Greg smiles softly and kisses him. "Morning, My."

He frowns a bit and sits up slowly. "Where are you off to?"

"Work.. Well crime scene. Donovan called me in. Apparently the rest of the department has that cold I kicked a few days ago.."

Mycroft pouts. "Do you need assistance?"

"Awe don't give me that look, love.." He kisses Mycroft's pouty lips. "It's fine. The scene sounds gruesome and I don't want to associate you with terrible things." Greg sits on the end of the bed and slips on his shoes. "Mm besides you can send me dirty texts all day making me wish I didn't have to leave." He winks at him and stands. "Well that is if you don't have to go into work today."

He sighs and stretches out on the bed. "Mm. I don't believe I have to go in. Though, even if I did, it wouldn't stop me from sending you those messages. If anything, it would encourage it."

Greg pulls him closer by his hips. "Living on the edge." He mumbles and kisses him. He gives him one last chaste kiss and let's him go. "There's coffee on if you want some. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" He smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "Mm.. Love you too. I promise to only distract you a little."

"I look forward to the distraction!" He winks and leaves the flat. He gets to the crime scene, a house. "Family of five. Male comes home last night drunk. Fights with his partner and accuses him of cheating. They all go to bed. He gets up and shoots them all in the head and then kills himself.” Donovan walk over to him. Greg sighs and walks through the house. He goes into the master bedroom and sees the two men in bed both with shotgun wounds to the head. He looks in on each of the three children's rooms and sees the same wounds. He sighs and and gets ready for a long day.

Mycroft does end up having to go into work. He has a bunch of meetings to go to, most of which are pointless in his opinion. **Are you busy, love? I've been in and out of meetings today. Bloody annoying. To make matters worse, all I have been able to think of is how much I want you under the desk during these meetings, gagging on my prick. --MH**

Greg whimpers softly when he reads the text. **Oh god, My. You have no idea how badly I want that right now.--GL** Greg talks to the team and gathers data on the scene.

**These bloody morons don't even notice me. I'm practically getting myself off in my seat, thinking about how nice you feel around me, how amazing your arse is. Either they haven't noticed the slight shake of the table from the movement of my arm or they just don't care. --MH**

Greg takes a deep breath and tries not to moan. **They probably haven't gotten off in so long they've forgotten what it looks like. I miss your cock in my mouth..--GL**

Mycroft bites back a groan. **No matter what you do, you always are so perfect. You were made for my cock. Every part of you. Your mouth, your hands, your arse. All of it. Absolutely perfect. I'd love to bend you over the table in this meeting room and fuck you until you can't think straight. Right in front of all of these men. --MH**

Greg has to take a few minutes before replying so he can get his flush under control. **Christ, My.. I let you.. I'd let you fuck me where ever you wanted.. How ever you wanted..--GL**

Mycroft smirks. **You'd let me fuck you in front of all of these important men? These world leaders? How about the men at the Yard? What would they think if they heard you begging for my cock to be up your arse, Gregory? --MH**

Greg is virtually panting. **I'd let you.. I could give a flying fuck what these idiots think because all I could focus on is your perfect cock and how badly I need it..--GL** He pockets his phone and gets back to work. He has to focus or else he's going to make a mess of himself. The more data they gain at this crime scene the more it seems off.

Mycroft has to excuse himself to the restroom to avoid coming in his chair. He locks himself in a stall and frees his leaking cock. He holds it in his hand and sends a picture to Greg, along with a text. **Christ, Greg, you've made me so hard.. I had to leave the meeting because of this. All I want is to press you against the wall and fuck your brains out. I suppose my hand will have to do for now. I'll have you when I see you. --MH** He covers his mouth to muffle his moans as he comes into his hand. He takes and sends more pictures to Greg. One of the mess in his hand and another of him licking it off of his fingers.

His brain shot circuits for a minute. Greg whimpers and a shiver runs down his spine. "Are you alright, Greg?" Donavan asks. "Fine, Sally.. This case... Something's off about it." He says trying not to blush and give it all away. "Yeah I can feel it, too. Our instincts aren't usually wrong." She sighs and pats him on the shoulder. She goes back to work. He's so hard it aches. He’s happy he decided to wear his longer coat today to hide himself. **Mycroft I swear to god your going to make me come in my pants without even touching myself.. People are giving me looks. --GL** Greg bites his lip and tries his best to work.

Mycroft smirks and debates sending him more pictures. **Would you do that? Be a good boy and come for me? Just from my pictures and messages? I always knew you were a cheap slut. --MH**

Greg gasps and looks around to see that no one is near him. **Sir...--GL**

**Could you do that for me, Detective? Could you come without even touching yourself? I'd love it if you had to walk around at work with drying come in your pants for the rest of the day. Perhaps I should call you and give you words of encouragement? --MH**

**Yes. Please, Sir..-- GL** Greg walk out to the police cars and makes it look like he's doing something important so no one bothers him.

Mycroft smirks and calls him. "Mm.. Hello, Detective Inspector, having a bit of trouble today?"

Greg whimpers. "I'm dying.. I'm so hard and I need it. People are looking at me strange and asking me if I'm okay."

"Mm.. Too bad I can't come there and take you now. I wouldn't even wait until we got into private. It wouldn't be like at the hospital, in the closet. No, I'd fuck you right out in the open. Let everyone watch how much of a whiny, needy whore you are. And you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Greg bites his lip and leans with his back against the police car away from the crime scene and people. "I'd love it.. I'd live every filthy second of it. Please, My." He says feeling desperate.

"Pay attention now, boy. When I see you again, I'm going to fuck you again and again and again, each time rougher than the last. You won't be able to walk normally for a month after I'm done with you. You won't be able to think straight. I'm going to use your tight little hole as my own personal cumdump. My perfect, filthy little whore. That's all you are."

Greg gasps. "Please please please please.." He whimpers. He's so close.

"I want to hear your dirty mouth when you come. I don't care who hears you. I know you're probably hiding from everyone right now, you're probably embarrassed. Let them hear you. Tell them who you belong to."

"My!" He cries as he comes without touching himself. When he comes back to himself he looks around to see if anyone noticed him. Everyone looks as busy as ever and they didn't seem to notice him. He sighs in relief. "You are fucking incredible." He whimpers into the phone.

The smirk can be heard in his voice. "I plan on keeping to my word. I will see you after work, Gregory. I believe you have someone who would like your attention." As Mycroft hangs up, Donnovan is walking over to Greg, looking a mix between furious and worried.

"You twat!" Greg says into the phone but Mycroft is already gone. He looks over and sees Donovan walking over to him. He sighs and pockets his phone.

"Greg! Where the hell have you been?" She crosses her arms.

"Sorry." He holds his hands up in apology. "Personal call that couldn't wait.." He says playing it off. "What's up?"

"We found something. Figured you should have a look at it."

"Oh god. That never ends well. Lead the way." He sighs and follows her.

She brings him into the youngest child's room. "Take a look. What seems off?"

He looks around. "It's clean.. To clean. Where the hell is the blood splatter?" He sighs. "So he wasn't killed here. What else have you got here?"

"It's the same thing in the eldest child's room."

He frowns. "So the youngest and eldest were killed else where and posed in bed? Why? If he was just going to kill them.." He walk out of the room and over to the master bed room. He looks at the men's hands. "He's not the husband. Oh fuck. Sally!"

She frowns. "What do you mean he's not the husband? Who else would it be?"

"That man there is one of the husbands. This man here is his lover! Look at the hands. They both have wedding rings, yes?" He holds up their hands. "But the lovers ring is far to big. Plus there isn't any skin discoloration around the ring from the skin tanning while wearing it. The second husband killed them and made it look like a murder suicide. We need to find the second husband!"

"Christ, he's probably going after the other family!"

"Find out who he is and where this mans family is. We might make it in time."

"On it." She nods and goes to talk to others about the man's identity.

Greg gets the tracker on the other husbands phone. "Sally! He's headed to the other house now! We got to go!" He radios in for back up to get to the other house.

They rush over to the other house, hoping to get there in time. Thankfully, they get there just as the other man was arriving.

"Stop right there!" Greg shouts. "Put down the gun slowly and raise your hands in the air." He stands behind the police car door with his gun drawn.

The man looks panicked and he raises the gun to his own head. "I need to do this! Just let me do this!"

"No please! Just hold on. Talk to me!" Greg pleads.

"He's a cheating bastard! He deserved it!" He grips the gun tighter.

"Alright alright. He cheated. That is one of the worst things you can do. I know believe me. It's happened to me so many times before. I know how you feel." Greg talks calmly trying to get the man to focus on something besides blowing his own head off.

He grits his teeth and shakes his head. "You don't know how I feel! We were together for nearly 10 years! He was with this whore the entire time!"

Greg winces. "So was mine! 12 god damed year. I walked in on things so many times I lost count. Tell me what happened last night. Tell me what you did. I can help you. It doesn't need to get any worse from here."

His hand starts to shake as he tells Greg what happened. "I was coming home from a long day at work.. He.. He had him in our bed! In our fucking house with our fucking children and in my fucking bed!"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Greg sympathizes. "Keep talking to me. What happened next."

"I.. I got mad and he told me that he never loved me. So I.." He tightens his grip on the gun again. "So I grabbed my gun and shot them."

"Hey hey! Whoa there, mate." Greg sits his gun on the top of the car and steps out from behind the door slowly. "Then what? What happened to you kids? What happened to your babies?" He asks softly as he slowly makes his way closer to the man.

He starts shaking again, tears starting to fall. "I.. I couldn't.. They just reminded me of him.. His lies.."

Greg sees his chance and he grabs the gun. He takes it and hands it off safely away. He catches the man as he collapses in his arms.

He holds onto Greg tightly as he starts sobbing. "I.. God.. What have I done? My babies.. I.. Just let me die, please!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Greg says as the other officers rush in and take the man to the ground. Greg backs away slowly.

The man looks up from the ground at Greg pleadingly. "Please! Just let me end it! Let me see them again! Please!!"

"I can't. I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "Take him away." He says quietly to the other officers

He cries as the officers lift him off the ground. "Please! Have a heart and do the right thing! I just want to see my babies again!!"

Greg turns away and starts to shake as the man cries out to him. "Get him into a fucking car!" Greg shouts.

The man continues to beg and plead for Greg to let him end it as he gets shoved into the car.

Greg holsters his gun with shaking hands. He sees Donovan coming over to him.

She frowns, looking concerned. "Greg..?" She hesitates before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He lies. "I'm going back to the Yard then I'm going home. I'll deal with everything tomorrow. I just need to go home." He gives her a weak smile.

She frowns and nods. "Just go home, Greg. We'll deal with the paperwork. Go home."

"Thank you, Sally." He walks away. He gets home and it's dark. Mycroft isn't home yet. Greg sighs and texts Mycroft. **Bad day. Come home.--GL**

Mycroft frowns and doesn't bother telling anyone that he's leaving before hurrying to his car, nearly speeding home. He takes the steps two at a time up to their flat. "Greg?" He calls out into the flat, a slight panic in his voice.

"Bedroom." Greg says back as he sits on the floor at the foot on the bed.

He hurries to the bedroom and freezes when he sees Greg on the floor. "Greg, what's wrong?" He kneels beside him and frowns, reaching for his shoulder.

Greg collapses into Mycroft. "Bad day. Very very bad day."

He frowns deeply and pulls him closer into his arms. "Christ, I'm sorry.. I'm here if you need to talk about it."

He shakes his head. "Later... I need.. I need you to tie me down and don't let me think. I need you to take total control over me and don't let me think. Please.. Just for a little while.. All I want to think about is you, please." He pleads and holds onto him.

He's a bit speechless for a moment before swallowing and nodding. "Anything. Anything for you, love. I.. I'm not going to call you names, alright? Not tonight. Tonight I'll still take control, but I'm going to be loving."

Greg nods. "Perfect.."

He picks him up and sets him on the bed. "Lay back, love. I'll get your cuffs, okay?"

Greg nods and does as he's told.

Mycroft grabs Greg's cuffs and fastens his wrists to the headboard. "I love you. And I'm going to take care of you."

Greg sighs in relief as he's bound to the headboard. "I love you, My. I'm in your hands.."

He nods and leans down to kiss him, softly at first before deepening the kiss.

Greg whimpers and and relaxes letting Mycroft take whatever he wants. He needs this. He needs it so bad.

He starts becoming a bit more rough with him, moving his hands over his body and tugging his shirt apart. "You're so beautiful, Gregory.."

"My.." He moans and arches.

He drags his nails over Greg's chest. "I love every inch of you."

Greg wants to sob. "More please.." He mewls.

He moans and bites at his neck, marking him. He kisses down his body and licks over his nipple. "So fucking beautiful.."

He cries out. "Yours yours all yours."

He sucks on one of his nipples and pinches the other. He smirks and switches.

Greg trembles beneath him. "Yes!" He gasps.

Mycroft grins and kisses down his body to his trousers. He tugs on them. "Lift your hips."

He whimpers and lifts them.

He hums. "Good boy.." He pushes his trousers down, along with his pants. "Oh.. You made such a mess. And I liked these pants."

He whimpers and bucks his hips.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He chuckles softly and moves his pants out of the way. "So beautiful." He reaches out to stroke him teasingly.

He gasps and sighs throwing his head back.

He makes his fingertips feather light as he trails them over his cock.

"Please.." He whines.

"I'm in control, yeah?" He moves his hand to tease his hole.

"Yes..you..control.." He whimpers and pushes back against him.

He moans and presses in the tip of his finger.

Greg sighs as he feels the control draining from his body. He loves it. "My.." He moans.

He smirks. "Yes, love?" He slowly eases in his finger.

He spreads his legs wider and arches against the cuffs that bind him.

"Look at you.. Trying to open yourself up for me.. Amazing.." He pushes his finger in to the second knuckle.

Greg gasps. "More.. Anything.. Something.."

"My pace, Gregory." He curls his finger slightly.

Greg nods. He bites his lip and whimpers.

He pulls out his finger and pushes in a second.

He sighs in relief as he feels his last ounce of control slip away. He lays there open and relaxed. He's just a body with wants and needs. All he wants and needs is Mycroft.

"Such a good boy.. So relaxed for me.. Beautiful.." He slowly works him open.

His lips part as he pants through his mouth. "My.. My.. My.." Is all he can say or think and he loves it.

"So beautiful. You're amazing." He pulls his fingers out and positions himself. "Get ready, love."

"Yes!" He moans.

He holds his hips and teasingly slowly pushes into him.

Greg trembles. "So good.." He groans and closes his eyes.

Mycroft moans and clenches his eyes shut. "Always so tight."

He arches and cries out with need.

He rocks his hips gently, testing for a reaction.

"Oh god. Please, My!" Greg sobs and wraps his legs around him.

He gasps and moans as he starts to thrust into him roughly.

"Yes yes yes!!" Greg arches and cries out.

Mycroft moans loudly and starts pounding into him. "You always feel so good, Greg! Christ, I'm close already.."

"Please give it to me.. Fill me and plug me up and fuck me again please. I need it, please!"

"Fuck, Greg!!" He cries out and fucks him through his orgasm, spilling into him with each thrust.

"Yes! Oh, Mycroft! Yes!" He screams as he comes hard.

He groans and pulls out, hurrying to grab a plug for Greg. He pushes it into him and kisses his arse softly. "Amazing.."

He whimpers and sighs. "Love you. I love you so much."

"I love you with every fiber of my being, Greg.."

He smiles gently. "Hold me, please?" He asks so softly it's nearly a whisper.

"Of course, love. Let me uncuff you first.." He unlocks the cuffs and pulls him close.

Greg curls into him as small as he can go. He whimpers as the plug moves inside him. He kisses Mycroft's chest and nuzzles it. "I love you.. Please don't ever leave me.. I'd die." He says quietly.

Mycroft frowns and holds him close. "You're stuck with me, love. I'm never leaving. Never. Why would you think I would?"

"I.. I don't know.. The case this morning. Oh god the case. It was so bad.. And the kids.. Oh those poor babies.. He killed them." Greg starts to sob and buries his face into Mycroft.

Mycroft's heart nearly breaks as he listens to Greg sob, knowing there was next to nothing that he could do. He bites his lip and pulls him closer. "Greg.. I love you.. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. We're going to get married and be happier than we've ever been. I promise."

"Please please that's all I want please.." He holds him tightly. "His husband cheated on him. For ten years. The whole time they were together. He killed him and his lover and their three kids. He went over to the lovers house to kill the lovers family, too. We stopped him. I talked to him. He.. He had the gun to his head. I took it off him. He held on to me and cried. He begged me to kill him, Mycroft. He begged me to end his life so he could see his babies again.."

"You did the right thing, Greg. You're a braver man than I. You're the bravest man I've ever met. You have so much love in your heart. You're truly amazing.. Just.. Lay your head on my chest.." He waits for Greg to do so. "Do you feel my heart beat? Each beat screams with how much I love you. Each beat represents the fact that without you, I'm nothing. Without you, I am a cold, heartless bastard. Without you, I have no love. You give me that. You give me everything and more."

Greg holds onto him tightly with shaking hands. He listens to Mycroft's heartbeats. The slow steady thump of his heart starts to calm Greg down. "I love you so much." He gasps and holds him.

Mycroft tightens his hold on him. "I love you too."

He kisses his chest. He snuggles closer and gasps as the plug inside him moves. He moves again and moans.

"Mm.. Does that feel good, boy?"

"Yes, Sir.." He whimpers and nods.

He smirks and moves to rub at the plug.

Greg gasps and ruts against him.

"You wanted me to fuck you again, right? That's what you said. You want me to fuck you, love?"

"Yes.. Please, My.. I need you.."

He nudges the plug again. "Mm. Louder, love. I can't hear you."

"Ahh please, My!! Please please!! More.. I need you!!" He cries out.

He grins. "Good boy." He pulls the plug out.

He gasps at the emptiness. "Collar.. Please collar me.." 

He blushes and nods, grabbing the collar and putting it on Greg. 

He whimpers and blushes fiercely. "Yours.. All yours.." He moans. 

"So beautiful.." He strokes his cheek and moves to stroke himself. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips. 

He pushes into him. 

"Mm.. My.." He moans. 

He bucks his hips. "Greg.."

"Please, Mycroft.. More more.." 

He groans and starts thrusting. 

He whimpers and rocks against him. "Yes yes.." He moans. 

He grips his hips and snaps into him. "Fuck."

"My!" He cries out. 

Mycroft leans down to bite his neck as he pounds into him. 

"AHH MY!! Please let me come. Please, My!!" He cries out and shakes. 

He thrusts roughly. "Come for me, Greg!"

"My!" He screams and comes hard. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard into him. 

Greg whimpers as he feels Mycroft fill him again. 

He pulls out and plugs him again. 

He moans and smiles softly. "Love you.." 

"Love you too, Greg. So much." He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back and wraps around him. 

"You're staying home for a few days."

"But.. I.. I.. Alright.." 

"I will speak to the Yard about this. You need time to recover."

He nuzzles him. "Okay. You're right. Thank you, My." 

"Of course, love. You need rest."

Greg kisses his chest and huddles closer. 

Mycroft holds him tightly and kisses his head. 

"Thanks, My.. I really needed this.." He mumbles against his skin. 

"Of course. Only the best for you." 

"You are the best for me.." 

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Good."

He kisses him back and smiles. 

"Go to sleep, love."

"Mm..okay, My." He snuggles into him and drifts off. 

Mycroft grabs his phone and calls the Yard. 

"Donovan speaking." 

"Hello, this is Mycroft Holmes. I'm calling on behalf of Gregory Lestrade. He won't be returning for a few days."

"Geez Holmes, is he alright?" She asks and sighs. 

"He's a bit shaken up from today." He hesitates. "He said the man begged him to kill him."

"He did. Oh god, Holmes. That man begged so much. The man screamed at him "If you had a heart you'd just end it for me now." Greg put down his gun and just talked to him. He walked over to him and just took the guys gun from his hands. I've never seen anything like it. Greg stopped the man from killing himself and the other family all by himself." She sighs and rubs her face. 

Mycroft stutters a bit. "I.. Do you have the man in custody?"

"Yea we have him. Greg even got a full confession out of him before he went home. He is home right? This one messed him up, Holmes.." 

"Yes, he's home. He's staying here. I want to come in and speak to this man."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" 

"Just let me do it."

She sighs. "Alright.. You're going to do what you want anyway at least I have a heads up this time. I have to be there though or else it won't happen, get it? Do you want him in the holding cell or interview room?" 

"Interview room. I'll come in tomorrow. I need to be here today in case Greg wakes up."

"Yeah alright. Call me before you get here so I can get him ready... Take care of Greg, Holmes.. I know you will cause he talks about you like you walk on freaking water.. It's just.. We need him." 

"I will do my best. I need him too."

"Good. See you tomorrow." 

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, Holmes. Have a goodnight."

He hangs up and lays next to Greg. 

Greg mumbles in his sleep and pulls Mycroft closer. 

He smiles and holds him. "Precious."

Greg sleeps peacefully wrapped in Mycroft's arms. 

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep. 

John wakes up to a face full of Sherlock's curls. 

Sherlock breathes slowly and leans into him. 

Sherlock's hair tickles John's nose. "Sher-Sher.. Ah ahh.." John leans his face away just in time so he can sneeze. 

Sherlock jostles awake as John sneezes. 

"Sorry, love." John giggles. 

He mutters and rolls over to hold him. 

John kisses his forehead and snuggles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." John smiles. 

"Mm.. Any word from Mycroft about Ford?"

"Nothing about Ford. But he did text and said that Greg had a really fucking awful day yesterday. Greg's not going into work for a few days that's how bad it was." 

"Christ, what happened?"

"Some man killed his husband, his husbands lover, and three kids. The man begged Greg to kill him when they caught him." 

Sherlock goes silent for a moment. "I.."

"Yeah it's bad." 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. 

John holds Sherlock closer. "Mycroft will take care of him.." 

"I know.."

He nods and sighs. 

"I.. You.. You would never cheat on me.. Correct?"

"God no. Never. I would never cheat on you. I'd rather castrate myself." 

He nods and curls up around him. 

John kisses his forehead and holds him. 

"I love you.. You make me human.."

"I love you, too. You are the most human human I've ever met." He smiles and kisses him. 

He sighs a bit, still unsure as to why John sees him like that. 

John pouts. "Your doing it again." 

Sherlock hesitates. "Doing what?"

"The whole not believing me thing when I say you’re gorgeous or perfect. I can see it. You wrinkle your pretty forehead right here." He says and touches his forehead. 

He shrinks away from his hand. "It's just nearly impossible for me to fathom."

John frowns slightly. "Mm then I'm just going to have to keep saying these things for the rest of our lives. Then one day I'll say it and you'll agree without a second thought." He shrugs and smiles. 

He blushes and presses his face into John's shoulder. "No one has ever said anything like the thing you say about me.."

"Idiots." He mumbles and kisses his head. 

He bites his lip. "They're right.."

John takes Sherlock's face in both of his hands and looks him. "No they are not right. Not at all. Not in the least fucking bit. You are amazing and gorgeous and brilliant and perfect. Anyone who has ever said anything different to you can rot in the deepest darkest pits in hell. You are perfect to me." 

Sherlock frowns and presses their foreheads together. "J-John.. I.."

"Mm?"

He whimpers softly. "Y-You're amazing.. Truly. I love you so much.. It hurts.."

"I love you Sherlock Holmes with every cell in my body." John holds him tightly against him. 

Sherlock holds onto him tightly, a small sob escaping him. 

John rubs his back. "I've got you and I'm never letting go.." He kisses his head. 

He clenches his fists and nods. "Th-Thank you, John.. I love you.."

He smiles softly. "I love you, too."

Sherlock presses himself closer to John, needing to feel the other mans presence. 

John wraps around him like ivy. Every possible inch of them that could be touching is flush against each other. 

Sherlock whimpers and hides his face. 

John kisses his head. "You are so gorgeous."

Sherlock bit his lip and stayed silent, only nodding. 

John smiles. "Thank you, love." He mumbles into his hair and kisses his head. 

"Of course, John." Even if he doesn't understand it, John loves him. 

He holds Sherlock and breathes him in. 

He blushes and holds onto him. 

"I love how you fit so perfectly into me. We're two halves of one whole." He mumbles and smiles into Sherlock's skin. 

Sherlock blushes and opens his mouth to correct John on how two whole people cannot possibly be a part of one whole. 

John giggles. "Yeah yeah I know it's impossible. Just humor my silly romantic ramblings. You just make me so incredibly happy that these nonsensical things flow out." 

Sherlock blushes brighter and nods, burrowing himself further into John's arms. 

John laughs softly and nuzzles him. 

"I.. I love you, John." Even though he's said it many times, it never gets any easier for Sherlock to realize he's allowed to say it out loud. 

John smiles and kisses his head. "I love you, too, Sherlock." 

"Say it again.." He kisses his chest softly. 

"I love you, Sherlock. I love you so much." 

He nods and kisses his chest again and again. "I love you.."

John trails a finger up Sherlock's chin and tips his head up. He kisses him so softly with light passes of lips brushing against each other. 

Sherlock whimpers at the tenderness of John's kiss. He tries to press himself closer. 

John holds him closer even though they are already touching at every possible point of contact. He gently kisses Sherlock's soft lips, his cheeks, and his jaw. 

"Christ, I love you so much.. I can never be close enough to you.."

John whimpers. "Even having you under my skin wouldn't be close enough." 

Sherlock whines softly and kisses him a bit more eagerly. 

He cups Sherlock's face in his hand and kisses him back. He nibbles his lip and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. 

He mewls softly and opens his mouth for John. 

He glides his tongue along Sherlock's and moans. 

Sherlock gasps and sucks on his tongue. 

John inadvertently bucks his hips as Sherlock sucks his tongue. He moans and gropes Sherlock's arse rocking their hips together. 

Sherlock moans loudly and grinds against him. "Yes!"

John grips Sherlock's arse and ruts against him. "Sherlock.." He growls. 

"John.. Please!"

John wraps a hand around Sherlock's prick. "Fuck my fist." 

Sherlock whimpers and starts to buck his hips. 

"You're so good to me, baby." John kisses Sherlock's neck as he thrusts into John's fist. 

Sherlock whimpers. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

John rolls Sherlock's bollocks in his hand and bites his neck. "So gorgeous." 

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips roughly. "John!"

John strokes him while he thrusts into his fist. "That's it, love. Just like that. Can you come for me, Sherlock?"

Sherlock gasps and cries out as he comes hard into his hand. 

John strokes Sherlock through his orgasm. "Beautiful." He kisses his forehead. 

He whimpers and presses his head against his shoulder. 

He kisses Sherlock's head. John whimpers then moans as he strokes himself. 

Sherlock groans and grinds against him. "P-Please.. Come, John.."

He groans and spills over his hand. "Sherlock.." He whimpers. 

Sherlock moans and kisses him deeply. "Beautiful.."

A shiver runs down John's spine and he blushes. 

Sherlock grinds their sensitive cocks together. 

"Ah.." John whimpers. He kisses him and rocks their hips together. "Fuck, Sherlock.." He moans. 

"I love it when you're like this. So--" He mewls as John rocks their hips. "So sensitive.."

John cries out and grinds them together harder getting lost in the sensation. 

Sherlock gasps and throws his head back. "J-John!!"

He whimpers and continues to grind. "Christ, Sherlock..." He kisses and sucks Sherlock's neck as he throws his head back. 

Sherlock moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Y-Yesss.."

He holds him closer and ruts them together needing more. He sucks on Sherlock's Adam's apple and nibbles his collar bone. 

Sherlock moans and feels himself hardening again. "Yes John.. More.."

He slots their legs together to increase the friction. He bites his neck and ruts against him like a randy teenager. He feels Sherlock's hardening prick rub against his own and he moans loudly. 

"Christ, I.. I love it when you're like this.. So desperate for release.. For everything.. For me."

"For you. Always you. I'm desperate for you all the fucking time.." His cock hardening between them as they grind together. 

"Mm.. I want to hear my Captain beg."

He whimpers. "I need you constantly. I need to touch you, feel you, kiss you, fuck you. I need it. Please, Sherlock. Whatever you want I need it." 

Sherlock whimpers. "I.. I want you to fuck me.. Please.. Let me ride you."

"Yes!" He growls and kisses him. 

He whimpers and grinds against him. "John.. Here. In your chair.."

"You want to ride me in my chair?" John pants and his cock aches. 

"Please!"

"Yes, Sherlock. God, yes. Anything you want.." John gets up to get lube. He comes back to find Sherlock writhing in his chair. "You gorgeously filthy little thing. How long have you wanted us to fuck in that chair?" 

Sherlock arches in the chair. "Since you claimed it as your chair.."

John smiles and stands in front of the chair. He bend slightly and whispers in his ear. "I've wanted to fuck you on every surface in this flat for so long I've forgotten how many times I've fantasized about it." 

Sherlock shivers and moans softly. "Yes. Yes John. Please. Everywhere."

"All in good time, love. The chair first." He kisses his head and straightens back up. "Spread your legs for me.." 

He whimpers and spreads his legs. "Please.."

"Gorgeous. Do you want me to open you or do you want to prepare yourself for me?" John strokes Sherlock's thighs. 

"Fuck.. L-Let me.."

"Good boy.." He kisses him and gives him the bottle of lube. John sits on the edge of Sherlock's chair and watches him with hungry predatory eyes. 

Sherlock whimpers and bites his lip as he pushes a finger into himself. 

"So gorgeous." John moans. 

He whimpers and twists his finger before adding a second. 

John bites his lip and palms himself. 

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips. "John.." He starts to fuck his fingers. 

"So good, baby. You're doing so good for me.." John has to let go of his cock or he won't last much longer. 

Sherlock moans loudly and adds a third finger. "Please.. God, I need you.."

John picks Sherlock up. He sits in his chair and brings Sherlock down onto his lap. "Ready when you are, love." He kisses him. 

Sherlock whimpers and removed his fingers before sinking down onto John quickly. 

"Ah! Fuck yes!" John moans and throws his head back. 

Sherlock cries out and pushes himself down until he's fully seated. 

John holds his hips. "Sherlock.. Oh god, Sherlock." He mewls. "You alright, love?" 

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips. "I'm fine.. Fuck me, please.."

John rock up into Sherlock. He rolls his hips and moans. 

Sherlock moans loudly and pushes back against him. 

John kisses his chest and neck. He holds his hips and rocks with him. "So good, love." He whimpers. 

Sherlock groans and grinds against him. "I said fuck me."

John growls and snaps his hips thrusting into him repeatedly. 

Sherlock cries out loudly and holds onto John's shoulders tightly. "Yes!"

John plants his feet firmly on the ground and fucks Sherlock hard like he wants. 

Sherlock cries out and rocks against him. "Yes god yes! John!!" He screams as John hits his prostate and he comes hard. 

Sherlock's orgasm sweeps John along and he comes as he thrusts into him. "Ah! Sherlock!!"

Sherlock rides John through his orgasm. "J-John!"

"Sher-Sher.. Ah!" He whimpers. 

Sherlock collapses against him. "L-Love you.."

John kisses his neck. "Mm.. Love you, too.."

Sherlock whimpers and nips at his neck. 

John smiles and tips his head back giving Sherlock more room. 

"Love you so much.. So much.."

John holds him and kisses him. "I love you, too. More than anything." 

He kisses him softly. "More than everything.."

"Mm that too." He kisses him back. 

He smiles and leans against him. 

He kisses his forehead. "How about a cuddle and a nap in bed, mm?"

"Please.."

John picks him up and carries them to bed. He cleans them up and climbs into bed. 

Sherlock mewls softly as he's placed on the bed and curls in on himself as he waits for John. 

John gets into bed and nuzzles him. 

Sherlock smiles and hums softly. 

He kisses his forehead and holds him. "Love you.." 

"Love you too.. John.." He soon falls asleep. 

John smiles and follows him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life blood so keep me alive by leaving one (o^^o)


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets kidnapped and John saves the day.

Greg groans as he feels around the empty bed. "My?" 

Greg's phone chirps, notifying him of a new message. Mycroft had sent him one before he left. **Stepping out for a bit, love. Be back soon. --MH**

**Love you.--GL** He sighs and goes back to sleep. 

Mycroft enters the Yard as he reads Greg's text. He goes directly to Donovan's office. 

"Mm punctual aren't you?" Donovan says as she gets up from her desk. 

"I wanted to arrive before Greg woke up."

She nods. "Right this way." She leads them down the hall to the lifts and down to the holding cells. She holds the door to the rows of cells but stops him before he can go in. "You weren't here, you didn't talk to anybody, we did nothing illegal today." She looks at him to make sure he understands. 

"I am a member of the government, I know how to keep secrets." He nods his understanding before entering the holding cell. 

"Mm just making sure we're on the same page." She sighs and leans back against the wall watching Mycroft and the prisoner. 

Mycroft watches the man silent for a few moments as he fidgets. "So you're the man that made my fiancé break down in our own flat." He narrows his eyes. 

He stops fidgeting and looks up at Mycroft with dead eyes. "So you're the fiancé to the cop that wouldn't kill me." He sounds so hollow. 

Mycroft scoffs lightly. "Of course he wouldn't kill you. Gregory's a good man. No matter how wrong you know you were, he knew that you needed to pay for what you did."

"And my life isn't worth the price?" 

"Hardly. You killed your children over a marital dispute." 

The man looks as if he's been slapped. "Ten years. I was with him for ten years. He cheated on me everyday. I came home after working for him all day to find him in my bed with that whore! My children were in that house! He was fucking around behind my back with the kids in the next room! How would you feel if you came home and he was in bed with someone else? How would you react to having your whole world crash and burned around you?!?" He screams. 

"I'm not saying what he did was excusable, but neither were your actions. Your children. Your babies. They will never have the chance to live their own lives. And that's your fault." Mycroft wanted to make him feel as bad as possible as revenge for Greg's breakdown. 

The mans breaks down. "You're right. I killed them. I killed them and I deserve to burn." He stops crying suddenly and gets a glazed over look. He looks at Mycroft with unfocused eyes as if he's listening to someone who isn't there remembering the man in the dark car who told him about that affair. "Shouldn't you be getting home, Mycroft? It's to bad your little play thing won't be there. Ford says hello.." 

Mycroft's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, pushing Donovan out of the way. He drove home as fast as he could, trying to call Greg as he does. 

Greg's phone rings out to an empty flat. 

Mycroft bursts into their flat, calling out for Greg in a panicked tone. "Greg?!" His panic rose when he didn't get an answer. He bypassed texting Sherlock and calls him instead, already out the door and on the way to 221B.

John answers the Sherlock phone. "Mycroft?" 

"He took Greg." Mycroft sounds like he's close to tears and out of breath.

"Oh god, Mycroft. Where are you? We'll come get you." 

Mycroft falls to his knees, just as he turns onto Baker Street, nearly dropping his phone. "B-Baker Street.." His voice comes out more like a whimper. 

John and Sherlock run out of the flat to Mycroft. 

Mycroft is still on his knees on the ground, his fingers tapping away at his phone, sending out apologies to Greg, knowing he won't see them. He drops his phone when John and Sherlock reach him and drops his head to the ground. 

"Mycroft!" John catches him before he smacks his head on the concrete. "Hey! Mycroft what happened?" 

Mycroft whimpers and starts shaking. "I went to the Yard to speak with a man that gave Greg a panic attack.. Ford's got to him.. Ford took Greg. He took him out of our own home. If I had just stayed home, he'd be here.."

"We'll get Greg back. We'll get him back I promise." John lifts Mycroft off the ground. "Sherlock take his other side." 

Mycroft tries to steady himself as John lifts him up. He bites his lip and closes his eyes as a few tears fall. 

They take Mycroft up into the flat. "Sherlock get me a shock blanket from the cabinet please." John asks as he sits Mycroft on the couch. 

Mycroft holds his head in his hands as he shakes, fear and worry consuming him. "I..I'm terribly sorry that you have to see me like this.."

"Shut up, Mycroft. It's fine it's all fine. We'll get him back." John turns to Sherlock who hasn't moved for the blanket. "Sherlock the shock blanket! Sherlock?" John touches his arm. 

Mycroft looks up at where Sherlock stood frozen. His broken expression easily seen through his red, puffy eyes. 

"Sherlock, love? I need you right now. Please don't lock yourself away. Please Sherlock. " 

"Please, Sherlock.." Mycroft's voice comes out barely above a whisper but it was enough to shake Sherlock out of his trance. He nods and turns to grab the shock blanket.

John rubs a hand over his face. "Thank you, love." He says and takes the blanket from Sherlock. He wraps it around Mycroft. "Hold this on you. You're shaking like a leaf." 

Mycroft hesitates before gripping the blanket and holding it to cover himself. "Th-Thank you.."

John's phone vibrates with a text from an unknown number. He clicks on the link in the the text. "Oh god." It's a video feed of Greg. 

Mycroft looks up and sees Greg's face and his heart drops. "L-Let me see.."

Greg is chain to the ceiling by his wrists. His toes barely touch the ground. He's only in pajama pants. "Mycroft I don't know if you should see this.." John hesitates. 

Mycroft grabs John's phone and covers his mouth, muffling a sob as he watches the video. "G-Greg.."

"Say hello to the folks at home, pig.." A voice says from off screen. Greg sneers and looks into the camera. "Hello, My." Greg manages a smile. "I assume you're with Sherlock and John at this point. Seems like I'm in a bit of a bind." Greg says and rattles his chains. His breathing is harsh because he can breath properly the way he's chained. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and his hands start to shake. "Gr-Gre.." His voice cuts off as he watches. 

"Read the prompt." The voice says. "Eat shit." Greg snarls. A cane swings from the shadows and hits Greg across the shins. He yelps. "Read the prompt." The voice repeats edgier. "Go fuck yourself." Greg snap and the cane hits him again. 

Mycroft shakes the phone. "Greg, you git! Just say it!"

Greg groans. "You're probably swearing at me aren't you, My? Fine I'll say it. I just want you to know, My, that I don't believe a single fucking word I'm about to say." He gets hit again. "Stop stalling." The voice says. Greg glares at the voice. "Here it is. I don't love you. I never have. You make me sick. Every time you touched me I wanted to vomit. Everything we ever did or said was wrong. I hate you. Don't come for me. I never want to see you again." Greg says in the flattest most hollow voice he can muster. He's never sounded deader inside. 

Mycroft finally lets his tears fall. "B-Bastard.." He fumbles for his own phone and calls Greg's number, knowing that Sherrinford would pick up. 

"Hello, Mycroft, enjoying the show?" Sherrinford muses. 

"Sick bastard. Let him go, Ford. He hasn't done anything wrong. I chose him. It's me that you have the problem with."

"Tsk tsk, Mycroft, we haven't even gotten to my favorite part yet. He's a spirited one I'll give him that. I want to see how far I can push him till he breaks." Ford laughs. 

"Ford! Leave him alone! Please!" Mycroft's voice breaks on the last word. 

"It's for your own good. I'm ridding the world of such swine. I'm setting an example for my people that not even my brothers are safe from my cleansing. Beg all you want, Mycroft, he can't hear you scream but I'm sure you'll hear his." Ford hangs up. 

Mycroft throws his phone across the room as Ford hangs up. 

Greg's chains drop him to his knees. His hands are bound. A bucket of water is set in front of him. "Say you hate Mycroft Holmes." The voice says. "I love him." Greg says. Greg's head is forced underwater and held there. "Say you hate Mycroft Holmes." The voice says again as Greg is brought back up. He gasps and coughs. "I love him!" Greg screams and he's put under again. 

Mycroft cries and covers his ears as Greg's screams come from the phone. "Greg.. Just do what he says.. Please.."

John takes Sherlock's phone and goes into the kitchen. He calls the number that he swore to himself he's never call again. "Crow, it's John. I'm calling in that favor.." John says as the phone picks up. "Address and do we need the whole team?" A strong female voice asks. "221B Baker Street bring everyone." John says. Greg is dunked under again and held till he stops struggling. He's brought up and he doesn't cough or breathe. A swift kick to the back and he coughs up the water. "I'll love him till the day I die." Greg rasps. 

Mycroft covers his head as he sobs, not caring anymore that Sherlock is seeing him like this. 

John hangs up and goes back into the living room. "Mycroft you need to breath. I have.. my old team on the way. They'll be here within the hour and we'll get Greg back. You need to breath, Mycroft." 

Mycroft shakes, pulling the blanket around himself. "It's my fault.. Everything.. My fault.."

"No it's not. Its not your fault at all. It's Ford's fault. Neither you nor Greg did anything to deserve this." John says. Greg gets strapped down to a table. "Oh knives now?" Greg asks as he sees the glint of a blade. 

Mycroft looks back to the phone. "Greg.. Just.. Please.. Don't be cocky.."

Greg shivers as the cold steal of the knife faintly trace down his chest. "Whatever you say or do won't affect this. Master has already given a set list of words he wants carved into your skin. You'll wear these scars for the rest of your life to remind you of the garbage you are." 

"John, tell them to hurry the fuck up!" Mycroft gasps out urgently. 

John runs down the steps when knock at the front door sounds. A team of five people dressed in black climb up the stairs hauling equipment. "John." Crow addresses him. "Crow. You know what to do." John says and she nods. "Track the feed and get me a damn address!" She shouts at the team. Within minutes they have an address and are out the door. "Are you coming or going, Johnny?" Crow asks. John looks at Sherlock for permission to go get Greg back. 

Sherlock nods. "Go. I'll stay with Mycroft."

John kisses Sherlock. "Stay here. Don't do anything stupid." He heads out with the team. "Say the words as I carve your skin." The voice says and presses the knife tip into Greg flesh on his chest. 

Mycroft bites his lip and leans against Sherlock, looking broken. 

The knife pierces Greg skin and he cries out pulling against his restraints. "What's the word?" The voice asks. "Whore." Greg snarls. 

Mycroft watches in horror. "John will get him back... R-Right?" He glances up at Sherlock, his eyes red and his cheeks stained in tears.

"John will get him back." He nods. "Word?" The voice asks. "Worthless." Greg hisses. 

"G-Greg..."

"I love you, My. I'm so sorry." Greg says voice wavering. Another word spliced into his skin. "What's the word?" The voice asks. "Tainted." He whimpers. 

Mycroft sobs and groans. "Where's John? Why isn't he there??"

The voice carves the last word into Greg's chest as the sound of shouting and gun fire ring out. "The cavalry has arrived." Greg nearly sobs. 

"They're coming, Greg.. I promise.. I'm sorry.."

The room is filled with shouting and John comes into view. He cuts the ropes holding Greg down. "Come on, mate. Let's get you out of here." John picks him up and carried him out of view. 

Mycroft holds back sobs as he watches helplessly. 

John cleans Greg's wounds and wraps him in bandages as they are driven back to Baker Street. "Is Mycroft okay? Please tell me Ford didn't get him." Greg asks and doesn't look John in the eyes. "He's fine. He's waiting for you." John says and finishes bandaging him. Greg nods as the pull up to the flat. The team waits down stairs. John opens the door and helps him up the stairs. 

Mycroft lets out a desperate sob as he sees Greg. "Greg, love, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault.. I'm sorry.." He starts to break down again. 

Greg hobbles and climbs onto Mycroft's lap. "I love you." He says and shakes from the shock. 

Mycroft whimpers and holds him close. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay.. You've got me.. It's okay.." His voice breaks and he clutched Mycroft with shaking fingers. John pats Sherlock's shoulder and tilts his head indicating Sherlock's to follow John as he walks down the stairs. 

Sherlock hesitates before following John down the stairs. 

"Sherlock this is Crow. Crow this is my fiancé Sherlock." John introduces them. "Sherlock." Crow offers him a tight smile and a nod. 

Sherlock raises a brow but nods. "Crow."

"Christ, Johnny, he's a looker isn't he?" Crow jokes softly and swats John's arm. She looks at Sherlock and nods. "John and I used to be on an off the books team." She says. "Off off the books." John sighs. "If you think this pays off my debt, hedgehog, you're wrong." She looks at John. 

Sherlock smirks cockily. "Hedgehog?"

"Git." John blushes. Crow laughs. "Seems like you've found your match.. How's the shoulder?" She asks and points to it. "Still there." John says. She presses her ear and listens. "Looks like my time is up here. Don't worry about clean up or anything I've got it covered. It's good to see you, hedgehog. Keep in touch, yeah?" She asks and opens the front door. "Yeah I will. Thank you for today." John nods. "All part of the job. Oh and I'll be expecting a wedding invitation.." She winks and closes the door behind her. 

Sherlock just smirks as he watches them interact. "Hedgehog.. I will have to remember that.."

John smiles as the door closes. "Yeah yeah. Come here you.." He holds his arms open to Sherlock. 

He pushes himself into John's arms, huddling close to him. 

"Are you alright?" John rubs his back. 

"I've never seen Mycroft like that..."

John nods. "It was terrifying.." 

"He had always been the one to remind me to keep my emotions in check."

"I guess everyone really does loose it sometimes.. He's human." 

"Greg? Physically he's bruised and cut up. Mentally.. That's a whole different thing.. He was tortured and that just doesn't go away.." 

He sighs and nods. "I.. How is.. Is he alright..?"

“I don’t know..”

Sherlock frowns and nods. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Mm it all depends on him really.. If anything he should go to a therapist. We just have to wait for now and see how he does." John turns to climb the stairs. "I think tea is in order." He sighs. 

"I'll make it. You go sit."

"Mm thank you, love." He smiles and goes to sit in his chair. Greg is still huddled next to Mycroft on the couch. 

Sherlock comes back with a tray of tea. 

Greg reaches for the tea but his cut chest makes him wince and stop. 

Mycroft fusses over him and helps him drink his tea. 

"Thanks, My." He says softly and smiles weakly. 

Mycroft frowns, still upset with himself and nods. 

Greg nuzzles Mycroft. 

"I love you, Gregory.. I'm so sorry about all of this.."

"We'll get through it that's the important thing.. I love you, too.." He leans against Mycroft avoiding putting pressure on his bandaged chest. 

He frowns and holds him loosely. 

Greg kisses Mycroft's shoulder.   
John sips his tea and looks over at Greg's bandages. "Greg, I have to change your bandages. You're bleeding through those." John says. Greg looks down and sighs. 

Mycroft stiffens and hesitates before letting him go.

Greg gets up and hobbles over to the kitchen table so John can clean his cuts in better light. 

Mycroft sighs as he watches him, feeling guilty. 

John takes off his bandages and cleans the wounds. "These are going to scar, Greg. I'm sorry." John says and puts antiseptic on the cut. "Ah.. It's alright. I think that was the point." He hisses as the antiseptic stings. 

Mycroft turns to Sherlock. "I know you still have a pack here. I left you one. Where is it?"

"Inside the bottom of the fake potted plant downstairs." He says getting up and heading down stairs knowing Mycroft will follow him. "If you're smoking you better save me one." Greg says. 

Mycroft follows him and smiles weakly at Greg. 

Greg smiles softly back at him. John puts some healing gel onto Greg's cuts. "If it doesn't stop bleeding through in an hour I'll have to stitch you up." John says while rewrapping the bandages. Greg nods.   
Sherlock gets the pack from the bottom of the plant. 

Mycroft leans against the door and lights his cigarette. 

Sherlock watches the traffic go by as he takes a pull from the cigarette. "Christ, have these always been this good?" He asks and blows out the smoke. 

"They're always better when you're stressed..." He takes a long drag from one. 

Sherlock nods, taking a drag, and let's the sweet addictive relief wash over him. 

Mycroft sighs heavily as he takes another drag. "Christ.."

"Everything's been taken care of apparently.. It's seems that John's old team is very good.."

"You know how he is. This is far from over."

Sherlock sighs blowing the smoke out his nose. "What are we going to do, Mycroft?" 

"What we always do. Keep fighting."

"I swear to god, Mycroft, if he does anything to John I will not let him live.." He says deadpan and takes another drag. 

"Understandable. If I had been there, he wouldn't be alive." He goes to take another drag but hesitates. "If I had been there Greg wouldn't have been taken.."

"Ford set it up. He set you up. He would have taken Greg at some point, you know that.. He's toying with us. Now we have to play our turn." Sherlock flicks the ash and fills his lungs with smoke again. 

Mycroft sighs angrily and stomps out the butt of his cigarette. "Give me another."

Sherlock gives him another and lights it. "I'll be taking one of those, too." Greg says and leans against the door frame. 

Mycroft frowns. "Greg.. You should be upstairs resting.." He can't bring himself to meet his eyes. 

"Just one cigarette then I'll go back up. I think I deserve one.." Greg smirks. 

He hesitates and nods, stepping aside to let Sherlock hand him one. He stares at the street as he hears Greg light one. 

Greg takes a drag then another and another. He tips his head back and blows the smoke out slowly. 

Mycroft remains silent, running the scene he had seen over and over again. 

Sherlock finishes his cigarette and leaves the pack as he goes back inside leaving Greg and Mycroft alone outside. "Stop that or your going to drive yourself insane." Greg says and takes another drag. 

Mycroft frowns and sighs as he lights another cigarette. 

Greg shakes his head. "You know I didn't mean any of the terrible shit I said, right?" 

He stiffens a bit and nods. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say it. I didn't mean a word of it except when I said I love you.." He stares into the distance at nothing in particular. He takes another drag. 

Mycroft takes a long drag and nods, blowing it out forcefully. "I know you didn't mean any of it.. I just.. Hearing it come from you.. I just.. I can't.."

Greg wipes his eye with the heel of his hand. "That was the worst part.. I could take the beating, the torture, and anything they said about me but lying to you was the worst part." 

Mycroft bites his lip, biting back a sob. "I'm so sorry.. You never deserved any of this.. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything for us to deserve this.. I'm sorry you had to watch. That must have been worse then anything that happened to me.. I'd do it again. I'd do everything that happened to me today again if it means I get to have you.."

Mycroft grips his cigarette tightly. "No. Shut up, Greg. I'm not worth you having to go through that once, let alone more times. I'm just.. I'm not enough." The tip of the cigarette burns his hand and he winces, dropping it. 

"You are worth it. You are worth it and so much more. You are everything to me damn it." Greg takes Mycroft's hand in his own shaking one and looks at the small burn. 

Mycroft forces himself to meet Greg's eyes, his own clouding with tears. "I'm so sorry.."

Greg holds Mycroft's face in his trembling hands and wipes away his tears with his thumbs. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I've got you and you've got me and we're exactly where we're supposed to be." 

Mycroft pulls him closer and kisses him desperately. 

Greg whimpers and kisses him back. He wraps his arms over Mycroft's shoulders and kisses him like a drowning man.

Mycroft holds him close but carefully, not wanting to hurt the man any further. He kisses him like his life depended on it. 

Greg kisses him and pours everything he's felt into the kiss. The fear of not knowing if Mycroft had been taken, the relief of seeing him again, the need to know that they're both alive and in each other's arms. 

Mycroft takes everything that Greg is willing to give him. He takes all of the love and returns just as much, if not more. He feels tears start to fall as they kiss, just from the pure joy of having Greg back in his arms. 

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." Greg whimpers against his lips. 

"Christ, Greg.. I love you so much.. I promise I'm going to protect you.."

"I know. I know you will.." He holds onto him with shaky fists. 

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him again, muttering against his lips. "I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry, too.." He whispers as he kisses him. He buries his face into Mycroft's shoulder. "Can we go back inside, please?" 

He nods and holds him. "Inside."

Greg holds onto Mycroft for support as they make their way back upstairs. 

Mycroft helps him onto the couch. 

Greg sighs as he sits and pulls Mycroft to sit next to him. John brings over some pain killers and a glass of water for Greg. 

Mycroft holds him and kisses him softly. 

Greg hums softly and leans into Mycroft. He takes the medication from John. "Thank you, John.. For everything.." Greg says. "Not a problem.. You need to eat something with that medication. I hope you like Risotto." John nods and heads back into the kitchen to cook. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and sighs softly. 

Greg brings his legs up onto the couch and snuggles up to Mycroft. John cooks while Sherlock watches him. John looks back at Sherlock. "Mm?" 

Sherlock frowns a bit and silently goes to hug John. 

John wraps his arms around his waist. "You doing alright?" 

He remains silent and just tightens his hold on him. 

John holds him closer and kisses head that's pressed into John's shoulder.

"If he touches you, he won't see tomorrow.."

John's eyes widen fractionally. "I believe you, love.. I won't let anything happen to us I promise." John tightens his hold. 

He nods and presses a kiss into John's shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you, too." He smiles softly. 

He nods and holds him. 

John rubs his back and kisses his head before pulling away. "Do you want some Risotto? You haven't eaten today.." 

"No.. I'm okay.."

"Okay.." He nods and plates some for Greg. John gives Greg the plate. "You want some, Mycroft?" 

"Greg needs it.. I'm fine."

"There's more if you change your mind.." John goes back into the kitchen to make tea. Greg eats slowly. 

Mycroft leans against him. 

Greg sighs contently as he feels Mycroft reassuring weight leaning against him. 

"I love you.."

Greg kisses Mycroft's temple. "I love you, too, My.." 

He nods and nuzzles him. 

Greg sits down his half empty plate and leans back against Mycroft's chest. He listens to his steady heart beats. 

Mycroft nuzzles him and whispers into his ear. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.."

Greg nods and kisses his chest. "I love you, My.." He says quietly feeling so fatigued. He closes his eyes and his breathing slows. 

Mycroft holds him close. He glances up at John. "Could we stay here? I don't think we should go home.."

"Of course. The bedroom upstairs is open. A bed would be more comfortable than a couch.." 

"Thank you, John.." Mycroft looks down at Greg and kisses his jaw. "Let me take you to bed.."

"Please.." Greg nods.   
John collects some clothes they can wear to bed. 

Mycroft helps him upstairs and lays him down on the bed. 

Greg whimpers as he lays on the bed. He's so tired and drained he just wants to curl up under Mycroft and be hidden away from the world. 

Mycroft holds him close. "You can relax.. I've got you.. I love you.."

Greg let's out a small relieved sob and holds onto him. "I love you.." He's so tired he can't fight off sleep any longer. He drifts off holding Mycroft tightly. 

Mycroft kisses him softly as he lets him fall asleep. He stays awake, wanting to be there for Greg. 

Greg sleeps hard and long.   
John puts the leftovers away. He goes over to Sherlock and tugs at his shirt sleeve. "Come to bed.." He says tiredly. 

Sherlock hesitates and nods. "I.. Okay.."

John pulls him gently back to the bedroom. He changes into his pajama bottoms and sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh. 

Sherlock sits next to him. He leans against him. 

John wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his head. 

He sighs softly and leans into him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you too.. So much.."

John holds him tighter. He nuzzles and presses his face into Sherlock's neck. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. Christ, I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't plan on finding out..." 

"I'm never leaving... Never.."

John nods. "Perfect.." He lays back onto the bed waiting for Sherlock to lay with him. 

He lays next to him and cuddles up. 

John holds him. "If you ever tell anyone about my nickname being hedgehog no sex for a week.." John giggles. 

"Mm.. I've gone longer without sex, love." He smiles. "Besides, I think it's cute. My little hedgehog.."

"Oh my god.." John groans then buries his face into Sherlock's chest and laughs. 

"My adorable little hedgehog.." He smiles and kisses his neck.

John blushes hard and hides his face. 

"So cute.."

John swats Sherlock's arse lightly. "Shut up, gorgeous.." He smiles and kisses his jaw. 

Sherlock gasps softly as John hits him and grins, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

John smiles and kisses him back. 

He bites his lip and pulls him closer. 

"Sherlock.." John whimpers pulling him closer. 

Sherlock bites his lip and bucks his hips. 

John gasps and resists the urge to grind against him. "Can't.. Other people in the flat.." Trying to think through his lust filled haze. 

Sherlock smirks and presses his knee against John's crotch. "Mm.. They're all the way upstairs.."

John's last bit of self control disintegrates as he opens his legs and ruts against Sherlock's knee. "Sherlock.." He moans softly. 

"Mm.. Such a good boy.." He bites his lip, feeling very dominate at the moment. He wants to see John unfold.

John whimpers and bucks his hips at the praise. He concedes to Sherlock's control wanting more, wanting whatever Sherlock is willing to give him. 

"You're so eager, aren't you?" He hums and grinds his knee into his crotch. 

"Christ, please, Sherlock.." He moans and ruts. 

He smirks and moves to lay on top of him. He straddles him and grinds against him. 

He throws his head back into the pillow and grips Sherlock's hips. He grinds into him. 

He moans and leans down to bite his neck. "My eager boy.."

"Ah!" He whimpers and bites his fist. He arches into him and bucks his hips. 

"Are you going to come just like this, Johnny? Rutting against me like a horny teenager?"

"Yes, please!" He begs. 

He moans loudly and presses fully against him. "Come on, John.. You can do it.."

John arches and comes with a muffled cry that somehow sounds like Sherlock's name. 

Sherlock shudders as he watches him. "Christ.."

John whimpers and breathes harshly. 

Sherlock reaches down to stroke himself. 

John moans and watches him stroke himself. He wraps his hand around Sherlock's and strokes him. 

"T-Talk to me, John.." He gasps and bucks his hips. 

"Christ, you're gorgeous. Look how fucking sexy you are. I want you to come. I need you to come. Please, Sherlock. Give it to me.." He strokes him. 

Sherlock bites his hand to muffle his cries as he comes hard into John's hand from his words. 

"God, yes.. So gorgeous.." 

He shakes and trembles. "John.."

John pulls Sherlock down on top of him and kisses him. 

Sherlock whimpers and curls up in him. 

John holds him to his chest and kisses his head. 

"I love you..."

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He bites his lip and kisses him. "I.. M-My fiancé.."

"Mm my fiancé.." He kisses him. "That does have a lovely ring to it but I think I'd prefer husband." He grins cheekily. 

"Mm.. Husband sounds brilliant."

"It does doesn't it?" He smiles.

"John Hamish Watson.. My husband-to-be.."

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes.. The gorgeous man who is my husband to-be.." He kisses his head. 

"221B, the Holmes-Watson residence.."

John grins. "Wonderful hyphenation, love.." 

"Mm.. Or should it be 'Watson-Holmes'?"

"Either one sounds lovely as long as I have your name somewhere in mine."

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you.."

"Mm I had a hunch that you love me.." He chuckles. "I love you, too.." He kisses him back softly. 

He smiles and kisses him. "I may have a crush on you." 

"Ha! I knew it! My powers of deduction never fail!" He can't help but laugh. 

He chuckles and smiles. "Brilliant."

"Mm not nearly as brilliant as you, love." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you so much."

John nuzzles him. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He holds Sherlock.

"I would give up my intellect for you.."

John blinks and his mouth hangs open slightly. He nuzzles him. "I may not have much to give except my love and devotion but what little I have is yours.. It always has been.. It always will be.." He holds him tighter. 

"You have so much to give.. The numbers are impossible."

John kisses his forehead and gives him a crooked smile. 

"Cute hedgehog.."

"Oh my god.." He blushes again. "I wouldn't tell them what the H meant for my middle name so they started calling me John Hedgehog Watson. Crow said it fit because I tried to act prickly but in reality I had a soft underbelly. After that it just kinda stuck." 

He chuckles. "I can see the resemblance.."

"Mm.." John smiles. 

"So cute.. Mine.."

"Yours.. All yours.." John says feeling the waves of sleep wash over him. 

"Mm." He smiles and holds him. "Sleep, love."

"Love you.." John holds him and let's his eyes skip closed. He soon falls asleep. 

Sherlock lets himself get lost in the sensation of John being close to him before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment or suggestions (o^^o)


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out because of a storm and the boys are stuck in the dark. Greg’s scars say whore, worthless, tainted, unlovable. A new kind of relationship blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things start to shift. The tags have changed to include the new relationship dynamic between the boys. Have fun and leave me a comment.

Greg shakes in Mycroft's arms. "My.." He whimpers in his sleep. 

Mycroft frowns deeply and looks down at the man in his arms. "Greg.. I'm here, love.."

Greg holds onto him still sleeping. "My... Please.." He whimpers into Mycroft's chest. 

He frowns and holds him securely, rubbing his back gently. 

Greg wakes with a gasp feeling disoriented. "My.." He says softly clutching him and nuzzling him. 

"I've got you, love.. I'm here.."

"Mm.." He whimpers and sighs. 

"Are you okay?"

"F-f-fine.." He stutters and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder. 

Mycroft frowns a bit and kisses his head. 

Greg relaxes a bit into Mycroft reassuring presence. He nuzzles and kisses his neck affectionately trying to show him how much he loves him. Greg holds onto him forcing himself to relax further. 

"I love you.. So much.." He holds him protectively. 

He whimpers happily at the hold feeling safe. "L-l-love you.." He hides his face embarrassed. He hasn't stuttered like this since he was a child. 

Mycroft frowns slightly and kisses his head.

"H-h-haven't stuttered since I was a kid. G-g-guess it got tripped back on.." Greg laughs at himself. 

Mycroft frowns a bit and holds him. "It's alright, love.."

"Mm.." Greg kisses his shoulder. 

"I love you with all of my heart."

Greg whimpers softly. "I-I-I love you with everything I am.." He holds him. 

Mycroft nods and kisses him softly. "I love you.. Forever."

Greg kisses him because words can't convey everything he feels for Mycroft. He kisses him with happiness, contentment, desire, and love. So much love. 

Mycroft sobs softly as he feels everything. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I /love/ you.."

Greg nods and holds onto him tightly with trembling fists. "L-l-love you.."

"Shh.. I've got you.."

Greg whimpers and sighs softly melting into Mycroft. 

"Go back to sleep, love.. You need it.."

"I-I-I need you.." He whispers already drifting back to sleep. 

"I love you. I'm here. Always."

Greg kisses his neck softly and sighs softly happily as he falls back asleep. 

Mycroft closes his eyes and forced himself to relax. 

John wakes up and slowly untangles his limbs from Sherlock's. 

Sherlock mutters softly and curls in on himself. 

John kisses his forehead and gets out of bed. He showers, shaves, and makes tea. He leans back against the counter top and inhales the steam from his mug. 

Sherlock mumbles from the bed and slowly wakes up, calling out for John. 

"Good afternoon, handsome.." John kisses his head and sits a mug of tea on the bedside table for him. 

He smiles and sits up, leaning over to kiss him. 

John smiles and kisses him back. 

"I love you." He smiles and picks up the mug. 

"I love you, too.." He sits on the edge of the bed and smiles. 

He moans softly at the taste. "Amazing.."

John smiles and laughs. "Mm such praise.." 

"You always make it perfect.."

John blushes softly. "You deserve nothing less than perfection.." 

He blushes. "John.."

John smiles and kisses him. He tastes like tea and sleep and Sherlock. "You taste like home.." John mumbles against him lips. 

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back. "You are my home.."

John smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Love you.. So much.."

"I love you, too.. Always.." 

Sherlock nods. "Always.."

"Mm sounds perfect.." John smiles. 

"I love you with everything I have." He pulls him closer. "Come here.."

John let's himself be pulled in and be moved closer. He nuzzles him and breathes him in. 

"I love you.. I'll always be here.."

John feels Sherlock's words pull at his heart. He holds him. "Always.." He kisses him. 

A shiver runs through him and he nods, cuddling into John. 

John snuggles him and kisses his head. 

"Sleeeeeep..."

"Mm alright.." 

He smiles and holds him. 

John kisses his chest and closes his eyes. 

Sherlock drifts off to sleep. 

John curls up around him and sleeps.   
Greg nuzzles Mycroft's chest. 

Mycroft mumbles softly and looks down at him. 

"Mm.." Greg sighs and kisses his chest. 

"Hello, love.."

Greg stretches and winces. He groans and snuggles back into Mycroft. "H-h-hello, My.." He sighs at his stutter. 

Mycroft blushes and kisses him, still feeling bad. "I love you. You're beautiful and amazing. And I'll always love you."

Greg blushes and kisses him back. "Y-you're perfect, My.." He says trying to reign in his stuttering. 

"And I know you hate it, but I love your voice. Stutter or no stutter."

Greg whimpers and pulls him closer to kiss him. "Y-you're so good to me.. I-I love you so much.." 

He kisses him back softly and holds him, rubbing his back. "Love you too, Greg.. I can't wait to marry you."

Greg smiles the biggest smile he's smiled in days. "N-neither can I.." 

"You're so beautiful when you smile, Gregory.."

Greg blushes and smiles more. He kisses Mycroft. 

"So cute.." He smiles and kisses him back. 

Greg blushes harder and nuzzles him. "S-so perfect.." 

He smiles and kisses his head softly. 

He kisses him and rolls over to stand up. He stretches and sighs as things pops into place. 

"Where are you off to, love?"

"T-the loo." He partially limps to the door. "A-and medication.." He opens the door. 

Mycroft frowns at his limp and sighs, guilt sweeping through him. 

"I-I'm fine, My.." He smiles and heads down stairs. 

Mycroft frowns and gets up to follow him. "I just want to make sure.."

"T-thank you.." Greg says as they enter the flat.   
"Hello." John greets with a a nod. 

Mycroft gives him a weak smile before returning his attention to Greg. 

Greg walks past Sherlock experimenting at the kitchen table. He used the bathroom and looks at the bandages on his chest. He purses his lips and a nods at himself in the mirror. He comes out. "M-medication?" He asks. 

Mycroft hands him the bottle of medicine. "Here, love.." He hands him a glass of water as well. 

"T-thank you, My." He smiles and takes some. 

Sherlock picks up on Greg's stuttering and stiffens a bit. He looks away from his experiment to look at Greg, his expression breaking with slight worry. 

"I-it's fine, Sherlock.." Greg nods. 

He frowns a bit and hesitates before glancing at Mycroft, then back to Greg. 

"I-I'm fine.. U-used to stutter as a kid. I-it's just back.." Greg rubs the back of his neck self consciously. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, hesitantly turning back to his ruined experiment. 

Greg sighs and sits at one of the empty chairs at the table.   
John watches everything from the corner of his eye as he makes breakfast. "Toast and eggs for everyone?" 

Mycroft and Sherlock answer simultaneously. "Not hungry."

"I'm not having that. Neither of you ate yesterday so you're eating today." He says while pouring tea. 

Mycroft sighs a bit. Sherlock rolls his eyes and huffs out his response. "Really, John. I think you're being a bit ridiculous."

"We have rules, Sherlock. You eat at least once a day every other day. How do you expect to keep that brain of yours going if you don't fuel it properly? Will power alone won't help you. And you, Mycroft, need your strength to watch over Greg.. So you're both going to eat a bit of food, so help me God." He slips into his Captain Watson voice unknowingly. "Is that clear?" 

Both of the Holmes brothers blush brightly and nod dumbly. They exchange glances, knowing that they both get off on being controlled sometimes. 

John rolls his eyes and plates the food. Greg can't help but laugh trying to cover it with a fake cough. 

Both Sherlock and Mycroft seem to have slipped into a more submissive role. They both sit silently and obediently as they wait for their food. 

Greg looks between Mycroft and Sherlock then glances at John. "Y-you've got to teach me how to do that.." Greg says to John taking a bite of his toast. John laughs and sits Sherlock's and Mycroft's plates on the table along with cups of tea. 

They hesitate before starting to eat. Sherlock blushes and mutters softly. "Thank you, Sir.."

John pets Sherlock's head lightly massaging his scalp. "Your very welcome, love.."

He blushes and leans into his touch. 

John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair, tugging gently. "Eat, love.." He says softly removing his hand. John leans back against the counter taking in the scene in front of him. He never thought in all his life would he see both Sherlock and Mycroft so compliant and soft. 

Sherlock let out a strangled gasp as John pulled at his hair and began eating right as he pulled away. "Y-Yes, Sir.."

"Mm.." John smiles and sips his tea. He looks out the window as rain starts to fall. "A-a storm is coming.." Greg says also looking at the window. "If it's not here already.." John muses hinting at their troubles of the past few days. Greg nods and absentmindedly touches his bandaged chest. 

Mycroft places his head on Greg's shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

Greg runs a hand over Mycroft's head. "Mm.. H-hello, My.." He nuzzles his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hello, Sir.."

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. "D-did you eat, My?" 

He blushes, a bit embarrassed. "N-No, Sir.."

Greg sighs softly. "Y-you need to eat, My.. B-be a good boy and eat for me, please?" 

Mycroft blushes and whimpers softly, nodding and returning to his plate. "Yes, Sir.."

"T-that's my good boy.." Greg smiles and squeezes Mycroft's knee. 

Mycroft mewls softly. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

Greg smiles happily and watches very pleased as Mycroft eats. 

Mycroft slips into a more submissive state and eats, leaning up against Greg. 

Greg kisses his head. "G-good boy, My.." He says softly and sighs contently feeling Mycroft lean against him. 

Mycroft hums softly and nods. "Thank you, Sir."

Greg smiles and sips his tea. 

"I love you, Sir.."

"I-I love you, too, My.." He kisses his temple.   
John's gaze flickers to the front door as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. "Yoohoo! Boys?" Mrs. Hudson calls. "In the kitchen Mrs. H.." John answers. She comes in carrying a large tin of biscuits. "Well don't you just have a full house today.." She smiles. John smiles and nods. 

Sherlock glances up at Mrs. Hudson silently. 

"Morning, Sherlock." She smiles at him and looks around the table. "Hello Decretive Inspector Lestarde. Hello Mycroft." Mrs. Hudson smiles. "M-Mrs. Hudson." Greg greets. 

Mycroft leans against Greg and mutters his greeting quietly. 

Her expression is soft but falters when she sees Greg's bandaged chest. She doesn't ask what happen she just gives him a tight smile. "The weather is nasty today. The weather man said we might even lose power. I just wanted to come up and make sure you boys had everything you needed." She says looking to John. "We're fine Mrs. Hudson." John assures her. "Good good. If you need me I'm right down stairs.." She says and heads for the door. "Oh and Mrs. Turner wanted to know when the wedding is?" She asks. 

Sherlock frowns a bit and looks at John for an answer. He tries to find the words himself, but is unable.

John pauses momentarily with his mug half way to his lips. "Umm we'll let you know when we know, Mrs. Hudson.." He says hesitantly. "Very good.." She smiles and goes back down stairs. Greg looks back and forth between Sherlock and John then smirks. 

Sherlock feels Greg's eyes on them and blushes brightly, hiding his face in John's chest.

John pets Sherlock's head and massages his scalp trying to relax him. "G-guess that cat is out of the bag.." Greg says. 

Sherlock pulls away slightly to shoot a weak glare at Greg. 

"C-congratulations.." Greg smiles genuinely at Sherlock. 

Sherlock's glare falls short when Greg smiles at him. "I.. Thank you.."

Greg nods and turns to Mycroft. "A-awfully quiet there, My.." He says softly. 

Mycroft looks up at Greg and bites his lip. "Sorry, Sir..."

"C-congratulate your brother and John, love. T-they deserve it.." He nuzzles him. 

Mycroft nods and looks to Sherlock and John. "Congratulations, both of you.."

Greg kisses his head. "G-good job, My.." John blushes slightly. "Thank you, Mycroft. You too, Greg." John says. "C-cheers, mate." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock looks a bit taken aback by Mycroft's comment. 

John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

"I love you, Sir.."

John kisses his head. "I love you, too, Sherlock.." He smiles. 

Sherlock blushes and makes a small, content noise. 

John pets his head and let's him go. He collect the dishes and puts them into the sink. "I think it's about time to change your wrappings, Greg.." John says headed toward the bathroom. "Y-yeah thanks.." Greg follows him limping slightly. Greg looks back at Sherlock and Mycroft at the table before he goes into the bathroom after John. 

Mycroft glances at Sherlock, finally starting to come back to himself. "I.. How in the hell did John do that?"

"Truthfully I'm still trying to figure it out.." Sherlock blinks coming out of the haze as well. 

Mycroft barks out a small laugh of disbelief. "Christ.."

Sherlock chuckles. "It is incredibly arousing though.." He mumbles to himself. 

Mycroft blushes. "I.. Yeah.. It is.."

Sherlock laughs after a moment to consider if he should be jealous. He goes quiet. "Did you mean it? That.. That you're happy for John and I?" He asks hesitantly not completely sure if he wants to know the answer. 

Mycroft frowns slightly. "Of course I meant it. I'm incredibly happy and proud for you. No matter what, I will always love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock is rendered speechless. He opens his mouth to talk but all that tumbles out is an awkward squeak. He coughs. "I.. Ha.. Thank you, Mycroft. I couldn't ask for a better older brother." He says and hopes Mycroft gets the sentiment he's trying desperately to convey. 

Mycroft smiles fondly and nods. "Of course, Sherlock. You're a brilliant younger brother."

Sherlock laughs. "I had to learn how to be brilliant from someone.." He smiles and looks at Mycroft. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "I.. You give me too much credit, Sherlock.."

Sherlock laughs and then groans. He rubs his face with his palms. "Oh my god they're making us soft and domestic.." 

"Can't have that happening, can we?" He chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

"Mm I think we're to far gone already, brother.." He says and a smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth. 

Mycroft smiles fondly. "I believe you are right."

Sherlock snorts throwing his head back and laughs. "Christ.." 

"At least we found someone.."

He nods. "I think some people would call it destiny.." He smiles and shakes his head. 

"I may be starting to believe them.."

Sherlock gasps mockingly. "Say it's not so!" He muses. He chuckles at himself. "It would seem like this would be impossible to some extent without some kind of divine intervention." 

"Precisely. There must be some greater force at work."

Sherlock nods as John and Greg emerge from the bathroom. "L-look at you two.. T-thick as thieves." Greg chuckles and sits next to Mycroft. John frowns slightly at Greg's stutter buts let's it rest on the back burner. 

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Mm.. Just having a pleasant chat."

Greg raises an eyebrow and kisses him. John sits at the other end of the table near Sherlock. He flinches as a huge rumble of thunder cracks across the sky. 

Mycroft jumps a bit, he'd never been good with storms. 

Greg rubs his arm soothingly. He leans against him. "I-I'm here.. I-I've got you.." He whispers reassuringly. 

He bites his lip and nods, hiding his face in Greg's chest. "Thank you.."

Greg kisses his head and holds him. "A-anything for you, My.." 

He flinches again when another clap of thunder sounds. 

Greg frowns slightly and turns to Sherlock. "S-Sherlock, would you mind playing something on your violin?" He pleads willing to try anything to aid Mycroft's suffering. 

"Of course, Greg.." He frowns in concern and gets up to grab his violin, starting to play. He seems to concerned to even realize he had just called him the correct name. 

Greg smiles hearing Sherlock say his name correctly for the first time. He recognizes the song Sherlock plays. "W-when I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary  
W-when troubles come, and my heart burdened be  
T-then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
U-until you come and sit awhile with me.." He sings to Mycroft. 

Mycroft forces himself to calm down, holding onto Greg and closing his eyes, listening to him sign. 

"Y-you raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
Y-you raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I-I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
Y-you raise me up to more than I can be.." Greg sings.   
Mycroft kisses his chest softly as he calms down. "I love your voice, Gregory.."

Greg smiles and kisses his head. He stands pulling Mycroft up with him. "T-there is no life, no life without it's hunger  
E-each restless heart beats so imperfectly." He pulls him closer into his arms and sways them slowly dancing. "B-but then you come, and I am filled with wonder  
S-sometimes I think I glimpse eternity." He sings and smiles lovingly at him.

Mycroft blushes as Greg pulls him up and begins dancing. He smiles and leans forward to kiss him, trying to convey all of his love into the gentle kiss. 

Greg whimpers and kisses him till he's breathless. "Y-you raise me up to more than I can be.." Greg's singing fades as Sherlock's violin comes to a slow end. 

As they finish, Mycroft pulls back to look at him, his eyes filling with tears. 

Greg smiles softly tearing up slightly as well. "I-I love you.. S-so much.." 

Mycroft pulls him into a tight hug. "I love you too.. Christ, with every single breath."

He whimpers and burrows his face into Mycroft's neck. He holds him tightly against him as thunder booms. 

He still stiffens but stays close to Greg as the storm continues. "You're my everything.."

Greg rubs his back softly. "Y-you're my whole world.. E-everything.. E-everything.."

He whimpers softly and nods, tightening his hold. "Always.."

"Mm.." He kisses him softly and holds him close.   
John smiles from the kitchen watching the touching scene play out. John winks at Sherlock and smirks. 

Sherlock glances at John as he winks and smirks, blushes brightly. 

John chuckles silently and leans against the kitchen door way. The lights flicker and finally go out. "Ah fuck.." John sighs. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and burrows further into Greg's arms. 

Greg holds him and rubs his back. John lights some candles so they can at least see. "I'm going to go check on Mrs. Hudson and then the basement to see if the breaker just tripped or if we're out of power for sure." John says headed to the door with a candle in hand. 

Mycroft holds onto Greg as John goes check on everything. 

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and leads him over to the couch. He pulls him closer and snuggles him on the couch. "I-it's alright, My.. I-I've got you.." He murmurs. 

He nods and stays close to him. "Thank you.."

"A-anything for you, My.." Greg nuzzles him. John comes back up the stairs a few minutes later. "Looks like we're stuck in the dark, lads.." John sighs. 

Mycroft sighs and nods. "I figured.."

Greg rests his chin on Mycroft's shoulder. John stands by Sherlock and looks out the window up at the black stormy sky. John warps an arm around his waist and holds him. 

Sherlock hums and leans against him. "Hello, love.."

John holds and nuzzles him. "Mm hello, gorgeous.." 

He blushes and smiles, moving to kiss him. 

John kisses him as lighting cracks along the sky.

The light illuminates their faces and Sherlock smiles. "Beautiful.."

"Mm yes you are.." John smiles back at him. 

He blushes and kisses him. "I meant you."

"Mm I meant you, too.." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. 

John smiles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

A shiver runs down John's spine. "I love you, too."

He bites his lip. "Love you. So much."

John whimpers softly. "I love you so much.. So much.." He nuzzles him. 

He nods and holds him. "With everything."

"Mm.." He smiles and nods, leaning into Sherlock's hold. 

Sherlock holds him close.

John hums contently.  
Greg leans against Mycroft as they cuddle on the couch.

The tension in the air seems to lift for the first time in a while as they sit in a comfortable silence in the near dark flat.

Greg closes his eyes and listens to the fat rain drops hit the window. He smiles as he feels Mycroft's steady breathing next to him. John looks up at Sherlock feeling safe in his arms. He holds him close and sighs contently.

Mycroft feels himself drifting off to sleep. He mumbles softly and tightens his hold.

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft as he falls asleep.

He snores quietly as he gets much needed rest.

Greg sighs happily that Mycroft is finally taking the sleep he needs.

Sherlock looks up at John. "I think I'm going to go have a lie down." He leans in closer. "Keep Greg company, yeah?"

He nods. "Sure, love. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just need some rest." He kisses him softly.

John kisses him back. "I'll check in on you later.." He smiles and releases Sherlock.

He nods and goes to their room.

John sits in his chair. "I-I haven't seen it come down this hard in years.." Greg says softly so he won't wake Mycroft.

John nods and looks out the window. "It's a mess tonight.." He wasn't just talking about the storm.

Greg nods getting John's meaning. "I-I have no idea what we're going to do.. I-it's these moment.. T-the quiet soft seconds between the madness. I-it's this precious little time that makes everything worth it.."

"You're completely right, mate.. Seeing them both like this.. Just so.. Loving.. It's amazing.."

"S-some days I'm terrified it's all just a dream.. T-that it's not real.. T-then I remember that I couldn't live in a world where I wasn't with him.." Greg smooths Mycroft's hair and kisses his head gently, careful not to disturb his sleep.

"Christ, trust me mate.. I know what you mean.. I spent so long without this.. Without Sherlock.. I don't know how I did it, but I know that I could never do it again.."

Greg nods. "N-never again without them.."

"I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.."

He nods feeling exactly the same way. "M-Mycroft hasn't seen the cuts up close yet.. H-he probably doesn't even know what the fourth word carved into my chest is.."

John frowns. "He's going to see them eventually, Greg.. You might as well just tell him.."

"I-I won't hide it from him.. I-I've never hidden anything from him. H-he's going to feel guilty. I-it's not his fault. I-it's not any of our faults.. W-whore, worthless, tainted, and unloveable.. T-the words that are etched into my skin. T-they mean nothing to me because they aren't me. I-it hurts seeing that guilty look in his eyes..." Greg trails off as he stares at Mycroft sleeping form.

Mycroft's squirms a bit as Greg shifts but settles back down, curling into his lap.

Greg holds him and smiles softly. He kisses his head. "P-perfect.." He whispers as Mycroft sleeps.

Mycroft mumbles softly in his sleep, pulling his legs up onto the couch, now laying completely in Greg's lap. He nuzzles softly at his lap with his head.

"Mm.." Greg strokes his head. He cards his finger through Mycroft's hard. He cradles his head in his lap.

"Nn.. G-Greg.." He scrunches his face and starts to squirm a bit.

"Shh shh.. E-everything's fine, love.." Greg rubs Mycroft's back trying to soothe him.

He whimpers and grips his shirt tightly. "'M sorry.. I.. Greg.. No, please.. P-Please.." His breathing picks up.

Greg frowns. "I-I'm right here, My.. I-I've got you.. I-it's all fine.." He holds him tighter.

"No.. F-Ford.. Take me instead. Give him back.. Gr-Greg!!" He cries out as he wakes, looking around frantically, trying to remember where he was and what was happening.

"O-oh Mycroft.." Greg touches him softly tears stinging his eyes. "I-it's alright.. I-it's alright.. I-I'm right here.."

Mycroft whimpers and buries his face in his chest. "Greg.. I.. He took you.. You were gone.. I.. I'm so sorry.."

Greg holds him tightly and rocks slowly. "I-it's okay. E-everything's alright. I-I've got you that's all that matters right now.." He rubs his back.

"H-He killed you, Greg.. I.. It seemed so real.."

He takes Mycroft's hand and holds it to his cheek. "I-I'm right here. I-I won't let anyone take me away from you permanently. I-I'm never going to let that happen."

Mycroft bites his lip and nods, huddling in close to him. "I love you, Greg.. So much.. I'm never leaving you and I'm never letting anyone take you away from me again.."

Greg pulls him into his lap and holds him against his chest. He kisses his head. "I-I love you.. I-I love you.. I-I love you.. I-I love you.. I-I love you.. I-I love you.. I-I love you..."

He lets out small sobs as he holds onto him and listens to him. "I.. Christ, I love you too.."

Greg holds him as a few tears slip down his own cheeks. "I-I'm never giving up.. I-I'll fight till the bloody fucking end if I have to just so I can hold you in my arms like this.."

Mycroft shakes in his arms. "I'm not letting it get to that.."

Greg nods slowly and holds him tight.

"I love you. So much. With every part of me."

"I-I love you, My.. I-I love every part of you with every part of me.."

"I love you so much.."

"I-I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

"Forever.."

Greg nods. "Mm forever.."

John sneaks out of the room to go check on Sherlock.

He opens the door slowly. "Sherlock?" He calls quietly while stepping into the room.

Sherlock is laying in bed, his arms covered in nicotine patches.

"Sherlock you can't wear so many of those at the same time.." John sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

He opens an eye to look at him, a bit annoyed. "Would you rather I go out and smoke two packs?"

John sighs and rubs his face with his hand. "I would rather you not over dosing on nicotine patches.." He doesn't attempt to remove them from Sherlock's arms he just watched him.

"I'm not going to overdose on patches, John. I know my limit."

"Yeah sure.." He sighs and lays back on the bed.

He frowns and turns to face him. "I heard Mycroft shouting, is everything alright?"

"As alright as it can be I suppose. He feel asleep on Greg and had a nightmare. Something about Ford killing Greg in the dream.."

Sherlock swallows heavily. "Christ.."

"Mycroft doesn't look like he's slept in days and the first bit of sleep he can manage sends him into a panic.." John presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and groans.

Sherlock frowns and moves closer to him. "I.. He'll be okay.. He's always okay.."

John curls into him and sighs softly. "Everything will be back to normal soon. Then we can all get on with our lives.."

"Perhaps we could have a joint wedding.."

John giggles. "Whatever you want, love. As long as I'm marrying you it'll all be perfect.."

He blushes and kisses his shoulder. "Amazing.."

"Mm.." John rest his hand on Sherlock's stomach and rubs it absentmindedly.

Sherlock blushes and closes his eyes, mewling softly.

John smiles and continues rubbing him lazily.

"You're so good to me, John.."

"Mm you deserve the best I can give you.." He nuzzles him softly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses and smiles, nibbling his lip a little.

"Ah.. J-John.."

He kisses Sherlock's jaw and nuzzles him.

"W-When you ordered Mycroft and myself to eat earlier.. I.. That was.. Incredibly arousing.."

John chuckles and smirks. "I like ordering you about a bit. It's..extremely hot having your genius so compliant at my finger tips. I like it because I can make you feel good and wanted. Mm when you call me Sir.." He trails off with a low soft growl.

Sherlock blushes and drops his gaze, falling into his role. "You always make me feel good, Sir.."

"Good.." John kisses his neck and jaw.

Sherlock whimpers softly. "Would you.. Ah.. Would you be opposed to wearing your old uniform while we have sex? I.. Would very much like that.. C-Captain Watson.."

John smiles against his skin. "Anything you want, gorgeous. I'd love seeing my dog tags hang from your glorious neck while I fuck you.." He sucks and bites his neck.

He gasps and arches his back. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

"Gorgeous.." He kisses him.

He bites at his lip. "P-Please, Sir.."

"Mm what do you want, love?"

"I want you to fuck me.. Please.. I need you, Captain.."

"What about Greg and your brother? They'll hear you as I make you cry out with pleasure. Is that what you want? Do you want everyone to hear how good I make you feel?" John barely palms over Sherlock's tented erection, teasing him.

Sherlock whines and bucks his hips. "Yes, John. I want them to know that I belong to you. That you use me. Please."

John smirks and palms him more. "Mine.." He growls and sucks Sherlock's neck.

He gasps and nods, leaning his head back. "Y-Yours! Christ, only yours!"

John kisses him as he strips Sherlock down. He runs his hands over Sherlock's pale flesh. "You love it when I take control don't you? How much do you like it?" John strokes Sherlock's leaking cock.

Sherlock whimpers. "I.. I love it so much.. Seeing you being commanding and rough is amazing.. I need it.. I like being told what to do, I need it.."

"Mm.. Gorgeous.." John runs his hands up Sherlock's thighs, massaging his muscles.

"J-John.. I want.. I want you to take complete control. P-Punish me if I don't listen.."

John raises an eyebrow. "Mm.. Complete control?" He smiles wolfishly and licks his lips.

He groans and arches his back. "Please, Sir.."

"Mm.." John traces his finger tips over Sherlock's chest, the pads of his fingers ghost over Sherlock's nipple.

He whimpers and gasps. "Please!"

"Mm.." John pinches Sherlock's nipple gently between his fingers. "I want to hear you."

Sherlock whines and leans back against the bed. "John..." He tries to stay quiet.

John smacks his thigh making more of a sound then actual contact. "Louder, Sherlock.. I want to hear you.. Are you worried they'll hear you? Hear you begging me to fuck you?"

Sherlock yelps and arches his back. "Jo-hn!!" He moans loudly. "God, please! Please, John!"

"That's more like it." He smirks satisfied. "Roll over on your hands and knees. Put that breathtaking arse in the air for me.."

He bites his lip and does as he's told, pushing his arse in the air.

John squeezes Sherlock's arse cheek in his hand. "Good boy." He praises.

Sherlock moans and pushes back against him. "Please.."

John drags his blunt nails across Sherlock's sensitive flesh. "Who's in charge here, Sherlock? Because I thought it was me.. If you want me to fuck you until you cry out with pleasure and your mind goes blissfully blank you have to let me be in control." He pinches his ass. "If not then I can just leave you writhing and wanting to come.. It's up to you." He removes all contact between him and Sherlock. He wants him desperate. He wants him to give over his control willingly because he needs to.

Sherlock whimpers desperately. "God.. Please, John.. I.. I give you full control. Please.. Do what you want, I'm yours to use.. I'll take whatever you're willing to give.."

John bites his lip to keep from moaning. He reaches for the bottle of lube and tosses in onto the bed. He kisses Sherlock's neck and down his spine. He kisses his tail bone and nibbles. He spreads Sherlock's cheeks with his hands. "I'm going to taste you.. All of you.." He says blowing hot damp breath against Sherlock's spread arse cheeks.

He lets out a choked moan. "Yes! Please, John!"

John smiles. He kisses down deeper and deeper until he is buried in Sherlock. He tastes him and moans. John kisses and nuzzles. He licks and sucks.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly, pushing back against him. "Yes!"

John moans and presses his face closer, licking more. He reaches between Sherlock's legs and strokes him a few times. John wants to relive some of the aching pressure building in him but not enough to make him come.

Sherlock whimpers and moans. "Oh, God, please.. Please fuck me.

John smirks because this is what he wanted. He wanted to be in control of Sherlock's body, to command his attention, to give him the pleasure he needs. John replaces his tongue with lubed fingers. He stretches him opening Sherlock for himself.

Sherlock whines and moans, bucking his hips. "Please, sir.. Please.." He whimpers and pushes his arse back, fucking himself on John's fingers.

John moans as he watches his fingers slips in and out of Sherlock. When John's sure Sherlock is open enough he removes his fingers and rolls on a condom. He gets onto the bed and sits on his knees. He pulls Sherlock to him. "Spread your legs and sink down onto me." He says and he guided Sherlock to straddle his folded legs.

Sherlock groans and sinks down on him eagerly. "Oh my god, John!" He cries out and pushes himself further down.

John moans. He presses his forehead into Sherlock's should for a moment concentrating on not coming. He takes a breath and kisses Sherlock's collar bone. John takes both of Sherlock's wrists and holds them behind Sherlock's back in one hand.

"Fuck, John! Fuck me, please! Rough and hard, please!"

John growls and does just that. He fucks Sherlock while he pins his hands behind him. John takes his free hand and strokes Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock cries out and moans like a slut. "Yes! Yes, harder, John!"

John thrusts into him hard and fast. He pumps Sherlock with his fist. "Your going to come while riding my cock, aren't you? I want you to scream, Sherlock. I want to fucking hear you come undone.." He growls deep into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock screams loudly, his whole body tensing as he comes hard into John's hand. "John!!"

John gasps and comes as Sherlock tenses around him. "Oh fuck.. Oh fuck, Sherlock!"

Sherlock whimpers and mewls softly. "J-John.."

John releases Sherlock's wrists and pants into his chest. "Mm?" He groans softly.

"I love you.." He breathes heavily.

He giggles euphorically. "Love you, too.."

He blushes. "Think they heard us?"

"I think all of Baker Street heard us, love. Even through the thunder and rain.." He blushes and laughs.

He blushes brightly and hides his face. "Mycroft will never let me live this down.."

"Mm probably not.." John suppress a giggle and kisses Sherlock's neck.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Mm anytime, gorgeous.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and a shiver runs through him.

John smiles. He rolls over and stretches his numb tingly leg. He cleans them off and removes Sherlock's numerous nicotine patches.

"Don't need those now..."

"Mm did you figure something out?"

"Mm.. Yeah.. I think I just need to lose control sometimes.."

"I'm always here if you need a break." John winks and tosses the patches into the bin.

He groans and nods. "I know."

John lays back down with his head propped up by his hand so he can see Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Hello beautiful."

John giggles. "Don't mind me. I'm just admiring the gorgeous view.." He smiles at him.

He blushes and hides his face. "John.."

John laughs softly and kisses his head.

"I love you."

He nuzzles him. "I love you, too.."

He smiles and cuddles up to him.

John holds him and kisses his head.

Sherlock relaxes in the embrace and finds himself drifting off.

John smiles as Sherlock slips asleep.

Mycroft makes a face. "Must they be so loud?"

Greg laughs till tears come to his eyes. "V-very enthusiastic.." He says between giggle fits.

He rolls his eyes. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"I-I'm not sure. U-usually to in the moment to actually have an outside opinion.."

He blushes. "It seemed like they were doing it on purpose.."

"Mm p-probably. S-Sherlock does like to show off.." Greg laughs.

He smirks and leans up to kiss him. "Oh, I know."

Greg's giggles get snuffed by the kiss. He kisses him back and nibbles his lip.

He gasps softly and presses his palm against his crotch.

"Ah!" Greg gasps. "M-Mycroft.."

He massages his crotch. "Mm.. Yes, Gregory?"

His hips twitch and he bites his lip.

"Mm.. We can be loud too."

"Mm.. S-seems as through the gauntlet has been thrown at our feet.. S-shall we accept the challenge?" Greg rolls his hips into Mycroft's palm.

Mycroft squeezes his hand with a smirk. "Mm. Of course we will. Sherlock sounded like he was rather obedient, didn't he? Think you can control me better?" He presses their hips together.

"Mm I-I don't know. I-I was rather hoping you'd make me scream till I broke glass.." He ruts against him.

He smirks and presses him into the couch. "I can do that. Make you scream like a whore."

Greg arches and ruts into him. "P-please, Sir!"

"Oh.. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Mm.. What if I fucked you right here, on the couch in my brother's flat? How loud would you be? Would you scream my name?"

"O-oh God!! P-please! I-I'll scream your name as loud as fucking possible. P-please, Sir!! " He begs.

"I love it when you beg.. So desperate.. It's beautiful.. I have the best slut in the world..." He pushes him down on the couch. "Take your pants off, bitch."

"O-oh God please.." He whimpers and wiggles out of his pants. "L-lock the door. I-if Mrs. Hudson comes up she'll have a heart attack."

He smirks and gets up to lock the front door of the flat. He comes back and stands in front of the couch, slowly starting to strip.

Greg mouth waters as he watches him strip. He licks his lips and whimpers.

He smirks and puts on a bit of a show for Greg before climbing on top of him.

Greg groans and throws his head back. He writhes on the couch. "P-please, Sir!" He moans.

"Mm.." He grinds against him. "What do you need?"

"Y-you. A-all of you.. A-anything!" He ruts.

He pushes his fingers against his mouth. "Suck."

He sucks his fingers and moans around them. His saliva runs past his lips.

Mycroft moans as he watches him. "Christ, Greg.. So fucking eager.."

He whimpers taking his fingers in further.

He grins and pulls his fingers out, moving them down to Greg's hole. "Spread your legs."

He opens his legs and whimpers. He throws his head back already panting.

He smirks and presses his finger tips teasingly against him.

He spreads his legs further and pushes against his finger. "S-sir!" He whines.

He presses in, but only to the first knuckle. "Fuck yourself on my finger, Greg."

"Y-yes, Sir!" He whimpers and fucks himself on Mycroft's finger. He bites his lip and moans.

"Open your mouth. I want to hear you." He pushes in a second finger.

"A-ah! My!!" He mewls.

He spreads his fingers and thrusts roughly.

"F-fuck!" He cries out, thighs trembling.

"I love how vocal you are.." He adds a third finger quickly.

"O-oh please! P-please, My!"

He stretches him slowly. "Beg me for my cock, Gregory."

"I-I need it. I-I need your cock please! N-need you inside me!" He pleads and moans loudly.

Mycroft smirks and grips his arse tightly as he pulls out his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

"O-oh yesss!!" Greg groans deep and long.

Mycroft grunts. "Fuck, Greg.. You're always so tight.. It doesn't matter how many times I fuck you.."

"S-so good, My.." He mewls and pushes against him.

He starts thrusting into him with loud grunts.

Greg wraps his legs around his waist. He drags his nails over Mycroft's back. "A-ah! My!" He whimpers.

He cries out and bucks his hips roughly.

"Y-yes!" He nearly screams.

He thrusts roughly and leans down to bite his neck.

"M-my.." He whimpers and trembles. He tips his head back so Mycroft can mark him.

He leaves various marks on his neck and chest. "Moan for me, you whore."

He moans deep and loud it rattles his chest. He scrapes Mycroft's back with his nails.

Mycroft cries out and bucks his hips roughly. "Come on, Gregory.. Come for me."

Greg arches and screams as he spills between them. "M-MY!"

Mycroft cries out as Greg trembles around him and comes hard into him.

Greg gasps and shakes. He holds onto Mycroft's shoulders with trembling fingers. "P-perfect.."

"I love you.. So much.."

"Mm.. L-love you.." He nuzzles him.

"I love you so much.."

He kisses him. "I-I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him.

"Mm.. I-I think we we're louder.." He laughs.

"Good."

Greg laughs and winces. He looks at his chest and sees little spots of blood seeping through his bandages. He sighs.

Mycroft frowns and pulls back. "Let me change your bandages.."

He bites his lip and hesitates. "I-I can do it.."

He frowns. "Greg.."

"I-it's fine.." He says avoiding looking Mycroft in the eye.

"Greg, look at me.." He sounds a bit hurt.

He finally looks at him.

"Let me change them.."

Greg nods. "A-alright.."

He goes to get new bandages.

Greg follows him to the bathroom and brings a candle. "I-it'll be easier to see with just the candle in the smaller bathroom then the living room.." He says softly.

He nods and carefully undoes his bandages.

Greg tries to force himself to relax as Mycroft undoes the bandages.

He gasps softly as he sees the cuts.

Greg stops himself from recoiling away from Mycroft. He thinks to himself that Mycroft loves him that he's safe with Mycroft.

Mycroft bites back a sob as he looks over the words. "I.. Oh god.. I'm so sorry, Greg..

Greg swallows dryly. "I-it's alright.."

"Gr-Greg.." He bites his lip.

"P-please don't.. T-they're just meaningless words. T-that's all.."

His frown grows as he reads the words, his heart clenching with each new one. He feels broken by the time he gets to the fourth word.

"I-it's the first time you know what the fourth one says.. U-unloveable.."

He chokes out a small sob and forces himself to look away. "G-Greg.. I.. Fuck.. I'm so fucking sorry.. I.. You deserve better than this.. Better than me.."

"N-no please. S-shut up.. I-I've chosen you for better or worse. I-I only want you. Y-you are perfect. Y-you make my life worth living. I-I need you. I-I can't live without you.."

He whimpers and grips his shoulders. "Th-This is my fault, Greg.."

"N-no, baby, it's not." He pulls him closer careful of his chest. "Y-you didn't do this. Y-you didn't cut me. Y-you did nothing wrong. Y-you know what you did do? Y-you loved me, you love me now, and you always will, right?"

He whimpers desperately. "Always.. I will always love you.."

"T-then that's all that matters.." He nuzzles him.

He whimpers and nods, staying like that for a moment before pulling away to change the bandages. He still feels incredibly guilty and he knows he will never forgive himself for letting this happen to Greg.

"T-thank you, My.." He says as he changes his bandages.

He bites his lip and nods, not trusting his voice.

Greg rests his hands on Mycroft's hips holding him loosely as he finishes the last bandage.

Mycroft sighs and presses their foreheads together.

Greg kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and leans forward to kiss him.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back. He presses his face into Mycroft's neck and just holds him close.

Mycroft holds him and whimpers slightly.

"I love you, My..." He whispers into his skin.

He nods. "I love you too.."

Greg leads them back to the living room and they snuggle on the couch. The rain continues lightening as time passes. The lights come back on.

Mycroft sighs in relief when the power comes back on, visibly relaxing.

Greg smiles and leans against him. John comes out and turns on the kettle, shuffling about making tea.

Sherlock comes out, avoiding eye contact with both Greg and Mycroft.

Greg smirks. He closes his eyes and rests against Mycroft.

Sherlock hurries into the kitchen and out of sight.

Greg giggles softly as he hears hasty retreat. John makes tea and hands Sherlock his mug.

Sherlock's hands shake a bit as he takes the mug, he's blushing brightly.

John raises an eyebrow and sips his mug.

Sherlock blushes and glances nervously out at Mycroft.

John chuckles and shakes his head.

Mycroft looks up when he hears John laugh and smirks at Sherlock's expression.

John smirks and brings out tea for Mycroft and Greg. John sits in his chair sipping tea and reads the paper.

Mycroft glance shifts from Sherlock to John and he decides to have a bit of fun at Sherlock's expense. "So, John, how was your time as a Captain? Any interesting stories?" He smirks a bit and tilts his head toward Sherlock slightly, trying to tell John his intentions.

John gets Mycroft's meaning and smirks. "My time as a Captain was , mm so to say, very educational. I have quite a few interesting stores actually.." He says rather suggestively and sips his tea as if nothing is going on.

"Captain Watson has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree, Gregory?"

"Mm y-yes I agree completely. I-it rolls off the tongue.." He smirks and opens one eye to look up at Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and nods in agreement before looking back to John. "I'm sure you were popular amongst your fellow soldiers."

John chuckles. "I suppose you could say I was a sought after person of sorts."

Sherlock blushes as he listens to them, glancing frantically from Mycroft to John. Mycroft grins. "Oh really? How so?"

"Mm they used to say I was a very good leader. A real commanding presence. Troops would fall in line behind me from just a simple look." John shifts his gaze to Sherlock seductively then back to the conversation at hand.

Sherlock tries to stifle a groan, only succeeding partially. Mycroft smiles and nods. "Though, I'm sure that you had some personal time with them, yes?"

"A bit, yes.. It was very important to cultivate strong bonds with the people who were going to be watching your arse.."

"Did any of them become your mates?"

"Mm to many to count. I still hear from them from time to time."

An image of multiple army men fucking Sherlock while John watches pops into Sherlock's head and he moans softly, coughing to cover it up.

John smirks. "They'd get up to terrible things sometimes. Pranks and slacking off. Had to straighten some of them out a few times.. I suspected they only did thing that they knew would make me angry so I'd have no other choice but to punish them.."

Sherlock shakes as pleasure moves through him. "Oh g-God.." He gasps softly.

"A solid command and a firm hand usually did the trick." John sips his tea.

Mycroft smiles. "You seem to know how to take control."

"One of my few talents I assure you." He chuckles softly.

Sherlock squirms in his seat. Mycroft leans back against Greg, who then speaks up. "T-This may be a bit of a person question, but I've always wondered. D-Did you ever have any sort of.. W-Well.. R-Relationship with one of the soldiers?"

John thinks for a moment. "It depends on what you would consider a relationship really but yes I did.."

"W-What was your definition of a relationship?"

"Being with someone who made you feel as good as humanly possible.."

Mycroft tilts his head. "Are you still in contact with them?"

John shakes his head. "There isn't any reception in the after life I guess." He smiles somewhat sadly.

Mycroft's playful demeanor disappears and he frowns. "I.. John.. Oh.. I'm terribly sorry.."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Don't be. It was years ago and it wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway."

Mycroft frowns and Greg tries to lighten the mood. "D-Did you ever have any fun traditions?"

John laughs. "When new recruits would come into base we'd take all their clothes from the lockers at the showers. They had to run starkers half way across base."

Mycroft chuckles a bit. "I'm sure that was a sight to see."

"Mm when I was fresh meat they did it to me as well. The point is to not get caught and I almost did. I had an entire conversation with my drill Sargent through a bush and he didn't suspect a thing, blind old Git.." John chuckles.

Sherlock squirms in his seat, whimpering softly. He gets up and quickly flees to his room, shutting the door and pressing his palm against his erection.

John smirks and sips his tea, he'll get up in a moment to go after Sherlock. Greg shakes his head and rolls his eyes, chuckling silently to himself.

Mycroft grins slightly. "Best not to leave him alone for too long, Captain."

"Mm duty calls.." John muses and goes back to their bedroom.

Sherlock had stripped himself down frantically and was laying on the bed, desperately palming himself through his pants as John walks through the door.

"Well hello, gorgeous." He smirks.

Sherlock whimpers. "B-Bastard.."

"Aw I'm sorry, love. I just love seeing you flustered like this. Besides is that anyway to talk to the person who's come in to help you with your mouth watering problem?" John inches closer slowly, standing relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

Sherlock whimpers and presses a hand against his crotch. "S-Sorry, Sir.. I just.. You kept talking about your military friends.. A-And I couldn't stop thinking about them fucking me in front of you, you ordering them around, telling them what I like and how I like it." He moans breathily.

"Mm wouldn't that be a sight. Your pale soft flesh tangled among tanned scared rough skin. You want me to tell them what you like. To order them to make you feel good. They'd sell me their damned souls just to touch you the way I do." John talks low and heavy.

Sherlock whimpers loudly and bucks his hips. "Yes.. John.. God, yes please.. I need it.. So much.."

"Uniform half taken off, sweat dripping from exertion, the cries of pleasure, and strong commanding bodies turning you into a puddle of pure fucking want and need."

Sherlock moans desperately and pushes his pants off, gripping his cock tightly and moving his free hand to tease his hole. "J-John.. God, yes. Please.. T-Tell me more.."

"Mm you be held down because they want to taste every part of you. They'd get drunk from your skin. They bite, suck, lick, and consume you. But you're mine. I decide what and when they touch you, how they touch you." John licks his lips.

Sherlock was panting now and sweating profusely. "Christ.. Yes.. I want this, John. Please. I'll do anything you say." He pushes two fingers into him with a loud moan.

"They wouldn't be gentle with you. They're used to hard brutal men. They take what they want from you.They'd pull on your hair making you scream. They'd squeeze you. They'd smack you. They'd use you till you begged for release but they wouldn't give it to you, no. Because I decide how you come. How much pleasure your body can feel. I command them and in turn I control you."

Sherlock cries out desperately and starts to fuck himself on his fingers. "Please! Let me come, John! Fuck, please! I need it so bad! I deserve to be used, like a fucking whore. Please, let them use me!"

"Come.." He commands simply.

Sherlock nearly screams, arching off the bed as he comes hard across his chest.

John watches him come a moans. He palms himself through his pants and bucks against his hand.

"J-John.."

John groans and strokes himself.

"John.. I.. I want you to use me.. I want you to call anyone you think might be interested and have them use me.. I'm here for your pleasure.. That's all I'm good for.. Please. I need it so bad.."

John gasps as he comes hard into his hand.

Sherlock whimpers as he watches John come.

"Christ.." John flops onto the bed with a huff. He buries his face into the mattress trying to remember how to think.

"W-Were you serious about all of that? Did you mean it?"

John says something muffled into the mattress.

He hesitates. "John..?"

John lifts his head and looks at Sherlock. "It depends on a few things, love.."

He bites his lip. "L-Like what?"

"Mm like if it's healthy for you, for our relationship. If we're at a good stable footing. If I'm ready to share you.."

He blushes. "I.. W-What if it was with someone we both trusted with our lives?"

"Mm who would that be prey tell?"

Sherlock blushes and hides his face in the bed, mumbling into it. He mumbles something that sounds like "Lestrade. Or James."

"Mm.." He hums and thinks.

He bites his lip and blushes brightly, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed about that you want, especially not with me. As long as it's safe, sane, and consensual then I don't see a problem with it. It's just something we have to discuss so that we're both on the same page about what we expect.." He nuzzles him.

He bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.."

"Mm good.."

He blushes and moves closer to him. "I.. That's always been a fantasy of mine.."

"Mm then maybe I can help this dream of yours come true.."

He blushes. "I.. J-John.. You would do that?"

"Anything for you, love. Anything.."

He smiles and kisses him. "Thank you, John.."

He nods and kisses him back.

"D-Do you want to discuss it now?"

"Sure if you'd like. What do you want to discuss about it?"

He sits up and fidgets a bit. "Which one of them you'd be comfortable with being involved.."

"Either really. Greg is attached to Mycroft though so that is also something to contemplate." John watches him.

Sherlock blushes brighter and looks down at the sheets. "Mycroft already knows about my wants with this.."

"Then he's probably already thought of the possibility of sharing Greg , that is if Greg is willing to be shared."

Sherlock lets out a quiet moan as he thinks about the possibility of this actually happening.

John chuckles softly and smirks at Sherlock. "James on the other hand is a completely different story."

"Wh-Why is he a different story?"

"He's barely getting his life back together. Trust issues among other things. Plus he doesn't listen to commands when he thinks his way could work better. It's a thin line with him and I don't know if he's willing to walk it.."

He frowns a bit and nods. "I..I'm okay with it being Lestrade.."

John nods. "Alright. That's good then. We still have to talk to Greg and Mycroft about it at some point though."

He blushes and nods. "I.. Y-Yes, I know.."

"How did your brother find out about this..military kink of yours?"

He shudders, holding in a moan. "I.. It's always been rather.. Obvious. But.. Ah.. I believe that he had been checking the surveillance in the flat at around the same time I had been taking care of a..problem.. I had found your dog tags and I erm.."

"Oh you're going to have to be more specific then that, Sherlock. What kind of problem and what did you do with my dog tags?" John bites his lip and smirks.

Sherlock whimpers. "Y-You were at the surgery and I didn't want to bother you.. I.. I was aroused and I needed release.. I.. I had your dog tags around my prick while I fucked myself on my fingers.."

"Oh my god.." He moans and smashes his face into the pillow.

He bites his lip. "H-He called me later that night.."

"Wh-what did he say?" John has to stop himself from rutting into the bed.

He whimpers. "H-He said that he would be keeping an eye on me.. I.. H-He caught me again.. B-But I had taken something from the Yard as well.."

"You took something from the Yard? How does that not surprise me anymore.." He chuckles. "What did you take?"

He swallows heavily. "One of Lestrade's ties.. He.. He left it in his office.. I.. I used it to gag myself the next time I could get my hands on your dog tags.."

"Christ.." He whimpers and ruts. "Mycroft must have lost it when you did that.."

"He was furious.. B-But.. Only at first.. He told me he had started to notice that Lestrade was acting a bit strange around me.. I.. I think he knew.."

"Oh my god.." John laughs breathlessly.

"I.. I finally told him about my fantasy.. He said he would think about it but he wasn't opposed to it." He blushes, his voice dropping.

"You told Greg?"

He blushes brightly. "N-No, I told Mycroft.. Though I'm sure he told.."

"Probably.." John nods.

He leans into the bed, hiding his face.

"At least it won't come as a complete shock when we talk to them about it." John reasons.

He blushes and nods, mumbling softly.

"Mm?"

When he speaks, his voice is very quiet. "What if Greg thinks that I'm a freak for wanting this..?"

"No he wouldn't. He's not like that at all. Your wants are perfectly sound and enticing. Besides you should hear what he talks about when we go to the pub."

He blushes and perks up a bit. "What does he talk about?"

"Mm when you get a few drinks into him he's very open about what he likes.."

He stifles a moan. "W-We should go to a pub.."

John laughs. "He's very educational as well. I thought knew a lot of kinky things but listening to him made me blush like a virgin."

He blushes. "John.. Please.."

"Mm?" He teases.

"I.. I believe we all deserve a few drinks."

"I think you're right." He smirks.

He grins slightly. "Go out and tell them, I'm going to get dressed."

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" John asks as he heads to the door.

He waves his hand as he gets up. "Where ever you think would be best. We want him to be comfortable."

John nods and goes out to the living room. "I think we all deserve a drink at the pub." John says. "Christ that sounds good. We could fucking use it." Greg nearly moans.

Mycroft smiles. "Will Sherlock be joining us?"

"Yeah, he's getting dressed." John nods.

Sherlock soon comes out fully clothed and he flashes a small smile. "Are we going?"

"Mm yes just about ready." John slips on his coat.

Sherlock pulls on his coat and scarf as Greg and Mycroft get ready.

They head down stairs. "Mrs. Hudson we're going out for the evening. If the power goes out again please be careful!" John calls out as he opens the front door. "Will do, dear. You boys have fun!" Her voice calls back.

They head to the pub and get a booth and a round of drinks.

The pub is warm and smells like good alcohol. "To the calm after the storm!" John offers a toast.

They all smile and raise their glasses in a toast.

The pub is moderately crowded. Random shouts at the game on the telly, high pitched laughs from tipsy women, and the pleasant computability of good company.

Sherlock continues to buy them more drinks, being careful to not get drunk, but making sure to get Greg drunk enough.

Greg laughs and giggles starting to feel drunk and happy.

Sherlock glances at John, smirking a bit. He nudges John slightly, silently asking him to start the conversation with Greg

John laughs. "Got any good tales for us this time, Greg?" John asks and glances at Mycroft since he seems to already know what's going on. "When don't I have something to say, John!" Greg laughs and takes a drink.

Mycroft's gaze shifts between Sherlock and John before giving a small nod, as if giving them permission.

John smirks. "What were you saying last time? Something about hand cuffs?" John asks nonchalantly taking a drink. "They're very handy!" Greg says and laughs at his own pun.

Mycroft curls his fingers through Greg's hair. "I believe he means in the bedroom, love."

Greg purrs and leans into the touch. "Oh I see.." He giggles and doesn't even notice his stutter has slowly disappears the drunker he's gotten. "Hand cuffs are very nice. The way they bite into the sensitive flesh of the wrists. Mm they make you feel very free even though your wrists are bound."

Sherlock blushes brightly and bites his lip. "What else?"

"Mm vibrators are addicting." He giggles and drink. "Your whole body tingles till you brain feels like it's turned to jelly."

Sherlock stifles a moan and Mycroft smirks at him. He leans in to nibble at his earlobe. "Tell them about the spanking."

Greg whimpers. "Oh god the spanking. It sounds degrading and awful but it's so fucking good.. Especially if you've been naughty and you know it's coming. Your body screams for it. Begs to be punished over and over till your arse is red and you've leaked everywhere."

Mycroft smirks and moves to nip at his neck. "Mm.. Such a good boy.. Tell Sherlock what you told me the other day.. What you wanted him to do."

Greg slips further into his submissive headspace. He blushes fiercely. "I can't. Please you tell him, Sir.." He mewls.

Mycroft smirks. "Oh, pet, you should tell him yourself. You need to learn to use your words. I'll start for you, but I want you to finish it, okay?"

Greg nods. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Mycroft glances up from Greg to look at Sherlock. "Mm.. Brother dear, Greg here wants to tell you something he's been thinking about for quite some time. From what he's told me, he finds you quite attractive. He's told me so many lewd things he wishes to do to you. And I'd let him." He smiles and nuzzles Greg. "Your turn, pet."

Greg blushes. He takes a shallow breath and looks at Sherlock with hazy seductive eyes. "I want to do things to you, Sherlock. I want to touch you and taste you and learn what makes you come. I want someone to tell me how to make you feel good to teach me how to make you scream." He says and makes breathy little noises.

Sherlock can't stop the moan the escapes his mouth and he blushes heavily. "O-Oh God.. J-John.. T-Tell them.. Please.."

John smirks. "Sherlock and I have a fantasy, a scene that we would like you to help us play out."

Mycroft smirks. "Do tell, John. I'm sure we could figure out something."

"We want a military kink scene where I give orders to Greg on what to do to Sherlock." John says matter a factly and smirks back at Mycroft.

Mycroft looks back at Greg, carding his fingers through his hair. "Mm.. How does that sound, pet? Would you like that? Would you like John to order you around on how to please Sherlock?"

"Oh god please.." Greg whimpers and leans into Mycroft's hand. "Yes, Sir. Please, Sir."

He smirks. "I believe we have a deal, John. What do you say to John, pet?"

Greg looks at John timidly. "Please command me on how to please Sherlock, Sir.."

Sherlock squirms in his seat as he becomes more and more aroused. "John.. P-Please.."

"Yes, Gregory. I will control you and show you how to please Sherlock. Only when you're sober though. You can't give your consent to me while your inebriated." John makes his terms about consent very clear.

Mycroft rubs Greg's back. "Don't you feel better now that that secret is out?"

"Yes.. Very.." Greg visibly relaxes.

"Mm.. There's my good boy.. Do you want to go back to the flat? I believe we got what we came for."

"Back to Baker Street?" Greg asks.

"Mm.. Yes, love. Back to Baker Street."

"Yes please. Back to Baker Street." Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles and nods. He looks to John and Sherlock. "Shall we?"

"Of course." John nods and they get up to leave.

Mycroft helps a very drunk Greg back to Baker Street.

Greg giggles sleepily and leans against Mycroft as they climb the steps into the flat.

Mycroft nods his thanks to John and Sherlock before climbing the stairs to John's room.

Greg lays on the bed an hums softly. "Tired.."

He hums and takes Greg's clothes off before stripping himself. "I know, love. Get some sleep."

"You're so smart, My.." He mumbles into the pillow.

He smiles fondly. "Mm? Why is that, love?"

"Cause you always know what to do and you take such good care of me.."

He lays beside him and kisses him softly. "I just want what's best for you."

"That's good because you're what's best for me.." He huddles closer and presses his face into Mycroft's chest.

"I love you, Gregory.."

"I love you, My.." He mumbles and starts snoring softly.

Mycroft smiles and holds him, soon falling asleep as well.

John yawns and changes into his pajama bottoms.

Sherlock's still blushing as he strips and sits on the bed.

John pets his head. "Happy, love?"

"I.. Yes.. I just can't believe that he's thought of it.."

"What do you mean?"

"I.. He's thought about doing all of those things before.. To me.."

"Why wouldn't he? You're gorgeous and brilliant. Someone would have to be dead to not think about you like that.."

Sherlock blushes brightly and scoots closer to John.

John smiles and nuzzles him. "I told you he gets very honey about what he likes when he's drunk." John chuckles.

He blushes and kisses him softly. "I love you.. You're so good to me.."

"You deserve everything and more.." He kisses him back and smiles.

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

"You're so adorable." He chuckles.

He blushes. "N-No.."

"Oh but it's true. It's my expert medical opinion.." John nods his head.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. "Mm even your kisses are adorable.."

He blushes and kisses him again.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He cuddles him and pulls the covers up around them.

He smiles and holds him.

John soon falls asleep.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg calls his mother. The boys have fun.   
> Mycroft decides to end Ford’s games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new relationships in the tags. Heed the warnings and tags. 20,000 word chapter. Enjoy and leave me a comment (o^^o)

Greg wake with a nasty headache and an empty bed.

Mycroft comes out of the bathroom with medicine and water. "Hello, love."

Greg groans. "H-hey, My.. I-I drank to much." He sighs. "A-and the fucking stutter is back.."

He frowns a bit and gives him the water and pills. "It's okay, love."

"T-thank you, My.." He takes the pills. He stills for a second then blushes. "Did that whole bit where I agreed to to things to Sherlock actually happen or was I hallucinating?"

"Mm.. That did happen, love." He smirks a bit.

"Huh a-alrighty then." He nods.

He hums and curls his fingers through Greg's hair, tugging lightly. "Sherlock seemed very excited about the though."

Greg hums and leans I to the touch. "G-good. H-he should be excited. I-I am too.." He blushes lightly.

He smirks and pulls a bit harder. "How long have you wanted this?"

He whimpers. "A-a bit.." Greg blushes harder.

He growls possessively and twists his hand. "How long?"

Greg yelps and moans. "A-a few months. I-it changes. T-things get added and others removed. I-I just want to be controlled into giving him what he wants.." He blushes fiercely.

He smirks. "Mm.. What is it currently?"

"I-It's like what John said. I-I imagine John telling me what to do to Sherlock. I-I get to give Sherlock that pleasure exactly how he likes it because John knows and he can command me on how to do it. I-I get to watch Sherlock loose it and give into what his body craves.."

"Mm.. I can't wait to watch you.. Watch you take control of Sherlock at John's command.."

Greg gasps and whimpers. "Y-yes please, My.."

"Mm.. You think John will make you fuck him?"

"I-I'm not sure. H-he seems very possessive over that."

He drags his nails through Greg's hair. "Mm. That's fine. You're mine. That dick belongs to me."

"Y-yours all yours.."

"Mm.. Good."

"Is there anything else that's off limits?"

"He can't fuck you. At all."

Greg nods. "W-we should get toys. H-he nearly came at the table when I talked about vibrators.." He blushes again.

"Mm.. That can be arranged. And we'll make sure to have your cuffs handy."

He grins and nods. "I-I think he likes it rough. B-being pushed hard to the brink.."

"Do it. Do everything you can to break him."

"H-he's going to be a wreck and he's going to live every second of it. I could make him come multiple times if John let's me."

"You're going to tear him apart."

Greg flushes a little embarrassed about just how excited he is to break Sherlock.

"You're going to fucking ruin him, Greg.. While John and I watch."

Greg moans.

"Mm.. Someone's excited."

Greg smile. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" John roars from down stairs.

Mycroft jumps and frowns. "I.. We should probably go check that out.."

Greg follows him down stairs. "You didn't fucking listen? Are you fucking deaf?" John shouts into his phone. "No don't fucking listen to me because I have no fucking idea what I'm talking about!" His words drip venom and sarcasm. He's gripping the phone so tight it may crack as he paces the living room.

Sherlock is following him around, looking incredibly worried. He puts a hand on John's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

John stops pacing and takes a deep breath then another. "You bring them here and I'll patch them up. Of course you have to bring them here those fucking morons won't go to the hospital. Fine twenty minutes no more." He hangs up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Sherlock frowns. "What happened?"

John sighs. "Crow and the team had Ford under surveillance and they weren't careful enough. Got those arses handed to them."

Sherlock stiffens and starts to shake. "I.."

John holds him. "It's alright. They're just idiots. If they'd listened to me then nothing would have happened." He sighs and rubs Sherlock's back.

"What did you say that they didn't listen about?"

"I told them not to engage. If they're is a threat they need to pull back because they don't know what Ford's capable of. But they didn't. They stood their ground and picked the wrong battle. At least if I can patch them up they'll live to fight another day. Two gun shot wounds non life threatening and possible internal bleeding."

Sherlock frowns and sighs. "Does that mean that he got out?"

John frowns and nods. "He's in the wind at the moment. After this though I don't think he'll stay hidden for long."

Sherlock bites his lip and looks down. "Which means he'll be back.."

"Yes it does." John turns to Mycroft. "I think it's past time for you to call in your people. Don't you?"

"It is a bit overdue.." He grabs his phone and calls his people."

John runs a hand through his hair. "Sherlock can you clear off the kitchen table, please? I'm going to need lots of room to work."

He bites his lip and nods, going to make space.

John sets out his kit and extra supplies on the space Sherlock made. "Thank you, love."

"Of course.." Mycroft calls in a few favors.

Greg watches as Mycroft makes phone calls.

He hangs up after a few minutes and sighs. "Everything is in place."

"Do I even want to know what everything means?" Greg asks. John goes down stairs to get the door after the door bell rings.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly. "It'll be fine."

Greg nods and kisses him back. John brings in the battered team and gives them a once over. "Carl should go first. He's bleeding pretty good." Crow says. "He's fine you're going first. Go sit at the table." John orders.

Sherlock stands back, looking distant and not entirely there.

John looks worriedly at Sherlock and then submerges himself into Doctor mode. He cuts Crows shirt so he can stitch up her side where a bullet grazed her. "You need to stop using yourself as a human shield." John says. "Where do you think I learned it from?" Crow hisses and looks at his shoulder. John sighs and stitches her. "Can one of you three hand out some pain killers?" John calls out to Sherlock, Greg, and Mycroft.

Sherlock stands frozen in his spot, his mind barely registering the scene before him. Greg looks to Mycroft, who is starting to freeze up himself, before sighing and going to help John, handing out painkillers to the rest of the crew.

John nods a thanks at Greg and continues working through the crew till they're no longer bleeding. He bins the dirty supplies and takes of his latex gloves.

Greg goes to try to comfort both Mycroft and Sherlock.

John makes tea on autopilot. He puts extra honey in Sherlock's. "Here, love." He rubs his arm and shows him the mug.

Sherlock hesitates before taking the mug, nodding a slight thanks.

Crow perches herself on the desk in the middle of the living room. Her blood soaked shirt long forgotten and a clean bandage tapped to her side. The rest of the team sit at random spots on the floor in the living room. "Why couldn't you listen to me for once?" John asks Crow as he give her a mug. "Listening isn't my strong suit." She shrugs. Greg rolls his eyes.

Sherlock snaps as he listens to her. "You have no idea what you've done. He's out there again, thanks to you. You let one of the most dangerous men escape because you couldn't follow a simple order. He's going to come back for John and Greg. He's already taken Greg once. We're lucky to have him alive. And now Sherrinford is back out there, thanks to your incompetence. You better hope that he doesn't reach either of them. If he does, I will personally see to it that you will never work again."

She scoffs. "You guys called us in! We did our jobs and got Greg out. It's you people's fault you can't handle family bullshit like normal fucking people." Crow snaps back.

Sherlock glares at her and pushes himself toward her, gripping her shoulder tightly. "Don't fucking test me."

She laughs. "Believe me there is nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done."

He looks over her and straightens up, looking back at Mycroft. "Care to assist me, brother?" He smirks slightly, knowing Mycroft would jump at the chance to deduce this woman and tear her apart.

A manic grin spreads across Mycroft's face. "Don't mind if I do, brother."

Sherlock looks back to Crow. He purses his lips before beginning. "You most likely joined the war because you felt like you were never good enough at home, with your family. You wanted to feel in charge of your life, which explains why you're shit at taking orders. You since then have failed to do much other than joining the war. You're also the reason John has his scar. He was saving your life and the evidence will forever be indented on his skin."

Her face hardens. Mycroft laughs. "Oh but that's not even the tip of the proverbial ice burg, is it? You grew up an only child. Your father desperately wanted a son so he forced his outdated masculine ideas into you. He never looked at you right though. You are still a disappointment to him to this day. You want to believe your powerful and untouchable but that isn't true is it? The real question is how far along are you? If say about eight weeks and a few days."

Sherlock smirks. "Oh, very good, brother dear. I almost didn't catch that, though it is rather obvious, isn't it? Who's the father then? Hm. I would say lover, but that's out of the question, obviously. So who is it then? Best friend? Drunken mistake?"

Crow pales and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Stop it.." She growls.

"It seems like it would be both, doesn't it, Mycroft? Perhaps someone she trusted dearly but one late night destroyed that." He turns back to Crow. "He doesn't want anything to do with you now, does he?"

"What a shame she's failed again. Is it a habit or just a talent you have for disappointing the men you so desolately seek approval from?" Mycroft adds. "Shut up shut up.." She starts to shake.

Sherlock leans in closer to her. "Still think there isn't anything we can do?" His voice is dripping with venom.

She shrieks and launches herself at Sherlock intending to inflict as much damage as possible. John catches her and pulls her back. "Your all sick freaks! Sick fucks!" She screams and lashes out.

Sherlock's jaw tightens and he turns away from her. "I believe we've made our point, brother." He exits without another word, going to his room.

She pounds on John's chest. "Let me go let me go!" Her yelling turns to sobs as she sinks to her knees with her face in her hands.

Mycroft looks down at her. "I suggest you watch your words around the Holmes family from now on."

"Rot in hell." She snaps but he voice quivers.

He glares down at her. "I can assure you, I am already there."

She doesn't say another word. She just sobs quietly on the floor. Greg stands there eyes wide with his hand over his mouth.

Mycroft casually takes a sip of tea.

John shakes his head and goes to check on Sherlock. "Sherlock?" John asks as he opens the bedroom door.

Sherlock is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall with gritted teeth. His hands are fisted in his trousers, his knuckles white.

John closes the door and leans back against it as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock glances up at John before dropping his gaze to the floor.

John sighs. "I'm not even sure what to say anymore."

Sherlock starts to try to explain himself. "John, she.. You heard what she said. I couldn't just sit there quietly."

"I know and I wouldn't expect you to. She fucked up, big time.."

He frowns and closes his eyes. "She called me a freak.."

"Yes she did." John frown and sighs. "She's hot headed, idiotic, and a liar. You're not a freak."

"She's right, John.. We're a family of freaks."

"No one is normal, Sherlock, especially not whole families. Her family is fucked up so she has no right to be spouting off about who has the worse end of the shit stick."

He frowns and closes his eyes.

John slides down the door and sits on the floor. He leans his head back and rests it on the door.

He frowns and hides his face. "I.. I'm sorry.."

John shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is stopping Ford."

He frowns and nods. "Right.. How are we going to do that?"

"Not a fucking clue. Hopefully Mycroft's people have something by now." He sighs.

He nods. "I'm sure they have something."

John stands. "Let's go see then.."

He nods and they go back out into the sitting room.

The room is empty except for Greg and Mycroft. "She got what she came for why stick around any longer." John sighs.

Sherlock remains quiet, almost looking embarrassed by his outbursts.

"Have your people gotten anything yet?" John asks as he makes himself another cup of tea seeing as the last one went cold.

"Yes. My men found a report of seeing strange activity at a local bank. The description was clear enough that we've identified him as Sherrinford."

"Strange activity?"

Mycroft nods and continues. "Their security footage captured a man messing about in the vault."

"Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense." John shakes his head. Greg sips his tea from the couch.

"He's showing off. Showing that he can do what he wants. He's always done this."

"Then someone needs to take him down a peg." John sighs. "O-or twenty." Greg grumbles and see that Sherlock notices his stutter is back, Greg shrugs.

Sherlock frowns a bit and goes to sit next to Greg as Mycroft and John talk.

Greg smiles at Sherlock and sips his tea.

Sherlock blushes and hesitantly leans against him.

Greg hums happily and softens so Sherlock will be more comfortable leaning against him. "So Ford's being a prat and putting on a show. How do we turn off the telly on this rerun?" John asks.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes against him, closing his eyes. Mycroft frowns. "That's where we will run into trouble. He's not easily put off. Never has been. The only thing that ever seemed to bother him was mummy."

Greg rubs his cheek against the top of Sherlock's head affectionately. John runs a hand through his hair. "What did she used to do then?"

Sherlock blushes brightly and hums quietly.  
"She used to make him level with the rest of us."

Greg smiles at Sherlock's blush. John wants to beat his head off the wall. "So how do we do that? He sees Greg and I as a virus.." John's eyes flicker to Greg and Sherlock, he smiles softly then back to Mycroft. "He thinks he needs to cure Sherlock and you of us. He wants to purge us from your lives." John sighs.

Sherlock smiles and tilts his head up slightly to look at Greg. Mycroft sighs. "It won't be easy. We will most likely have to pretend that we're through. Sherlock and I will have to play like we're 'cured'. He'll trust us, think we've come to our senses. That's when we can get him."

Greg smiles and rubs Sherlock's back. John scowls and sighs. "He won't make it easy, your right." John presses the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

Sherlock hesitates before leaning up a bit and pressing his lips to his jaw. Mycroft puts a hand on John's shoulder. "We'll break him."

Greg blushes and hums happily. John nods. "We have too. It's the only way out." John pats Mycroft's hand that's on his shoulder.

Sherlock nips lightly at Greg's jaw. Mycroft smiles slightly and squeezes John's shoulder.

Greg gasps softly and he nuzzles Sherlock. John smiles and squeezes Mycroft's hand. John looks over at Greg and Sherlock and chuckles. He indicates for Mycroft to have a look.

Sherlock presses himself closer and licks down his jaw to his neck. Mycroft follows John's gaze and his own turns a bit predatory. He licks his lips as he watches.

Greg moans and pulls Sherlock closer. "O-oh that's how it is?" He smirks. He tips Sherlock's head up by his chin and let's his eyes flick from Sherlock's to his lips making his intentions perfectly clear. "M-may I?" Greg purrs. John bites his lip and feels his pulse pick up rapidly.

Sherlock blushes and gasps softly, pressing forward until their lips meet. He kisses Greg desperately.

Greg groans. He holds the nape of Sherlock's and let's his fingers get tangled in his hair. Greg kisses Sherlock's mouth and jaw. He nibbles and pull on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Sherlock gasps when Greg puts his hand in his hair. "God.. G-Gre.. Yes.." He whimpers as he bites and kisses him.

Greg smirks and pulls on Sherlock's hair seeing how much he can take. He sweeps his tongue across Sherlock's lower lip wanting to be given access into that fantastic mouth.

Sherlock's mouth opens in a silent moan as Greg pulls on his hair. He arches against him, a small whimper escaping.

Greg pulls Sherlock's hair harder. He wants to hear those delicious noises come from Sherlock. He sucks on Sherlock's swollen bottom lip. Slowly he slides his tongue along Sherlock's.

Sherlock moans and whimpers into Greg's mouth as his hair is pulled. He sucks on his tongue lightly before kissing back with more force.

Greg moans and kisses him. He finally breaks the kiss to breathe. "W-well aren't you full of surprises." Greg nearly pants. He looks over at Mycroft and John watching. "H-having fun?" He smirks.

Sherlock blushes and presses his face into Greg's chest, having completely forgotten that John and Mycroft were in the room. Mycroft licks his lips and wills away the blush that had collected in his cheeks from watching the scene play out. "I do believe it may be time for our little deal."

"Oh yes I think so too." John says and ignores how tight his jeans feel. Greg smiles happily. He rubs Sherlock's back and kisses his hair.

Sherlock moans as pleasure runs through him at John and Mycroft's words. "P-Please, John.. Tell Greg what to do.."

John smirks. "I think your forgetting part of your fantasy, Sherlock. You're not even in uniform.." John tsks.

He bites his lip. "I.. I'm sorry, Sir.. M-May I go get dressed?"

"Yes you can go get dressed. Bring me my dog tags as well." John orders staring to slip into Captain Watson.

He whimpers and gets up, rushing into their room. He emerges a few minutes later in John's uniform, his dog tags around his neck.

"You're fucking gorgeous." John pulls him into a searing kiss by the dog tags.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers into the kiss. "Th-Thank you, Sir!"

John smiles. "I think Greg has a present for you." John looks at the large black box sitting on the coffee table. Greg smirks because he can't wait to see the look on Sherlock's face when he opens the box and sees all the sex toys.

Sherlock hesitates, looking a bit confused. He goes to the table and cautiously opens the box, his eyes going wide and a bright blush spreading across his face. He looks back to John. "S-Sir?"

"Just something's to play with, Sherlock. You don't have to use them if you don't want to. It's all about what you want." John says making sure that Sherlock knows he can say no to whatever he doesn't want.

He blushes. "Would he be using them on me?"

"Yes he would. He knows how to use them very well." John says and Greg blushes at the praise.

He moans softly, imagining Greg using them on himself. "Y-Yes.. Please, Sir.. I want that.."

"Good. Go lock the door, love.." John says and points to the flat door.

He blushes and nods, brushing past Mycroft as he went to the door.

"Good job, love. Sit in the couch."

"Yes, Sir." He goes to sit on the couch, waiting obediently for his next orders.

"Before anything else I need to know your safe word, Sherlock. And I need to know if there is anything you do not want me to do. Anything that is off limits." Greg says turning on the couch to face Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes at Greg's caring tone. "My safe word is otter. And, I'm okay with anything. Everything."

Greg smiles and caresses his cheek. "Good. T-then I think we're ready to play.." Greg turns to Mycroft and John. "I-if either of you have any objections to anything at any point let me know." He rolls his eyes at himself for having this stutter cut in and out.

Sherlock shifts in his seat, his erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his trousers.

"Kiss him, Greg." John's first command. "Y-yes, Sir!" Greg starts slipping into his sub space. He pulls Sherlock closer letting his legs hang over the sides of Greg's thighs. He smiles softly at Sherlock and then he kisses him. Greg grips Sherlock's thigh in one hand and a fist full of hair in the other. He kisses and bites his lips.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers softly as he's pulled into Greg's lap. He moans and kisses back eagerly, moving his head so Greg is forced to pull his hair.

Greg smirks and pulls Sherlock's hair harder since he likes it so much. He nips at his jaw and kisses his neck. He pulls the dog tags back against his throat lightly as if to choke him.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly as Greg chokes him lightly. "O-Oh.."

Greg pulls the tags a bit tighter. "Take off his shirt, Greg." John's says. "Yes, S-Sir.." Greg slowly flicks open the buttons on Sherlock's uniform shirt while sill pulling the dog tags lightly.

Sherlock whimpers as Greg pulls tighter. "Oh god.." He arches his back as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

Greg pulls the shirt out from being tucked into Sherlock's pants and finishes unbuttoning it. He runs his hand down Sherlock's chest feeling his heart beat flutter against his palm. He undoes the cuffs and strips Sherlock of the shirt. "Rub your fingers over his nipples." John commands. "Yes, Sir." Greg answers. He rubs the pad of his thumb over Sherlock's hardening nipple.

Sherlock's heart rate picks up as Greg moves his hands over his chest and he flinches when he rubs over his nipple, choking out a desperate moan. "G-Gre-!"

Greg pinches his nipple between his fingers. "Look at you.. A-already a mess and I've barely touched you. I'm going to w-wreck you, Sherlock." Greg growls low into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock whines and nods frantically. "God, please, yes! Wreck me! Use me, please!" He bites his lip to keep himself from rambling any more.

"Mm w-what a pretty little whore.." Greg smirk.

Sherlock whimpers and presses his head against Greg's shoulder. "Y-Yes, Sir.. I.. I'm here to be used.."

"Good." Greg drags his nails up Sherlock's naked back.

He arches his back and ruts against him slightly. "Oh god.."

"Stand in front of Greg, Sherlock." John says.

Sherlock hesitates. "S-Sir?" He looks back to see John's stern expression and scrambles to get up, positioning himself in front of Greg.

Greg sneaks a glance at Mycroft as Sherlock gets up.

Mycroft looks completely normal and calm, aside from the fact that he is rubbing himself through his trousers.

Greg smirks at Mycroft. "Greg, take off Sherlock's trousers but leave his pants. Do not touch his cock." John orders. Greg reaches up and unbuckles Sherlock's belt. He pulls it from the loops and sets it aside. He looks up at Sherlock with seductive eyes and licks his lips.

Sherlock steps out of his trousers and immediately reaches for his cock, hoping to relieve some tension.

"Don't you dare touch yourself, Sherlock." John warns as he sees Sherlock reaching for his aching cock.

Sherlock whimpers and moves his hands to his sides. "S-Sorry, Sir.."

"Greg, relive some tension from Sherlock." John says. "H-hand or mouth, Sir?" Greg asks. "Mm hand over over his pants, for now." John says. "Yes, Sir." Greg nods. Greg palms Sherlock through his pants. He groans as he feels Sherlock's hot hard prick against his hand.

Sherlock moans and instinctively bucks his hips against the hand, moaning louder at the relief he receives. "Oh fuck yes.."

Greg grins and rubs his firmly.

He gasps and ruts against him. "Yes! P-Please.. Use your mouth."

"Greedy." Greg smirks. He looks at John for approval and John nods. Greg leans forward and sucks the head of Sherlock's prick through his pants.

Sherlock cries out, nearly coming on the spot. "Fuck!"

Greg pulls off and chuckles softly. "Take off your pants, Sherlock. Greg is going to stretch you now." John sounds husky.

Sherlock gasps needily. "Yes, Sir!" He pushes his pants off. "How do you want me, Sir?"

"Bend forward and hold the back of the couch to steady yourself." John orders. Greg stands and watches Sherlock move. Greg has to swallow twice to keep from drooling as he sees Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock does as he's told, whimpering softly as he sticks his arse out for Greg.

Greg bites his lip to keep from moaning. He squeezes Sherlock's arse. "Legs further apart." Greg says breathily.

Sherlock shivers and nods, spreading his legs wider. "God, please.. Please, please, please.."

Greg lubes his fingers and circles Sherlock puckered hole.

Sherlock whimpers and his hole flutters lightly as Greg teases him. "Oh god, please!"

"Push into him, Greg." John groans. "Yes, Sir." Greg pushes his finger into him.

Sherlock moans loudly and pushes back against him.

Greg pushes in and out of him with his finger.

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back. "More.. Please.." Mycroft licks his lips as he watches and moves to sit in Sherlock's chair, moving to unbutton his pants.

Greg adds another finger stretching him. John rubs himself through his pants.

Mycroft groans quietly as he frees his erection. "Christ.."

Greg looks back at Mycroft and smirks. "Rub over his prostate." John says, his arousal lacing in his voice. Greg rubs over the bundle of nerves inside Sherlock.

Sherlock yelps and lurches forward against the couch. "T-That! Again!"

Greg's prick aches but he ignores it. "Y-you're so tight." He rubs over his prostate again.

Sherlock moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Please.." Mycroft has to grip the base of his cock tightly to keep himself from coming.

"Vibrator, Greg." John shoves his hand into his pants and strokes himself. "Yes, Sir." Greg removes his fingers. He picks up the vibrator and turns it on the lowest level. He drags the vibrations up the back of Sherlock. "R-ready to have your brains turn to jelly, Sherlock?" Greg smirks.

Sherlock jumps as the vibrator touches his back. He sticks his arse out further. "Yes, God yes, Greg. Fuck me, please."

Greg turns off the vibrator and slicks it up with lube. He slowly pushes it into Sherlock. "Fuck yourself on the vibrator, Sherlock." John moans.

"Y-Yes, Sir.." He bites his lip and starts to push himself against the vibrator.

Greg whimpers as he watches the vibrator go in and out of Sherlock. He smirks and turns it on.

Sherlock lets out a loud moan as Greg turns on the vibrator. He starts to fuck himself against the toy, going a bit more roughly than is necessary.

John pumps his cock. "Make him come." He growls. "Yes, Sir!" Greg turns up the vibrator and presses it right against Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock cries out as Greg presses the vibrator directly against his prostate and comes hard against the couch with a string of curse words.

Greg moans and slowly turns off the vibrator. He pulls it out of Sherlock gently.

Sherlock gasps and trembles against the couch. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

John's leaning against the wall. He came when Sherlock cried out. Greg walks over and gets on his knees I front of Mycroft. "Let me suck you off. P-please.." Greg whimpers and begs Mycroft.

Mycroft groans and nods, gripping Greg's hair and moving his head to his crotch. "Make me come, slut."

Greg moans loudly and takes all of Mycroft into his mouth with one fluid movement.

Mycroft groans and pushes his head down. "Relax your throat. I'm going to fuck your face."

Greg whimpers and relaxes his throat.

Mycroft grips his hair tightly and starts to thrust up into his mouth. "Christ.. Your mouth feels amazing.." He starts to forget that Sherlock and John are in the room, focusing solely on Greg.

Greg moans and rubs himself over his soaked pants.

Mycroft moans and thrusts roughly. "I'm close, Gregory.. Are you ready? Can you be a good boy and come with me?"

He whimpers in agreement. He fucks his own fist feeling so close to the edge.

Mycroft pushes Greg's head down until his cock hits the back of his throat and he comes hard with a loud moan.

Greg comes hard into his fist and swallows around Mycroft.

Mycroft gasps and moans, cradling his head. "B-Beautiful.."

Greg whimpers and presses his forehead into Mycroft's thigh, panting heavily.

"So bloody beautiful.. Love you.. You did such a good job.. Such a good boy.."

Greg nearly sobs at all the praise. He nuzzles Mycroft's thigh still breathing heavy.

"That was so incredibly hot.. Watching you control Sherlock.. Breaking him.."

Greg smiles. "I-it was so good. S-so fun.." He giggles.

"We can discuss if we'd like to go further next time.."

Greg blushes brightly and moans at the thought of a next time. "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course, love. You were such a good boy." Sherlock looks up a John. "W-Was I a good boy, Sir?"

"You were so good, Sherlock. Brilliant.." John scoops him up and holds Sherlock on his lap on the couch. He kisses his hair. "You did so goo. I'm so proud of you."

His body still trembles a bit as he sits in John's lap, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Sir." He feels himself slipping into subspace, his mind going blissfully blank.

"You listened so well and you submitted so nicely to Greg. You're so gorgeous. I had to stop myself from coming a few times.." John kisses his forehead.

Sherlock closes his eyes and leans against him, enjoying the praise.

John nuzzles him and rubs his back. "You looked so sexy in uniform. With my dog tags around your neck. Christ it fucking blew me away.."

He bites his lip. "Y-Yes.. Thank you.."

"So gorgeous.." He smiles.

"L-Love.." He tries to form a coherent sentence, finding himself unable to. He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. Mycroft leans down to pet Greg's head. "Come here.." He helps him up and goes to sit next to John on the couch, pulling Greg into his lap.

John kisses Sherlock's head. Greg crawls onto Mycroft's lap and snuggles against him.

Mycroft smiles and pets his head. "Such a good boy.."

Greg smiles softly and presses his face into Mycroft's neck.

"You're so amazing, Gregory.."

Greg blushes brightly. "T-thank you, My.."

He kisses his head softly.

Greg hums. He smiles as he sees John holding Sherlock at the other end of the couch.

Mycroft scoots them closer to John, holding Greg securely. He leans against John's side.

John smiles softly and rubs Mycroft's head with his cheek.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. He hesitates before leaning his head on his shoulder.

John sighs contently. Greg closes his eyes smiling softly.

The entire setting is very calming and nice. Mycroft presses a small kiss to John's shoulder, just above his scar.

John blushes slightly and hums.

Mycroft smiles and continues to press small kisses to him.

John nuzzles him and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles. "You're brilliant.."

"It rubbed off onto me.." He blushes.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his jaw softly.

John hums and leans into Mycroft.

Mycroft gets a bit more brave and kisses up to John's mouth.

John kisses him softly letting him know it's all fine.

Mycroft blushes and deepens the kiss slightly.

John smiles against his lips and let's Mycroft lead the kiss, wanting to see what he can do.

Mycroft gasps softly and runs his tongue over John's lips, pulling at his shirt.

John hums and glides his tongue along Mycroft's.

Mycroft feels a small whimper fall from his lips and he pushes his tongue past John's lips.

John moans softly and cups Mycroft's cheek. He decides it's time for him to take back over. He sucks Mycroft's lips and bites it. He sweeps his tongue over Mycroft's.

Mycroft moans and feels himself submitting but fights it, wanting to challenge and push John's authority. He bites back at John's lip and battles with his tongue.

John growls approvingly. He kisses him deeper and harder. He sucks and wrestles his tongue. He's not going to give up without a fight.

Mycroft growls and moves to pull at his hair, tugging him closer.

John groans and pulls him closer my his shirt collar. He nips his jaw and pulls on his ear lobe with his teeth.

Mycroft groans and shifts as he hardens, rubbing his erection against Greg's arse in his lap. He pulls John's head back roughly by his hair and leans in to bite his neck.

John growls and pants as Mycroft bites his neck. He pulls Mycroft's hair by the nape of his neck. Greg blushes and grinds his arse against Mycroft's crotch.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips as he kisses John. He moves a hand down to John's chest, pushing at his shirt and popping the buttons open.

John leans closer shifting Sherlock on his lap groaning as he moves over his cock. John sucks on Mycroft's neck marking him.

Mycroft moans loudly and brushes his fingers over John's nipples, pinching lightly.

John gasps and ruts against Sherlock. John bites Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft whimpers, finally giving in and submitting. He leans his head back to give John more room.

John growls softly in the wake of Mycroft's surrender. He kisses and licks the red marks on Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft whimpers softly. "Please, John.."

John pulls back slowly and breathes heavily. He smirks when he sees Mycroft's swollen red lips and eyes blown black from arousal.

Mycroft looks back at him with a desperate look in his eyes, silently begging for more.

"Mm what is it that you want, Mycroft?"

He groans, gasping softly. "You."

"Details, Mycroft?" John wants Mycroft to say it, to say what he wants from John.

"I.. I want your cock.. I want to get you off and I want the same in return.." He whimpers, embarrassed by his own words.

"Mm." John grins and looks at Sherlock. "What do you think, love?" John asks Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and grinds against him. "Do it. Give him what he wants."

John gasps softly and kisses Sherlock. Greg gets up from Mycroft's lap and bends down to kiss him. He takes Sherlock's hand and tugs him up from John's lap. John scoots closer to Mycroft. Greg sits on the other end of the couch and motions for Sherlock to come sit between his legs.

Mycroft climbs into John's lap and grinds against him.

John moans and holds Mycroft's hips. He rolls his hips against Mycroft's.

Mycroft gasps out and grips John's shoulders tightly. "Christ.." Sherlock sits between Greg's legs, leaning in to kiss him.

John kisses Mycroft's jaw and rocks against him. Greg holds Sherlock to his chest nuzzling and kissing him.

Both Sherlock and Mycroft whine simultaneously, sounding desperate.

John unbuttons Mycroft's trousers. Greg runs a hand over Sherlock's chest.

Mycroft mewls softly and bucks his hips.

"Shh shh. I've got you." John palms Mycroft's prick.

He moans and bucks his hips. "Yess.."

John grins and wraps his hand around Mycroft's erection. Greg kisses Sherlock's neck.

Mycroft gasps and presses his head against John's shoulder. Sherlock whines and kisses him

John strokes Mycroft, using Mycroft's own leakage as lube. Greg kisses Sherlock and massages his scalp.

Mycroft's hips buck frantically. Sherlock purrs softly and presses his erection against Greg's stomach.

John strokes Mycroft harder and faster. He rubs his thumb over the slit. Greg grabs Sherlock's arse and rubs their pricks against each other. He takes on of his hands and strokes both of them together.

Mycroft strains as he comes hard with a shout into John's hand. Sherlock squirms and bucks his hips. "Greg..."

John strokes Mycroft through his orgasm. Greg strokes them together and presses a finger against Sherlock's still slick hole.

Mycroft whimpers and slumps against him. Sherlock gasps and presses back against him finger, squeezing around him.

John stops stops stroking him and holds Mycroft's softening prick in his hand. He kisses Mycroft's neck as he slumps against him. Greg works his finger inside Sherlock and strokes them faster. He bucks his hips into his hand against Sherlock.

Sherlock rocks back against Greg's finger until he feels it brush against his prostate. He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Oh, God." He nearly sobs in pleasure

Greg rubs against his prostate. "Mm a-are you going to come, Sherlock? Are you going to come with my finger inside you?" Greg purrs.

Sherlock lets out a strangled moan of Greg's name as he comes hard, clenching around his finger.

Greg kisses Sherlock's head. "A-amazing.."

Sherlock whimpers and his body shakes against him.

Greg rubs his back and nuzzles him.

He blushes and hides his face. He always gets embarrassed after his orgasms.

"Y-you are so breath taking.." Greg kisses his head.

Sherlock blushes and presses himself into Greg's chest. "Th-Thank you.." His voice shakes.

Greg winces slightly as Sherlock presses into one of his cuts. "Ah e-easy there, hun.."

He pulls back immediately. "I.. I.. Sorry.."

"I-it's fine. I'm okay." Greg smiles and rubs his arm.

He hesitates before nodding, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Greg whimpers at the sweet gentleness of the kiss.

Sherlock blushes as he pulls away. "I.. W/Was that okay..?"

"I-it was lovely.." Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock blushes and turns to look at John. "A-And John?"

John has his head thrown back against the couch panting. "Mm w-what about John, hun?" Greg tilts his head.

Sherlock blushes at the pet name. "I.. I was going to ask if it was okay for him.. But, by this image, I would say it was."

"I would think so, hun." Greg smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "Fond of pet names, are you?"

Greg chuckles into the kiss. "Mm y-yes I am.." He smiles.

He smiles and brings a hand up to cup his cheek.

Greg rubs his cheek against Sherlock's hand, kissing the palm.

Sherlock blushes and pulls him in for another soft kiss.

Greg kisses him back and presses their foreheads together.

Sherlock smiles and bursts into a fit of quiet giggles.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. "What's so funny, honey?"

He blushes at the name again. "This entire situation. It's a tad bit comical, don't you think? You getting me off and John getting Mycroft off?"

Greg laughs softly. "Mm I-I guess it is. It's like one of those partner swap shows. I-I like it. It's fun.." He blushes some and chuckles.

Sherlock blushes and his voice gets a bit softer. "It's incredibly arousing.."

"A-as usual you are right." Greg nuzzles him.

He blushes and lays his head on his shoulder, mumbling softly. "You are incredibly arousing.."

Greg blushes. "As are you, hun."

Sherlock kisses his neck softly before pulling away to look at John and Mycroft. Mycroft was snuggled up in John's lap, his head on his chest as he snored quietly.

John pets Mycroft's head and holds him on his lap. John smiles softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. Normally, he wouldn't be okay with sharing John with anyone, but for some reason this just felt...right.

A phone rings from somewhere in the flat. Greg tenses and groans because he recognizes the ringtone.

Sherlock frowns a bit and shifts in his lap. "Greg?"

"It's just my mother. I-ignore her." Greg groans.

Sherlock frowns and hesitates. "Shouldn't you answer it?"

"P-probably but I'm not going to. I'm incredibly happy at the moment and she'll ruin it."

He nods, upset with the fact that Greg's mother doesn't accept him.

Greg nuzzles him. "I-it's alright. I'm used to it."

"Still.."

"Mm I-I know." Greg smiles weakly.

He leans forward to kiss his sad smile.

"Mm t-thank you, hun." He mumbles against his lips and smiles a little happier.

He smiles and rests their foreheads together.

Greg hums and relaxes into Sherlock.

The ringing finally stops and Sherlock smiles as he feels Greg relax under him.

They sit the for a little while. Greg nuzzles Sherlock. "I-I'm going to go take a shower and then we'll order some take away. Alright?"

Sherlock blushes. "I.. I think we all need a shower.."

"Y-you could come take one with me if you'd like. Those two can take a shower when they wake up." Greg looks over at John and Mycroft asleep cuddled together.

Sherlock blushes and nods. "Are you sure that's alright?"

"Mm i-if you're fine with it then so am I." Greg smiles reassuringly.

He smiles and nods, moving to get off of Greg's lap and offer a hand.

Greg takes Sherlock's hand and follows him to the shower.

Sherlock keeps John's dog tags on as he turns on the shower.

Greg takes off his bandages and hesitates wondering what Sherlock will think of his marred chest.

Sherlock frowns as he looks at his chest. He leans in to gently kiss each letter.

Tears come to Greg's eyes at Sherlock's incredibly sweet gesture.

Sherlock pulls back to look at him. "You're still an amazing man.. Inside and out.."

Greg half sobs half laughs relieved. "T-thank you, hun.." He wipes his eye.

He leans in to kiss him before moving to kiss his tears away.

Greg giggles softly and holds Sherlock's hips lightly with trembling fingers.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Come on.. Shower.."

"Mm.." Greg follows him into the steamy shower.

Sherlock smiles and admires Greg's body.

Greg stands under the water and blushes as Sherlock looks at him.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, bringing a hand up to feel his chest gently. "Beautiful.."

Greg blushes brighter. "N-not nearly as beautiful as you, hun." He smiles and giggles.

He blushes and smiles. "I like it when you call me that.."

"Mm I like calling you it, hun." Greg smiles. He takes the body wash and washes Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock blushes as Greg starts to wash him, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Mm.. Good.."

Greg smiles and massages his shoulder.

He sighs happily and leans forward to kiss him.

Greg hums and kisses him back. "T-turn so I can wash your back, hun."

Sherlock blushes and turns so his back is facing him.

Greg washes and massages his back with firm hands.

Sherlock sighs and rolls his shoulders into Greg's touch.

Greg hums and massages his shoulder and the back of his neck.

Sherlock leans back into his touch, pressing his arse flush against Greg's crotch.

Greg gasps softly. He reaches around Sherlock's and rubs his chest and stomach.

Sherlock whimpers softly and bites his lip. "Oh..."

Greg smirks and washes Sherlock's hips and upper thighs.

Sherlock mewls and bucks his hips slightly, trying to focus Greg's attention to his growing erection.

"Mm I thought showers were for getting clean. H-how foolish of me.." He muses.

He blushes and moans softly. "S-Sorry, Sir.. I can't help myself.."

"Then maybe I can help you." He moves Sherlock under the water to rinse him off. Greg sinks down to his knees in front of Sherlock and smirks up at him.

Sherlock whimpers as he looks down at him. "Ah.. G-Greg.."

"Yes or no, hun?" Greg licks his lips.

He bites his lip. "I.. I want that.. Please.."

"G-good. I've wanted to suck your cock for a while now." Greg strokes him with his hand.

Sherlock whimpers and bucks into Greg's hand. "Christ.. I want that mouth on me.. Please.."

Greg smirks. He swirls the tip of his tongue around the head of Sherlock's prick.

Sherlock whimpers and grips Greg's hair. "Oh god, please.."

Greg moans because he's about to blow Sherlock's fucking mind. He relaxes his throat and takes Sherlock all the way down. He groans when he feels Sherlock hit the back of his throat.

Sherlock's eyes widen and he cries out, nearly coming on the spot. "Bloody hell!" He tugs at his hair roughly.

Greg moans and bobs his head.

Sherlock moans loudly and holds his head, steadying him. "C-Can I..?"

Greg moans in agreement.

Sherlock closes his eyes and holds his head still as he starts to thrust into his mouth.

Greg moans loudly around him.

Sherlock begins to fuck his face in earnest, losing himself in the sensation.

Greg whimpers and salivates. He relaxes his throat wanting more, needing more.

Sherlock tugs at his hair and looks down at him, moaning as he watches his cock move in and out of Greg's mouth.

Greg groans as he looks up at Sherlock.

"Christ.." Sherlock exhales, trying to keep himself from coming. He hesitantly pushes Greg off of him. "Wait.."

Greg whimpers. "P-please.." He pants.

Sherlock breathes heavily. "Hold on.. Just let me.. I.. I want to suck you off.. And I.. Ah.. I want you to come on my face.. Please.."

"I can come without you even having to touch me." Greg blushes. "But I do want to see those perfect lips around my cock."

Sherlock moans and leans forward to kiss him. "Will you come all over my face? Would you do that for me, Greg?"

"Y-yes please yes.." He whimpers and kisses him back.

Sherlock grins and drops to his knees, looking up at Greg.

"Oh fuck.." Greg whimpers.

He leans forward and licks at the head, keeping eye contact the entire time.

Greg bites his lip and doesn't dare look away from Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and slowly takes him into his mouth.

"Oh god please.." He mewls.

Sherlock closes his eyes in pleasure as he takes Greg in further.

"More anything please." Greg's hip twitch.

Sherlock moans and tries to deep throat him, nearly choking and pulling back. A string of spit and precome connects Sherlock's lips to Greg's cock.

"Christ." Greg moans and steadies himself on the shower wall. He bends over and kisses Sherlock, moaning when he tastes himself on Sherlock's tongue.

Sherlock whimpers into Greg's mouth. "Please.. I want you to come all over my face. Please.."

"Yes." Greg moans and straightens. He strokes his prick aiming for Sherlock's face.

Sherlock looks up at him and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh fuck!" Greg moans and comes on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock closes his eye and moans as he feels Greg's come hit his face.

Greg leans back against the shower wall and shakes.

Sherlock licks his lips and opens his eyes to look at Greg.

"Y-You're fucking incredible." Greg kisses him. He pull back and licks a stay bit of come from Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock moans and shudders, rocking his hips against the ground. "Gr-Greg.. I.. I want you to talk to me while I finger myself.. Call me names.. Please.."

Greg smirks and drags his fingers through Sherlock's wet hair. "Mm.. You're such a good cock slut." Greg purrs.

Sherlock gasps and nods, reaching back to tease at his hole.

"What is this going to be? The third time you've come today? God your a randy little whore aren't you?"

Sherlock moans and easily presses two fingers into himself. "Y-Yes, Sir! I.. I'm always a whore."

"How badly do you want to come, slut?"

"S-So bad.. Please.. It hurts, Sir.." He rocks back against his fingers.

"Mm I'll take pity on you since you've been such a horny good boy today. Do you want me to use my hand on your aching cock? Or do you want to rut against my leg like a bitch in heat?"

He blushes and moans. "Y-Your leg, Sir! It's what I deserve."

Greg sticks out his leg. "Rut."

Sherlock whimpers and latches himself onto Greg's leg, pulling his fingers out of himself. He starts to rut against his leg, moaning whorishly.

"I want you to come all over my leg like a good whore."

Sherlock cries out and comes hard immediately, all over Greg's leg.

"G-good boy.." Greg pets Sherlock's head.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses his hip. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

Greg smiles and hums. "Let's finish our shower before the water turns cold, hun.." He brushes his hair back.

Sherlock blushes and stands slowly. "Y-Yes, Sir.."

"Good boy.." Greg tips Sherlock's head back and wets his hair. He takes the shampoo and washes Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock hums at the praise and closes his eyes, letting Greg clean him.

Greg smiles and massages his scalp. He tips Sherlock's head back and rinses the shampoo from his head.

Sherlock smiles and hums softly. "Thank you.."

"Mm y-you're welcome, hun." Greg shampoos his hair.

Sherlock leans back as Greg washes the shampoo from his hair.

Greg finishes washing as the shower starts to turn cold.

Sherlock frowns at the temperature change and kisses Greg softly. "I think it's time to get out.."

"Mm I-I think so, too." Greg shuts off the water and steps out. He offers a hand to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and takes it, stepping out of the shower.

Greg smiles and hands him a towel.

Sherlock dries off and holds the towel around himself tightly.

Greg dries off, careful of his chest.

Sherlock moves to kiss him softly. "Shall we go check on them?"

Greg kisses him back. "Sure." He smiles and fastens his towel around his waist.

Sherlock keeps his around his shoulders, secured by his hand.

Greg rolls his eyes and holds open the bathroom door. "A-after you, hun."

He blushes and goes out into the sitting room, surprised to see John and Mycroft gently kissing on the couch.

"H-having fun?" Greg smirks and runs his hand through his hair.

Mycroft blushes and pulls away from John. "I.. You two were busy.."

Greg chuckles. "I'm going to order take away. W-who wants what?"

Mycroft and Sherlock answer with a small "my usual."

Greg rolls his eyes but chuckles. He goes to call in the order.

Sherlock smiles and glances at John and Mycroft before following Greg into the kitchen.

Greg smiles and orders. "Do you want anything else?" Greg asks Sherlock, leaning away from the phone.

Sherlock bites his lip and leans forward for a kiss. "Nothing else."

Greg kisses him and finishes the order. He looks at his phone and frowns. He reads his misses texts. "Oh.. Oh fuck."

Sherlock frowns and pulls back a bit, craning his neck to look at the screen. "What is it?"

"My mother texted me.." Greg shows him the screen. **Gregory, if you could get your head out of your arse, or more like it that faggots arse, and answer your fucking phone you'd know that your father was diagnosed with liver cancer this morning.--Mother**

Sherlock's expression fell and his face paled. "I.. Christ, Greg, I'm so sorry.." He frowned, both at the news about his father and how his mother was treating him.

"Mm." Greg hands him the phone and walks away into the bathroom shutting the door behind himself.

Sherlock frowns deeply as he watched Greg walk away. He went after him once he gathered his thoughts. He presses his head against the door and knocks lightly. "Greg..?"

Greg is silent for a minute then sighs. "You can come in, hun. I-I could use some help putting on new bandages."

Sherlock enters cautiously, bracing himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. He was thankful that Greg was simply standing there, holding his bandages. He steps in, taking the bandages from him. "Sit, yeah?"

Greg nods and sits on the closed toilet. He stays quiet.

Sherlock remains silent while he patches Greg up again. He bites his lip as he finishes, not moving from where he had knelt on the ground. "Do you.. Ah.. Do you want to talk about it?"

Greg smirks. "He's done this to himself you know. H-he always liked the drink. More then he ever liked me." He smiles sadly. "S-some nights he'd come home completely pissed and angry. So angry. He tried to hit my mother. I-I made an excellent stand in for her." Greg falls into his memories. "When I first started out as a copper I worked in the domestic abuse division. It was so horrible. I-I transferred out over to homicide. Can you believe that? I found working domestic abuse cases worse then actual murder cases?" Greg laughs hollowly at himself.

Sherlock frowns as he listens to Greg, bringing his hands up to cup his face. "Greg.. You didn't deserve that.. Your father is an idiot if he doesn't see how amazing you are.. How amazing you were and will be.."

Greg nuzzles Sherlock's hand. He sighs and kisses his palm.

Sherlock frowns and leans forward to kiss his forehead. "Sometimes our family members are our worst judges. But that doesn't mean shit. You deserve so much in life."

Greg mewls and presses his face into Sherlock's neck.

He frowns and holds him, careful of his bandages. "I've got you.."

Greg starts shaking slightly. "T-that son of a bitch has cancer.."

He holds him closer, pressing soft kisses to his head. "It's okay.. Greg.. It's okay.."

Greg takes a few deep breaths and pulls away. He smiles softly. "I'm going to go get dressed. Okay, hun?"

He smiles fondly and nods, kissing his lips softly before pulling away to let him get up.

Greg smiles and walks into the living room. He sees Mycroft look at him, reading his face knowing something's not right. Greg tosses Mycroft his phone and heads up stairs to get dressed.

Mycroft catches the phone and reads over the text, frowning as he does. "I.. I need to see him." He gets off the couch and hurries after Greg.

Greg is pulling up his trousers when Mycroft walks into the room.

Mycroft frowns and goes over to him. When he speaks, his voice is soft, almost afraid. "Greg.."

"It was only a matter of time.." Greg sighs slipping on a loose shirt so it doesn't pull at his bandages.

"Greg.." Mycroft repeats, taking a step closer.

"M-my mother called you a faggot. That's the one thing I'm most upset about." Greg says and finally turns to look at Mycroft.

Mycroft visibly stiffens. "Greg, I don't care, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"They can call me whatever they want but I'll be damed if I let them talk about you like that. Hell they already think I'm damed. I have chosen you to be with for the rest of my life. Either they can accept that or they can leave me the fuck alone."

Mycroft frowns and pulls him into his arms. "Greg.. Their opinions and words don't matter.. I don't care what they say about me, because I know that you don't believe it. You love me and that's all I need in life."

Greg holds onto him tightly. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" He mumbles into Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft holds him and kisses his head softly. "Mm.. Doesn't matter. We're together now.."

"Mm a-always.."

"Forever." He smiles and kisses him softly.

Greg kisses him back. He relaxes into Mycroft's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. S-so much."

"Come on, let's go join the others."

Greg nods and follows him back down stairs.

Sherlock looks up as Greg comes back down. His expression is worried and he frowns a bit.

Greg smiles softly and tilts his head.

Sherlock hesitates before nodding slightly, going to sit in his chair.

Greg sits on the couch and hears the shower running. John is taking a shower. Greg tips his head back against the couch and he closes his eyes. He thinks about what he's going to say when he calls his mother later.

Mycroft sits next to him, cuddling against him to comfort him. Sherlock frowns a bit, upset with Greg's mother. He gets up and goes to sit on the other side of Greg, wanting to comfort him as well.

Greg sighs contently and wraps his arms around both of them. He kisses Mycroft's head then Sherlock's. He settles back against the couch holding both Sherlock and Mycroft him his arms. "I-I'm going to have to call her.."

Mycroft rubs his chest. "And we'll all be here when you do.."

Greg hums relieved. "She's going to say things I don't want to hear. S-she's going to say things about the way I live my life that I don't want anyone to hear. I don't want you thinking it's going to be a nice chat."

"I know it won't be nice. But we'll still be here for you."

"T-thank you.." Greg nods.

"Of course, love.." He kisses his chest and smiles. Sherlock presses himself closer and closes his eyes.

Greg hums happily feeling warm and loved.

The shower turns off and John emerges with a towel around his waist. He smiles when he sees them on the couch. "You all look cozy."

Greg chuckles. "Mm i-it's very comforting." He smiles.

John chuckles. "You've left no room for me."

"You can spread out across our laps." Greg muses.

John grins. "I suppose I could. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Mm I would." Greg chuckles. "G-go out some pants on you randy thing. Take away should be here any minute.

He chuckles. "You don't think I should answer the door like this? We could get free food."

"You can try but I don't think the poor delivery person would be prepared for your state of undress. They may faint from your handsomeness." Greg winks.

"Mm. Then I'll take the food and run."

Greg chuckles. "F-fool proof plan, John."

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "I'll go put on some bloody pants."

Greg laughs and smiles.

John leaves to go put on pants.

Greg shakes his head and chuckles.

He comes back out in literally just his pants. "Better?"

"Red pants. V-very nice."

"Mm. Of course." He hears a knock at the door. "Hm. Food's here."

"Oh my god are you really going to answer it?"

"Of course I am, I'm bloody starving."

"Mm h-hopefully you don't get reported for indecent exposure." Greg laughs.

"Oi, it's in the privacy of my own home." He smiles and goes down to get the door.

Greg holds in his laughs so he can hear what happens down stairs.

John opens the door. "How much will it be?" The man answers. "It'll be about--" The delivery man looks up mid answer and falls silent. "I.. Ah.." He mumbles the total and John smiles, pulling a few bills out of the waistband of his pants, handing them to the man. "Thank you." He smirks and takes the food, going back inside.

Greg howls laughter. "F-fucking brilliant." He gasps between laughing fits.

John smirks and sets the food down on the counter. "Yeah?"

"Balls made out of steel I swear. You didn't even bloody flinch." Greg wipes a tear away from laughing so hard.

"I'm hungry and tired, I'm past the point of caring what some delivery boy thinks."

"Words to live by. I-if I was the delivery I would have tried to slip you my number at least."

John barks out a laugh. "That kid down there didn't know where to look. He could hardly string together a sentence. I don't think he was capable of writing his number."

Greg starts laughing again, shaking Sherlock and Mycroft who are pressed against him.

John chuckles. "Oi, love birds, get your arses over here. I worked hard for this food."

"Oh y-yes putting on some red pants and almost making the delivery boy mute is such terribly hard work. You must be exhausted." Greg says cheekily and slowly gets up from the couch.

John smirks. "I'd love to see you do that, Greg."

Greg smirks. "Oh p-please I have some some risky things to wear that would make you make a mess in your red pants before you can barely begin to touch yourself."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Mm maybe when your not so tied, old man. I do want a fair fight." Greg winks and takes his food sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oi, I could beat you any time. And you're one to talk about age."

Greg sticks his tongue out at John and starts to eat.

John growls and moves to Greg, fisting his hand in his hair.

Greg whimpers and smirks.

He pulls his head back by his hair. "You really need to learn when to shut your mouth."

"H-how about you make me, Captain." Greg mewls.

He smirks. "Gladly." He tugs his hair as he pulls away. "Follow me, boy."

"Yes, Sir.." Greg follows him.

John takes him back to the sitting room. He looks at Mycroft and Sherlock. "Gregory here needs to learn a lesson. Care to help?"

Mycroft flushes. "Certainly."

John looks to Sherlock. "What about you?"

Sherlock nods. "I'd love to."

John smirks and looks back to Greg. "Seems like you've gotten yourself into trouble. Sit." He points at his feet.

Greg drops to the floor without hesitation. He's already slipping into his sub space and they've barely begun.

"Oh, now you want to be a good boy? Bit too late, don't you think?"

"I-it's never to late to turn over a new leaf, Captain." Greg sasses.

John glares at him and grips his hair, tugging him forward. "Excuse me?"

Greg gasps and whimpers.

"Excuse me, boy? What did you say?" He growls, repeating himself.

"I-I said 'I-it's never to late to turn over a new leaf, Captain.' Sir.." Greg whimpers.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion on the matter."

"No you didn't, Sir."

"I didn't think so." He steps away from him. "Strip. Now."

Greg does as he's told making a little show of it.

John watches him with a glare. He walks around him, observing him silently. "Hm."

Greg shivers slightly under John's scrutiny. "Problem, Captain?" He continues to strip.

"Did I give you permission to speak, boy?" He slaps his arse firmly.

Greg yelp then moans. "N-no you didn't, Sir."

"Look at our slut." He smirks, looking up at Mycroft and Sherlock. "Getting excited over a bit of spanking."

Mycroft smirks and Sherlock bites his lip to keep from moaning.

John grins, noticing Sherlock's arousal. "Oh, it appears we may have another whore joining us. Isn't that right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock blushes hard and mewls.

His stare hardens. "I said, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Mm. See, Greg? This is how a good boy acts."

Greg blushes. "I-I wanna be a good boy.." He whines.

"Mm. Then you have to listen to your superiors. Mycroft and myself. But I believe you still have a punishment for your actions before."

"Yes, Sir. P-please, Sir."

"Such a fucking slut. Begging for me to punish you. Hands and knees."

Greg's cock leaks, he can feel it drip off him and hit the floor. He whimpers and gets onto his hands and knees in front of John like he commanded Greg to do. "P-please punish me, Captain. I-I deserve it.. I need it. P-please, Captain!" Greg begs. "Permission to speak, Sir?" Sherlock asks John. Sherlock's slipping into his submissive roll.

John smirks and runs a hand through Greg's hair. "Quiet." He looks to Sherlock. "Permission granted."

Greg remains silent and rubs his head into John's hand. "Thank you, Sir. Greg said that he can.. He can come with out being stimulated. I was wondering if he actually could." Sherlock blushes and looks at Greg. Greg blushes fiercely even the tops of his ears turn pink.

John smirks. "Is that so? How would you suggest that we get him off, Sherlock?"

Sherlock swallows. "Punish him first for talking back to you, Sir.. Then talk to him. Tell him dirty things until he can't take it anymore, Sir.." Sherlock blushes and Greg moans.

John smiles. "You've been a good boy, Sherlock. Unlike some people." He looks back down at Greg. "I'm going to spank you for your punishment. I'd say 12 is a fair amount for speaking out of turn. After every hit, you are to thank me for it and ask for the next one, understand?"

Greg shivers with pleasure and groans. "Y-yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

John moves to Greg's backside, reeling his hand back. He brings it down in a harsh, fluid movement.

Greg yelps and mewls. "T-thank you, Sir. Another please, Sir!"

He hits him again, harder. "Count them as well."

Greg gasps. "T-two. T-thank you, Sir. Another please, Sir!"

"Mm.. Someone's greedy." He brings his hand down again, this time on his other cheek

"Oh god.." Greg groans. "Three. Thank you, Sir. Again please, Sir!"

He growls and delivers the next two blows in rapid succession.

"F-five. T-thank you, Sir. More, Sir, please.." Greg sticks his arse out more.

He hits him hard one last time before pulling away. "Halfway there. Mycroft, perhaps you'd like to give the last half?"

"S-six. Thank you, Sir. Another, Sir.." Greg moans and bites his lip. "Mm very thoughtful of you, John. Don't mind if I do." Mycroft walks around Greg and stands behind him.

John walks over to Sherlock and pets his head.

Sherlock purrs and rubs his head into John's hand. Mycroft smacks Greg. "Seven.. T-thank you, Sir. Again, Sir." Greg moans. "Slut.." Mycroft growls and hits him again. "E-eight. Thank you, Sir. Another, Sir!" Greg whimpers.

John continues to pet Sherlock as he watches the delicious scene in front of him.

Sherlock melts against John. Mycroft smacks one cheek then the other without giving Greg a second to think about the first. "Oh fuck!" Greg moans leaking more making a little puddle under himself. "Ten! Thank you, Sir! More, Sir!" He begs.

"Two more." John purrs, smirking.

Mycroft slaps Greg red tender arse again. "Eleven. T-thank you, Sir. "Again, Sir!" Greg rocks his hips. Mycroft stills and Greg holds his breath waiting for the last hit. Mycroft delivers the last blow suddenly. Greg cries out in surprise. "Christ!" He bucks his hip. "T-twelve. T-thank you, Sir.." Greg whimpers.

John smirks and kneels in front of him. "There.. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Greg sakes his head. "N-no, Sir. T-thank you, Sir.." He moans softly.

"Mm. Now. A reward.."

Greg rocks his hips. "P-please, Sir.." He whimpers.

John smirks and looks down at him. "Mm. You're such a pretty little whore.."

Greg shudders and moans.

"Isn't that right? Such a good little whore.. Always so desperate and needy."

"Y-yes, Sir.. A-always.." He whimpers.

"Mm.. Mycroft. Join in on this."

Mycroft smirks. He drags his finger tips from Greg's sensitive arse up his spine. He pets Greg's head. "You filthy thing you. You're moaning like the cum slut you are.. Writhing on the floor in a puddle of your own pre cum..." Mycroft purrs. "Oh Christ.." Greg cries and snaps his hips.

John groans and smirks. "Listen to him, My. He's practically begging for us to give him release. I don't know if he deserves it. He's been a bad boy recently. Acting like a little slut and a bitch."

"You're so right, Johnny.." Mycroft smirks and runs a hand over John's shoulders. "He's quite naughty. Tsk tsk. Acting like a whore begging to come.."

"Mm.. Perhaps we should give him a show. Force him to watch without being able to touch himself."

"Wonderful idea.." Mycroft smirks.

"Sherlock. Come here. I want you to suck me off while I kiss Mycroft."

"Yes, Sir.." Sherlock whimpers and goes to John. Mycroft smirks and bites his lip.

John smirks and leans in to kiss Mycroft deeply. He moans as Sherlock starts to push his pants off.

Mycroft whimpers and moves closer to John. Sherlock pulls down John's pants and strokes him. Greg mewls and writhes on the floor.

John moans and pulls Mycroft closer wild bucking his hips.

Mycroft holds his shoulders and kisses him. Sherlock licks John's hard cock. "Oh god please." Greg whimpers.

John growls when he feels Sherlock look at Greg. "Eyes forward, soldier. Don't pay attention to the pig."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Sherlock whimpers and kisses the head of John's cock. Mycroft sucks on John's jaw. Greg starts to pant.

John moans and throws his head back. "Christ.."

Sherlock sucks the tip of his prick while Mycroft nips at his neck.

John moans breathily. "Oh god yes.."

Sherlock takes more of John into his mouth. He loves the sounds John makes. Greg whimpers and concentrate on not touching himself. He wants to rub his cock so bad he moans.

Mycroft moves a hand to John's chest, teasing and pinching his nipples. "Mm.. John.."

John arches into his touch. "Oh god, Mike.." John purrs.

Mycroft smirks and drags his nails over his chest. "Mm? What's that, Johnny boy?"

"Christ." John kisses him hard.

Mycroft moans and bites his lip before pulling away slightly, chuckling softly. "Use your words, John."

"Fucking kiss me, Mikey.." John licks his lips. He arches as Sherlock bobs his head, sucking John's cock.

Mycroft smirks and looks back to Greg. "You hear that, slut? You hear John?" He turns to John, pulling him into a brutal kiss. "Christ, you taste so good. So fucking good, John."

"Jesus.." John kisses Mycroft hard, pulling his hair. He bites and sucks his lip. "Oh fuck." Greg groans and presses his forehead to the floor. He's starting to get close.

Mycroft growls at the hair pulling, swatting John's hands away, leading them to his arse instead. He grinds his arse back against his hands.

John squeezes and kneads. "You have a fantastic arse, Mike.." John growls and nips his jaw.

Mycroft moans and smirks as he says the one thing he knows would put Greg over the edge. "Would you fuck me, John? You have such a brilliant cock.. I would love to feel you deep inside my arse.."

"Oh fuck!" Greg nearly screams as he comes hard all over the floor.

Mycroft smirks and tugs at John's lip as he pulls away, glancing down at Greg. "Mm.. There's a good boy."

Greg lays on the floor breathing hard and trembling, his arm thrown over his eyes. Sherlock stares at Greg with wide eyes and jaw dropped. "Amazing.." Sherlock groans.

Mycroft looks down at where Sherlock was sitting. "Brother dear, go clean up the mess Greg has made."

Sherlock blushes. "Y-you want me to lick it up?" He pleads questioningly.

"Of course. Shouldn't waste it."

Sherlock whimpers and goes over to lick up Greg's mess. "Oh m-my god.." Greg mewls as he watches Sherlock lick his cum off the floor.

Mycroft grins and drops to his knees in front of John, looking up at him.

"Christ." John's hips twitch as he looks down at him.

"Would you like me to finish Sherlock's job?"

"Yes!" John hisses and rocks his hips.

Mycroft smirks and sucks him down in one fluid motion.

"Mike!" John cries out and nearly comes on the spot, grips Mycroft's shoulders.

He moans around him and starts bobbing his head.

John moans and let's his head fall back.

He grips his hips and presses forward, swallowing around him.

"Oh fuck.. Close.." John gasps warning Mycroft.

He deep throats him and whines around him

"Ah fuck, Mike!" John moans and comes down his throat.

Mycroft moans and swallows everything, pulling away and wiping his mouth once he's done.

"Christ." John pants.

"Mm." He stands and kisses him deeply.

John cups his face in his hands and kisses him back.

"Mmh. You might want to take care of Sherlock."

John looks over at Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and looks back at him, his cock leaking.

"Come here, love. Let me get you off.." John says softly, opening his arms invitingly.

Sherlock whimpers and nods, scrambling into John's arms. Mycroft looks down at Greg. "Would you like to get me off, love?"

"You poor thing. You're so hard. It must hurt.." John gently rubs Sherlock through his trousers and kisses his neck. "P-please, My.. Let me get you off." Greg nods.

Sherlock whimpers and bucks his hips into John's hand. "Yes, Sir! Please, it hurts so much.. Please.." Mycroft smiles softly. "Come here, boy.."

"Shh shh. I've got you, love. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to hold you and stroke your cock like this?" John strokes Sherlock.  
"Y-yes, Sir.." Greg goes over to Mycroft.

Sherlock sobs out a moan and nods, bucking his hips. "Oh god yes.. Please.. Just like that.." Mycroft's expression softens. He goes to sit in John's chair. "Come here, love. Come sit on my lap."

John kisses Sherlock's neck and strokes him. Greg gets up and sits gingerly on Mycroft's lap.

Sherlock gasps, getting close. "J-John.." Mycroft smiles and kisses him, bucking his hips up. "So good, Greg.."

"I've got you, love. I'm right here." John kisses Sherlock and continues stroking him. Greg whimpers into the kiss and grinds down into Mycroft's lap.

Sherlock whimpers and moans loudly as he comes into John's hand. Mycroft gasps and tosses his head back. "God, yes.."

John kisses Sherlock softly then licks his hand clean. Greg grinds into Mycroft more, snapping his hips.

Sherlock whimpers and leans against him. "L-Love you.." Mycroft gasps and grips his hips roughly as he comes hard in his pants.

"Love you, gorgeous.." John kisses him. Greg sighs happily and nuzzles Mycroft.

"You were such a good boy, Greg.. So obedient."

Greg whimpers and curls up into Mycroft's lap, pressing his face into Mycroft's neck. "T-thank you, My."

"You're so amazing, Gregory.. I love you so much.."

"I love you, My. S-so much." Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft kisses him softly.

Greg melts into him and kisses him back.

"I think it's time for bed, love.."

Greg nods. "I still have to call my mother in the morning." He sighs.

"I know, love. But right now, let's just sleep and relax."

"Yes, please. I-I need that." Greg says feeling tired.

Mycroft hums softly. "Come on, love.."

Greg gets up and pulls Mycroft up, too. He looks over at John and Sherlock. Sherlock is asleep and John is holding him.

Mycroft smiles at John. "I'll wake you both up when it's time for the call."

"Mm thank you, Mikey.." John smiles and nods.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, nodding to John. He takes Greg up to bed.

Greg gets into bed waiting to curl himself around Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and holds him. "Mm.. I love you."

"L-love you, too, My. Always.." Greg rests his head on Mycroft's chest.

"Always.." He smiles and presses a kiss to his head. "You were so good today."

"I-it was new.. Interesting. I liked it.." Greg hums.

He smiles. "It was interesting, being with John. It was strange not being with a submissive partner."

"Mm d-did you like it?"

He hums and closes his eyes. "Yes, I did enjoy it quite a lot."

"Mm G-good. I'm happy then.." Greg nuzzles his chest closing his eyes.

Mycroft goes silent for a moment, just holding him. "I.. Gregory, would you ever.." He hesitates before shaking his head. "Ah.. Never mind.."

"Mm tell me, My.." He kisses his chest. "Please.."

He bites his lip. "I was only half joking when I asked John if he would fuck me. Would you.. ever be alright with that happening? You would obviously be able to have full reign on anything you wanted Sherlock to do."

Greg thinks for a few moments. "J-John treats you nice and he knows what he's doing. I trust him with my life and more importantly I trust him with yours. I-I'm fine with John fucking you, My. If he and Sherlock are okay with it then let him fuck you." He looks up at Mycroft and smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, kissing him softly. "You're incredible, Gregory."

Greg blushes him and kisses him back. "Mm and you are perfect, My.."

"I love you so much.."

"I love you, too.." Greg nuzzles him and relaxes against him .

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes.

"T-thank you for being honest with me about what you want. It makes everything so much simpler and more enjoyable." Greg kisses his chest and settles against him.

He blushes and smiles, holding him.

He smiles and drifts asleep.

Mycroft does as well.

Greg wakes slowly. He feels warm and happy. "Mm..." He sighs contently.

Mycroft is breathing into his neck, still fast asleep.

Greg smiles and hums softly. He lays there surrounded by Mycroft and he couldn't feel more at peace in that moment.

Mycroft nuzzles his neck softly, mumbling into it, his lips brushing against his neck.

Greg blushes and a little shiver goes down his spine. He leans back into Mycroft's hold.

Mycroft hold tightens and he presses closer against him.

"Mm g-good morning, My." Greg hums.

Mycroft mutters softly into his neck, still half asleep.

Greg gets up slowly and carefully so he doesn't wake Mycroft. He kisses his forehead and smiles at him. He uses the loo and goes down stairs to make some coffee.

Mycroft grumbles softly and rolls over, curling the blankets around him.

Greg sips his coffee and sighs. He hears Sherlock's door open and Sherlock walks out wrapped in a sheet. "G-good morning, hun. Coffee?" He smiles softly.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, walking into the kitchen. "Sugar and honey, please."

Greg smiles and makes him a mug. He stirs it with a spoon and hands him the mug. Greg tastes the spoon. "Mm sweet."

He blushes and smiles. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I-in the morning I take a bit of creamer. Later when I have to stay awake, black, the darker the better." Greg smiles and sips his coffee.

Sherlock hums and takes a sip of his coffee, moaning softly at the taste.

"Glad you like it." Greg smiles.

"It's lovely, Greg.." He hesitates a bit, realizing that he'd been calling him the right name for a while now.

"I-it is hypnotizing hearing my name fall from your lips.." Greg smirks.

Sherlock blushes brightly and hides in his mug

Greg chuckles and kisses his head. "You're so cute." He says as he sits down at the kitchen table, careful of his arse.

Sherlock pouts slightly and sits beside him. "Not cute."

Greg shakes his head. "Y-you not recognizing that you're cute only makes you cuter, hun." He smiles.

He flusters and hides his face. "Shut up."

Greg chuckles softly. "Sorry sorry.." He pets his head lightly.

He blushes and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock leans up to kiss him.

Greg hums and kisses him softly.

Sherlock smiles and leans up to kiss him.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock nips at his lip.

Greg hums and leans closer.

Sherlock cups his head and opens his mouth in a small gasp.

Greg moans quietly and kisses him.

Sherlock whimpers and deepens the kiss.

He slides his hand into Sherlock's hair and sweeps his tongue over his bottom lip.

Sherlock moans and opens his mouth for Greg. "Please.."

Greg glides his tongue along Sherlock's. He holds his hair between his fingers.

He whines and jerks his head slightly, making Greg pull his hair. He moans loudly and pulls him to stand. "Couch."

Greg smirks and let's himself be pulled to the couch.

Sherlock pulls him down on top of him, his hands going to his hair.

Greg moans and kisses his neck. He holds Sherlock's hands tangled in his hair.

He whimpers and bucks up against him. "G-Greg.. I.. Please.."

He kisses him. "Mm w-what do you what?" He nibbles Sherlock's lip.

"I.. I want you to fuck me, Greg.. Please.." He whimpers and bucks against him again.

Greg groans and grinds down into him. He bites and sucks Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock whimpers and arches his back. "P-Please, Sir.."

"Mm I know, hun.. L-later when I can fuck you properly. Not half falling off the couch. O-on a bed where I can spread you out and make you feel so good.." Greg kisses him.

Sherlock whimpers and arches his back. "Then take me to bed.. Please.. I need you.."

Greg kisses his neck and sighs. "I'll take you to bed after I call my mother. I-I promise. Y-you'll be the perfect reward for me after dealing with her. I'll need you to help me feel better.. T-to feel like I actually deserve to have you under me.." He nuzzles and kisses Sherlock's neck.

He blushes and nods, kissing him softly. "Okay, that sounds good. Should we wake the others?"

Greg kisses him and presses his forehead into his shoulder. "Yeah we should."

He nods and gets up to go get John.

Greg gets up and pours Mycroft a cup of coffee the way he likes. He heads up stairs. "My... I-I've got you coffee.." He says enticingly.

Mycroft grumbles softly. "Mm..coffee?"

"Mm yup. F-fresh, hot, and just the way you like it.. You have to get up though if you want it.." Greg smirks.

He groans and rolls out of bed. "Mm. Fine."

Greg pulls the mug away from Mycroft slowly so he leans to get it. When he leans far enough Greg kisses him and chuckles, handing him the coffee mug.

Mycroft pouts as he pulls away but smiles when he kisses him, taking the mug.

Greg smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

"Mm. Love you, Gregory.. Is it time?"

"Love you, too." He smiles. "Yeah I-it's time.." He sighs.

He nods. "We've got you, Greg. It'll be okay."

Greg nods. "T-thanks.." He smiles weakly. "

He kisses him softly. "Come on. I'm sure Sherlock's already gotten John up."

He hums and follows Mycroft out.

They go to the sitting room to find John and Sherlock sitting on the couch.

Sherlock looks up at Greg as he comes down, worrying his lip.

Greg smiles. "Who's ready to cringe at my mother's ranting and raving?" He smirks.

Mycroft frowns. "If she says anything about your lifestyle, I will interfere."

"Mm b-be my guest. She hardly listens to me as it is. Unless it's about my job. T-that is the only part of me she actually seems kind of proud of.." Greg shrugs.

He frowns and kisses him.

Greg kisses him and smiles. He dials he number and it rings. "Hello?" She says. "Hi mum. It's Greg." He greets. "Oh look who finally decided to call his mother!" She mocks.

Mycroft frowns and holds him from behind in an attempt to comfort him.

"I-I know Ma. I've just had some stuff going on. How's dad?" Greg leans back into him. "Your fathers fine. What have you had going on? Oh god you didn't get fired did you? That was one of the only things you had going for you." She asks sounding mildly panicked. "No mum I didn't get fired. Just some personal stuff. W-what do you mean he's fine? He found out he had cancer he can't be to happy about that." Greg rubs his face.

Mycroft frowns and kisses his cheek softly as he listens to their conversation. Sherlock watches John get up to comfort Greg and follows him.

Greg smiles. "You know your father and how he handles bad news. Personal problems? Oh my god you've finally left that man haven't you? Thank God I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later." She says. Greg tenses. "Oh C-christ mum no I haven't left him and I'm not going to. I love him and I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life! What do you mean how dad handles bad news? Oh fuck your letting him drink aren't you! I-it's not even ten o'clock! He's been diagnosed with liver cancer from drinking and your letting him do the thing that is killing him!"

Mycroft stiffens and grits his teeth, pulling away slightly.

"Your father is going to do what he wants. You're not going to be with that man for the rest of your life, Gregory. He's not good for you making you this way. Why can't you find a pretty girl and settle down?" She pleads. "He makes me happy! What way does he make me, mum? A-attracted to men? Sorry to break it to you but that's the way I am. H-he didn't change me. I don't want some girl. I'm happy now. You need to stop dad from drinking. It's going to kill him. I-it's not a fucking joke anymore he's going to die!" Greg shouts.

Mycroft stalks back and snatches the phone from Greg's hands. He growls into the phone at his mother. "Don't you fucking dare say anything bad about Gregory."

"He is my son and I know what's best for him! You are not what's best! If only he was normal his father wouldn't drink so much!" She says blaming Greg for his father having cancer. Greg's jaw drops.

"Listen here, you vile woman, this is his father's own fault for letting his health decline to this level. It is in no way Gregory's fault."

"Why couldn't Gregory stay with that nice woman he was married to? He didn't try hard enough to make it work with her!" She says completely ignoring Mycroft. Greg feels sick.

"She cheated on him. Multiple times. It wasn't healthy."

"If only he tried harder. Now he's wasting his time on you." She sounds so sad. "Hang up the phone, Mycroft. Now." Greg says dead pan.

He holds up a finger to Greg, turning away. "You need to listen to me. I care about him more than you ever have and ever will."

"Gregory will come to his senses sooner or later and he'll leave you. I know. A mother knows." She sneers. "Please, My. Hang up." Greg asks again.

He ignores Greg. "You know nothing about what your son wants. You don't deserve to call him your son. You constantly put him down for being himself. I love him and I'm going to marry him and I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say about it."

"MARRIED!" She gasps horrified.

"Yes. I am going to marry Greg and you can't do anything to stop this."

She's silent for a moment. "You're right. I don't deserve to call him my son. So I won't anymore. I hope you both have a lovely time burning in hell together.." She hangs up.

Mycroft is a bit speechless as he listens to Greg's mother. He stiffens as she hangs up. "I.."

Greg is silent. His expression is blank.

Mycroft starts to panic slightly, looking back to Greg. "I.. G-Greg.."

Greg looks at Mycroft and slowly a huge grin takes over his face. He chuckles then laughs. He laughs harder till it turns into this hysterical high pitched manic laughter.

Mycroft frowns and reaches out for him. "Greg.."

Greg grabs Mycroft's face and kisses him. "I love you. You're brilliant. I need a fucking cigarette!" He walks out of the flat and down the stairs.

Mycroft stands incredibly stiff, surprised and confused. "I.." He glances at John and Sherlock, hoping to find clarity there.

"He's in shock, Mike." John says.

Mycroft frowns and leaves the flat to follow Greg. He reaches the street and goes up to him. "Greg.."

Greg pulls the lit cigarette from his mouth. "Mm hello, My. Want one?" He offers him a cigarette.

Mycroft frowns. "No. Greg, I.. You need to come back inside.. Please, I just.. Christ, I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, love." Greg takes another drag and drops the cigarette to the ground, crushing it. "I'll come back inside. The cigarettes are stale and low tar anyway."

Mycroft frowns and leads Greg back inside. He doesn't know what to expect. He has no idea how to deal with something like this. All of his intellect and studying never told him what to do if your fiancé's mother disowns him.

Greg follows Mycroft back up into the flat. He looks at all three of them. They look so worried and sad. "You guys don't have to look like that. It's fine. I've been waiting for her to do that for months. I'm just happy she stopped pussy footing around and actually said it." He smiles and shrugs.

John and Mycroft share a quick glance before both stepping toward Greg. "Let us take care of you.." Mycroft purrs softly.

Greg swallows. "Mm and how are you going to do that?" He smirks.

Mycroft smirks and presses a hand to Greg's chest. "Mm.. What if we took you to bed. Both of us. And we fuck you?"

Greg whimpers softly bites his lip. He rests his hand on Mycroft's hip and looks over at Sherlock. "I did promise Sherlock I'd take him to bed after the phone call."

"Mm. Sherlock can join us.." He smirks and glances back at his brother.

Sherlock blinks and nods. "Then take me to bed.." Greg smiles.

Mycroft smirks and leads them all to Sherlock's room.

Greg bites his lip already feeling excited.

Mycroft eases him down onto the bed. "Mm.. Sherlock, what was Greg going to take you to bed for?"

Sherlock blushes. "I.. He was going to fuck me.."

"Oh really? You hear that, John? Gregory was going to fuck Sherlock, here."

"Mm yes I hear it, Myc." John smirks.

"What are your thoughts?"

"Sherlock seems very excited about it and I like it when he's excited." John smirks.

Sherlock whimpers and nods. "I am, Sir.." Mycroft smirks and hums. "Mm.. Perhaps Greg should fuck him first, and then we can take them when they're spent and make them come again."

"Pure genius, Myc." John smiles.

Sherlock bites his lip and looks between John and Greg. "I.. D-Does that mean..?"

"It means that Greg can fuck you." John smirks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes brightly and looks back to Greg. "Y-Yes.."

Greg blushes and smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock climbs onto the bed and lays next to him. "I.." He blushes and leans forward to kiss him.

Greg kisses and pulls Sherlock closer.

Sherlock gasps and bites his lip.

Greg moans and grinds against him.

"P-Please, Greg!"

Greg kisses his neck and unwraps the sheet around Sherlock. "Mm it's like opening a sexy present."

Sherlock blushes. "Christ, Greg.."

"So sexy.. I'm going to make you feel so good.." He pushes the sheet down more. He kisses his neck and nips his collar bone. He licks his nipple and rubs the other.

Sherlock gasps and moans under him, arching his back. "Yes.. God yes.. Please, Sir.."

Greg kisses him hard and deep. He snakes his fingers into Sherlock's hair and pulls.

Sherlock whimpers and cries out. "Ah!"

He kisses Sherlock's neck keeping his hands in Sherlock's hair. Greg needs this, to get lost in Sherlock. To not have to think about his parents. All he can think about is how gorgeous Sherlock is spread out under him. He takes the rest of the sheet off Sherlock and his own clothes.

Sherlock is soon reduced to a puddle of need under him. "Greg.. Yes.. Please, God, yes! I need you.. N-Need to feel you.."

Greg kisses him. "Spread you legs, hun.."

He whimpers and spreads his legs for him. "Yes.."

He kisses his neck and massages his hole with a lubed finger.

He gasps and bucks his hips. "God.. Please.."

Greg pushes his finger in slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and pushes back. "Yes.. Please.. More."

Greg pushes the finger in and out of him. He takes a second finger and adds it along side of the first. Greg sucks his neck and fucks him with his fingers.

Sherlock mewls and bucks his hips. "M-More.. Please.. Just fuck me."

Greg chuckles. "Mm so impatient.." He curls his fingers and rubs his prostate.

He cries out and arches his back. "Gre-ah!!"

He smirks and kisses him. He adds a third finger and stretches Sherlock open.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Please," he begs. "Please, please, please."

Greg glances back at John and Mycroft on Sherlock's couch. He kisses Sherlock. "Alright alright. I've got you.." He pulls his fingers out and watches Sherlock's hole flutter. "Condom or do you want me to come inside of you?" He nuzzles him.

Sherlock bites his lip and hesitates. He looks back to John, knowing that John wanted to be the first one to come into him. He looks back to Greg. "C-Condom.."

Greg smiles and kisses him. He puts on a condom and situates himself between Sherlock's legs. "Bare down, hun.."

He whimpers and does as he's told, closing his eyes and bracing himself

Greg kisses his neck and slowly pushes into him.

Sherlock gasps, his eyes flying open. "Oh!" He moans loudly and pushes back. "Fu.. Yes!"

Greg groans and pushes in till he's fully in. "Ah! Christ.. So good.."

"S-So full.. Oh.. Christ.." He clenches around him.

"Oh fuck!" Greg jerks as Sherlock clenches around him.

Sherlock groans. "Move, Greg."

Greg lifts one of Sherlock's legs over his shoulder and takes his other leg wrapping it around his waist. He rocks his hips moving in and out of him.

Sherlock moans breathily. "Oh god.. Harder.. Please.."

He bites Sherlock's neck and thrusts into him.

Sherlock cries of and pushes back. "Greg!!"

He holds Sherlock's leg up on his shoulder and cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "Jesus Sherlock.. You're so fucking tight.." He growls.

Sherlock gasps and moans whorishly. "You're so big.. Make me feel so full.."

Greg growls and snaps his hips. "Mm you take it so well.. Like a good little whore.."

Sherlock gasps and clenches around him again, feeling himself nearing release. "Yes.. Your whore.."

Greg kisses him hard. He thrusts deep and hard, hitting his prostate over and over. "Come for me, hun. I need you to come, Sherlock.."

Sherlock cries out, his whole body tensing as he came hard onto his stomach and chest.

Greg can't hold back anymore and comes as Sherlock tenses. "Ah fuck, Sherlock!" He shakes.

Sherlock whimpers and moans softly, his body going limp.

When Greg comes back to himself he gently slips out of Sherlock and slowly takes his leg off his shoulder. He rolls over onto the bed next to Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers softly. "I..."

Greg pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. "Mm?"

"A-Amazing.."

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "Thank you, hun.. You're fantastic.. I needed that.. Needed you.." He says quietly and holds him around the waist loosely.

He blushes and hides his face. Mycroft smiles. "Beautiful.."

Greg kisses his head.  
"Mm.." John hums happily next to Mycroft on the couch.

Mycroft smiles and kisses John's cheek.

John nuzzles Mycroft and smiles.

"Mm. Hello, John.."

John chuckles softly. "Hello to you, too, Mikey.."

He blushes and kisses him. "Mikey?"

John shrugs and kisses him back.

Mycroft hums and deepens the kiss.

John brings his hand up to hold Mycroft's face and he nibbles his lip.

Mycroft gasps and grins, pushing against him.

John kisses him and pulls him closer.

He straddles him and grinds against him.

"Yes.." John growls and grinds into him.

He gasps and presses his head against John's shoulder. "J-John.. I.. I w-want you to..."

"Tell me.. God please.. Tell me.."

"I.. I want you to fuck me.. Please.."

"Yes.. Christ yes.." John kisses him deeply.

Mycroft whimpers and grinds against him again. "John.. Yes.."

John grinds against him grabbing his arse.

"Please.. Please!"

"You want me to fuck you on this couch like you're a needy desperate slut?" John sucks his neck.

Mycroft gasps. "Yes! God yes!"

John smirks. "Mm so desperate.. How delicious.." He palms him.

He moans loudly and bucks against his hand. "Christ, John.. Please.. I.. I need it.. Need you.."

"Strip.."

He whimpers and shifts in his lap, shrugging his clothes off.

John runs his hands over Mycroft's chest and kisses it.

Mycroft gasps and shivers. "Ah.. J-Johnny.."

John bucks into him and moans. He strokes his cock.

He bites his lip, pressing against him. "Nnh.. Please.. D-Don't touch me.. J-Just fuck me.. I.. I want to come just from you being inside of me.."

John growls and kisses him hard. "Bend over the arm of the couch. Arse in the air.."

Mycroft whimpers, feeling himself slipping into his sub role. "Y-Yes, Sir!" He positions himself as John wants him.

John stands behind him and slips a lubed finger into him.

Mycroft gasps and presses himself against the couch.

John works him open efficiently. He finally adds a third finger and he rubs over his prostate with years of practiced precision.

Mycroft nearly screams when John rubs his prostate, surprised. "Ah! Th-There!"

"It's times like these that medical school pays off.." John laughs and rubs over the nerves again.

He moans loudly and pushes back against his fingers. "Please, Doctor Watson.. Fuck me.. Please.."

He takes out his fingers and rolls on a condom. He lines up with Mycroft. "Push yourself back into me."

Mycroft whimpers and nods desperately. He eagerly pushes back against him, pulling in a sharp gasp as he felt John push into him. "Yes!!"

John snaps his hips once he's fully in. "Oh fuck yes!" He growls.

Mycroft lurches forward against the couch as John thrusts into him. "Christ, John!"

"Sorry.. You just feel.. Oh god.." John holds his hips

Mycroft whimpers and bucks his hips. "O-Oh.. John.. Please.."

"Mm should I fuck you into the couch?" John thrusts painstakingly slow into him.

"God, yes! Please! Please, I need it!"

John picks up speed thrusting into him. He grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He grunts and fucks him roughly.

Mycroft cries out and clenches around John as he fucks him hard. "Yes! Yes, John!" He pushes back against him and moans his name loudly as he comes hard.

John fucks him through his orgasm and finally comes once Mycroft stills. "Fuck, Mike!"

Mycroft gasps softly and goes limp against the couch, his legs going out.

John pulls out of him and throws out the condom. He cleans Mycroft up and pick him up, settling him onto the couch so he's more comfortable.

Mycroft bites his lip and curls up next to John.

John kisses him softly and holds him.

He blushes and nuzzles him softly.

He smiles and blushes. "You are brilliant.." He says softly against Mycroft's head and kisses it.

Mycroft blushes and shivers under his touch. "I.. Th-Thank you.."

John smiles. He looks up at Sherlock and Greg cuddled together on the bed.

Mycroft smiles. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Mm sure.." He smiles and follows him to bed.

Mycroft curls up in bed and waits for John.

John gets into bed after him.

Mycroft smiles and pulls him closer.

John hums happily and huddled around him.

Mycroft presses lazy kisses to John's chest.

He holds him and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes in his arms, soon falling asleep.

John rubs his back gently. He falls asleep as well holding Mycroft to him.

Sherlock leans up to kiss Greg. "Thank you.. For everything.."

"Mm my pleasure.." Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "I.. I could get used to this.."

"Yeah it's really nice.. Us being all together like this.. I could get used to it, too.." Greg smiles and kisses his forehead.

He blushes and smiles, nodding.

He hums and rubs his back.

"Mm. I admire you, Gregory.."

Greg jaw drops slightly. "Oh god why?" He asks as if the idea is completely unfathomable.

He frowns a bit and kisses his jaw. "Because you're amazing.."

He nuzzles him. "I'm really not, hun. I'm just a regular guy surrounded by the most extraordinary men."

"You do so much for Mycroft.. You'd do anything for him and I think that's.. That's amazing.."

Greg glances at Mycroft and smiles. "It's all so gray without him.. I'd do anything for him. Anything he asked because I'd want to. I'd do anything to protect him.. To keep him safe.. He is my entire world.." He says quietly.

Sherlock bites his lip. "I.. You really do care for him.. You make him incredibly happy.. I haven't seen him this happy since we were children.."

Greg smiles and bites his lip. "I.. I want to thank you, Sherlock. If it wasn't for you I would have never found him. It's all because of you, you brilliant genius, that I found the person that completes me."

Sherlock smiles fondly. "You don't need to thank me.." He chuckles softly. "You managed to get him out of my hair."

Greg smiles. "Mm what nice hair it is." He chuckles and pets Sherlock's head.

Sherlock blushes and closes his eyes, mewling softly. "Th-Thank you, Da--" he cut himself off, scared to continue.

Greg cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp. "Mm what was that, honey?" He licks his lips.

He blushes brightly, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "D-Daddy.."

Greg gasps softly and hums. "Mm you're welcome, sweet heart.." He kisses his jaw reassuringly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "Y-You're okay with that?"

Greg nods and kisses him. "Of course, hun. Whatever you like. I've yet to find anything I wasn't okay with. When I told John I liked to dress up I wasn't kidding.." He chuckles.

Sherlock blushes. "I want to see that.."

He bites his lip. "Mm what would you like me to wear for you, hun? Lace? Leather?"

He shivers. "L-Leather.."

"Mm leather fits me so nicely.. Like a second skin.. The way it feels and moves is so intoxicating.." He nuzzles him lightly making him shiver more.

Sherlock gasps softly. "I.. I want to see you like that, Daddy.."

"Mm of course, baby.. Whatever you want.."

He smiles and kisses him, his voice sounding more innocent. "Thank you, Daddy.."

"Anything for you, baby.." He kisses him and smiles.

He kisses him back and smiles. "Mm."

He nuzzles him. He hears Sherlock's stomach growl. "Hungry?" Greg smirks because he knows Sherlock hasn't eaten in a while.

He blushes and nods.

"Mm I think we have left overs from last night. Or do you want me to cook?"

"Can you cook?"

Greg nods. "Sure. I think Mycroft's people are keeping us well stocked here. Let's have a look and see what you want?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay." He sits up, his joints popping as he stretches.

Greg gets out of bed and slips on some pants. He picks up a shirt from the floor not really sure who it belongs to and puts it on. He hands some pajama bottoms to Sherlock.

Sherlock pulls them on and smiles, following him out to the kitchen.

Greg looks around the kitchen and smiles. "I can make you anything you want."

He goes to look in the fridge, his eyes widening as he looks over everything.

He chuckles. "I can make French toast, fish and chips, meat pie. Whatever you like. You don't eat often so when you do want to eat it should be something you crave." He smiles.

"Fish and chips sound nice."

"Mm fish and chips it is." He nods and gathers the things he needs.

Sherlock smiles and watches him, moving to sit on the counter.

Greg smiles. He thaws the fish in the sink. He washes and cuts the potatoes into chips. He puts the slices of potatoes into a bowl with some oil and salt. "Can you hand me they baking sheet, hun?"

"Yes, Daddy." He blushes and smiles, handing him it.

"Thank you, baby.." He smiles and spreads the potato slices onto the tray. He slides the tray into the preheated oven. "Baby, can you hand me that bowl there? Not the one with the experiment in it." He smiles.

He blushes. "Yes, Sir." He hands him the free bowl.

"Mm thank you, hun." He makes a batter in the bowl and dips the fish into it. He lays the battered fish into the pan with the frying oil.

He smiles and watches him, swinging his legs slightly.

Greg smiles and kisses him, careful not to touch Sherlock with his messy hands.

"You're so good to me.."

"Mm I try to do the best I can for you.." He smiles and flips the fish.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him.

Greg hums and smiles. He takes the chips from the over and sits them on the other half of the stove top from the fish. He plates the fish and chips sprinkling salt and a bit of vinegar on top. "Mm.. It's missing something.. Ah!" He takes the bottle of honey and drizzles just a tiny amount over the fish. He sits the plate next to Sherlock and hands him a fork. "Alright here it is. Honest opinion.." He smiles.

Sherlock smiles as he watches him finish it. He takes the fork and takes a bite of it. "Mm.." His entire body relaxes and he hums softly. "Amazing."

He grins widely. "Good I'm happy you like it. I know you like things on the sweeter side so I thought the honey would be a good add on to offset the vinegar."

"You're brilliant."

Greg blushes and smiles. "Do you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate."

He smiles and gets out some baking supplies. He starts measuring and pouring things into a bowl.

"What are you making?"

"Mm three tier square chocolate cake with chocolate fudge filling. And piping. Lots of piping.." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes. "I.. Why are you so nice to me?"

Greg looks at Sherlock and frowns. "I don't understand that question, hun.."

"I just.. You're so nice to me.. I don't get why."

"Because you're a good person and you deserve to be treated with respect. Because you're amazing and you should be praised for it. Because you try your best even when things seem impossible. Because you make me happy and I want to show you that.." Greg smiles.

Sherlock blushes brightly and goes silent, staring down at his plate. "I.. Greg.. I.."

"Mm?" He hums as he mixes the cake batter together.

"I.. You're amazing.. I just.. You.." He hesitates, unsure of his next words.

Greg smiles and kisses his forehead. He pours the batter into the cake tins and slides them into the oven. He starts making dough for the ginger biscuits Mycroft likes.

"Where did you learn to bake?"

Greg chuckles. "It started when I was younger, mid teens. My mother couldn't cook or bake to save her life. I taught myself so my dad wouldn't get angry with her about burnt or nasty food. I actually went to culinary school for a few years before the Yard. I wanted to be a baker.." He smiles and rolls pieces of dough into perfect balls.

"You're incredible. I.." He bites his lip. "I care for you."

He blushes lightly. "The feeling is mutual, Sherlock." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "I am glad that the feeling is mutual."

Greg hums happily. He takes out the baked cake tins and puts in the ginger biscuits. He sets the sheet cakes out to cool. "Mm the cake needs to cool before I can frost and pipe it. The ginger biscuits are going to take s bit yet. What else should we bake?"

His eyes widen and he looks like an excited child. "We can make more?"

Greg grins. "We can make whatever you want and how ever many you want, baby.."

He bites his lip. "C-Can we make cookies?"

"Mm of course. What kind?"

"Sugar cookies!"

"Perfect. I think we even have different colored sugar to make the cookies different colors then just the usual." Greg smiles.

He grins. "Yay, thank you!"

He chuckles. "You're welcome, baby." He makes the dough for the cookies and sets up little bowls for the sugar for the dough balls to be rolled in. "Let's see.. We have red, blue, green, and yellow sugar. Which one do you want to use? Or we could use all of them?"

"All of them! Can I help?" He pleads.

"Sure you can. I need lots of help and I think you'll do a wonderful job." He smiles.

He smiles. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Alright watch me and then you can do it too. You take a bit of dough about this size and roll it between your palms like this till its in a nice ball. Then you drop it gently into the sugar and roll it around until the whole surface area is cover. Finally you like them up on the baking sheet like this." Greg does the process as he talks through the steps.

Sherlock smiles and does as Greg did. "Like this, Daddy?" John walks out of his room as Sherlock was asking the question.

"Perfect, baby. You're a natural!" Greg praises him. He sees John out of the corner of his eye and blushes. John bites his lip.

Sherlock still hasn't noticed John, so he smiles, throwing his arms around Greg's neck and kissing his cheek. "It's because you're such a good teacher, Daddy."

John smirks and leans against the wall quietly, not wanting Sherlock to notice him quite yet. "Thank you, baby.." Greg smiles and nuzzles him. He doesn't point out John, if he wants to watch fine. Greg is having to much fun with his baby for it to be over yet.

"After we finish baking, can I have a treat, Daddy?" He smirks, pulling back to look at him.

"Of course, sweet heart. What kind of treat would you like?" He bites his lip.

Sherlock steps closer to him, pressing his hand against his crotch. "Can I have this?"

Greg gasps softly and bites back a moan. "Whatever you want, baby.." He grins.

He smiles and kisses him. "Thank you."

Greg hums and smiles. The timer goes off for the ginger biscuits and Greg takes them out. He sits then to cool best to the cake tins. "What color are you going to roll next, baby?"

"Can I mix them? I want to make purple!"

He nods. "Yes you can. Purple is very nice." He smiles.

He giggles. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He chuckles. "You're welcome, baby." He starts making the chocolate frosting for the cake. "Mm you can make orange to if you'd like."

"I can make orange for you, if you want!"

"That sounds wonderful, baby. Thank you." He smiles. John gets up from the wall and goes back into the bedroom. He shakes Mycroft lightly. "You need to come see this. But you have to be quiet. They can't hear you or it'll be ruined."

Mycroft mumbles softly. "Wha..?"

"Shh shh. You have to come out to the kitchen slowly and quietly. Sherlock and Greg are baking and Sherlock is calling Greg 'Daddy'."

Mycroft's eyes widen and he sits up. "Really?" He smirks slightly and follows John out quietly.

John leans against the wall and Mycroft stands next to him, both of them silent.

Sherlock smiles when he finishes making the orange one. "Did I do a good job, Daddy?"

"You did beautifully, baby. I'm so proud of you." Greg kisses his cheek and smiles.

Mycroft's jaw drops and he looks at John.

John shrugs looking back at Mycroft.

Sherlock giggles. "Can we put the cookies into the oven so I can have my treat for being a good boy?"

Greg nods and smiles. He slips on the oven mitts and puts the tray in the oven. "Ta Da!" He says as he closes the oven triumphantly.

Sherlock smirks and licks his lips. "Do I get my treat now?"

"Mm yes it does.. Wash your hands first, hun. They look sticky.." Greg smirks and takes off the oven mitts.

He smiles and goes to the sink to wash his hands, humming softly.

Greg stands behind him and wraps his arms around his stomach. He nuzzles and kisses his neck. "Thank you for baking with me, baby. You did such s good job.."

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning back against him. "Was I a good boy, Daddy?"

"You were such a good boy, baby. You listened to me so well. I'm so proud of you.." Greg kisses his neck.

He gasps and leans his head back. "Ah.. G-Good.."

Greg kisses and sucks Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock moans softly. "Y-Yess.. Can I..?" He grinds his arse back against him.

"Mm yes, baby.." Greg groans. He pulls Sherlock closer so he can grind against Greg better.

Sherlock gasps and moans. "Oh, Daddy.." He whimpers softly. "Can I suck you off?"

"Please, baby.." He moans and nods.

He drops to his knees and looks up at him before leaning forward and nuzzling his crotch.

He bites his lip and whimpers.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Daddy.."

"I.. I want you to suck me off, baby. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of your pretty mouth.."

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. I want that.. Can you show me it?"

Greg bites his lip and slides his pants down slowly.

He smiles and leans forward, licking up the shaft.

He moans and holds the edge of the counter.

Sherlock starts to take him into his mouth slowly.

"Yess." He lets his head fall back and he moans loudly.

Sherlock moans and starts bobbing his head.

Greg groans as he watches Sherlock suck his cock. He rest his hand on Sherlock head and cards his fingers through his hair. "So good, baby.."

He whimpers and moans around him, pushing down further.

Greg holds his hair tighter and rocks his hips shallowly.

Sherlock moans and hollows his cheeks.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock.. Close.." He whimpers.

Sherlock closes his eyes and deep throats him.

Greg cries out as he comes down Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock whimpers and swallows everything.

He lets go of Sherlock's hair and pants softly.

Sherlock pulls off of him and looks up, smiling softly. "Thank you, Daddy.."

Greg pets Sherlock's head and kisses him. "You did so nicely, baby. Thank you.."

He smiles and leans his head into Greg's hand. "I wanted to be a good boy.."

"Mm yes you are, baby.. A very good boy.." Greg crouches in front on him and kisses his forehead. He gently rubs over Sherlock's crotch. "Do you want daddy's help with this, baby?" He asks and doesn't even register it being strange that he's called himself daddy or that he's talking about himself in third person.

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes, Sir.. Please.."

"How do you want me to help you, baby?" Greg purrs and palms him.

He gasps and arches his back. "A-Anything you think I deserve, Daddy.."

"Mm you've been a very good boy for daddy. I think you deserve something special.." Greg smirks.

He whimpers. "Can I have daddy's mouth?"

"Of course, baby.." He smiles.

He smiles innocently. "Thank you.."

"Mm do you want to stay here or do you want to go to the couch so I can take my time with you?"

"Th-The couch.. Please."

"Mm." Greg smiles and stands, pulling Sherlock up with him. The timer sounds for the cookies and Greg turns to take them out of the oven. When he turns he sees both John and Mycroft standing there watching them.

Sherlock blushes brightly when he finally notices John and Mycroft. The colour drains from his face and he stiffens. "I-I.."

"It's fine, love.. Whatever you like, it's all fine.."John smiles.

Sherlock drops his gaze, turning more innocent. "I.. I'm sorry.. I just.."

John goes over and kisses Sherlock's forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for, love.."

"I.. I thought.. I thought you'd think I was gross.."

John frowns. "No, Sherlock.. I told you whatever you wanted we can talk about it and we can make it happen. I don't want you to ever think that I would ever be grossed out about anything that you wanted." He nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, John.."

John rubs his back and kisses his neck. Greg's phone rings from the living room. He goes to answer it, the number is blocked. He thinks it's probably Donovan calling to yell at him about not coming into work. "Hello?" Greg answers. "Mm hello Gregory. Long time no see." Sherrinford says. Greg pales.

Mycroft frowns and goes over to Greg as John takes Sherlock to the couch to take care of him.

Greg's face is unreadable but his eyes are full of fear. "You probably didn't think you were going to hear from me so soon, did you? I wanted to apologize about your fathers cancer. It is a terrible diagnosis and I don't wish it on anyone. You probably want to know how I know about your father? Well I had a lovely chat with your mother this morning after she disowned you. It turns out she's a very devout follower of mine and I just had to get to know her better." Sherrinford chatters away into Greg's ear. Greg swallows down bile.

Mycroft hears Sherrinford's voice from the phone and he pales. "Greg.. Hang up."

"Mm you should listen to him, Greg. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll be seeing you soon. I have some more words I want you to bare.." Sherrinford chuckles and hangs up. Greg just stands there holding the phone with his arms over his chest protecting himself.

Mycroft frowns and takes the phone from him, tossing it away and pulling him into a tight hug.

Greg stands very still. He doesn't realize he's shaking until Mycroft hugs him tightly.

"Greg.."

He just shakes his head not saying a word.

He frowns. "Greg.."

"No.. I just.. Need a minute.." Greg slowly backs up from Mycroft.

Mycroft frowns. "Greg.. I.."

Greg holds his hand up. "Stop. Just stop. You don't need to say anything. This has been a very stressful day for me. I am one straw away from breaking the camels back. Just leave me be for a little while so I can deal with myself. I'm sorry. I love you. I just need to deal with me for a little bit." He walks away into the kitchen and starts assembling the cake.

Mycroft stands in place for a moment before grabbing his coat, quickly leaving the flat. He wasn't going to let Sherrinford do this. He wasn't going to torture them anymore. He was going to stop him.

John gets to his feet. "Watch Greg. Stay here.." John orders Sherlock as he chases after Mycroft out of the flat.

Mycroft is nearly out of sight, calling Athena to get a car.

John runs after him. "Mycroft!" He shouts as he catches him.

Mycroft is almost to the car when John catches him. "John, I need to do this."

"I know but you're not going alone." John says making it perfectly clear that he's going with him.

Mycroft still fights him on it. "I can't let you come. Sherlock would kill me if anything happened to you."

John grips his arm. "Oh yeah and what do you think Greg would do if anything happened to you? You don't hear the way he talks about you when we go to the pub. The fucking sun rises and sets with you in his world! He needs you. I'm going with you and we're ending this. Then we're both going to come back to our fiancées."

Mycroft is silent for a moment before nodding. "Fine. We need to hurry."

John nods and gets into the car after him.

Mycroft gathers information about where he is and tells the driver to go there.

"Do we have any sort of a plan?" John asks as he checks his gun over, he grabbed it before running after Mycroft.

"We find him and fucking end this."

John nods once. "Sounds good." He slips his gun back into the back of his trousers.

They soon arrive at a large, abandoned house.

John gets out of the car and looks at the house. "Moment of truth.." He mumbles to himself.

Mycroft grits his teeth and they enter the house. They look around at everything in the house and Mycroft spots a large chair.

"How predictable, Mycroft. I threaten your pet and you come rushing in. I'm disappointed." Sherrinford sighs as he stands from the chair.

"Be quiet, Ford. I'm not letting you do this anymore."

"Mm that's the thing, brother. You think you can control people into doing the things you want. News flash your power is a lie! Only God holds the power over man." Ford says. John smells something faint in the air. He can't quite place it but it's familiar.

"You're a lunatic. You need to be stopped. At whatever the cost."

John recognizes the smell in a horrible flash, it's explosives. He pulls out his gun as Ford reaches into his pocket. "Don't you fuck dare move." John orders as he finally realizes that Ford is wearing an explosives vest under his jacket.

Mycroft frowns deeply. "John..?"

"Semtex vest. He's wearing explosives. I can smell it." John says through gritted teeth. He holds Ford at gun point.

Mycroft pales and he takes a hesitant step back.

"Very good, John! But you've made one mistake. You assumed that I had a trigger to begin with. Tick toc goes the count down clock!" Ford smiles and laughs. John knows that look. He's seen it before on suicide bombers. John drops his gun and rushes to Mycroft tackling him to the ground as far away from Ford as possible. He holds Mycroft under him holding his head to John's chest as the house explodes around them.


	16. End of part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of part one

Part two can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607093/chapters/38923826 or by using the next work button. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I love for comments so be a sweetie and drop me a line (o^^o)


End file.
